Of Magic And Pizzas
by loverofeevee
Summary: Story request from Darkamy1. With Voldemort on the loose, and a magic world full of prejudice, it's a hard time to raise a family. But when one of her children is discovered to be a squib, Lily makes the ultimate decision to protect her child from her husband, from Voldemort and from the wizarding world. Thankfully, she has plenty of help.
1. Chapter 1

_This fic and all the ideas in it was a request from Darkamy1. I am merely a humble ghost writer. Please be patient as I'm not sure how long it will be and how long it will take to complete._

 _This is a FNAF/HP crossover. There will be Harry gender bend, squib Harry/Dudley and Petunia, and twin who lived. Oh, and the most unusual pairing I have ever seen._

Of Magic And Pizzas

Emerald eyes snapped open as the raised voices of James and Lily Potter echoed round the house. The owner of the eyes was too young to know why her parents were yelling; only that they were and it was a little scary. Helena, younger twin of Gerard, children of Lily and James Potter, pulled herself up and gripped the bars of her pink decorated crib, whimpering softly as she listened to the angry voices of her parents. She glanced over to a similar crib; this one decked in shades of blue, and wondered why her brother wasn't awake.

Lily always said that Gerard could sleep through a hurricane, though Helena didn't know what that meant. All she knew was that her brother wasn't awake to comfort her, and she was too scared to make any noise to try and wake him up. Instead she dropped back down and grabbed her plush bear, cuddling it close to her as she heard her father yell, not old enough to realise that they were yelling about her.

OOO

'Lily we can't keep her! We can't have a squib in the family!'

'What difference does it matter if she's a squib?! She could be half Centaur for all I care, she's still our daughter!' the red head snapped back, furious that James was actually thinking about getting rid of her little girl.

The man sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair.

'Look Lily, I know she's our daughter, but I can't have a squib in the family. The Potters have never had a squib before, think of the shame it will bring us if we were to keep her. Can't you understand how bad this will look for us?'

'So you'd rather get rid of her like a piece of rubbish?! You sound like a Malfoy!' Lily growled.

James growled back, insulted that he would ever be compared to that slimy snake.

'I am NOTHING like Malfoy! That snake would kill any squib born into his precious family! All I want to do is put Helena into an orphanage. Hell Lily we could even take her to your sister if you're that worried about her'.

Lily narrowed her eyes.

Petunia, Lily's sister, was also a squib. However James didn't know this. James assumed the woman was a muggle.

To be honest it was better this way, as Lily knew what would happen if James knew the truth.

Petunia was actually a squib. That in itself James wouldn't care about, but it was what Petunia did that was the problem.

Around four hundred years ago, a squib descendant of Salazar Slytherin called Sarila, created a new form of magic, accessible only to squibs. She called it wicca. It allowed squibs to harness sources of magic from the world around them to increase their own power. This allowed them to match the power of the average witch or wizard, or, depending on how well they could harness this power, become more powerful.

The books recovered from that time were somewhat fuzzy on the details, but it seemed clear that Sarila wanted to follow in Salazar's footprints, using this power for her own uses, causing wide spread terror and death just like her ancestor.

Lily honestly didn't believe this to be true. In fact she felt this so called truth about wicca and those who used it was another of the pureblood's prejudice ideas to ensure those they felt were beneath them, stayed beneath them. Purebloods would certainly not stand for those who weren't born with magic to be able to use it.

Because of this prejudice though, just as with Salazar's gift of serpent speech, wiccans, as these squibs called themselves, earned a bad reputation. They were seen as corrupt and unnatural, using, stealing powers they had no right to use, powers that only witches and wizards felt they were privileged to use.

James didn't believe himself to be prejudice against squibs, personally he felt they should be taken to the muggle world and allowed to live there, happy and out of the way of those who were able to use magic. They could still have jobs, get married and have children, just as long as they did so away from the magical world. But these wiccans were different. They could use magic, magic that they had no right using. They could come into the magical world and spread their darkness, causing panic and fear.

Dark magic, no matter what it was, was something James detested. If he knew what Petunia could do, there would be no stopping him from doing god knows what to her.

No. Lily would not allow that to happen. And as much as she loved Petunia, Helena was staying here. Lily wasn't even comfortable visiting her sister, not because of the wicca, but because of Vernon.

Vernon was a brute. Lily wasn't even sure what Petunia saw in the man, if she even knew what he was like when she left the room. The few times they had visited she had seen him give the twins the evil eye. It had given her the shivers.

'She is staying here!'

'Lily you heard what Dumbledore said…'

'Oh I heard what Dumbledore said perfectly!'

It was only a week ago, but the incident would forever be burned into Lily's memory.

 _***FLASHBACK***_

 _Lily smiled as she opened the door._

 _'Dumbledore! How are you? Come on in, the twins are in the living room with James'._

 _'Thank you my dear'._

 _Lily closed the door behind the man and waved him into the living room, where her children were playing and her husband looked for all the world like a big kid as he jumped around hanging banners and throwing streamers._

 _Albus Dumbledore chuckled._

 _'I see the festivities are in full swing'._

 _'Albus! Welcome! Please make yourself at home, we're nearly done with the decorations' James laughed._

 _'We can see that' Lily giggled, waving her wand to remove some confetti from her husband's hair. He flashed her a grin and scooped the nearest twin up, delighting in Gerard's squeal as he spun the child round._

 _Gerard was the elder of the twins, with Lily's bright red hair and James' cheeky brown eyes. Helena was the younger, and had inherited Lily's vivid green eyes and her dad's messy black hair._

' _James! You'll make him sick!' Lily scolded with a smile._

 _The man simple grinned back and did the same with their daughter, the girl giggling loudly and clapping._

 _Lily sighed and offered Albus a drink, to which he accepted with twinkling eyes as he watched James prance around. He chuckled as Gerald toddled over to a pile of coloured paper, Helena quickly following._

' _Ah it seems like time flies. It seems only yesterday that they were born and now you are celebrating their first birthday'._

 _James finished with the decorations, quickly scooping up the twins before they could grab at any of them._

' _I know what you mean. Lily keeps saying we should be lucky that we still have a year until they hit the terrible twos'._

 _He placed the pair into the playpen, straightening when he heard his wife call out for him to help with the food._

' _Do you mind keeping an eye on them Albus?'_

' _Not at all my boy!' the elder replied, happily pulling himself out the chair and heading over._

 _James smiled in thanks and went to help Lily in the kitchen._

 _Albus reached in and wiggled his fingers at the twins, creating sparkles to the pair's delight. He chuckled as Gerard tried to copy him, the toddler choosing to wave his arms round wildly. Helena soon followed, making an amusing scene as the pair tried to outdo each other._

 _Albus' eyes twinkled when Gerard suddenly managed to create a small amount of sparks. The child laughed joyfully._

' _My my, you will be a powerful boy when you grow older' Albus spoke, tapping the boy on his nose and smiling as he giggled._

 _Helena, not wanting to be left out, tried to copy her brother's actions. However Albus noticed that she wasn't faring as well._

' _Not to worry my dear, you will catch up' he chuckled, deciding to give the child a hand and reached out with his own magic to give hers a small boost._

 _He frowned._

 _He reached out again, and the result was the same._

' _Oh dear. James will be heartbroken'._

 _Just to make sure, he pulled out his wand and tapped the child gently on the head. Words formed above her, and his frown grew._

' _This will not do at all'._

' _Everything ok Albus?'_

 _He glanced up at the pair and attempted a smile._

' _I'm afraid I may have some bad new for you'._

' _Are they ok?' Lily asked, going over to check on her babies._

' _Yes yes, they are fine. It's just…'_

' _Yes?' James prompted._

 _Albus sighed._

' _Well. I created some sparkled to entertain them, and they decided to try and copy me. Gerald managed to produce a few weak sparks…'_

' _But that's great news!' James beamed._

' _Ah yes it certainly is. However Helena wasn't able to copy her brother's actions' Albus spoke._

' _But that's not a bad thing. Gerard is just a little stronger than her, right? She'll catch up' Lily replied._

 _Albus shook his head._

' _I'm afraid that won't be possible. You see I reached out with my own magic to help her out, so that she wouldn't feel left out of the run, and I felt nothing'._

 _The room grew silent._

' _What do you mean?' James whispered._

' _I'm afraid my boy, that your daughter is a squib' Albus responded gravely._

 _James swallowed._

' _She…she can't be. Albus she can't be. The Potters have never birthed a squib before!'_

 _Lily frowned, leaning over to scoop Helena up._

' _James, is it really that bad? Being a squib shouldn't matter. She's still our daughter' she asked quietly._

 _Both her husband and Albus turned to her, It was James though that worried her, looking for all the world like she'd said something stupid._

' _Lily, what will people say? When Gerald goes to Hogwarts, what will people think if Helena doesn't go with him? This…this could ruin us'._

 _Lily frowned and made to speak, only for Albus to interrupt._

' _Now my boy there is nothing wrong with squibs. However my dear you must understand the implications. Young Helena will grow up resenting the fact that you can all do magic and she can't. Plus…'_

 _Here he closed his eyes, looking his age._

' _Plus, what will happen if Voldemort gets word of this?'_

 _Lily whimpered, clutching her daughter tighter. Voldemort was already after them, but if he knew Helena was a squib, he would be ruthless in his torture of her._

 _She shook herself out of it._

' _I understand Albus' she replied softly._

 _Even so. Just because Helena was a squib doesn't mean James should look at her like she meant less than Gerard. It wasn't right._

 _For the rest of the day her thoughts loomed over her head, and she could see James was the same. However it was the looks James gave Helena that worried her._

 _Surely he wasn't thinking about getting rid of their little girl?_

 _***FLASHBACK***_

As it turned out, that was exactly what he was thinking, and was the cause of the argument that had started that day and lasted until now. Not even Remus and Sirius knew about Albus' discovery.

'Lily, enough'.

She gave him a startled glance. His expression was far too serious.

'The decision is final. I will not have a squib living here. I am the head of this family, and my orders are final!'

'Your orders. Your orders! Well Lord Potter you can take your God damned orders and shove them where the sun don't shine!' Lily screamed.

'Lily…'

'Get out! You are sleeping on the couch until I've calmed down!'

James flinched, scowling. Damn it this was all that brat's fault! Why did she have to be born a squib and ruin his happy family?!

'OUT!'

He found himself blasted out the room and the door slammed shut behind him.

'Lily…!'

He tried the door, only to be hit with an electric shock.

'Lily!'

Grabbing his wand he tried unlocking the door with magic, only for it to fail.

'Lily open the door! Please Lily, I don't like this any more than you do!'

No answer.

James tries again, and again, and finally slumps downstairs, muttering under his breath along the way.

Lily meanwhile was on the phone making the most important decision she had ever made, and it almost broke her heart to do so.

From the moment she saw the look in James' eyes a week ago; she'd been planning for the worst. Thankfully, she had help.

'Petunia?'

She smiled with a sob when her sister answered, sounding concerned.

'Petunia, do you remember what we talked about if, heaven forbid, something happened to one of our children?'

She sighed when she received a positive answer.

'It's happened. I need you to contact Albus Dumbledore, tell him to come to the house at midnight. The plan is on'.

OOO

A few hours later, Lily cracked open the bedroom door and crept downstairs where her husband lay snoring. She gazed at him for a while, both angry and upset that he would ever dream of giving away one of their children. Sighing softly Lily cast a strong sleeping spell over him and headed back upstairs to pack.

The she headed to the nursery.

Helena was still wide awake, clutching at her teddy bear she whimpered softly as her mother walked in.

'Oh sweetie, did we wake you?' Lily cooed, lifting her girl out the crib and cuddling her close.

Helena, now that the yelling was over, abandoned her bear to clutch at her mother, sniffling into her shoulder.

'Mummy's sorry sweetie, mummy's so very sorry' Lily whispered.

She waved her wand and packed up all of Helena's things, then, holding her daughter close, she approached her son's crib.

Gerard had barely stirred, and she managed a small smile.

'You can sleep through anything honey, just like your father'.

She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, fighting tears.

'Mommy loves you son. Mommy is so sorry'.

Helena patted her mother's cheek, wanting her to cheer up.

Lily gave her a watery smile and, with one final glance to Gerard, left the nursery and headed downstairs.

Glancing over at James just to be sure, Lily grabbed the car keys and left, buckling Helena in the passenger seat and starting up the engine.

The tears fell down her cheeks as she drove down the road.

OOO

Meanwhile at the Dursleys, Petunia was copying her sister, quietly packing away both her and Dudley's belongings.

Vernon was out cold, sleeping like the dead courtesy of a strong wiccan sleeping potions slipped into his favourite brandy.

He didn't know about Petunia, god help her if he ever found out. He thought magic of any sort was freakish, and while, thank heavens, he had never lifted his hand to either her or their son, his methods of punishing those he thought were in the wrong were very heavy handed

Petunia held out her ring, a special one made from rose gold and rose quartz in the shape of a Celtic knot, and with it packed the last of their things.

The ring was the focus for her wicca powers. It allowed her to copy the magic of witches and wizards to do just about everything she wished. Such as telekinetically move things around.

'Mummy?'

Smiling she turned to her two year old son, who was standing watching her from his crib. Dudley was also a squib, and when he was old enough she would teach him how to use the wiccan power.

Not that Vernon ever needed to know, of course.

'Yes sweetie?'

'Where we going?' Dudley asked, scrunching his face up in confusion as he rubbed his eyes. He'd been woken up a while ago and kept entertained watching things flying round his room.

Petunia took pride in her son being able to speak so well. It was certainly no thanks to Vernon, who would rather leave the boy's needs all to her while he took credit for his strapping son.

It was because of her husband that Dudley was showing signed of being overweight. Vernon wouldn't dream of having anything other than a perfect child, and to him perfect meant being the same weight as he was.

'Darling we're going on a long holiday with your auntie Lily and your cousin Helena. Won't that be fun?' Petunia answered.

Dudley's answer was to smile brightly. He loved going on holiday, and mummy always told him that because he was the elder of the three he was to help take care of his younger cousins. He didn't see Helena and Gerard and his auntie Lily all that often, but the few times he did he delighted in showing them his toys and taking their hands to help them walk just like mummy did with him. And auntie Lily was always nice to him, sneaking him grapes when daddy wasn't looking.

He didn't think it strange that he had never seen his uncle James.

Petunia closed her suitcase just as there came a knock on the door.

'That'll be your auntie Lily' she said, smiling at her son's excitement as she went to let her sister in.

'You look shattered'.

Lily managed a smile as she was hustled inside and led upstairs. Her smile was a little brighter as she greeted her nephew, sitting Helena in the crib when both children indicated they wanted to play.

Petunia quickly went downstairs to make some tea, heading up a few minutes later and handing a cup over.

'Thank you. I just can't believe I have to resort to this' Lily sighed, taking a sip.

'I can't believe that man wants to get rid of his own daughter. So what if she's a squib' Petunia spoke with a scowl.

They watched the children play for a moment before Lily sighed and turned to her sister.

'I've already spoken with Albus, he'll be here shortly'.

'You've told me part of this plan Lily, and I agree wholeheartedly. But you know James will look for you' Petunia said.

Lily cradled the cup in her hands.

'I know. But if I've leaned one thing about the magical world, it's that they have very little common sense. James will look for me in Britain. He may even decide to look in France. But he'll never think to look outside elsewhere. And even if he does, America is a big place'.

'So how will we get there?' Petunia asked.

Lily took a breath. This was really happening. Nodding to herself she faced her sister.

'Albus will give us a portkey, it will take us to a sailing port in Madrid. He has also secured us tickers to a boat that will take us from Spain to America'.

'Can the portkey be traced?'

'I can't say it will. Not if Albus made it. Even if it was, taking muggle transport to America will throw James' Lily answered, sounding more confident than she was.

'You've read more about the wiccan culture there than I have. Will Helena be ok there?' she then asked.

Petunia nodded.

'She'll be fine. Over there there is no magical ministry. Wiccans can live there peacefully, same with magical creatures. I've heard that those who were wronged or mistreated have gathered their for a better life'.

'And the muggles?'

'There is only one rule in the magical culture. The non magical humans must never know that magic exists. They've managed to keep this rule far better than Britain'.

Petunia trailed off, muttering to herself about incompetent wizards unable to follow their own rules.

Lily chuckled softly.

'Anyway, once we're there and settled in, we can stay hidden for as long as we need to. Until the children are old enough to take care of themselves at least. We can find others to help us teach them the wiccan ways' Petunia continued.

'We'll have to hide ourselves away from others. From civilisation' Lily sighed.

'I know. We can only go into the big cities and towns if absolutely necessary. You asked Dumbledore about the camping material?'

Lily nodded.

'He'll bring a wizard space tent, it should be fully equipped with everything we need'.

'He's been a really big help. I wonder why I ever found him annoying. Must be the robes' Petunia joked.

She managed to get her sister to giggle. The tension fell as the pair watched the children play. Dudley had asked for his bricks, and was showing Helena how to make a tower. The soft mattress was making it quite hard, but he had managed a small one, and with glee helped his cousin in pushing it over.

'Lily?'

The red head turned to her sister.

'Are you sure about this? Really sure? This decision won't just affect you and Helena after all'.

Lily looked away.

'I've been asking myself the same questions. It breaks my heart to leave Gerard, and even though James is being a prat I still love him. I love them both so dearly'.

She took a shuddering breath.

'But I have to do this. James will defend Gerald with his life, and Sirius and Remus will be there for him as well. Helena needs me; she needs me to do this for her'.

Petunia set her cup down and pulled her sister into a hug, allowing Lily to cry on her shoulder. She had asked herself the same question a few hours ago, after drugging Vernon and watching him sleep.

When she first met him he was so charming, sweeping her off her feet and taking her out for fancy meals. She had fallen for him, hard. Their wedding was a big day, and she could say with all honesty than when she repeated her vows, she was completely sincere when she said she would love and cherish him for better or worse, richer or poorer, sickness or health, until the day they died.

It was after the wedding, when she had fallen pregnant, that she had seen his darker side. She knew he had somewhat narrowed views of the world, that he didn't like those who were different. She knew he liked to rant about the gay couple down the street, or the black man who worked at the corner store, or the single father at Grunnings.

She may not have agreed with him, but his ranting never really bothered her.

But discovering that her sister was a witch, and had married a wizard, really set Vernon off. She had lost count of the amount of times he had ranted and raved about the "freaks". How if he had his way there wouldn't be a single freak left in Britain.

Even this she could have managed, if she hadn't noticed the looks he gave her whenever she did anything related to magic.

Even watching a magic show in TV set him off, and heaven forbid her if she pulled the old "got your nose" trick with Dudley.

No, Vernon liked his perfect little world exactly as it was. Exactly as he wanted it to be. A loving, normal wife, a strapping young son, a perfectly cooked dinner on the table ready for him the moment he got home, and a perfectly cooked breakfast the moment he got up. He was the bread maker, as it should be, and he controlled what was spent in the house. Petunia didn't need a dishwasher, but he needed that brand new TV.

Dudley on the other hand, he could ask for the moon and Vernon would deliver. He would have had his son spoilt and fat by the time he hit four, and there wouldn't have been a single thing Petunia could have done about it.

She knew. She just knew that if she stayed here, stayed with him, that he would eventually start using his fists on her instead of his words.

'Petunia, am I a bad mother? Am I acting just like James?'

She shook herself out her thoughts and turned her attention back to her little sister. Lily needed her, Lily wasn't just leaving her husband, she was leaving her other child as well.

Petunia didn't know if she could ever have done the same if she had two children, even if it meant safety for the other one.

'No Lily. You would never abandon your children. You said so yourself, Gerard had plenty of people to look after him. And I'm sure Dumbledore will keep an eye on him as well'.

Lily nodded, but her mind was still troubled.

A second knock at the door startled both of them, and Lily hurried downstairs to let Albus in.

'Thank you for this Albus; I don't know what we'd do without you'.

The man smiled kindly, handing over the things he'd gathered. He was led upstairs and gazed sadly at the children playing.

'Lily are you sure about this? It seems a bit extreme'.

'Albus you heard James, he won't have a squib in his precious family' Lily protested.

Albus lifted his hands in a calming gesture.

'Let me talk to him my dear. I'm sure the shock made him say these things. He would surely not get rid of his daughter, squib or otherwise. Family will always come before pureblood tradition'.

'And what about the idea of his daughter becoming a wiccan? You know how your world feels about that?' Petunia asked with narrowed eyes.

Albus nodded.

'Yes I'm very much aware of how wizards see wiccans. I'm sure James would love his daughter regardless of what religion she turned to'.

Albus didn't for a second believe that wiccans were dark or evil. While it was true a descendent of Slytherin was the one to create the religion, it was hardly dark magic.

Albus saw those who practiced the art as servants of nature, helping to balance the world. He believed this was why Sarila Slytherin created this religion, and he truly didn't understand how others could see it as something bad.

But, for all his preaching, no one would listen. He may be a great wizard, but he could turn everyone's minds to his thinking.

If young Helena became a wiccan, something he suspected Petunia was, then there was nothing wrong with it.

But that was neither here nor there. He was here to try and pursuit Lily to remain with her husband. He couldn't believe that James hated his daughter, just because she was a squib.

He knew his attempts would be in vain, and he made a promise to himself that little Gerard would not grow up with his father's prejudice thinking.

Lily shook her head.

'No. I'm sorry Albus, but you weren't there. I've never seen this side of him before'.

She looked at him pleadingly.

'You will help take care of Gerard? Don't let him forget me?'

'Of course I will child. He will always know who his mother is' Albus soothed.

He watched as they shrunk their belongings and gathered their children, handing them the portkey.

'It will activate in a few moments. There is just one more thing…'

The pair glanced at him. He raised his wand over his head.

'I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do hereby swear, that I will keep the location of Lily Potter nee Evans, Helena Potter, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, and Dudley Dursley, a secret. So mote be it'.

His magic flashed around them, making the children giggle. The sisters gave him grateful looks as the portkey activated and they disappeared, never to be seen in England again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In a flash the small group appeared in a deserted alleyway of Madrid. As Petunia and Lily took a moment to orientate themselves, Dudley made his displeasure known by heaving over his mother's arm, narrowly missing Lily and Helena.

Helena, who was more use to portkey travel, nevertheless didn't like seeing her cousin looking poorly and started crying, causing the sisters to pause to comfort their children.

After a few waves of Lily's wand, and a potion from Petunia's bag for dizzy tummies, they were ready to go.

'When does the boat leave?' Petunia asked.

Lily checked the tickets.

'Two' she sighed. It was only twelve twenty.

Petunia hiked Dudley up and nodded.

'Right then, we'd better find a nearby hotel and get some sleep. Goodness knows these two have been up far too long past their usual bedtime.

With a rough plan in mind the pair set off. Dudley and Helena by this time had been up way past their bedtime, and the pair were getting fussy. To help, the sisters pointed out the colourful festive areas of the city, and successfully managed to distract the pair.

Madrid was a beautiful place, especially at night. The rich culture boasting scorching summers and snowy wonderland winters, with building fashioned from the Spanish golden age of architecture.

The nightlife was one of the city's main attractions. Everywhere they looked, Tapas bars, cocktail bars, clubs, jazz lounges, live music venues, flamenco theatres, and establishments of all kinds stared them in the face. Even now at this late hour the place swarmed with people, tourists sightseeing and the locals out for a night on the town. It truly showed the art and class of a musical age at its best, and was a very good place to get lost in the crowds.

Finally they found a place called Vincci Capitol Hotel, which boasted four stars on the sign. The lobby was nicely lit and very welcoming, and they headed to the check out desk to enquire if there was a room available. The manager, the only one up at the time, responded positively.

Lily made to sigh in relief, only to frown and turn to her sister.

'Money'.

Petunia knew immediately what the problem was. Lily had only magical currency, and Petunia had only managed to grab a little. Certainly not enough for even one night stay.

With a sigh she whispered a spell.

'Eist le mo mhianta'.

The manager briefly looked dazed, before smiling and handing over a key. Petunia took it, giving him a small apologetic smile, and they headed upstairs.

'We'll need to be better planned in the future; we can't always go around using compulsion spells'.

'Mummy, what was that?' Dudley asked.

'Just a little magic honey' Petunia answered with a smile.

'Teach me!' the little boy demanded with a big grin.

She hushed him gently, telling him he could learn it when he was a little older.

'But I'm a big boy now!' Dudley protested.

'Of course you are sweetie. But you need to be five years old to do magic' Lily explained with a little white lie.

He grumbled but didn't say anything else as they reached their room. Lily unlocked up and they went inside to find a nicely furnished bedroom room with two fairly large comfy looking beds, each with a nightstand, and a large wardrobe in one corner. There was a tastefully decorated bathroom, and the view from the window really highlighted the city's nightlife. The décor was done in neutral shades of cream and light brown with a few pastel red and green colours for finishing touches. After looking around they realised there was nowhere for the children to sleep, and within minutes a crib had been transfigured from a lamp and the children were tucked in. The pair nodded off almost immediately, allowing the sisters to relax.

'You're absolutely sure James won't find us?' Petunia asked as she changed for bed.

Lily simply nodded, confident that her husband wouldn't have a clue where to look. She slumped onto her bed.

'I'm already exhausted!'

Petunia chuckled a little under her breath.

'We'll manage' was all she replied.

Satisfied, Lily closed her eyes, and within minutes the pair were sound asleep.

OOO

An alarm was beeping somewhere, ringing through the house and interrupting a troubled sleep.

The sleeping spell had finally worn off, and James groaned, automatically reaching out to shut off the damn clock Lily insisted he got, only to come tumbling off the couch as he hit thin air.

Muttering insults and threats to the clock under his breath James looked round, finally noticing it where he sat it last night. Grabbing it he turned it off with a glare.

'Nine forty two! Why in hell is it even set for nine forty in the first place?!'

Muttering and grumbling he staggered to the kitchen for coffee, strong coffee. Really strong coffee. With a flick of his wand the cup was ready and, humming round it, he grasped it like a starving man to food.

'Best thing humans ever made!' he sighed.

He drained the cup within minutes, then spent the next few minutes figuring out why he was sleeping on the couch in the first place.

'Oh, right'.

Groaning to himself he made his feet take him back upstairs, hoping Lily had calmed down.

He had been a bit harsh. Heck they had two perfectly good godfathers that could have taken Helena. They certainly wouldn't have cared that she was a squib. The kid didn't need to go to Petunia, heck James knew that Vemon or Vernin character was a nasty one.

'Lily?'

He really hoped she wasn't giving him the silent treatment, the last time it went on for days. Drove him crazy.

'Lily please, open the door'.

He sighed.

'Look I'm sorry alright. It was a shock to the system. But I stand by what I said about Helena going somewhere else. I know it sounds cruel, but it would be better for her'.

No answer.

'Sirius and Remus would be only too happy to raise her? I promise. It'll make it much easier for you to visit. See, everyone will be happy then' he tried hopefully.

No such luck.

'Oh come on Lily. Are we really going to go through this again?'

He scowled at the wood.

'Look Lily, I'm coming in there and we're going to discuss this properly. We'll find a solution that everyone is happy with'.

He growled when still there was no answer. Annoyed now he grabbed his wand and sent a minor explosion spell, at the door. He was hoping it would break through Lily's ward, only for it to go a step further and blast the door off its hinges'.

'Oops. Ok I'll fix that, promise'.

He waited for Lily to berate him, only to frown when there was nothing. Confused James went inside.

He panicked.

The bed hadn't been slept in, all of Lily's stuff was gone.

He heard Gerard crying from the other room. His spell must have woken the kids up.

Rushing in he had to catch himself on the doorframe.

Helena was missing, and so was her stuff.

Gerard, seeing his father, held out his hands, wailing and pointing to the empty crib. The spell had woken him up, and he'd noticed immediately that his sister was gone. His young mind came to the conclusion that this had never happened before. Mummy and daddy would never have taken Helena away and left him.

He was far too young to realise he may never see his twin again.

The cries woke James from his stupor and he rushed over to comfort his son, cradling and cooing at him even while his eyes still gazed at the pink clad crib.

This was bad. This was very very bad.

Gerard hiccupped, happier to be in his father's arms. James looked down at him.

'Floo'.

Whether he said it to the child or himself was irrelevant, he needed to contact someone, anyone.

He needed to know what happened to his wife and daughter.

Heading downstairs he knelt by the fire and threw some powder in.

'Sirius! Sirius I need you!'

A face appeared.

'James? James what's wrong, what's happened?!'

James opened his mouth, but hadn't a clue what to say. How could he tell his best friend that he had driven his wife and child away with his foolish idea to abandon Helena.

'Sirius I…I…'

'I'm coming through, stand back'.

Nodding James shuffled back and his friend stepped through. Sirius immediately knelt and grasped the man by the shoulders.

'What's wrong? Where's Lily and Helena?'

James choked back a sob.

'James you're scaring me' Sirius said.

Snapping out of it James handed Gerard over and went back to the floo.

'Remus. And Dumbledore. They need to be here'.

Sirius watched both concerned and confused as the man contacted the others.

'What in the world is going on?!'

He glanced at Gerard, who had by now calmed down and was happy to see his uncle Padfoot.

'Well you seem ok. Where's your sister then?'

'Hel! Hel!' Gerard cried, pointing and waving his arms, trying to get the message through that his sister wasn't where she should be and he did not like it.

Sirius was baffled, glancing up when Remus stepped through, followed a short while later by Albus.

'James my boy, whatever is wrong?' Albus asked.

'Is it You Know Who?' Remus followed, looking concerned as he couldn't scent out Lily or Helena.

James got to his feet, feeling dizzy but reaching out for Gerard anyway, ensuring himself his son was at least still here.

Sirius handed the boy over without a word, though kept an eye on his friend should he stagger.

'She…They're gone' James finally whispered.

'Gone?!' Remus breathed, growing pale.

Sirius mirrored him, while Dumbledore just looked sadly at the messy haired man.

'What do you mean gone Prongs?! Where?!' Sirius demanded.

'I don't know' James replied, collapsing onto the couch.

'We had an argument, it lasted for hours, days even. I woke up and Lily wasn't there. She's taken Helena and left'.

'Why?' Remus asked.

James dragged his hand through his hair. His friends were going to kill him.

'Do you remember at the party, you asked me if I was ok?'

Remus nodded.

'You looked a bit pale, like you'd had a nasty shock.

'I had' James confirmed.

'You Know Who?' Sirius asked.

James shook his head.

'No. You see…'

They were really going to kill him.

'Albus discovered that Helena was a squib and I've always been told that squibs should be sent somewhere else and the Potters have never had a squib in the family before and I didn't know what to do so I told Lily we would have to get rid of her but Lily refused and I even said we could take Helena to Petunia and that surely she'd take care of the kid but Lily just wouldn't listen and now they're both gone and it's all my fault!'

The house was deathly silent.

James never even saw Remus move. He lay, sprawled on the ground, his jaw throbbing.

'How could you?!' Remus hissed.

'How the hell could you even think of getting rid of your only daughter?!'

'I didn't know what to do?!' James protested.

'The hell you didn't!' Sirius roared.

He toned his voice down when Gerard started whimpering.

'You have preached for years about giving people a chance and welcoming those who were different with open arms, and then you go and pull this bull! Why the hell should it even matter that she's a squib?!'

'I don't know! I just…'

'You just didn't want the shame of having a squib in the family. You, who go around boasting that the Potters have always been magically powerful, can't stand the idea of people jeering at you. You would have ruined that child's life just for the sake of YOUR reputation' Remus spoke.

'NO! No that's not it at all! I just didn't want her to feel left out when Gerard started using magic and she couldn't. I was stupid when I mentioned an orphanage…'

'ORPHANAGE!' Sirius cried.

'But surely Helena would have been happier with Petunia. She could have went to a muggle school and made a new life!' James argued.

'And why couldn't she have gone to a muggle school and still lived here? What would have happened when she started asking where her parents are? How will you answer when she wonders why her own parents didn't want her, only stopping by a few times for a visit?' Remus growled.

'And what about us? Why didn't you say anything to us about this? Was it because you didn't want Lily to have backup when she fought tooth and nail to keep Helena?' Sirius added in disgust.

James hung his head. He didn't know how to answer, what to say.

Albus had stood off to one side, allowing the pair to get the anger out, ready to intervene if things became physical. Well, more so than a single punch on the jaw. He wished Lily had stayed, even just for one day. Just to see how sorry James was.

He wondered if James would ever see his wife and daughter again.

Remus took a deep breath and forced himself to calm. Shouting wasn't solving the problem. Lily may have done what she thought was right to help Helena, but they were still I the middle of a war and she needed to be found. Even if it was just to make sure she was safe and out of harms way.

'So what now?' He asked.

James glanced at him hopefully, his expression falling when he realised the man hadn't forgiven him.

'We look for them. We search up and down the length of Britain if we have to' he declared.

'And if she's not in Britain?' Sirius pointed out.

James winced at the cold tone.

'Then we look further. I will use everything at my disposal to find them, to make sure they're safe'.

'And Helena? What about her?' Remus pressed.

James shook his head.

'Not right now Moony. One thing first. Please don't think for a second I don't love my daughter. I just need time to think'.

Sirius and Remus glance at each other, then sighed. It was as good as they were going to get, for now.

First though, before anything else, they had to see to Gerard.

Albus smiled sadly as the pair headed to the kitchen, speaking in forced happy voiced to Gerard about getting him fed and dressed. He went over and held out a hand to James.

'Come on my boy, up you get'.

James wearily allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

'I'm a horrible person'.

'You made a mistake. A large one to be sure, but a mistake nevertheless. Right now we need to see to your son, and then organise a search party for Lily' Albus replied soothingly.

The younger man turned to him.

'Do you have any idea where they might have gone?'

'I'm afraid I couldn't say my boy' the elder replied sadly.

OOO

' _You thought you could hide from me girl!'_

' _No please!'_

' _NO ONE HIDES FROM LORD VOLDEMORT. CRUCIO!'_

' _STOP! STOP PLEASE! THEY'RE ONLY CHILDREN!'_

' _HE'S A FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD, JUST LIKE HIS PATHETIC MOTHER. AND SHE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A WORTHLESS SQUIB! HOW THE MIGHTY POTTER FAMILY HAVE FALLEN TO HAVE A SQUIB FOR A DAUGHTER! CLEARLY THIS BRAT WILL NOT BE THE ONE TO DEFEAT ME! OH SHUT UP YOU FILTH! AVADA KEDAVRA!'_

' _DUDLEY!'_

' _QUIET WOMAN! YOU WILL JOIN HIM SOON ENOUGH! CRUCIO! AVADA KEDAVRA!'_

' _NO! PLEASE!'_

' _How prettily you beg girl, but it will not be enough. AVADA KEDAVRA!'_

' _NO!'_

' _One less mudblood in the world! And now it's your turn!'_

' _AVADA KEDAVRA!'_

Lily woke up with a cry, slapping her hand to her lips to stop herself screaming. Breathing rapidly she looked round, seeing the others sleeping soundly.

'A dream'.

She let out a shuddering breath as she tried to calm down. It had seemed so real. Voldemort and his deatheaters had come crashing through the doors and taken them all hostage. He had delighted in holding the children under the pain curse, taunting her and Petunia as they were tortured before tiring of their screams and killing them. He had then turned on Petunia, and finally Lily herself. All the while the deatheaters stood in the background laughing cruelly at their pain.

'Mummy'.

She turned, startled, to the crib where her daughter stood.

'Mummy?' Helena repeated, upset because her mother was upset.

'Your first word' Lily whispered, now completely awake and the nightmare pushed out her mind.

Petunia stirred in the other bed, scrubbing the sleep from her eyes as she sat up.

'Did I just hear her speak?' she asked sleepily.

Lily had by this point picked Helena up, cooing and praising her.

'She did. She said mummy' she replied.

'Mummy. Helna spoke, Helna spoke!' Dudley called form his crib, pointing at his cousin and smiling wildly.

Petunia smiled, jumping out of bed to collect her son and bring him over. She made a mental note to help him pronounce Helena's name properly at one point.

'Yes she did. Wasn't she clever Duddy?'

He nodded, laughing and clapping his hands just like his mother did when he learned his first word.

Helena found herself quite enjoying the attention, and repeated the word over and over with a big smile as the sisters cooed at her.

Petunia glanced over at the clock.

'Almost noon. We've got plenty of time to have breakfast and get ready before the boat leaves'.

Lily nodded, and while Petunia heads down to save them a seat taking with her half the luggage, Lily got the children dressed, smiling as they giggled at the sparks that tickled their skin, and packed what was left. With a last sweep of the room to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything, she picked up the children and headed downstairs to the dining area, where they celebrated Helena's achievement with a hearty breakfast.

While the children had a messy meal of grilled cheese sandwiches, the sisters ate a more relaxed breakfast of fried potato strips topped with an over easy egg with bits of sausage and a little cheese.

Both decided for their sanity that it was too messy for the children.

'So where will we go once the boat docks?' Lily asked.

Petunia finished her bite and swallowed.

'It'll dock in New York, right?'

Lily nodded.

'I'd say our best course of action would be to go to Madison County and set up camp deep in Beaver Creek State Forest'.

'Will it be far enough away from others?' Lily asked.

'It should be. The place is all trees, swamps and hills. A few repellent spells will keep out any animals and insects. And if someone does wander into camp, a notice me not spell will keep them from discovering us' Petunia replied with a nod.

Lily glanced at the children. Somehow Dudley had managed to get cheese on his hair, while Helena was trying to clean her greasy fingers by licking them, getting more on her face than in her mouth.

How would they cope, living in the wilderness, having to catch animals for food and live in tents.

Petunia must have read her expression.

'It'll be fine. Those tents are wizard space after all. And it will be good for the children to learn survival skills. It will go hand in hand with teaching them wicca'.

'I just wish it didn't have to be like this. A part of me wishes Helena was a witch, that we could have stayed at home playing happy family' Lily sighed.

'I know, and it's going to be hard for a while. But we'll manage. Besides, out here there's nothing to fear from that Voldemort man' Petunia replied reassuringly.

Lily flinched, guilt making the breakfast sit like led in her stomach.

'I left Gerard there. What if Voldemort comes after him and I'm not there to protect him? What if…'

'Lily stop. Dumbledore promised, didn't he? He promised he would look after Gerard. So will Sirius and Remus and James. I may hate your husband for shunning Helena, but I know he will fight with everything he has to protect his son' Petunia spoke before Lily could work herself into a panic.

Lily took a breath and nodded.

'Alright then. Let's finish off and hand our key back. We've got a boat to get to' Petunia then said.

And with that the pair finished up and got the children ready. They headed to the desk and Petunia handed the clerk back the key with a smile and a compliment to the rooms, and they were off.

It was time to sail to America.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*** _Much earlier that morning_ ***

As the sun rose over the ''Our Lady of Almudena Cemetery'', a very elderly woman known as Lorraine Alvar, knelt crying over the tomb of her seventeen year old Granddaughter, Marissa.

Three months ago, the teenager had been killed by the wizarding Montoya Family while she and her grandmother were selling herbs and crystals at their newly opened occulte. Her crime, being both a squib and a wiccan.

Lorraine can still remember that awful day vividly. She herself had almost joined her granddaughter, only surviving because she was a wiccan elder, and had much more powerful magic than the husband and wife who attacked them.

She had tried desperately to save Marissa, but in the end there was no choice but to flee.

 _***Flashback***_

' _Thank you for your custom. May the goddess bless you'._

 _Lorraine watched proudly as her granddaughter finished up another sale._

 _Marissa was a very beautiful girl, with long curly hair as black at night, and gorgeous blue eyes that reminded Lorraine of the sea. She always had a smile, and when something made her laugh it sounded like the tinkling of bells._

 _The child was quite popular, Lorraine could not think of a time when she wasn't surrounded by others, be it family or friends._

 _And although Marissa didn't have a steady boyfriend yet, she had a couple of boys drooling over her._

 _Tragedy had struck the girl some years ago when her parents had died, both within days of each other due to a serious illness that caught them completely out of the blue. It was heartbreaking for Lorraine to see the girl so upset, she thought her granddaughter would never smile again._

 _Lorraine knew the feeling, when her husband died only the thought of leaving her family prevented her from following him._

 _It took time, but slowly the smiles began to reappear, and soon Marissa was back to laughing and playing with her friends._

 _The sadness had never truly left, but Lorraine had told her that feeling sad was ok. It was ok to have a day where all she wanted to do was hide under her covers and morn her lost loved ones._

 _Lorraine had, as the only remaining family the child had left, took the child in and cared for her as if she were her own. Marissa's very presence helped lift Lorraine's own mood, and together they flourished._

 _The shop was the product of all their hard work, and both were very proud of it._

 _Lorraine was born a squib, and in her teenage years had turned to wicca magic. Through it she had grown to be a very powerful woman, powerful enough that the small wiccan community had begun to turn to her for advice._

 _Her graduation to wiccan elder was only natural, and she had used that influence wisely._

 _When her children were born they too became wiccans, and so did Marissa. When Gareth and Jade had died, Lorraine took it upon herself to help her granddaughter hone her powers, and felt the girl would soon be just as powerful, if not more so, than Lorraine herself was at that age._

 _Marissa would become a perfect replacement for when Lorraine finally passed on._

' _Grandmamma, our stock of rosemary is running low'._

 _Lorraine snapped out her musing and smiled at the girl._

' _I shall fetch some more from the back. Will you be ok?'_

' _Of course grandmamma!' Marissa huffed playfully._

 _Chuckling the woman shuffling through the back door. She had only just found the box when she heard her granddaughter's screams._

 _She all but flew back out to the front, only to find the girl being attacked by a witch and wizard._

' _FILTHY SCUM!' the man snarled, hitting the girl again with a curse that ate at your skin._

 _Lorraine recognised him at once. Hector Montoya, head of the Montoya family, and as arrogant a pureblood as they came. He, along with his little group of pureblood friends, did not like and did not want wiccans in their perfect little world._

 _Lorraine had had problems with them in the past, but this was the first time they had actually attacked with intention to kill._

' _WE DON'T WANT YOUR KIND HERE!' the woman, Hector's wife Telma, screeched, repeatedly casting the cutting spell._

 _The rest of the customers had fled, not one of them had mustered the courage to intervene lest they too became victims._

 _Marissa screamed again, trying feebly to defend herself using her focus ring. Her spells though were too weak to hit their targets._

 _Lorraine let out a roar and exploded into action. The man was hurled through the window, while the woman came crashing against the shelves._

 _Lorraine rushed to her granddaughter's side, but horrified she realised it would be too late to save her._

' _Grandmamma…' Marissa whimpered weakly._

' _Hold on my darling! Just hold on a little longer'._

 _Whispering reassurances, Lorraine tried desperately to reverse the damage. But it seemed each time she healed an area, another would become worse._

 _When she smelled smoke she knew all was lost._

 _In her distraction she had ignored the attackers, and the pair had managed to recover and run from the shop, hitting it with fiendfyre once they were far enough away._

' _Grandmamma…'_

 _With tears streaming down her cheeks the woman took one last look at her grandchild._

' _Grandmamma. Go' Marissa urged._

' _No child. I will stay. I will not leave you!'_

 _The teenager shook her head. Already her eyes were closing._

' _Nothing…you can…do…'_

 _Lorraine let out a scream of anguish as the girl's eyes finally dropped close, and she took her last breath. For a while the woman knelt there, letting the flames curl round her, wanting so much to ignore her granddaughter's last request and stay._

 _But in her heart, she knew she had to go._

 _Marissa's death would not be in vain. She would ensure her revenge._

 _***End Flashback***_

Today was that day, the day she had prepared for months for. By initiating a ritual of the Mother Goddess Mari, she would summon a sorgin, the ghost of a witch, wizard or wiccan. This entity would then, through the goddess, be bound to the one who summoned it to do their bidding, and would only return to the afterlife once their task was complete.

She intended to summon the spirit of her granddaughter, and set the girl on the Montoya family.

She would not rest until every single member of those horrible people were dead and gone.

Lorraine checked once more the tools she had gathered. Five lit candles set in a pentacle on Marissa's grave; a golden amulet with the face of the goddess, known as the mari medallion, placed perfectly in the centre of her tombstone; a picture of Marissa in the centre of the candles; and an athame, a black handled, double edged ritual knife to draw Lorraine's blood

Slashing her hand, Lorraine let the blood drip on Marissa's picture, and in a clear steady voice began to pray to the goddess

'Oh, diosa de la madre de todo lo que es la magia, escucha las oraciones de este humilde servidor, oír los gritos de angustia de una mujer agraviada y este niño muerto antes de su tiempo, en nombre de la justicia y la furia rightous, i sacrificar mi propia vida y alma de los muertos para que mi precioso Marissa puede devolver, se elevan Marissa y cesa su oportunidad. tener primera Tener sed de sangre, tienen sed de la justicia, pero sobre todo TIENE SED DE VENGANZA'

As she prayed, she channelled power from both the rising sun and the spirits of the cemetery using her wiccan amulet, a sun shaped silver necklace on a black cord with an amber stone in the centre.

The power gathered, growing stronger and stronger as her prayers grew louder and louder, causing the amulet to glow brightly.

Then, quite suddenly, the glow became a beam that fired out towards the medallion, and through it was reflected down onto Marissa's picture.

The flames from the candle flared brilliantly, causing the shadows around them to dance in wild patterns to music only they heard. The fire met each other, circling the grave as the blood seeped into the picture, which in turn began to dissolve into the ground.

Lorraine though was old, too old for her heart to continue to beat through this ritual.

Gasping out the last word of her prayer, she forced the last of the blood to drop onto the grave, and the ritual to complete, before clutching her chest, and collapsing down dead on the dew covered grass.

As her heard gave out one final beat, the candles burnt out, and the spirit of Marissa rose from the grave. She was dressed in black, her skin ash grey with black veins crawling over her body. Her eyes though glowed an eerie gold.

Seeing her dead grandmother, she gave a roar of anguish and anger.

Her mission though was clear, and only by completing it could she return to the afterlife and be with her family.

With one last glance at her last remaining family, Marissa set off to annihilate the Montoya bloodline.

OOO

It took the wraith till noon, but at last she found the entrance to Madrid's wizarding community.

Toma's Coffee Shop was a pleasant little café, quite the bit different from the gloomy Leaky Cauldron. The food for one thing was much lighter than the heavy meals of the Cauldron. Salads and a variety of bread sat amongst the eggs and bacon left over from the breakfast shift.

Its windows sparkled in the sun's light, and its tables were neatly laid out and freshly scrubbed, surrounded by comfortable padded chairs. Outside a cheerful open sign hung by the bright red door, welcoming people inside, and a few small round tables and chairs invited the outside world to sit and relax with a cool refreshing drink.

The décor inside was different as well, bright sunny colours drawing the customers in, and maple furnishings giving the place a cheerful appearance.

That afternoon was anything but cheerful. As Marissa glided in, the muggles outside no obstacle since they could neither see nor feel her, the room grew cold and dark, her appearance causing similar effects to that of the Dementors of Azkaban.

Those inside thought so as well, as each of them froze with fear.

The owner, a Latino man with shoulder length dark hair, a matching goatee, and red short and tight black pants, was the only one who mustered the courage to draw his wand and attack the wraith.

'Reducto! Expulso! Confringo!'

Again and again he tried, resorting to the cruciatus curse when none of his other spells so much as grazed her. When that failed he knew it was hopeless, and he screamed as Marissa talon like hands carved into his chest and clawed out his heart.

This spurred the others to attack, fearing for their own lives, but Marissa wasn't phased by any of the spells and cursed they threw at her, tearing and clawing her way through.

Within minutes, the café was a bloodbath, bodies and limbs lying scattered over the carved maple tables and staining the fresh white tablecloths. The owner himself lay sprawled over the counted, a slowly growing puddle of blood forming round him and dripping onto the floor to mingle with the rest.

Marissa paid the scene no mind, gliding to the back door of the café and activating the entrance to Madrid's wizarding town.

OOO

The shops were quite busy that day, parents taking kids out for a treat and couples window shopping as she strolled hand in hand down the cobbled street. The owner of the bookshop had just finished a sale when screams rang out from outside.

Startled, the man rushed to the door, and met with a clawed hand to the throat. Gurgling he slumped to the floor, and the customers inside panicked, some drawing wands and firing while others grabbed children and ran for cover.

All in vain.

Marissa worked her way up the street, leaving death and carnage in her wake. By the time she reached the end she had found not a single member of the Montoya family.

Her search continued further, and finally, with more blood and corpses behind her, she came upon the Montoya mansion.

Inside, a fairly large family was just finishing off a late breakfast. The mansion was so large, that each segment of the family had a wing all their own.

The murderous couple themselves were there. They had celebrated the deaths, they thought it was plural, of the scum that called themselves wiccans. They had a celebration that was shared by their friends and family, and then the incident was promptly cast out of their heads as they turned to more important matters in their lives.

Hector had standard short brown hair and matching eyes, which at times frustrated him as he didn't have the same standout presence as his wife. If it weren't for his money, he would have been easily lost in the crowds. He was fifty four, and enjoyed wearing expensive black suits, sometimes pinstriped, over silken dress robes, and liked to keep his wand hidden in a flashy cane.

Hector's mother, Madia, was in her eighties, and had dark green eyes and premature grey hair, premature for magical people at least. She enjoyed her lifestyle, making up for her bad aging by buying the best outfits Madrid had to offer, and flaunting them mercilessly. Her husband supported this, allowing her to blow the family money to make herself look pretty for him.

Abrahan, Hector's father, was far more interested in his food and drink than fashion. He was, by any definition, overweight, and had he been one of the ordinary people, he would have needed to have his clothes tailor made for him. As it was, he would have done that even if he was thin. His favourite choice of outfit were patterned vests over which an open silk jacket sat very snugly around his shoulders, and a fine robe to top it off. He was a year older than his wife, and had given his son his brown hair and eyes.

Pablo and Adonia were Hector's younger siblings, Pablo was five years younger, and Adonia a further four. Both had their mother's green eyes, and their father's brown hair, though Adonia's eyes were a brighter shade. Neither of them had children. Pablo had been nagged the moment he came of age to find someone and continue the family line, but in the end he was passed over as Hector's children were born. Adonia had given birth to a daughter, however the child had died not long after, and now Adonia body would not bear her another. It was a source of shame to the family, and she rarely interacted with them, preferring to spend her time in her rooms.

Telma was Hector's wife, had watery blue eyes, inherited from her dead father, and wore her blonde almost Malfoy like hair, also from her father, intricacy pinned back. She was never seen without a layer of makeup and very stunning, very expensive dresses that were never wore more than once. She was much younger than her husband at thirty six. Their marriage, as with most pureblood marriages, was arranged.

Laura was Telma's mother. Her father, Hugo, had died in a duel a few years back, leaving his wife to manage the family finances by herself. She was a bitter woman of seventy three, bitter due to having to cut her flashy lifestyle short and become the responsible one of the family. Bitter because her daughter refused to take over, preferring to have the free lifestyle Laura had lost. She wore black, always black. Short black hair, brown almost black eyes, a long black dress, and a black robe. It make others believe she was still in mourning, when in fact she resented her husband.

Telma had a brother called Damian, younger by two years. He was a nuisance, always begging for money from the family, always squandering it. It was no wonder his partner had left, leaving him with their children Maria and Leon. Damian thought himself a ladies man, and had he not been from a rich family he would have been arrested multiple times for his harassment of the opposite gender. He had dirty blonde hair and his mother's dark brown eyes, and would have wore just about anything, or even nothing, under his robes in order to lure the ladies.

His eldest child, Maria, was fourteen, and had stepped up where her father had failed. Though she would never be the family head, being a girl, she was smart enough to at least learn the family politics and finances. She had blue eyes and long brown hair that was always tied back, something she inherited form the woman she would have called mother had the whore not run off with another man. At least that was what her father had told her. , and her liked to dress sensibly, wearing long sleeved dresses that fell past her knees. She had, at one point, asked about the possibility of her wearing trousers, but the idea had been firmly rebuffed. Proper pureblood girls wore skirts and dressed, in order to show themselves off and attract a potential husband. Already her grandmother had scouted out a potential man for her, and while she wasn't happy he was thirty years older than her, she would do as her duty demanded.

Leon, Damian's youngest child at eight, was pretty much the definition of a spoilt brat. With his fathers brown eyes and hair, he was well on the way to becoming the same idiot his father was. Whatever he asked for he received, and, provided he didn't embarrass the family, nothing was too good for him. He couldn't care less what he wore, as long as it was as expensive as hell.

The group had scattered, or tried to, when Marissa appeared. Some demanded to know what she thought she was doing barging into people's homes and that she would be arrested, others realised that she wasn't human and started firing curses at her.

Marissa took her sweet time.

Damian, who even at this hour was somewhat drunk, had staggered over, intending on throwing her out himself. Whether he was going to try and cop a feel while he was doing so became irrelevant as she tore his arms off, followed by his head.

He dropped before he even realised what she'd done.

This set the others off and, screaming, they scrambled to find shelter.

Marissa rounded on the youngest, who had tried to squeeze himself behind a cabinet, tears and snot dribbling down his face. Instead of dragging him out, she pushed the cabinet back. The force she used crushed the boy's bones, and left him a bloody smear on the wall.

A curse attempted to flay the skin from her back, and with a screech she tore at Hector, remembering the pain he had caused her the first time he used that spell. Deciding to teach him some karma, she grasped him by the hand that held his wand, and dug her claws into his face. As he screamed, she pulled at his skin, detaching it from the muscle and throwing the pulp across the room. She then, almost idly, began to systematically tear away the rest of his flesh, effectively skinning him alive.

Eventually she got bored, and after tearing out what was left of his throat she picked a new target.

Telma and Adonia had frozen with fear, clutching at each other their wands completely forgotten in their panic. Marissa snarled at the woman who had attacked her, choosing to snap a table leg off and launch herself at the pair.

With the sharp broken end of the leg, she stabbed at them, over and over, gorging out eyes and tearing through organs.

Madia and Abraham had fled the dinning room and took refuge in the kitchen, startling the house elves.

Marissa barely paused as she blasted the doors apart and clawed her way through every living thing she came across.

By the end it was hard to tell what was human and what was elf.

Pablo had attempted to run upstairs, and she found him where he lay, having in his panic tripped and fallen back down, breaking his leg in three places.

She happily broke his other leg so they matched, relishing in his screams as his arms, then his torso, then his skull were snapped and crushed.

Laura had reached the front door, and with a feral grin Marissa picked up the cabinet used to crush Leon, hurling it bloody side first at the woman.

Laura barely managed to scramble out the door before it hit, and screamed as she was pierced by bits of wood. Marissa came after her, picking up the biggest piece and plunging it through the woman's stomach.

As Laura lay gurgling, the wraith grabbed a limb, and pulled. The flesh tore and Laura attempted to scream. Choosing another limb, Marissa repeated.

Laura was dead before the wraith had grabbed the third.

Maria had hidden herself in the cupboard under the stairs. She was tearfully pulling at a few planks of wood, trying to uncover her secret hiding place that she discovered when she was six. She hoped she could still fit inside, it wasn't that small.

The cupboard door was torn from its hinges. Maria screamed.

'PLEASE NO! PLEASE!'

Marissa dragged the pleading girl out by her hair, tearing parts of it off leaving bloody patches. She tossed Maria back into the dinning room, breaking the girl's ankle in the process.

Maria whimpered, pleading still for the monstrous thing to spare her, wondering why the wraith had attacked her family in the first place.

Had they done something?

Suddenly, as Marissa approached her, she remembered the little party her family had thrown some months before.

A party that had been held to celebrate her aunt and uncle's slaughter of some filthy wiccans.

Maria managed one last anguished sob as a clawed hand swung down.

They had brought this upon themselves.

With a final slash, Marissa watched happily as the final member of the group fell.

However, she wasn't satisfied.

Someone was still alive. She could feel it.

The sound of glass breaking made her spin to face two members who had survived the massacre.

A platinum blonde boy of seventeen years old looked on with wide horrified sapphire blue eyes. He wore a white shirt, dark blue scuffed jeans and was currently clutching the hand of his thirteen year old sister.

She was a brunette, with teary chocolate brown eyes and, like her bother, wore a white shirt with a purple vest seen peeking out from underneath and matching purple trousers. On her left middle finger was her wiccan talisman; a silver crescent moon ring with a pink stone in the middle. It was she that had stepped on the glass that littered the hallway, remnants of the large stained glass doors of the cabinet.

Both had suitcases by their feet, looking like they had recently packed for a long journey.

Marissa thought they must have been upstairs when she attacked, and, as they looked on in horror, had come downstairs when they heard the screaming.

Turning to them with narrowed eyes, she prepared to finish what she started, when the girl suddenly cast a photo kinetic spell with her ring.

''Explosión de luz''

The explosion blasted the wraith back, sending her crashing hard through the wall.

The distraction allowed the brother to grab their things and apparate the pair to an alleyway in the muggle part of Madrid. Without wasting a second he and his sister ran for the port, intending on catching the first boat they could out of the country.

Marissa pulled herself through the hole, and roared with rage when she realised the pair had escaped. Gathering her strength and letting out another roar, she raced out the mansion.

She would not, could not rest until the last two remaining members of the Montoya family lay slaughtered at her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The two teens ran and ran like there was no tomorrow, out of breath and panting as they reached the port. The elder sibling checked round, then signed in relief, allowing them a moment's rest.

Diego was the eldest child in the Montoya family, and his parents took great pride in boasting to anyone who would listen about their son's strong magic. If anyone had a story about their child doing accidental magic, Hector and Telma would butt in with their own story about Diego making his toys fly around the room when he was only six months old. If anyone spoke proudly about their child's grades, Hector and Telma would instantly flaunt their son's perfect marks in their faces.

At first, Diego was only too happy to bask in the spotlight. He was the heir of the Montoya family, why shouldn't people fall at his feet?

But when his little sister was born, everything changed.

His parents were all set to boast about her as well, how she would be a strong witch and ideal wife, and a perfect mother. Their daughter was going to grant them even more influence in the community.

So when Lucia turned five and still hadn't had a bout of accidental magic, the parents started to worry.

But they kept the mask up, stating that doing magic later on in life meant she would be even more powerful.

Diego though heard the discussions late at night. About how, if Lucia didn't receive her school letter, then she must be a squib. And if so, then they would kill her.

It horrified the boy, to think that his perfect family would kill of their own daughter without a single regret.

Diego had taken a long hard look at his life at that point, and realised that his family weren't perfect. He wasn't perfect.

He needed to so something.

When Lucia was nine, Diego took her secretly to have a magical test. It confirmed his fears. His sister was indeed a squib, and her life was now in danger.

He told her what would happen if their parents, if their family found out about this. He asked her what she wanted to do. He had the money, she could run away and life a comfortable life.

Lucia, though scared, decided to do one better.

If their parents wanted magic, then they would get it.

With her brother supporting her, she turned to wicca magic, finding a great help in a wiccan elder by the name of Lorraine, and her granddaughter Marissa. And though the fear was still lurking in the back of her mind, the relief she felt when she was able to pull off a magic trick for her parents was visible.

They both knew though it was a quick fix, something to keep their parents off her back. If they had noticed her ring, noticed the way she flicked her finger to make magic happen, being a squib would have been the last of her worries.

They wouldn't have just killed her, they would have tortured her as well.

For a while the pair were walking on eggshells, Diego covering for his sister as much as he was able.

Then, not long after she turned thirteen, their parents attacked and killed the very wiccan family Lucia had turned to for help.

It was the wake up call both needed. They had to get out of there.

On the day Marissa attacked, they had planned on sneaking out and running away, hoping to make it to another country entirely.

Marissa's appearance doubled that urge.

'What the fuck was that thing?!' Diego asked out loud.

Lucia couldn't get the image of her slaughtered family out her head. She was horrified, but she wasn't sure if it was due to the gore, or the fact that her brother was now the only family she had left.

She suspected a little of both.

'I think it was a sorgin' she answered.

Diego, though supportive of his sister, hadn't really done much research on the wiccan ways.

'A what?'

'A sorgin. It's a magical ghost that's summoned from the Mother Goddess Mari'.

'That's the goddess wiccan's worship, right?' Diego asked.

Lucia nodded.

'Sorgins are summoned in order to extract revenge on an enemy. They won't stop until their revenge is complete'.

Diego looked pained. They were now being hunted by something much worse than their family. What were they going to do now?

'It gets worse' Lucia spoke softly.

'How could it possibly be worse?!' he cried.

'The sorgin, I think it was Marissa' his sister replied.

That stunned the boy.

'But she knows us. She knows you. Surely she wouldn't kill a fellow wiccan?'

'If she was summoned to wipe out our entire family, then it wouldn't matter what we were. You saw her, there was no recognition when she saw us. She's being driven by anger and hate' Lucia said.

Diego took a ragged breath, running his hand through his hair. This wasn't good.

His anger towards his family doubled, even if they were dead. It was their fault, their hatred of squibs and wiccans that had caused this whole mess.

He was glad the bastards were dead.

'Is there anything we can to do stop her?' he finally asked once he'd calmed down.

Lucia shook her head.

'Magical people can't, and I'm not strong enough'.

'So what now?' he sighed.

She glanced over at the boat they were going to sneak onto.

'We stick to the plan. If we can get on that boat and not be seen, then we can get to New York. Hopefully we'll be safe there'.

Nodding Diego grabbed their things. The plan was now rather lacklustre now that they had a murderous monster after them, but it was all they had.

'Let's go'.

OOO

Unfortunately for them, their plan was doomed from the start. Marissa had caught up, and stood watching as the pair snuck aboard the ship.

Eyes narrowed and lips curled, she followed at a distance. She couldn't attack here, not when there was so many muggles around. She had no reason, nor any urge to kill muggles, they were happily ignorant of the magical world, and to attack would cause an even greater outcry than her massacre of the magical world.

She didn't need that, not when she was this close to ending the Montoya line.

She would bide her time, and wait for the perfect moment to strike.

OOO

Lily and Petunia were oblivious to the approaching danger, as they reached the port and headed for the cruise ship.

'Can you say boat sweetie?' Lily asked.

Helena was too busy gazing with her cousin in awe at the huge ships they passed. The sisters shared a smile as they found the one they were to board.

They where quite impressed by the sheer size and opulence of the ship. La Brujeria, which meant witchcraft in Spanish, was a magnificent three decked boat which boasted luxury travel and relaxing accommodations. It had a pool, several small shops, and even a cinema.

Both sisters hoped it lived up to its promise. They could use some relaxation.

They joined the crowd of people waiting to get on, quietly comforting the children when they started fussing.

Neither Helena nor Dudley had been around so many people before, and both found it a little intimidating.

As the sisters managed to calm the children down, they were approached by an older woman wearing a captain's uniform.

She introduced herself as Michaela Salazar, a witch in her fifties who accepted all kinds of people, both magical, squibs and wiccans.

She was indeed the captain of the ship, and told the pair she was good friends to Albus Dumbledore, who had sent her a message in advance to greet them personally and give them a tour of the ship before bringing them to their cabin.

The pair were relieved, and happy to accept, and they were taken on board where Michaela began her tour on the deck.

'As you can see, here on the La Brujeria we strive to ensure that the voyage itself and the ship's amenities are a part of the experience, as well as the different destinations we sail to.

Upon boarding, you will cross our gangway into the open atrium, a perfect gathering spot for passengers. This one boasts a large dancing area, and live music from some of the top bands and orchestras in the world. Our sweeping spiral staircases lead up to the deck and down to the lower floors, which alongside the cabins, include gift shops, a cinema, the main dinning room plus other less formal ones, and a large kitchen serving the finest food around'.

'That boring! Fun stuff?!' Dudley huffed.

Petunia apologised but Michaela just smiled.

'No need to apologise, I realise the kids would be a bit bored with my little speech'.

She bent to the children's level with a grin.

'I know you two would like to hear about the fun stuff'.

Both Dudley and Helena nodded.

'Well, for you squirts, we have a large play area where you can run around to your heart's content. And if you enjoy getting wet and making big splashes, then we have the kiddie pool'.

As the children squealed with joy, she turned back to the sisters.

'In the upper decks there is the lounge for shows, a classic style bar, and for the kids we have family fun restaurants and the play areas I mentioned. We cater to both the old and the young, and everyone in between, with such activities as wine tasting, rock climbing, cookery classes, and of course our various pools'.

By this point they had reached the cabins.

'Each cabin is tastefully styled with a nice living area, king sized bedrooms and en suite bathrooms. And here is your cabin'.

She waved them inside, where the sisters gazed in awe. The rooms were even better than the ones at the hotel.

The living space had two large couches which were situated around a big TV. Over in the corner was a cabinet which held a variety of movies, and the window was huge, letting them really enjoy the scenery.

The beds were at least a size and a half bigger, with large fluffy white pillows and a soft pale blue cover. The bedrooms themselves were done in tropical shades of orange and reds, with squishy yellow carpets creating the illusion of sunset over the beach.

The bathroom was double the size, and made the sisters think of the sea with all the blue and white shades. Helena giggled and pointed out the toilet seat, which was hollow and had blue coloured water and a tiny rubber duck inside.

'This is wonderful!' Petunia sighed.

Michaela smiled.

'I'm glad you like it. The journey will last two days, so I wanted to be sure you were comfortable. Dinner is served at six thirty, though the bar is open all day. We typically have a big party at the start of the cruise if you're interested. It starts around eight and is for adults only. You can drop the squirts off in the play area if you like'.

And with that she left them alone to unpack and relax.

OOO

Marissa situated herself amongst the luggage, listening for anyone coming as she planned her next move.

Most of the passengers on board were magical, meaning they would spot her the moment she made her move.

Not that it bothered her of course, she was quite prepared to kill as many people as she needed to to get to the remaining members of the Montoya family.

OOO

'I think we'll stay in and watch a movie. Would you like that Dudley?' Petunia declared.

The boy nodded happily, toddling over to the cabinet to pick out a video. She quickly followed him to ensure he wouldn't make a mess, and together they chose A Muppets Treasure Island.

Lily picked Helena up, the girl was clapping and making imaginary splashes, a sure sign she wanted to go to the pool. After fishing out and changing her daughter into her bathing suit, Lily quickly changed into her own and told Petunia where they were going.

She pointed out interesting things to her daughter on the way, trying to get Helena to add to her rather limited vocabulary.

'Can you say table? Oh look, there's a pretty bird, can you say bird sweetie?'

Helena simply clapped her hands and giggled, and Lily sighed with a smile.

'Alright, we're nearly there'.

She headed up the stairs, nearly bumping into a pair of teenagers who were coming from the other direction.

'Sorry!' the boy said.

'It's ok' Lily replied.

She frowned slightly as she took in the pair. They looked like they might be brother and sister, and were typically dressed for someone on holiday. But there was something about them that made Lily worry.

Their eyes looked haunted.

'Forgive me for being curious, but are you two ok?' she asked.

The pair started, looking at her with wide eyes.

'Uh, no. I mean yes we're alright. We're just…' the boy tried to answer.

'Lost!' the girl quickly said.

'Lost?' Lily echoed.

The girl nodded.

'We were looking for the restaurant and got lost. Our parents told us to meet them at our cabin once we'd found it and we can't remember the way back. Do you know where cabin 132 is?'

'I see' Lily said, pretty sure the pair were hiding something.

She pointed them in the right direction, and watched as they left, curious and a bit worried about them.

Helena's impatient cries snapped her out of it and she smiled and continued to the pool area.

OOO

Marissa felt the ship lurch slightly as it pulled out of the port, and suddenly heard footsteps coming towards the luggage area.

Looking round a pile of trunks, she spotted a pair of men.

'Alright, you check that end and I'll check this' one of them called to the other, pulling out his wand.

Wizards, she realised with a snarl.

She waited until the one who gave the command came close enough, then grabbed him by the throat. He tried to cry out but she held him tight as she searched his mind for information.

The man hadn't seen the pair, so she tightened her grip further and crushed his neck, dropping him to hunt down the other.

He didn't have any information on the pair either. She left his body with the first and decided to head to the upper decks to search for the siblings herself.

OOO

'Look at you sweetie! Aren't you a big girl!'

Helena giggled, splashing in the water as her mother smiled beside her. Lily's thoughts though kept returning to the pair of teenagers.

She hoped they were alright, and her worry was just in her mind.

'Say water Helena. Wa ter'.

'Wa er!' the girl repeated, happy to play along now that she was in the pool.

'Oh what a good girl you are! Can you say pool'.

'Pool!'

Lily laughed and clapped her hands, proud of her girl and sure she'd grow up to be a very intelligent young woman.

'Good girl! Can you say slide?'

OOO

Marissa watched the scene from her hiding place behind the slide. There was no killer intent and she took in the pair, no desire to hunt and slaughter.

Instead she was struck with a sense of déjà vu.

From the moment she noticed Lily, it reminded her of her own mother. Both Jade and this lady had long red hair and loved their squib children unconditionally.

For the little girl was indeed a squib, Marissa could sense no magic from her yet her mother almost glowed with magic.

The child though was different fro other squibs she'd seen. Helena was exhibiting a light and life force so powerful that it made Marissa feel alive again, and longing for that motherly love.

It was enough that for that moment she forgot about her mission.

OOO

'Mummy! Mummy! Hungy!' Helena called after fifteen more minutes of fun.

Pleased she had learned another word without her mother's urging her, Lily lifted her girl up and strapped her into one of the baby highchairs situated around the kiddie pool, wandlessly placing a ward around Helena to prevent her from coming to harm while Lily was gone.

Feeling quite peckish herself Lily headed to one of the restaurant stands. It certainly knew how to draw a crowd, she thought as she got in line.

The stand had a big bright sign hanging over it with "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" written in bold letters, and pictures of the mascots were dotted around. Freddy himself was a brown bear with a black top hat and bow tie, and clearly the leader of the band with his microphone. On his left was a large blue rabbit, Bonnie, who played guitar, and to Freddy's right was Chica the chicken, who didn't seem to have any instruments. Above all three of them was Foxy the pirate fox, who made Lily smile with his little eye patch and pirate hook.

The group of children laughing and joking around the pictures led Lily to believe that the mascots were quite popular. Clearly the restaurant had good business elsewhere.

When it was her turn she chose some pizza with a side of fries, a large root bear, and a "Pirate Cove Frosty Special" for Helena, a chocolate and strawberry sundae in the shape of Foxy's head.

She figured Helena would love it.

OOO

After Lily had left, Marissa found herself stepping closer, eager to meet the sweet squib child who was making her feel so alive.

Carefully she approached, hoping not to cause a scene with her appearance.

Unbeknown to her, a miracle was happening. With each step she took closer, she began to look less like a monster, and more like her human self.

It was as if Helena was unconsciously using some strange power to her Marissa back some of her humanity.

With one last step Marissa found herself gazing into the child's emerald eyes. Expecting screams and cries, she was confused when the girl simply smiled at her and extended her arms, the universal sign that she wanted to be picked up for a hug.

Definitely confused, but also relieved, Marissa cooed at the child, talking to her softly and delighting in making the girl giggle.

It was as she spoke that she realised her voice had changed. She no longer had the raspy hiss that terrified those around her, but rather the soft sweet tone she once held when she was alive.

Marissa lifted a hand to her throat, then gasped as she took in the pink healthy skin of her fingers. The colour continued up her arm and down her body, and with a noise of surprise she finally noticed her reflection in the water.

She glanced back at Helena, who was still giggling and clapping her hands.

Marissa found herself smiling, feeling like her old self. How had this happened? Did it have something to do with the odd light she could feel coming from this remarkable child?

OOO

Lily returned with her goodies to find a teenage girl chatting with her daughter. Smiling as Helena giggled, Lily approached the pair and handed her daughter the ice cream.

Marissa took a step back, wondering what the witch would do.

'It's ok. Helena seems to like you' Lily said reassuringly.

Marissa let out a breath, smiling as she was invited to sit down.

'You seem a little young to be here alone, are your parents around?' Lily asked, simply making conversation.

Marissa shook her head.

'No. My parents died a long time ago. I'm…not really supposed to be here'.

Lily paused mid bite, feeling horrible. So this teenager was a stowaway. Well she wouldn't be saying anything about it.

'Here, have some' she offered, pushing over the pizza.

'Are you sure?'

Lily nodded, and the pair dug in. She asked the girl her name, and introduced herself and Helena. After a while they grew more comfortable with each other, and with the food done Marissa was invited to join them at the pool.

OOO

Diego watched the scene with wide eyes. He had returned to the deck to retrieve a t-shirt that had fallen out Lucia's suitcase, when he had noticed the wraith. With horror Diego realised she was coming closer to a baby girl, and for a moment fought with himself whether or not to make himself known and draw the wraiths attention, or stay and watch her kill the child.

He didn't know what to think of her changing appearance, though he was relieved that she seemed to have to intention of harming the baby. He ran back to the cabin to tell his sister what he'd seen.

They were now stuck on a ship with a monster out for their blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Diego rushed back to the cabin as fast as he was able, apologising frequently as he pushed past and banged into people. He burst through the door, slamming it shut behind him and sinking to the floor.

'What is it?!' Lucia asked in panic.

Diego glanced up at her.

'The sorgin. I saw her!' he panted.

Lucia swallowed.

'She's on the ship?!' she whispered.

He nodded.

'Did she see you?!' she then demanded.

Diego shook his head, managing to get his breathing back to normal.

'No. I saw her hiding behind the slide and was about to run back down here, but then I saw her heading towards a toddler at the kiddie pool'.

'WHAT!' Lucia cried.

'It's ok! She didn't kill her. Something odd happened though' Diego reassured.

'Odd how?'

He took a moment to get his thoughts in order.

'When she went closer to the toddler, it was like she became more human. By the time she reached the kid she was all human and the kid was giggling and lifting her arms like she wanted the sorgin to lift her up'.

'And you let her?! What if she's killed the child?!' Lucia hissed angrily.

'I didn't know what to do! I was going to help, but that would have attracted the sorgin's attention and she'd have come after me, and that would have left you alone! You know I would have some something to help, but I just didn't know what' Diego protested.

'But she didn't even touch the kid. She didn't even look like she was going to hurt the kid at all. The mother even came back and they sat and had a conversation' he then continued.

Lucia calmed herself, wondering about this new predicament.

'So not only are we on a ship with a sorgin out for our blood, but she can turn human as well' she mused sadly.

'I don't think she can change at will. It was that kid, there was something about that kid that was drawing the sorgin closer' Diego said, finally getting up to grab a bottle of water.

'You think the child changed Marissa?' Lucia asked, not entirely sure she believed it.

'I don't know. All I know is that each step closer she took to the kid, the more human she became. I watched her and the mother sitting eating and laughing like she wasn't a vengeful spirit. I don't know how to explain it!' Diego replied.

'Lucia. Does this mean we don't have to worry anymore? If she's human now, then surely she won't bother going after us any more?' he asked desperately.

Lucia chewed her bottom lip. She hadn't a clue how to answer.

Finally she shook her head.

'Everything I know about sorgins said that they don't stop. They NEVER stop until their mission is complete'.

Diego groaned and slumped back against the chair.

'So now what?' he asked.

Lucia thought for a moment before replying.

'Now I create a ward around the cabin, and we stay here. We stay until we reach New York. Hopefully by then I'll have thought of some other way to protect us from her'.

'What about food?' Diego pointed out.

'We can order room service' Lucia pointed out, heading to her suitcase.

She hunted through it until she found what she needed to create the ward. Pulling out her mortar and pestle, she set aside some angelica, anise and lavender, and rummaged until she found two turquoise pendants to hand over the door and the window of the cabin.

She then cursed.

'What is it?' Diego asked.

'I don't have garlic. God I feel so stupid! I didn't think I'd need it when we were packing. It's the final ingredient I need for the ward!'

She brought her things to the table and headed to the door.

'Where are you going?!' Diego asked in panic.

'I need to find the kitchens. We need to find some garlic'.

He was on his feet in a flash, racing past her to block her way.

'You're not going anywhere. It's far too dangerous. Stay here and start the spell, I'll get the garlic'.

And with that he was off, ignoring his sister's loud protests.

OOO

'Well this is a right mess'.

His team agreed wholeheartedly.

Early that morning they received numerous emergency calls stating that a monster was causing death and panic up the street of magical Madrid.

The aurors were sent out, and to be honest most thought that perhaps a wild animal had been let loose and caused some harm. They felt it would be a simple case of capturing the beast, taking down names of those who's been hurt, and fixing the damage.

They were wholly unprepared for what they discovered.

Devito Violini, head of the magical department of justice, likened the scene to ancient Egyptian stories, when the Nile ran with blood.

Only unlike the river, which only had blood, there were bodies and limbs added to the mix.

Devito set his aurors to work, moving carnage and looking for survivors.

There weren't many. The few lucky souls that lived had huddled themselves in nearby shop basements or back rooms. A few were found squeezed between trash cans down alleys.

One poor child wandered around in a tearful daze, holding a bloodstained unicorn plush and calling for her mummy.

It was later discovered that her mother had thrown herself over her child, suffering massive injuries and ultimately dying at the hands of the beast, leaving the girl in shock and unable to recognise her.

Devito sighed.

'And you say this was some kind of spirit?' he asked one of the survivors.

The man nodded.

'It just appeared, from Toma's Coffee Shop. It…it sorta looked like it was looking for someone in particular. But it…'

He shuddered.

'It just didn't stop. Whoever was in its way…'

Devito handed the guy over to one of his collegues, someone more able to help the stammering mess of a man.

He didn't blame him. One look at the street was enough to make even the hardest man's nerve turn to jelly.

'Sir!'

He turned as another of the officers ran up to him.

'We've figured out where the thing went!'

'I hate to ask. Alright, where?' Devito sighed.

'The Montoya estate. The trail's pretty easy to follow' the man responded.

No duh, Devito thought, glancing at the carnage. Al they had to do was follow the blood trail. This had to be the shortest investigation in history.

'Alright. You six stay put and finish up here. The rest of you with me! And for bloody sake keep your wands trained, we don't know if this thing's still around!'

The group headed to the estate, each of them unknowingly thinking the same thing.

If those inside were dead, then it couldn't have happened to a better family.

Devito knew he shouldn't hold grudges in his profession, but this family had rubbed him the wrong way for years. And it wasn't because of the two attempts on his life, both of which he was sure could be pinned on members of the family.

Hector and Telma Montoya liked to think they were the crème of the crop, and that anyone who weren't filthy rich were so beneath them they were worse than the dirt on their shoes.

And that was just the purebloods. Their prejudice towards half bloods, muggleborns, and those with creature blood was horrific.

Devito had lost count of the times he'd been called out regarding an attack, both physical and verbal that had put numerous innocent bystanders in the hospital, simply because they were there and in the Montoya's path.

Damian Montoya was just as bad, if not worse than his sister and her husband. His crimes were more of a sexual nature. The man seemed to think that he had the right to attack and rape any muggleborn and half blood woman he came across, and they should be grateful to have his attention. And as for the men, they should be bowing and grovelling at his feet, desperate for the chance to join his little band of friends.

Pablo, Hector's brother, was more of a gambling sort, and had picked fights with anyone unfortunate enough to play a game. He chose his targets well, goading poor people, mostly squibs and wiccans, and taking everything they had. Devito's team had been called out quite a few times to break up scuffles, and try to help out the man's victims. Merlin knew how much the man had lost on the poker table.

The children, thankfully, weren't as bad as the adults. Though that youngest child, Leon, was going to turn out just like his father if they continued to spoil the brat. He walked around the town like he was king of the world, glaring and sneering at pretty much everyone who caught his gaze. Of course his attitude changed the moment he was in company he liked, his smug smile and simpering behaviour quite sickening to watch.

The elder members of the family were there for the sole purpose of bailing the younger members out. Abrahan and Madia wouldn't hear a bad word against their family, and knew how to grease the palms of anyone who looked too closely. If daddy dearest didn't have cash to blow, all of them would have been thrown in the slammer before they said justice, and the kids carted off to foster homes.

Laura on the other hand was a political genius. Even Devito could grudgingly admit that. That woman knew how to play the court, and though it was hard to tell if she even liked her family, she pulled every loophole and get out of jail free card she had.

The people of Spain considered themselves far more tolerable towards those who were different, certainly more so than other places like Bulgaria and Britain. Spanish magicals were more connected to the world around them than other European countries, and they didn't like it when people attacked others for no good reason. It was frustrating, and a great source of shame to have families like this in the neighbourhood. To most, they were nothing more than scum. If the Montoya family were dead, very few people would mourn them.

Steeling himself, Devito led his team inside the mansion, and they found, as expected, a bloodbath.

'Whatever this thing is, it knows how to cause the most carnage' someone muttered.

Devito found himself agreeing.

Damian was the first member they found, or at least what was left of him. Devito wasn't sure where his arms were, but his head was a little ways away.

When they found the others, he couldn't help but think Damian got off easy.

The youngest son could only be identified by the expensive robes he wore, robes that he'd only just ordered the day before.

One of the aurors emptied his stomach when they saw Hector's remains.

Devito only just managed to hold himself together as he carefully toed the skin surrounding the body.

'Must have hurt' he muttered.

Telma and Adonia were nearby, stabbed to death. Though personally Devito thought stabbed was too light of a word. The pair looked like they'd been attacked by the spikes of a giant porcupine, there were so many wounds.

In the kitchen they found Madia and Abrahan, at least they thought they did. Clearly the house elves had been clearing up the breakfast dishes when the thing attacked, and had got caught in the crossfire.

Eventually human parts were recovered and identified.

Pablo was found on the stairs, his bones darn near pulverized and his skull caved in.

Devito had to wonder if the oddly placed leg was the reason the thing had caught him.

Finally they found the last body, young Maria was in the dinning room, her heart clawed out.

Devito actually felt pity for the kid, she hadn't yet turned into the bastards the rest of the family were.

He suddenly did a quick count in his head.

'Keep searching! We're missing two kids!' he called to the team.

Where were Diego and Lucia?

After searching the mansion from top to bottom it was confirmed that there were no other occupants. Neither Diego nor Lucia were found.

However an auror did noticed that two rooms looked like they'd been cleaned out. There were no clothes in the wardrobes, and nothing personal lying around.

The pair had somehow escaped, but was it before or after the attack, and where did they go?

'Sir. One of the survivors has managed to give us a good description of the beast'.

'Excellent. We need to find this thing, and the last of the family. All right people, there's very little we can do here. I want everyone to break and pull yourselves together. We've got two kids to look for, and I'll be damned if we let this massacre continue!'

'Do you think we'll find them alive?' one of his men asked.

Devito sighed.

'Either we find them alive, or we find them dead. Either way we're going after this thing, and my gut tells me this thing is after the kids. If I have to put every auror on this, I will'.

He turned to his team.

'Alright everyone. Let's go!'

OOO

'Here we go!'

Helena squealed as she was gently thrown into the water, the float ring around her waist preventing her from going under.

'Again! Again!' she cried.

Lily laughed, stepping aside to let Marissa have a go. The wraith couldn't remember a time she had had so much fun. Even before she died there was always a sadness lurking in her mind. A small voice that called out "don't forget your parents".

But now, as she splashed the giggling child, the voice was gone, and she found herself smiling and laughing freely.

She cackled playfully and snuck up on Helena, grinning as the girl screamed joyfully as she was tickled.

When Lily had called her to the pool, Marissa had looked down at her white dress in dismay. Lily, noticing her expression, had sequestered them in a corner and quickly transfigured the dress into a bathing suit. Smiling the teen thanked her before they headed back to play with Helena.

What Marissa enjoyed the most, and what she realised she had missed the most, was being able to use her powers.

'Here comes the fishy!'

Helena laughed and bopped the creation on the head. They were in an isolated corner of the cool, and Marissa was delighting in making little water animals to amuse the child. She had completely forgot Lily was there until the woman's voice startled her.

'Are you a wiccan by any chance?'

Glancing at the red head, Marissa nodded. Lily smiled.

'Oh good! My sister's a wiccan, and I'm hoping my daughter will be one as well. Can I ask you a few questions?'

Marissa nodded again, smiling at Lily's positive attitude.

'Where did you learn?'

'I was born in Madrid, and I've lived there all my life'.

'It's a lovely place. How long have you been practicing the magic?'

'I learned when I was young, around six. My grandmamma taught me'.

'Is that considered young to learn?'

'Everyone learns differently. I know someone who didn't start until he was nine. And one of my closest friends started when she was only two'.

'What about your parents? Are they wiccans, or magical?'

Marissa smiled sadly.

'They died when I was fourteen. They were wiccans as well. They did teach me some things, but grandmamma was an elder so they left most of the teaching up to her. She died today'.

'Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to remind you' Lily hurriedly spoke, feeling guilty.

'It's ok. My parents loved me, and my grandmamma always looked out for me'.

'Do you have any other family?'

Marissa just shook her head.

Lily smiled sadly, feeling so bad for this young girl who had just lost the last of her family.

Helena chose that moment to splash the pair, shaking them out of their thoughts.

'Someone's a cheeky girl!' Lily scolded playfully.

With the tension broken the group played for a little more, until finally Helena got bored with the water and asked to get out.

'Looks like someone's getting tired' Lily teased, tickling the child as she dried her.

She looked round and noticed a sign for the cinema, showing what was on and when. She scrolled down and decided on "Oz The Great And Powerful".

'That'll do nicely. Marissa, I'm going to put Helena down for a nap, would you like to come with me to watch a movie afterwards?'

Startled, but happy to be included, Marissa nodded.

'We'll need to get changed first. I'm sure I have a dress that will fit you. Better that than transfigured clothes'.

Together they headed back to the cabin.

'Petunia we're back'.

'Did you enjoy the pool?'

'Helena loved it. Oh Petunia, this is Marissa. We got talking at the pool. Marissa, this is my sister Petunia and her son Dudley'.

'It's nice to meet you'.

Petunia took in this young girl, and a quick glance to Lily confirmed her thoughts. The girl looked around sixteen or seventeen, which was quite young for a trip alone across the world.

'Its nice to meet you too' she replied, shaking Marissa's hand.

'Give me a moment to put Helena down and hunt for that dress' Lily called, heading into the bedroom.

'So Marissa, are you taking this trip alone?'

Marissa nodded, quickly moving to change the subject.

'Mrs Potter tells me you are a wiccan'.

Petunia let it slide, realising the teen didn't want to talk about it.

'Yes I am, are you?'

'Yes'.

They spoke for a few more minutes about favourite spells until Lily returned with the dress. It was a light red, a simple styled thing with a couple of pearl buttons, short sleeves and the bottom just hitting ones ankles. James once said, with Lily's hair, it made Lily look like sunset over a beach, or, if she was angry, like an erupting volcano. Lily had hexed him in the groin that day.

'Here you go'.

Thanking her Marissa headed to the bathroom to change.

'Lily what's going on with her?'

'Oh Petunia nothing bad. Her parents died some years ago, and just today she lost her grandmother. She's got no one left' Lily replied.

Petunia understood. Clearly the girl was trying to start a new life.

'So are you heading back out?'

'Yes. They have a movie showing. I've invited Marissa to get to know her better. Will you be ok with the children?'

'Of course'.

They smiled as Marissa came back out.

'That looks good on you'.

'Thank you. And thank you Mrs Potter for letting me borrow it' Marissa replied.

'No need for thanks. And please, call me Lily. So shall we head off?'

'Enjoy' Petunia called as they left, settling down to play with Dudley and his building blocks.

OOO

While on route to the cinema on the second floor of the boat, Lily took the time to talk about living arrangements. As Marissa was a stowaway, it seemed clear that she had nowhere to sleep during the journey, and Lily didn't feel right leaving the teenager like that.

'It's ok Lily, it's not a long trip' Marissa reassured.

'Even so, it wouldn't be right letting you sleep rough. I was thinking that you could stay with Petunia and I. We have enough space' Lily responded.

Marissa was touched, here was essentially a stranger opening her life to her. She felt tears burning her eyes and blinked them away. She wasn't on this ship for the reasons she had told Lily after all, and the woman certainly wouldn't want her family anywhere near the teen if she knew the truth.

'That's so generous of you, but I don't think it will be a good idea. Will you let me think about it?'

Lily simply nodded, realising the girl may have issues staying with strangers, even if she had felt comfortable enough chatting by the pool.

She would offer again after the movie.

As they turned the corner Marissa was accidentally pushed to the ground by someone running from the other direction. Landing on her bum she winced in pain, smiling up reassuringly at Lily who hovered over her in concern. She turned to apologise to the one she ran into, only to come face to face with Diego Montoya.

The world seemed to freeze.

The boy was trying to hide a string of garlic up his jumper, likely stolen from the kitchens. He clearly knew who she was, judging by his sudden terrified expression, and Marissa could already feel the rage building inside of her. Her hands clawed the plush carpet and her eyes turned gold.

She completely forgot where she was and who she was with as her mind filled with thoughts of killing the boy where he stood. As he scrambled backwards, she slowly rose to her knees with a growl.

'Are you sure you're ok?'

Everything instantly came back into focus, and Marissa felt herself calm. Her nails shortened and her eyes changed back to normal as she turned to face Lily.

'I'm fine, really'.

Glancing back she realised the boy had used the distraction to flee the scene.

'I'm just going to check myself in the bathroom. You go ahead and reserve the seats'.

'You don't want help? You landed pretty hard' Lily asked.

Marissa waved her off.

'I'm fine, really I just want to make sure it didn't leave a bruise. Go on ahead and I'll catch up'.

Lily didn't look too convinced, but eventually agreed and headed down the corridor. She paused for a moment when she realised she had recognised the boy who'd ran into Marissa. At least she thought she did. Had she met him before?

Shrugging off the thought she continued on her way, if it was important she would eventually remember.

Marissa watched her go, then glanced in the direction Diego had run.

Her eyes narrowed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'We need to find this thing and quick, before it can attack anyone else!'

Michaela, her second mate, and her navigator Otto Sanches, had been patrolling the ship with some of the other crew members, greeting passengers and ensuring everything was up to scratch, when they came upon the corpses of the crew left in the luggage department.

Michaela immediately went on high alert, and while they saw to the poor crew men, she gave her small team instructions.

'This is going to cause mass panic no matter how we handle it, so we're going to launch a search of the entire boat. Should any of the passengers ask, we're looking for a stowaway'.

'Some stowaway' Otto muttered, having already lost his breakfast and looked in serious risk of loosing it again.

With the bodies seen to, the team split into pairs and began their search. It wasn't long before Michaela got word that more bodies had been discovered. Rushing to the area she took in the sad state of what were once an elderly man and his son.

They had stumbled across Marissa as she searched for the siblings, and to prevent chaos she killed them quickly and stuffed them into the nearest cleaning cupboard.

She'd, however, not bothered about the blood splattered over the carpet. The pair looked like they'd been through the shredder. The elder man had claw marks running from his eyes right down to his stomach, apparently he had eggs for breakfast. The youngest also had claw marks, but it looked like he'd tried to escape as these caught him on the left ear, and travelled down in an arch to his right thigh.

'Only a magical creature could do this captain' the first mate declared.

Michaela found she had to agree. Whatever was on the ship was not only dangerous, but magical as well.

'We've got to find this thing. Damn it we've got to find it! I've been a captain of this ship for years and nothing like this has ever happened before. I will not allow my passengers to be hunted by this bloody monster!'

Her snarl snapped the crew back to attention, and they stood waiting for their orders.

'Those of you with wands pair up with those without, I want this thing hunted down and I wanted it yesterday!'

'YES MA'AM!'

She turned back to the poor passengers who had already encountered this thing.

'May whatever god up there help us'.

OOO

Diego kept running until finally he stumbled to a halt, gasping for breath as he quickly checked round the corner to see if she was following him.

'Oh thank Merlin!' he gasped.

Leaning on the wall he took a few more moments to get his breath back, before straightening and looking around once more.

Giving himself a mental pat on the back, he turned to head back to the cabin, only to have his hopes crushed.

Marissa appeared in front of him, using her spirit form to transport herself to him in a puff of smoke.

Diego felt liquid running down his legs.

Marissa swung at him, claws extended, but he dodged at the last second and took off down the hall, causing her to smash into the wall, crumbling it and giving an ear shattering screech.

The noise attracted some of the searching crew, and they rushed to the scene, but Marissa quickly phased through the wall and kept on Diego's trail.

The young wizard kept running, his lungs protesting violently as he pushed himself onwards.

A very small part of his mind wondered why he hadn't met anyone else yet, the rest simply stated that it was better no one was around to slow him down.

Eventually, in a near state of collapse, he came across the locked doors of the small disco tech room. Idly noticing that it opens from eight pm to three am, he pulls out his wand and unlocks the doors, bursting through looking for a place to hide.

As he searched he suddenly remembered he could use magic, his mind blanking out that he had just unlocked the doors, and quickly cast a camouflage spell, making himself darker to better blend in with the pitch black room.

Ducking behind a table, his breath caught in his throat when Marissa appeared.

The wraith looked round, but thankfully didn't seem to notice him. Diego wondered if it was due to the darkness, or because wraiths couldn't see behind camouflage spells. Either way he relaxed just a little, leaning back against the cool surface of the wall.

Only he had misjudged where he sat, and instead of hitting solid wall, he pushed a switch back that activated music and, worse still, the disco ball.

It drew Marissa to him like a moth to a flame.

Completely out of his depth and terrified, Diego did the only thing he could. He started casting every spell he knew, and even some he shouldn't.

'REDUCTO!'

He rolled to the side when the spell just passed through the wraith, trying again with the entrails expelling curse.

It didn't appear to work at all, except to make Marissa's rage grow. She slashed out, catching him with a shallow wound on the side.

Hissing, Diego threw confringo and defodio one after the other, his hopes rising with the latter actually managed to cause some damage.

Marissa howled, clutching her arm which had a small gouge taken out of it.

She snarled at Diego, launching herself at him.

Quickly he cast the spell again and again, but this time she dodged them.

'EXPULSO!' Diego cried out, missing her by an inch and blasting a table apart.

She gave him an eerie grin.

In sheer desperation he hollered the pain curse, giving a relieved sob when it caused her to pause.

'CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!'

He'd managed to make it back to the doors, reaching out to pull them open and escape.

Marissa would not let that happen.

With one more scream, she lunged at him, letting out a bought of mad laughter when Diego's last ditch attempt to stop her with the killing curse failed entirely.

'I AM DEAD YOU FOOL!'

OOO

Witches and wizards are warned when they go for their apparition licence not to try and apparate while on a moving object. Attempting to move from things like cars, brooms, or even boats, could dramatically increase the chance of them splinching themselves.

To apparate on these things, one should only do so in an absolute emergency.

Diego felt this qualified as an emergency.

The last thing he heard, was Marissa's shriek of anger as he escaped.

OOO

Marissa fumed. The brat had gotten away again. And if she followed she risked Lily looking for her, and potentially finding her in this form. She had to get back.

The little wizard was lucky, this time.

OOO

Marissa managed to clean up, heal herself and make it to the cinema, before realising that she still looked like a wraith. In despair she wondered how she was going to present herself to Lily without causing the woman to panic.

If only she could change at will, she thought.

As she wondered what to do, she didn't realise that the moment she thought about changing, she had begun to.

Helena!

She could head back to the cabin, cause a distraction so Petunia and little Dudley wouldn't see her, then hope Helena's powers could cause her to change back.

Feeling a little relieved, Marissa hurried back to the cabin. As she made to pass through the door, it opened to reveal Petunia. The woman had just put Dudley down for a nap and had decided to order room service, only to realise there was no menu. She was heading to the dinning area to quickly pick up one when she nearly ran into the teenager.

'Oh hello Marissa, is there something wrong?'

Completely bewildered, Marissa made an excuse about Lily needing a jumper. Why wasn't Petunia screaming in horror?

As Petunia went to fetch one, Marissa cautiously entered the cabin, happening to glance in a mirror.

She froze.

There looking back at her was the teenage version of herself.

Startled Marissa lifted her hands, sure her mind was playing tricks on her. It wasn't. Her skin was just as healthy looking as it was before she had attacked the Montoya boy.

'Here you go'.

She jumped when Petunia emerged, handing over a cream woollen jumper.

'I'll walk you part way back. I need to grab a menu before the kids wake up' Petunia said, leading them back out the door and locking it behind them.

'Will they be ok?' Marissa asked, more so break up the confusion in her head.

'They'll be fine. The doors locked and I'll only be gone a minute' Petunia reassured.

As they headed down the hall, Marissa wondered about her ability to change. Was little Helena's powers still active in her?

It would seem so.

Petunia waved her off as they reached the dinning hall, and Marissa hurried back to the cinema.

At least now she had an excuse if Lily asked where she was.

OOO

Diego groaned and opened his eyes, immediately closing them again against the bright lights.

Trying again more carefully, he took in his surroundings, before remembering why he had apparated in the first place.

He shot up, clutching his head as it thumped in protest.

Where was she?

Looking around, this time without the belief that he had lost her, Diego managed to pick himself up and check whether all his body pieces were still there.

Arms, check, legs check, fingers and toes, check, ears check.

After patting himself down he sighed in relief. It may have qualified as an emergency, but getting splinched would have made Marissa's job that much easier.

Cautiously, he made his way back to the cabin, thankful that in the chaos he hadn't dropped the garlic.

Inching his way down the halls, terrified that Marissa would jump out at him again, he finally reached his cabin and slid inside.

'Diego are you ok?!' Lucia cried.

Without a word he handed her the garlic. Slumping against the door yet again as he calmed.

Frowning, Lucia decided to let him be, grabbing her knife to crush the garlic and add it to the mortar to crush further into a paste.

'Give me a few minutes and I'll have the ward up'.

Diego nodded, though she couldn't see him as her back was turned. He was reminding himself that some of his spells did actually slow the wraith down, and made a mental note to hit her with them first if she ever attacked again.

That and remember that he was an of age wizard and could apparate.

'Done!'

Diego was shooed out the way as Lucia smeared the mixture on the pendants and hung one over the door, then headed over to do the same to the window.

'She can go through walls' Diego spoke, figuring he should mention that little fact.

She gave him a startled glance, looked down at the mixture, then gave a determined nod and started smearing it over the walls as well.

Then she began to chant, using her ring as a focus as she prayed to the mother goddess for protection.

'Oh Gran Madre María, protegen este espacio, de uno de sus hijos, caído en desgracia'.

After confirming that the ritual worked, Diego crawled to the nearest soft surface and collapsed, having had more than enough for that day. He would let his sister interrogate him when he woke up.

OOO

Marissa chewed her popcorn slowly, nervous despite herself. She still couldn't figure out how she had turned back into human form, and while Lily had accepted her story about getting cold and heading back for a jumper, the woman was still giving her side glances every now and then, like she was trying to work out a puzzle.

The movie didn't help.

Oh it was a good movie, but Marissa found herself identifying with Theodora, the kind witch of the north. She starts out as a good but rather naïve witch who just wants peace in her world. And, after eating a cursed apple given to her by her sister, the wicked witch of the east, becomes the wicked witch of the west, hell bent on causing destruction and panic.

Marissa couldn't help but think of the similarities. How Theodora had started out good and, through a family member, had become bad. Just like Theodora, Marissa was protected by the one who turned her bad.

It made her wonder.

Her mission of revenge, was it really necessary to wipe out the entire Montoya family? The young members hadn't done anything wrong.

With sudden clarity she remembered seeing the remaining siblings come into her shop. She remembered them explaining that the girl was a squib who wanted to be able to use magic, how the boy was helping her from being attacked, possibly killed by her family by using what money he had to provide her with whatever she needed to be able to use magic in some form.

She remembered how happy the pair looked when she and her grandmamma had taught the girl how to be a wiccan.

Was it really necessary to kill them?

OOO

James was getting desperate. He had spoken to Madam Bones, who had granted him the use of a team of aurors, alongside Sirius, to help track down his wife and child. Remus had been assigned babysitting duty with Gerard.

James didn't tell Amelia why Lily had left in the first place.

However everywhere they looked they came up blank. All of England was searched, the vain hope that Lily had run to the Leaky Cauldron or London. She hadn't, but James did remember the address of her sister's Petunia's place.

They weren't given a warm welcome.

When he knocked, James figured he would either find his wife, or at least be able to get some clues from Petunia.

What he got was a stream of verbal abuse from an irate Vernon, and more questions. Apparently Lily had been here, but she hadn't stayed long.

James picked up traces of magic, and Vernon confirmed during his tirade that he had been drugged with some form of sleeping potion.

When he finally calmed enough to talk with insulting, he spat out that Petunia had run away as well, no doubt to be with her freakish sister. Vernon was more upset about Dudley being gone as well. Here he was trying to raise that kid in a proper manner, only for his blasted wife to make off with him in the middle of the night, no letter, no phone call, no nothing!

James got no more from him after that, and the door was slammed in his face. Growling he decided to check the neighbourhood. Surely someone had seen something.

They hadn't. Not one of them had seen so much as a taxi pull up outside the Dursley's doorstep.

With that failed, James and his team decided to look throughout Scotland, but no such luck there either. They then turned their attention to Wales, James remembering that Lily's old friend Snivelous Snape had came from there, but that was a bust as well. Finally they looked in Ireland, as the only place left in Britain.

When there was no sign of Lily there, it hit James hard.

Throughout this search, and each time he retuned home to check on Gerard, Sirius and Remus were notoriously silent with him. They still hadn't forgiven him, and any time they did speak it was short and curt.

It was driving James crazy. And on top of things he still had to worry about Voldemort. He and his team had been under attack a few times since they started searching, however with better targets elsewhere, the attacks were thankfully few and far between.

He knew he did wrong, but he honestly tried to do his best.

His friends didn't think so, and with a heavy heart he asked Madam Bones for permission to extend the search outside Britain.

Lily had to be out there somewhere, James thought as he and his team took their international portkey to France.

OOO

'Did you enjoy the movie?' Lily asked.

Marissa nodded with a smile. However she wished she could tell the woman the whole truth.

She had enjoyed it, but what she liked more was the realisation that her mission didn't have to involve a fellow wiccan. Nor should it involve a young wizard who was simply trying to help out his little sister.

That revelation had stuck with her the for the rest of the movie.

However she knew that the pair were unlikely to accept any form of apology from her, not after the way she attacked them. For all she knew they could be so bitter about the loss of their family, even though she remembered listening to them say that they didn't care about people who would hurt others just because they were different.

She wore the smile as they headed back down to the cabin, where Petunia had finished her ordered meal and was once more playing with the children.

'Good movie?'

'Oh it was, it reminded me of when we were little and used to believe in fairies and wizards' Lily laughed.

'Pity we couldn't go back and tell ourselves that they were actually real' Petunia replied with a smile.

'Did you not know you were magical when you were young?' Marissa asked.

'No. Our parents were muggles. Petunia and I didn't know anything about magic until I met a boy called Severus who told me I was a witch. I thought he was insulting me at the time, but he was able to show me some magic' Lily explained.

'I hated that boy. Both he and Lily could do things I couldn't. But as I got older I found out I was a squib, and discovered wiccan magic. Good thing too, heaven knows I'd be a bitter woman who hated my only sister if I didn't' Petunia added.

'What happened to Severus?' Marissa asked curiously.

The sisters went quiet. Lily had told Petunia about Severus joining the deatheaters, and about him calling her a mudblood. At the time she was just so angry at him, but after a while she realised she had made a horrible mistake by rejecting his friendship, one she couldn't undo. She was sure that was the final push he needed to join up with the likes of Lucius Malfoy and the Lestranges.

Marissa, sensing it was a sore topic, enquired instead about the party she had heard them speak about.

'Well we were hoping to go, however we didn't want to leave the children' Petunia replied.

Lily suddenly brightened.

'You could stay with them! That is, if you want to, don't think I'm forcing you to'.

Marissa grinned.

'I'd love to! Helena and Dudley are such sweet kids. I could even show them some of my powers, if that's ok'.

'I think they'd like that. We could use someone else to help teach them' Petunia agreed, nodding in approval.

'Then it's settled. We'll only be gone for a little while' Lily spoke.

'Stay as long as you want. There are plenty of movies we could watch, and if they get hungry I can order something in' Marissa said.

Now that the children were seen to, the sisters planned what they would wear, while Marissa sat with Helena and Dudley and helped them built little towers for them to push over.

OOO

'No luck Ma'am. We've searched the ship from top to bottom and can't find a single clue'.

'What about that disturbance you heard?'

'There was a large gouge on the wall, but nothing else. Whatever this thing is, it was around that area, but it left pretty quickly. Since then, nothing' the crew member replied.

Michaela sighed. She had to leave soon to see to the party, and they still hadn't worked out what was on board with them.

She had however got her first mate to send out a message to Madrid to see where this thing had come from. She was hoping to get a reply soon.

'Alright, keep looking, I'll…' she started, only to be interrupted by one of her team rushing down the hall.

'Ma'am! We've just got word the disco room's been wrecked. The thing's definitely been in there, there's claw marks on the walls and wrecked furniture everywhere'.

'Any casualties?' Michaela asked. She knew the room should be closed at this time, but she also knew some people didn't listen to the word closed.

'There is blood, but no bodies. Looks for all the world like someone was chased in there and tried his damn hardest to get back out'.

So someone had seen this thing and lived. And yet she had heard nothing amongst the passengers. People tended to broadcast things like this, the whole ship should have known about it by now.

Which meant this person was keeping it a secret for a reason.

'Alright. Keep patrolling the ship. Stay in pairs and if you come across this thing you are to shoot first and ask questions later. I want you alive at the end of the day'.

'Aye captain!'

Michaela nodded and headed up to make preparations for the party. God this was turning out to be a hellish cruise.

OOO

As eight rolled in, the sisters asked Marissa one more time if she was ok with being left with the children.

She assured them she would be fine, and with a smile the pair left for the party, leaving Marissa to choose another movie for the kids to watch.

'Shall we watch baby's day out?'

'Not baby!' Dudley huffed.

'Of course you're not sweetie. But this is' Marissa replied, pointing to the cover.

Dudley cocked his head.

'Is it good?'

'Uh huh. The baby goes on a fun adventure all over the city, just like you're going on an adventure' Marissa replied.

'Yay! Venture! Venture!' Helena squealed.

Seeing his cousin was happy, Dudley nodded with a grin, so Marissa slid the tape into the player.

'Is baby magic?' he asked.

'No, he's just really lucky' Marissa answered.

'Magic!' Helena demanded.

'Yeah! Magic!' Dudley agreed.

'Ok ok, so you want to see some magic huh?' Marissa laughed.

'Yay!' the pair replied.

'Ok, well how about I show you how to make things fly?'

'Yay!'

Laughing Marissa used her ring to make some of the children's toys float around the room. Helena squealed in delight while Dudley laughed and toddled around trying to catch them. For a while Marissa played chase with the kids, keeping the toys just out of reach so they had to run after them.

It was only after the kids were distracted by a scene form the movie that she realised he was using her wiccan magic.

Wraiths couldn't use wiccan magic, they had their own powers.

She gazed at her ring, as if waiting for it to tell her what was going on, then, with a quick glance to the children, she headed to the mirror. After casting a quick notice me not spell, she concentrated and tried to change into her wraith form.

It didn't work, and she had no idea why. The only thing she could think of was that she had turned completely back into human.

But people didn't come back from the dead, not like that.

In a daze, she sat back down and stared blankly at the screen, while the kids concentrated on the movie.

Only when Dudley tugged on her arm, wanting to watch another one, did she snap out of it and hurried to get another movie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once the initial worry about the children faded, Lily and Petunia were able to relax at the party and have a little fun.

Lily had just picked up her second drink when Petunia came over with a small plate of finger foods.

'Looks a bit too fancy she said quietly as they picked at the hors d'oeuvres.

Lily found she had to agree, and remembered the Fazbear stand.

'There's a great place near the pool. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'.

'Freddy Fazbear?'

Lily nodded.

'It's made for kids, but the food is good'.

Petunia took another look at the plate, then sat it down and with a nod followed her sister out and up to the stand. They ordered some pizza and fries, Lily choosing another root bear while Petunia picked an ice cream soda.

'Mmm…much better!' Lily sighed.

Petunia agreed, however as she took another bite she couldn't help but feel a bit odd. The mascots were giving her a slightly disturbing feeling.

She blinked when she had a sudden image of a golden version of Freddy flash in front of her eyes, alongside images of the others.

'Are you ok?' Lily asked.

Blinking away the, visions? Petunia nodded.

'Must have eaten too much pizza. You're right this is good'.

She wasn't about to worry her sister about visions that made very little sense.

OOO

After his recovery nap, Diego felt a little better. He was still achy, but a few waves of the wand sorted that out.

'So, maybe now you're ready to tell me what happened?' Lucia asked from the window, her posture pretty much demanding he tell or face the consequences.

He gulped.

'She found me again. I thought I'd managed to escape her, when she just appeared in front of me'.

Diego suddenly remembered that he had stained his trousers, and quickly cast scourgify, hoping Lucia thought he was taking away the sweat.

'And?' Lucia pressed.

'And I ran. I found the disco room and cast a camouflage spell'.

'Did it work?'

'It did, until I was stupid enough to turn the disco ball and the music on. I had no choice but to fight her'.

He sat up with a faint grin.

'She was actually affected by the gouging spell. And the pain curse slowed her down'.

'You cast the crucius?' Lucia spoke, surprised her brother was capable, but also relieved that he had managed to slow Marissa down.

'What choice did I have? I got to the doors but she lunged at me before I could get out. I did the only thing I could do. I apparated' Diego replied.

'Normally I'd scold you for doing that on a boat, but in this case I'm glad you're ok' Lucia said.

'Yeah, me too!' Diego replied with a shaky laugh.

Now that he was awake they decided to order room service. Diego was starving after his life or death fight and ordered a double cheese burger with fries and a large coke, while Lucia decided on a bit less with a chicken salad and a lemonade. While her brother wolfed down his dinner, Lucia picked at hers, too busy taking a trip down memory lane.

Marissa had been such a good friend, helping her find her own focus ring, teaching her some simple spells.

Lucia had a hard time believing someone so nice could have done these atrocities.

Lost in thought she barely heard her brother as he chatted about what they'd do when they got to New York.

OOO

Two hours later, Lily and Petunia decided they were done with the party and headed back to the Fazbear stand to pick up something for Marissa and the kids. Ordering two kiddie meals and some pizza with fries, along side three cokes, they started back to the cabin, chatting about the party.

Marissa let them in, smiling in thanks when they handed over her meal.

'Were the children ok?' Lily asked.

'They were no problem at all. I showed them a little magic but in the end they just wanted to watch the movie' Marissa replied with a laugh.

Smiling the sisters took the food to the kids, sorting them out at the table and helping them eat while they told Marissa about the party, laughing as they mentioned the fancy food and having to sneak out to the stand for some real food.

After dinner, while the children played with toys, Lily Petunia and Marissa chatted over a game of cards.

'So have you given any thought about coming with us? You're welcome to stay with us permanently when we reach New York. Unless you have other plans' Lily said.

Marissa looked up startled. She hadn't given any thought about what would happen when the ship docked, and had forgotten about Lily earlier offer. And now that she had decided not to go after the Montoya siblings, she was left with nothing. She had no family left, nothing to hold her to Madrid.

'I…I'd like that'.

'Well the children like you, and we could always use the extra hands to teach them wiccan magic' Petunia agreed.

'So it's settled then!' Lily declared, putting down her cards triumphantly.

Petunia and Marisa groaned.

While Lily grinned and scooped up the matches they were betting on, Marissa was hatching a plan. One that would, hopefully, redeem her actions towards Diego and Lucia.

OOO

 _***Few days later***_

'Quick take him and run!'

'Merlin sakes don't play a hero, just run. We need to hold him off!'

After a search of France, and a quick check in the neighbouring countries, Madam Bones had called off the search. James had protested but Amelia was firm.

If he and his team weren't able to find Lily and Helena, then Voldemort would also have a hard time.

Right now though, Voldemort was after James and Gerard.

With Dumbledore's backing, Amelia ordered James and Sirius to take time off and go into hiding. They, reluctantly did so, bringing Remus with them and warding the house to the max.

Dumbledore had linked one of the trinkets to the house, and they all settled down to wait for the inevitable.

Well the inevitable had happened. Voldemort had attacked.

The only relief they had was that he had come alone, but that wasn't much relief to a trio of men who even together were nearly as strong as the dark lord.

Still, they had to try, Gerard's life was at stake. Hell their own lives were at stake.

James had already tried the floo and apparating, but neither worked, and the house had been sealed from the outside, they were trapped.

Handing the wailing child to Remus, Sirius and James ordered him to go to the nursery and ward it as much as he was able, while they held off Voldemort until Dumbledore arrived.

When Voldemort blasted through the door and stepped through, the pair immediately launched a barricade of spells at him, only for him to bat them away with a smirk.

'Not a bad effort gentlemen, shall we try again?' he taunted.

Growling James lashed out with a blasting hex, while Sirius cast several cutting curses in a row.

Voldemort dodged them, rendering all but one harmless. One of Sirius cutting curses caught him on the arm, and with a snarl he retaliated with an explosion curse.

It blasted the pair backwards, catching Sirius more than James. The man cried out as his leg shattered, gritting his teeth through the pain as he tried to get to his feet. James fared better, and sprang back up with a piercing hex on his lips.

Voldemort laughed and hit them both with crucio, sneering as they screamed.

'Pathetic fools!'

Ending the spell he cast an overpowered cutting curse. Sirius managed to roll away, but James wasn't as lucky as the curse sliced through his wand arm and continued down carving a huge groove into the floor.

'For your insolence, you will watch as I destroy your child!' Voldemort hissed, leaving the men groaning on the floor as he ascended the stairs.

Remus had by this point put Gerard in a corner, silencing the screaming child with a spell and gathering as much furniture around him as he could. Then, paling as he heard the screams of his friends, he warded the door and stood, wand ready, waiting.

Voldemort didn't keep him waiting long, and the wards barely stopped him as he lashed out with several killing curses, blasting the door from its hinges.

A piece of wood hit Remus in the left eye and he howled, clutching his fact as he let loose with devastating spells. In his anger, he actually succeeded in keeping Voldemort from entering the room, and it was to his relief when he heard Dumbledore call out.

'Tom!'

Voldemort snarled and attempted to hit the man with the killing curse, but Albus blocked it with a nearby side table.

'YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!' he screeched, forcing Remus to dodge with another killing curse and ducking into the nursery.

Dumbledore followed, to find Remus had been knocked out, and Voldemort approaching Gerard.

'I'm afraid I will not allow you to harm him'.

He was forced to dodge and the pair duelled, Dumbledore trying his best to keep Gerard from being hurt while Voldemort had no such restrictions.

Finally the dark lord struck a lucky blow, blasting Dumbledore into a wall and knocking the man out. Stunned, he stood staring at his rival, before laughing in delight that he'd managed to catch the powerful man off guard.

'I will enjoy killing you old man. But first…'

He turned to the corner of the nursery, moving aside the blockade to face the child who was prophesised to defeat him.

Gerard stared up at him, whimpering under the silencing spell with snot running down his nose.

Voldemort sneered.

'So this is the powerful child who will stop me. Pathetic'.

He crouched next to the boy and smirked.

'And when I am finished with you, I will hunt down that mudblood mother of yours, along with your twin sister'.

Gerard sniffled, shuffling backwards and calling for his mummy and daddy.

Voldemort stood and aimed his wand at the child, smirking at the boy's cries.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

OOO

Albus woke up with a start, groaning as he struggled to pull himself up off the floor.

'That might have taken a few years off my lifespan' he muttered to himself, before remembering why he had been knocked out in the first place.

'Oh my!'

Quickly he located his wand and checked on Remus. The man would be ok, provided he got to a healer, but Albus felt he would never regain the sight in his left eye.

Wincing in sympathy for the man, Albus levitated him into a more comfortable position, then went to check on Gerard.

He gave a sigh of relief. The boy was fine. Though Albus couldn't work out why.

Then he spotted the pile of ash and robe by the door.

'The prophesy!' he whispered, reaching down and gently picking the child up.

Gerard appeared to have fallen asleep in exhaustion. Albus checked him over, frowning when he detected remnants of dark magic.

'It can't be…'

He tried again, startled when he realised that the child had been hit with the killing curse.

And survived.

'The powers he knows not'.

It was only then that he remembered about the rest of the house's occupants.

Levitating Remus, Albus hurried downstairs to check on James and Sirius.

It wasn't good, but it thankfully wasn't fatal either.

Sirius would never walk properly again, at least not without a cane. Albus knew the man would have to quit the aurors, it would break his heart to hear that, being in the profession was something of a dream of Sirius'.

James looked a little better, though his hand had been completely sliced off. It would take him quite some time to learn to use his other hand, but at least he was alive.

Now that he was assured everyone was relatively ok, he ensured the three were comfortable and sent out a patronus to Amelia asking her to bring a team and some healers. Then he set about scanning the house trying to work out what happened to Voldemort, cradling Gerard and rocking the child when he whimpered in his sleep.

He couldn't find much. The only theory he had was that either of the men, or perhaps all of them, had done something to shield Gerard from the killing curse.

Or perhaps Lily had. Either way, the boy was alive, and Voldemort was defeated.

Sadly, Albus had a feeling that he wasn't gone for good.

'You are going to be famous child. People everywhere will know your name' Albus spoke quietly.

He thought about Lily, and decided he'd send her a letter. Summoning some parchment and a quill, Albus settled himself into a chair and, carefully repositioning Gerard, wrote a long letter describing what had happened, and what he thought had happened.

'Fawkes'

The phoenix flashed into the room, trilling sadly when he saw the carnage.

'Not to worry my old friend, they will be fine. Though if there is anything you could do for their injuries I would be grateful' Albus soothed.

Trilling lightly the phoenix flew over to the men, observing their injuries. With a soft trill he looked back to Albus and shook his head.

'It is ok my friend. They are alive, and that is more important. Could you take this to Lily? I fear that now that Voldermort is gone, she will be in more danger, if you could stay with her please'.

Fawkes nodded, flying over to take the letter and flashing away with one last trill.

'Farewell my friend' Albus called, standing when he heard appration pops outside.

OOO

 _***Back with Lily***_

The second day of the cruise was spent pretty much relaxing and enjoying the entertainment. The children woke up bursting with excitement, demanding to see everything at once. Reluctant to get out their own comfy beds, eventually the sisters gave in to their children's demands and got them ready for the day.

Marissa had already ordered room service, and while they sat to a breakfast of eggs and bacon with toast and tea, orange juice for the children, they discussed what they'd do.

'Well the pool is a must. Dudley was quite insistent he go there' Petunia said with a smile.

'We could always have lunch in the restaurant. I read that they do shows for the kids, so that would keep Helena and Dudley amused for a while' Lily added.

'There's a soft play area as well. I saw it on the way to the cinema' Marissa voiced.

'And back to Freddy Fazbear's for dinner' Lily laughed.

'You're getting obsessed with that stand' Petunia teased with a grin.

'I can't help it! The food is amazing!'

'Petunia and I could always show the kids a bit more wiccan magic after dinner' Marissa offered.

'Looks like we have a plan' Petunia agreed with a nod.

As they finish up and sort out the children for a morning at the pool, Marissa silently hopes that she could find the Montoya siblings. However as the morning goes on and the group enjoy themselves in the pool, she doesn't see even a hint of them.

They have a nice lunch of soup and a chicken sandwich and lemonade, while the children take some chest on toast and milk, but neither Diego or Lucia are in the restaurant.

Marissa settled as the kids show comes on, smiling and laughing as the lovable characters make balloon animals and do face painting.

By the end of it Helena and Dudley both have their faces painted, Dudley to look like a tiger while Helena is painted as a Dalmatian, and both of them have a balloon animal tied with a string round their wrists to prevent them floating away.

A quick change of clothes, both children wound up getting crumbs and cheese everywhere, and it was off to the play area where Helena and Dudley were let loose to toddle off towards the toys.

The three took the time to relax, going over short term plans for after the cruise. Marissa was only half listening, she had yet to find the siblings. She hoped she managed to soon, otherwise she would have to go with plan B.

Once the children had exhausted themselves and were demanding food, Lily dragged the group back up the stand and ordered pizza, fries and cokes for the three of them while the children got some milkshakes. Smiling she put a small slice on each of the children's plates, cutting it up for them.

'Definitely obsessed!' Petunia laughed, digging into her own slice.

After the meal Lily got ice cream, laughing when the children got more of it on their faces than in their mouths. Feeling delightfully full, the group headed back to the cabin. Glancing out the window Marissa noticed it was getting dark, and yet she still hadn't found the pair. She would have to resort to plan B.

She and Petunia spent some time showing the children some of the tools, letting Helena and Dudley touch and smell the various plants to help them remember then for when they got older. The kids were having a blast, reaching out to play with lavender and rosemary, though both of them scrunched their noses up at the garlic.

'You'd think they were both vampires!' Petunia laughed as the pair stubbornly pushed away the offending cloves.

It felt like the day had flown by, and soon it was time for the children to go to bed. Both protested, but their eyes were slipping closed and it didn't take much hassle to get them to drop off.

For the next couple of hours Lily Petunia and Marissa watched a movie, deciding to pick a more adult movie and went with Jurassic Park.

'I have to say I am so glad dinosaurs don't still exist' Petunia joked with a yawn.

'I'll say' Lily agreed.

Deciding it was time for bed the three got changed, Marissa borrowing some of Lily's night clothes, and headed to their rooms.

Marissa though stayed awake, waiting until she heard Petunia's light snoring. Lily was harder to predict, but eventually enough time has past that Marissa felt the woman must be asleep.

Silently she crept out and towards Petunia's supplies, left out from when they were teaching the kids.

Feeling guilty for stealing, she picked out a mortar and pestle; a large bowl; a small Bunsen burner; a wooden spoon; heather flowers; some Solomon's seal,; yarrow stalks; and some moon water, carefully gathering everything and leaving the cabin.

She didn't notice tiny steps following her out the door.

Marissa arrived at the center of the boat, where she crushed, boiled and stirred the ingredients to create a summoning spell that will hopefully bring the last of the Montoya bloodline to her.

As the potions boils, Marissa wracks her memory for the Montoya family crest. Finally remembering she grabs the pen and paper taken from Lily's purse and draws it down. A shield that would be green and yellow if she was to colour it in, with a scroll and sword crossed over each other. The motto across the top of the shield said always prevail in Spanish, and above that was a knight's helmet with two long golden feathers trailing down either side of the shield.

Casting the spell, En llamas, to burn the crest to ashes she pours them into the bowl which ignites in a green flame.

'Venir a mí, estar conmigo' she chants over and over as if in a trance.

Behind her, hidden by the shadows, Helena watches the ritual in awe.

As the chant takes hold, down in the cabins Lucia and Diego are placed into a zombie like trance. Rising out their beds both are urged out their warded cabin and down the corridors to where Marissa knelt.

Mentally praying that this works, Marissa stops the chant, and the pair snap out their trance state.

OOO

Immediately Diego goes for his wand, only to panic when he realises he doesn't have it. Lucia though does have her ring, but before she can cast anything Marissa held up her hands in a surrender motion.

'Please wait, I'm not going to hurt you!'

'Like we believe that!' Diego spat, looking around for a weapon of some sort. He spotted a table and grabbed at it, launching it at the girl.

Marissa quickly rolled to the side, wincing as the table grazed her on the leg.

'PLEASE!' she begged.

Lucia joined in, casting a spell that made several shards of glass areas, and throwing them at the older girl.

Marissa cried out as one of them slashed her arm, pleading for the pair to stop and listen. She made no move to protect herself save from dodging.

Helena watched this with wide frightened eyes. What were those two doing with her new friend. Barely thinking about it, the toddler scurried out her hiding place and threw herself in between Marissa and the pair.

'Shit!' Diego curses, catching the second table before it could reach the child.

Lucia had also stopped for fear of hurting the girl. Marissa glanced up when the attack stopped, catching sight of Helena and gasping.

'Helena! What are you doing here?! Oh child are you hurt?!'

She scooped the crying girl into her arms, checking her over for injuries. Thankfully Helena was just crying because of the situation, rather than being hurt. The girl babbled hysterically, pointing at Marissa and the pair and trying to make them understand that they couldn't hurt her new friend, that they should all be nice to each other.

The pair watched in shock as Marissa cooed and comforted the girl, gently coaxing her to calm down and wiping her eyes.

'It's ok child, it's alright. See, everything's fine now'.

She gave a look to the siblings, silently pleading with them to listen to her and not attack again while Helena was around.

Diego huffs, unwilling to harm the girl but not ready to trust the former wraith. Lucia though was watching the pair thoughtfully.

'You really aren't going to hurt us?'

Marissa shakes her head, adjusting Helena who had cried herself to exhaustion and was now whimpering quietly in her arms.

'I know you have no reason to believe me, but I swear what I say is true!'

'And your mission?' Lucia asked.

'My mission was to take revenge on the family who killed me. However I remember both of you. You came to my grandmamma's shop and asked us to help you learn wiccan magic'.

'That didn't seem top matter to you before' Diego said stonily.

'I know. I was driven by hatred and rage. Being torn from the afterlife cause madness, all I knew was what my grandmamma wanted. I'm sure though she didn't want me to kill you two, she liked you too much and you had nothing to do with my death. But she died before she could give me instructions, and in my anger I didn't stop to think'.

Marissa felt tears in her eyes.

'I know what I did to your family, and while I can't find it in myself to regret killing the pair that caused my death, I do regret having to kill the others. The children…'

She broke down, hiding her face in Helena's soft hair as she wept.

The pair were startled. Lucia slowly lowered her hand and approached the older girl, the grief the other displayed making her heart want to reach out to the girl she once called a friend. She wasn't sure where this bravery was coming from, all she knew was that a sorgin never behaved in this way, never showed regret for his or her acts.

'Lucia' Diego called in warning.

She gave him a look, then carefully wrapped her arms round Marissa, whispering soothing noises in her ear.

I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry' Marissa whispered, over and over.

'It's ok. We were never close to our family' Lucia said, glancing over at Diego.

The boy sighed. It was true, they weren't close to the rest of their family. Their parents and uncle Damian were just plain cruel. Their grandparents on their father's side were more interested in themselves to pay any attention to the children, and the less they thought of bitter old Laura the better. Pablo and Adonia were ok, but Pablo was far more interested in his gambling, and Adonia shut herself in so much that they barely knew her. Cousin Leon was a brat who lorded over others, including his family, and tried to bully others into letting him have his way. Maria though Diego did miss, and did feel sorry for. Sure she wasn't the nicest person, but she at least had a fairly good head on her shoulders, and didn't really care about what you were as long as you could be of use to her. But he could see the grief of Marissa's face, and knew he could hardly blame her for being raised from the dead to kill the ones who murdered her. If anything the blame lay on his parents for killing her in the first place.

Before anything else was said, there was a flash of light. The girls huddled together while Diego picked up the table once more, determined to fend off this new threat.

Instead the image of Marissa's grandmother appeared.

'Grandmamma!' Marisa cried.

The spirit smiled sadly at her.

'Yes child, it is me. And I am so sorry for the pain I have out all of you through'.

She turned to look at Diego.

'My granddaughter was the only family I had left, and I cherished her. When she was murdered I could think of nothing else but getting revenge on the ones who killed her. I should never have summoned her back from the dead, but I was just so angry'.

She turned back to Marissa.

'I know you have made your decision, but I will help ease any lingering feeling. I Lorraine Alvar do hereby release my granddaughter Marissa Alvar from her mission'.

Marissa felt as thought a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Smiling tearfully as her grandmamma she thanked her. Then she apologised once more to the Montoya siblings.

Lucia though had a question that had been bugging her for a while.

'Excuse me, but can you tell us how Marissa turned back into human?'

Lorraine smiled, throwing Helena a glance.

'That child you have there is quite special. While my ritual returned your life, it was her powers that allowed you to return back to human form'.

'So I won't change back? I won't go back to the afterlife?' Marissa asked.

'No child. The little ones powers have allowed you a second chance, a chance you shouldn't have needed in the first place if not for the selfish actions of the ones who killed you. You have found yourself a good home my child, a good family. Take this chance and use it well. I love you my Marissa, do not mourn my passing, I am happy' Lorraine replied, then slowly faded away.

Marissa let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, holding Helena closer and silently thanking the child for giving her this chance.

'I guess, given what we just heard, that I can't really be angry with you' Diego grudgingly said.

Lucia just smiled, hugging the older girl before helping her to her feet.

'You should take this little one back to her cabin'.

'Wait!' Marissa called as the pair turned to leave.

'Will you let me introduce you to Helena's mother and aunt? I know you might not forgive me, but they are kind people and they could help you'.

'We do forgive you, and that would be nice' Lucia replied.

Diego simply nodded, cranky after being forced away and just wanting to go back to sleep. He did forgive the girl, but right now he was too irritable to voice it.

Marissa smiled gratefully, leading the pair back to the cabin.

She carefully tucked Helena back in bed, kissing the child on the cheek, then offered the pair her own bed, too hyped up with adrenaline to think about sleeping. Diego was out cold the moment he hit the pillow, mumbling his thanks, but Lucia decided to stay up, eager to reacquaint herself with her old friend.

The pair talked and even managed a few jokes, getting to know each other once more as the night wore on and the sun began to peek out.

OOO

Lily stretched and hopped out of bed, changing and joining Petunia out the room, where they came across an odd sight.

Marissa and a young girl were lying propped up against each other, sleeping peacefully, while through in Marissa's room a noticeable snoring lump signalled that someone else was in the cabin.

Marissa heard them come in and rubbed her eyes, gently nudging Lucia awake.

'Lily, Petunia, this is Lucia Montoya, and her brother Diego is in my room. I'm sorry about not telling you before letting them in, but I didn't want to wake you. Lucia this is Lily Potter and Petunia Dursley. Petunia also has a son called Dudley'.

'Nice to meet you' Lucia responded, a little nervously since she had technically snuck into their cabin.

By this point Diego had stumbled half asleep into the room, rubbing his eyes he took in the sisters and jerked fully awake.

'I apologise for the intrusion. We know Marissa and she asked if we would like to be introduced to you' he quickly said with a small bow.

Lily giggled, remembering the boy from before, and now that she had seen the girl she remembered their first meeting, when they said they were lost and had to meet their parents.

The thought made her frown.

'Your parents aren't on board, are they?' she asked.

The two looked startled, then glanced at Marissa for help. Sighing she told Lily that the rest of the Montoya family had been killed in an attack, and that Diego and Lucia had managed to escape. Like her, they were stowaways.

'It's ok. See our parents don't like squibs, or wiccans and when Diego and I realised I was a squib we knew they would be horrible to me. It was likely that I'd wind up "disappearing". I wanted to learn magic though, and Diego was willing to help, so we went looking and found Marissa and her grandmother. They taught me a lot' Lucia explained when the pair apologised for reminding them of their family's deaths.

While listening, Lily gave Petunia a look. The older sister sighed, but she was feeling the same way. Here were two more orphaned children who could use some love and attention.

She gave her sister a nod, and Lily beamed.

'You could stay with us! We're doing a sort of camping tour around America, teaching the children wiccan magic'.

'You want us to stay?!' Diego asked startled.

'Well if you don't have any other plans. Marissa here has already agreed to come with us. The more the merrier' Lily replied with a smile.

After glancing at Marissa for confirmation, the pair huddled together and had a whispered conversation. Looking satisfied, and rather thankful to have a plan for after the cruise, they agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'He wanted to get rid of her?!'

They had spent their last couple of hours on the ship lounging by the pool and ordering Fazbear food, waiting for it to dock. Lily, after checking with Petunia, had decided to tell the three why the sisters were heading to New York in the first place.

'I have another child, Gerard. He and Helena are non identical twins, while Helena has her father's dark hair and my eyes; Gerard has my red hair and his father's eyes. He is also a wizard like his father and I'.

'Let me guess, your husband wasn't happy with Helena being a squib?' Lucia asked with a slight frown.

Lily nodded.

'His family line has never produced squibs before. I know he loves her, but the moment he heard she didn't have magic I just knew he wasn't going to treat her as he would Gerard. I was waiting for him to ignore her; instead he practically demanded we get rid of her'.

That was the cause of Marissa's yelp.

Lily sighed.

'We had a massive fight over it. He wanted her to go to an orphanage. His own words were he simply couldn't have a squib in the house. Merlin knows how long I screamed at him, demanding to know why he even cared if Helena was a squib. She was his daughter and that should have been all that mattered. Eventually he invoked his rights as the family head, and I knew I had to take Helena and leave. I shut him out, forced him to sleep downstairs then put a strong sleeping spell over him and packed everything. We went to Petunia, who had agreed to come with us'.

'I'm guessing your husband had problems with Dudley as well?' Diego asked Petunia.

'Well yes, but not in the same way. Vernon didn't even know we were squibs, he thought we were completely normal people. If he had known what I could do, what I was planning on teaching Dudley, it wouldn't be a case of getting rid of him, I daresay we would have feared for our lives. Vernon is a hard man to get along with at the best of times, this would have pushed him over the edge' she replied with a small shudder.

'Why does the world have to hate us? What have we ever done to them?' Marissa huffed.

'We exist' Petunia replied with a grim expression.

'Not many magical people use common sense. At least not in Britain, I'm not sure about other countries' Lily agreed.

The conversation was interrupted when a voice announced that the ship was due to dock in ten minutes.

'We'd better get our things' Diego said, heading with Lucia back to their cabin.

Lily and Petunia did the same while Marissa played with the children. When the ten minutes were up the voice then announced to the passengers that they were to make their way up to the deck. The group grabbed their cases and headed upstairs, meeting a rather ragged captain by the exit.

'Are you ok?' Lily asked in concern.

Michaela gave the group a smile, looking curiously at the newcomers.

'We've just been having an issue with an unwelcome passenger. As far as we can figure though they are gone'.

There hadn't been a single trace of the creature, nor of any passengers who looked nervous regarding it. Michaela though wasn't going to relax just yet. Once all the passengers were off she and her team were going to check out the ship from top to bottom. Hopefully whatever it was had left during the cruise.

'I'd strongly recommend the Plaza hotel when you look for a place to stay. It's the best hotel in New York' she called, giving Lily a look.

Lily nodded, assuming Michaela had been asked by Albus to point them in the right direction. Together the group waved back at her, Marissa somewhat nervously, and set out to find the hotel.

'That's the last of them captain'.

Michaela sighed in relief.

'Alright men. Let's get this ship searched properly. Hopefully the thing is gone'.

Seeing the grin expressions, she tried to lighten the mood. To be honest she felt the same. A little extra security would be nice.

'Afterwards we can all take a break from this mess. You'll all have…'

She checked her watch.

'Four hours to hit the pubs. Though I'm warning you now, if any of you need to, erhem, clear out your cabins, I suggest you do so now before we start searching'.

A couple paled and rushed past her, and the others chuckled. As long as it wasn't illegal, she was fine with her men having some, let's just say not so childish magazines amongst their things. Though she'd hex them six ways to Sunday if said magazines ever made it into the hands of a passenger.

OOO

The investigation regarding the murder of the Montoya family, and the search for the missing members, was going nowhere. It was getting to the point where Devito needed to ask for help.

Problem with that, was that said help came from Britain.

It wasn't that he hated the Brits, some of them were absolutely fine.

The rest though, he knew how they felt about squibs, wiccans, or worse, squib wiccans like himself.

Reluctantly he made the call, and bang on ten minutes later a small group of people arrived via portkey. Amelia Bones, head of the department of magical law enforcement was easy to pick out, along side a grizzly old man with a few chunks taken out of him, Alastor Moody, or Mad Eye as he preferred be to called. The rest Devito didn't know but he didn't like how a few were already scowling at him.

Madam Bones headed the group, greeting Devito warmly with worried eyes.

'So what kind of problem do we have here?' she asked.

Devito explained, for the sake of his own stomach going vague about the gory details.

'It's a mystery. We've searched up and down the area but with other duties to worry about, and the deaths to record, we haven't been able to get in a wider search. Plus with all those lucky sods who survived being too traumatised to help out…'

'Might as well get on with it then' came the gruff interruption.

Devito didn't take insult, already familiar with Mad Eye's habits. Man liked action, and didn't like waiting around. In a way Devito looked up to him, tried to be like him, though he'd go without the missing body parts to match thank you very much.

'Alright then, we're talking a full search of the alley spilling into muggle Madrid. We're pretty sure the two surviving members of the family are hiding out there somewhere. Heck for all we know they've hopped on the bus or boat out of here'.

One of the British aurors muttered something insulting under his breath about mudbloods not doing their jobs properly. Devito gave the git a glare.

'I've already called as many of my team out to the port and to check bus stations and ask if anyone's seen the kids, but you understand we're stretched rather thin'.

'Indeed' Amelia agreed, before turning to her team.

'Alright everyone, each of you join up with one of Devito's men and let's hunt down this thing. Keep your eyes peeled for the missing kids and for Merlin's sake be careful!'

If only it were that easy Devito thought as some of the aurors sneered at him upon passing. He just knew this was going to be one rocky investigation.

OOO

'There it is. I'll admit it is impressive' Petunia spoke in awe as they finally reached the Plaza hotel. Feeling quite excited the group headed inside, where they were greeted almost immediately by a very friendly young man. He looked a little older than the sisters, with long black almost blue hair tied back in a pony tail and sea green eyes.

'Good afternoon, I am Michelle Benett, are you by any chance one Lily Potter and Petunia Dursley?'

'That's us' Lily replied a little confused as to how he knew their names.

'Excellent! Please give me a moment to call our manager. We received a call from an Albus Dumbledore who prepaid for some rooms for you. You are all booked up for about a year. My manager will explain things further' the man replied with a smile, picking up the phone.

Lily opened her mouth in surprise, glancing at Petunia who looked equally surprised.

'We really need to get that man a nice Christmas gift' Petunia finally joked.

With a chuckle Lily glanced back at the desk as a young, charming, blonde haired and rather pale man approached them. He was quite handsome, with striking blue eyes touched with a tiny bit of red around the edges.

'Welcome to the Plaza Hotel! My name is Adrien Magnus and I am the manager of this establishment. Has Michelle mentioned about your rooms being prepaid for?'

'Yes he has, thank you' Lily replied.

'Good. Albus did not tell me why you are here, only that you are to be treated to our full hospitality. Of course we would have done so anyway, we strive to make our guests feel welcome' Adrien said.

'If I may ask, we received word that only four would be staying here, we were not made aware of others' he then continued, glancing at Marissa, Diego and Lucia.

'Oh, I apologise. We all met on the cruise and they had nowhere else to go. We'll be willing to pay for extra rooms' Lily said.

Adrien gave the three scrutinising looks, then smiled rather toothily.

'Not to worry, we'll make a slight adjustment on the system. Originally your suite was to have two en-suite bedrooms, but we shall move you one floor up to a suite with four. Provided the young ladies don't mind sharing of course'.

'That would be fine' Marissa agreed.

Lucia nodded with a smile.

'Excellent!'

'Oh thank you, we simply couldn't leave them alone' Lily spoke gratefully.

'Not at all, always pays to be generous after all' Adrien replied.

He took the keys from Michelle and handed them over.

'Please allow me to personally escort you to your rooms. This way please'.

'Thank you' Petunia said with a smile, picking up Dudley who she'd let down once they'd got to the front desk.

With a bellboy following with their luggage, they were led up to the ninth floor and showed their rooms. With exquisite décor and fine furnishings, the entrance opened out onto a large living space fit for royalty, with a grand fireplace on one wall flanked by three large and comfy looking sofas. The room had large windows, letting in plenty of light, and upstairs.

'This suit had an upstairs!' Petunia squealed happily.

Upstairs was divided into the four en-suite bedrooms, each tastefully decorated in neutral colours and elegant furniture.

'I hope you enjoy your stay' Adrien said after they had taken it all in, leaving with the bellboy to let them unpack.

'I hope I gave the bellboy enough of a tip' Lily fretted.

'You tipped just the right amount. There's a system to tipping in posh places like this' Petunia replied.

'Don't suppose you could explain it to us' Diego asked sheepishly.

Smiling the elder sister detailed how the tips are calculated and what percentage is proper for what job. It baffled Marissa, but the Montoya's seemed to understand.

'So who's up for a tour then?' Lily asked happily, picking up Helena who had been toddling around gazing at all the new things.

'Sounds like a plan. Anywhere in particular?' Petunia responded, doing the same with Dudley.

'I've always wanted to see central park' Marissa offered.

'There's supposed to be this great bakery somewhere close by. What was it Diego, Ca something?'

'I remember which one you're talking about. Carlo's Bakery. Mum and dad haven't been to New York, but I heard a friend of theirs gushing about the place. Says if you go there at the right time you can sample free pastries and see the bakers create things' the boy called from his bedroom.

'Sounds good' Lily said.

OOO

Downstairs, in the basement area of the hotel, in a far more luxurious cavern than any room above, a secret meeting was being held.

Adrien took his place within the mixed group, sitting with others Vampires, Faes, Werewolves, Brownies, Harpies, Merpeople and other assorted magical creatures. With them were assorted witches, wizards, squibs and wiccans from all over the world.

This large group of beings were part of a secret service for magic users and magical creatures. They held these meetings once a year, and many important discussions and decisions took place.

Adrien though was thinking about the group of people he had just shown to their rooms. He had been told about Lily's husband wanting to abandon their daughter for something as pathetic as being a squib, and had the man's actions to be disgusting. Being a vampire he could all too easily understand the discrimination those who were different received from magical humans, and had agreed immediately to house the sisters for as long as they wished, asking his assistant to be on the look out for them. Michelle, who was a merman changed into human form, was happy to be of assistance.

The other members of the group interested him. Both girls appeared to be wiccans, while the boy was most certainly a wizard. The toddlers had the potential to be quite powerful wiccans, the girl in particular. There was something odd about the older girl though, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was curious about their story, why they were with his expected guests.

Curious though he may be, he was willing to wait.

A lot can happen in a year after all.

OOO

'So, Carlo's Bakery first?' Petunia asked.

The group agreed so, with Diego's rough directions, they worked their way through the crowded streets, Lily and Petunia keeping a tight hold on the children.

'I'm sure it's just round the corner' Diego mused.

Lucia huffed and pushed past him.

'THIS corner!' she said, pointing left when he went to turn right.

'Hey I got us this far at least, give me a break I only half listened to mother when she gushed about this place!' Diego complained.

Lily, Petunia and Marissa laughed as the boy got more flustered, eventually getting the siblings attention as they headed left where Lucia pointed.

'There it is! I told you so!'

Diego just huffed. The group headed over, the tempting scent of the cakes and pastries enticing them inside.

'Oh we're in luck! It looks like they're having some kind of event!' Lily said with a smile.

Indeed the place was rather crowded, people grouped between the baker's demonstrations and the sample bar.

'Free samples for me!' Diego said, heading over.

'I think I'll join him' Petunia added, following with a very happy Dudley.

'I'd like to see the demonstrations' Marissa decided.

'Me too' Lily said.

'And me' Lucia spoke.

So the three went with Helena to see the bakers at work. One was clearly a master at his work, shaping a lump of dough into a fancy looking door to add to his piece.

'It's a castle!' Lucia pointed out excitedly.

It did look amazing, with four towers, a drawbridge and tiny little gargoyles dotted here and there. Lily thought it looked remarkably like Hogwarts, and that thought led her to magical Britain, and the rest of her family.

Were Gerard and James ok? Were they safely hidden from Voldemort?

The thoughts were making Lily a bit depressed, but a cheerful squeal and tugging at her arm shook her out of it and she smiled as Helena pointed to the creation.

'House! House!'

'A very big house sweetie, that's called a castle. Maybe you and I will see one someday'.

'Casle! Casle!'

Lily laughed, trying to teach Helena how to say the word properly as they watched the rest of the demonstration.

A while later Diego and Petunia came up to watch the rest, and the girls decided they'd go raid the sample bar before it ran out.

'These are delicious!' Marissa hummed.

''They are, though they're very sweet' Lily replied, making a note not to give Helena too much for ear of making her sick.

The girl though was quite happy with her little sponge cake to ask for more.

The group spent around an hour in the place before, somewhat reluctantly, they decided they had eaten more than enough sweet things and had better walk it off.

'So central park next?' Marissa asked.

'Good idea, we can burn off those cakes and sweets' Petunia laughed.

After getting lost a couple of times the group finally found their way to the park. Lily Discreetly transfigured a ball from a large stone and they played a game of kick about with the children.

Dudley they discovered had quite a strong kick, and more than once someone had to run and catch the ball.

'He is going to be good at sports when he gets older' Diego panted after drawing the short straw to fetch the ball.

'I'll say, though Helena's quite light on her feet. A little wobbly, but pretty speedy. I bet she'd be good at those kind of sports' Marissa added.

They played for a bit longer before the older members had to admit defeat. Petunia noticed a small food and drink shop and they headed over for refreshing milkshakes.

'Uh oh, Helena's spotted the splash park!' Lucia laughed.

And indeed the little girl was squealing and pointing, remembering how fun the pool on the ship was.

'Well drying charms were invented for a reason. Why not' Lily laughed.

After disposing of the cups they headed over, and not ten minutes later the group were soaking.

'I am so glad I wasn't wearing wool!' Petunia chuckled, dodging as Dudley tried to sneakily splash her. Being a toddler though his efforts weren't very sneaky, but he tried regardless, having the time of his life.

After an hour, and a few funny looks from passing people, the group decided it was time to quit. The sisters picked up a pair of sleepy and complaining children and they headed to a secluded spot to cast drying spells before attempting to make their way back to the hotel.

'Ok, we're lost' Lucia groaned.

'I can't recognise anything, did we make one of Diego's turns' Marissa added.

'Hey!' the boy complained.

'Ok look, that looks like a wiccan shop' Lily pointed out.

Across the street from them lay a small shop, tucked in between a café and a book store.

'It certainly looks like one. We should head inside, we still need to pick up things for the children's focus talismans' Petunia said.

The rest agreed, so they headed over and went inside. It was well maintained, though gave off a slightly dark mysterious appearance. The group split up to have a browse.

'Oh look Petunia, we could make what we need from these' Lily called.

Petunia went over for a look, agreeing with her sister.

'We will need to see what element works best for them, but there's no reason why we can't be prepared. And some of these books are quite rare'.

After a bit longer the group had a small list of items they wanted to buy. Alongside materials for focus talisman, including several different metals and gems, they also picked up the books, some amulets designed for protection, and more ingredients for rituals.

'Be sure to pick up some garlic' Diego teased.

Lucia stuck her tongue out at him.

OOO

'We finally managed to make it back! I'm exhausted!' Marissa sighed, happily falling onto a chair.

'Me too, and hungry. Any plans for after dinner?' Lily asked.

'Well I think it's time Dudley got himself a focus talisman. Then we could teach him a couple of easy spells. He can speak well enough and it would help since we don't know what will happen in the future.' Petunia suggested.

'Well he does seem quite powerful, and the books do say teaching children as early as possible helps' Marissa replied.

'Alright then. I'll hunt down that paper' Petunia said with a smile.

'Paper?' Lily asked curiously.

'It's a special kind of paper, to help wiccans discover which element or elements they are most attuned to.

'How does it work?' Diego asked, like Lily he wasn't sure about some aspects of wiccan magic. He hadn't been around when Lucia learned she worked best with water.

'The person has to hold the paper, if it cuts in half it means the person is more bonded to air, if it gets wet its water, if it crumbles to dust its earth and for fire it will ignite and turn to ashes' Petunia explained, heading upstairs to fish out the paper.

'Seems easy, I had wondered how wiccans found out which element works best for them' Lily said.

'I always thought it was some powerful ritual that involved bloodletting and dancing naked' Diego grinned.

Lucia threw a cushion at him.

A sudden flash of light interrupted their laughter. Fawkes hovered in the air, taking a moment to find Lily and fly over to her.

'Is that a phoenix?!' Lucia whispered in awe.

'Fawkes? Oh Merlin is it Gerard?! Has Voldemort…?!' Lily breathed in terror.

The bird soothed her fears with a trill, dropping the letter on her lap. Relieved by Fawkes' response, Lily opened it.

'Oh Merlin!'

'Lily what's wrong?!' Petunia asked, running down the stairs.

'Mummy!' Helena whimpered, picking up on her distress.

Lily quickly scooped her daughter into her arms.

'It's ok sweetie! Everything's fine!'

She glanced at Petunia.

'Voldemort attacked!'

The older sister sucked in a breath.

'It's ok though. He badly injured James, Sirius and Remus, but they're alive and will be ok. Albus doesn't know exactly what happened as he was knocked unconscious, but he believed either Gerard, or James did something that blocked the killing curse' Lily quickly explained.

'Gerard was hit by the killing curse?!' Marissa cried.

'Yes. But he's ok. Albus scanned him and found nothing that suggests he was hurt'.

'What happened to the others? Voldemort?' Petunia asked.

Lily scanned the letter again, swallowing her guilt that she left them to fight Voldemort themselves.

'Albus said all he found of Voldemort was his robes and a pile of ash'.

'So this Voldemort's defeated then?' Lucia asked. She had vaguely heard of the man, but as his powerbase was in Britain, Madrid wasn't too bothered by him.

'It looks like. Whatever Gerard or James did meant that Gerard survived. Albus said he'll be famous for this' Lily replied with a frown.

'Well that's stupid. He's just a kid, even if he is powerful being made famous will wind up going to his head' Diego tutted.

Marissa nodded, but reminded Lily that she was going to tell them about the others injuries.

'James lost his wand hand, it will take time for him to learn to cast with his other hand. Sirius leg was shattered to the point where it couldn't be fully healed, most likely he will need a cane. Plus he won't be able to continue being an auror'.

'He won't like that. And Remus?' Petunia asked,

'He lost an eye, but his strength meant he was able to hold Voldemort off long enough for Albus to arrive. Sirius and James were downstairs and must have been knocked out first before Voldemort headed to the nursery' Lily responded.

Marissa reached out and lay her hand on the elder woman's shoulder. Lily glanced up, gratefully letting her take Helena before falling into Petunia's arms sobbing.

'You couldn't have done anything. For all we know Voldemort would have killed you and Helena. It was luck alone that allowed all of them to get out there alive'.

She comforted her sister, looking grateful as the others got some toys and managed to distract Helena and Dudley. Fawkes helped as well, trilling and flying around the children to make them laugh. After a while Lily calmed down and dried her tears.

'I'm just glad they're ok' she whispered.

'We all are. You'd better respond to Albus' Petunia replied.

Nodding the younger sister went to find some parchment, but Fawkes flew down and shook his head.

'He doesn't want a reply?'

The bird shook his head again, then flew up onto Lily's shoulder, trilling softly.

'He asked you to stay with us?' Lily asked in surprise.

With another trill Fawkes nodded.

The woman managed a smile, petting the bird.

'Thank you. And when you get a chance tell Albus thank you as well'.

Fawkes nodded.

'Alright, it's getting late. Lets get some dinner then we can sort out Dudley before bed' Petunia spoke, getting everyone's attention and they all headed up to change for dinner.

OOO

'Alright Dudley, hold this for mummy please'.

A little confused, the boy grabs the paper. Almost immediately it crumbles into dust and falls through his fingers.

'Earth it is!' Lucia grins.

Petunia smiled proudly.

'Well done Dudley. Now mummy's going to make you a very special bracelet to wear. It will help you do magic'.

'Yay! Magic just like mummy!' Dudley cheered.

The group chuckled. Petunia got her tools and materials and, with help from the others, got to work.

It was decided to make a cuff bracelet, and Petunia used iron wires to make a swirling pattern. In the centre of the band she crafted the tree of life, using small emerald shards for leaves. Finally she inserts an onyx stone at the centre of the tree's trunk.

'It looks perfect!' Lily praised.

Holding it up to check there weren't any imperfections, Petunia lastly chanted a small blessing.

'May the earthen goddess shine

Within you and to your heart

May her healing spirit guide

And her loving embrace nurture

May she bless you with her power

And hold you with her life'

Finally, satisfied as it glowed slightly, she wrapped it round Dudley's right wrist.

'There you go sweetie, doesn't that look on you. My Dudley's getting all grown up' she said as she ensured it wasn't too tight.

Dudley held his arm up proudly, pointing at himself.

'I'm a big boy!' he agreed.

'Yes you are sweetie. And when Helena gets bigger you can help us teach her magic' Lily responded.

The boy nodded eagerly, happy to help his cousin.

'So what spells are you planning on teaching him' Diego asked.

'A shield spell for one. It's arguably the most useful spell to learn' Petunia replied.

'Ok Dudley, would you like to try some magic?' she then asked.

'Yes!' the boy replied.

'Ok, now I want you to listen very carefully, we're going to teach you how to make a shield'.

'Like knights?' Dudley asked.

Petunia smiled, her son loved to play knights and dragons.

'That's right. Now you have to say a special Gaelic spell to make the shield appear. Sgiath. Can you say that Dudley? Sgi ath'.

Dudley scrunched his face up, making his lips try and copy his mother.

'Sgiat' he tried.

'Not quite sweetie. It's a th noise at the end. Try again. Sgiath'.

'Sgiath' Dudley repeated, making the th noise sound like hissing. However he got the word right and he was praised.

'Well done. Now I want you to hold out your hand, yes the one with the band round it, clever boy. Now do you remember when we played the imagine game?' Petunia asked.

'Uh huh!' Dudley replied, he liked playing that game.

'Ok, now imagine a big invisible wall in front of you' Petunia said, holding her hands out making it look like she was touching a wall.

Dudley giggled, then held both hands out and narrowed his eyes in concentration, pretending that there was a big white wall just like the fancy walls of the hotel.

'Big wall!' he announced.

'Good boy! Now say sgiath and imagine that wall jumping in front of you' Petunia said.

Grinning the boy yelled out the spell, scowling when his wall didn't appear.

'It's ok sweetie. We can try again and again until you can do it. And when you do you can have a special treat' Petunia encouraged.

His mood lightened Dudley tried again. It didn't work again but he was determined to get his treat. With everyone encouraging him, even Helena who was clapping, he said the spell again and again until he was getting quite tired.

With a growl the boy tried one more time. He was NOT going to fall asleep without first learning magic!

'Oh well done!' Lily praised.

Dudley gave a huge grin as his big wall appeared. It only lasted a few seconds but he had done it'.

'Oh mummy's so proud of you sweetie!' Petunia gushed, scooping him up for a hug.

'Treat?' Dudley asked as innocently as he could.

The group laughed.

'Well you definitely deserve it little man' Diego grinned.

Petunia nodded and put him down, heading upstairs and coming back down with her hands behind her back.

'Ready?'

Dudley nodded eagerly.

She chuckled and showed the large red ball she had bought at the food shop. They had a small segment of toys in the back and she knew he would love having a proper ball to pay with. They had shrunk it down since they were heading back to the hotel.

Dudley squealed, grabbing for it and bouncing it up and down. When he noticed Helena looking he toddled over and rolled it to her.

The sisters watched proudly as the children played.

'You've taught him to be such a gentleman' Lily teased.

'He's done really well considering his age. If I might make a suggestion though?' Marissa asked.

Petunia nodded to let her know she was listening.

'We could all help out and teach him how to levitate things as well. That way if the shield fails he has something else to use as a back up to defend himself' the teenager continued.

'That's a good idea. Though not until tomorrow at least. He's tuckered himself out' Petunia agreed.

Marissa nodded, smiling as the boy leaned against the chair leg, his eyes drooping.

'I think it's time we put them to sleep' lily spoke with a smile.

'I think we should all head to sleep. Those two have way too much energy, I don't think I could stay up any longer' Diego joked.

Chuckling the group headed upstairs and into their rooms to change for bed. Most were asleep before they hit the pillow.

OOO

James woke up with a start, calling out his son's name.

'Easy my boy. Gerard is ok'.

He sighed in relief as he noticed Albus sitting beside him with his sleeping son in the man's arms. The child looked fine.

James looked round, noticing with a pained whimper what was left of his wand arm.

'There wasn't anything they would do. The amount of dark magic in the spell meant that they were unable to reattach it. It may seem bad, but at least you are alive' Albus gently explained.

James nodded, still staring at the stump. Then he jerked up and looked round wildly.

'Sirius and Remus!' he whispered.

'A few rooms down. Sirius I'm afraid will never return to the aurors. His let was shattered beyond repair, he was lucky that he will still be able to walk. Although I fear he will need a cane. As for Remus, he was hit in the eye and lost it, but overall he is fine. He held out the longest due to his werewolf strength' Albus said.

'What about Voldemort?' James asked, wincing as he thought of Sirius' reaction to leaving the aurors. And poor Remus being half blind on top of being a werewolf.

'From what I gathered Voldemort was defeated in the nursery. I'm not exactly sure how though, but I believe something either Gerard or you did stopped him' Albus replied.

'He's gone! He's actually gone!' James cried.

Then he frowned.

'I didn't do anything. I had thought about doing some kind of ritual, but most are so dark I would have had to sacrifice something'.

He turned to Albus quickly.

'Not that I wouldn't give me life for Gerard, but it wasn't always that kind of sacrifice the books spoke about'.

The elder man nodded. James pondered this new development. Gerard had somehow defeated Voldemort, but how? And what was the public going to think about a child defeating the most evil wizard since Grindelwall?

'Gerard is ok, isn't he?' he finally asked.

Albus nodded, handing the boy over.

'James, I want you to listen carefully. While Gerard is fine, he's been seen to by several healers plus myself, there is something I must tell you'.

James nodded to show he was listening, cradling his son to his chest.

'Voldemort hit Gerard with the killing curse. Of that I am certain' the elder said.

James froze. He clutched Gerard tighter, causing the child to whimper a bit in his sleep. His baby boy had been hit by the most feared curse out there, and he'd lived?!

'I'm afraid news has already spread. The papers have been running the story since you were all brought here. Your son will be famous James' Albus spoke.

James slumped back against the hospital pillows.

'What do I do Albus? I mean I'm so thankful that Gerard is alive, but the public are going to be like vultures when he's around'.

'Raise him to be a kind hearted young man, try not to let him get sucked in by the fame. It is wonderful that he is alive, and even more so that Voldemort is gone, but to let Gerard think he is special will lead to him getting too big an ego' Albus urged.

'I understand Albus, thank you'.

As he watched his precious son sleeping, James thought about Lily and Helena. He was glad, even relieved that they had run away. At least they wouldn't have been caught up in the attack. He shuddered to think what would have happened if they were with him and the others.

'Will Lily ever forgive me' he asked, mostly to himself.

'I don't know my boy. I hope so' Albus replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Deep within Beaver Creek Forest, in the inky darkness of the night, there came a sudden rush of panicked footsteps.

A bush rustled, and out of it came two battered and bloody teenagers, scrambling over rocks and whipping back branches as they ran for their very lives.

They were the last of a group of six, just a group of friends spending some time together and having fun.

Fun was the last thing on the surviving teenager's minds as they panted and heaved through the undergrowth.

Behind them, making no effort to be silent in the night, came the crashes and jeers of their attackers. They knew this forest like the back of their hands.

The remaining teenagers didn't stand a chance.

The attackers consisted of a large mostly muggle family of eleven. The parents, who went only by Ma and Pa, were described by anyone who saw them and lived to tell the tale, as a pair of sneering drooling and leering maniacs.

Pa's mouth drooped at one corner and he had a large overbite with ragged sharpened teeth. His ears almost flapped as he ran, and his head was peppered with what was once hair but now looked like black needles sticking out his skull. One eye was shrunken into his head while the other gazed permanently off to one side. He wore threadbare grey jeans and a chequered t-shirt which strained over his bloated stomach. He hadn't bothered with shoes, showing off his yellow overgrown toenails and his wart covered feet. He had a sawn off shotgun, holding it somewhat awkwardly as his gun hand was missing its thumb and middle finger.

Ma had bulging eyes and tiny shrivelled ears which were mostly hidden by her mop of dirty blonde hair. Her lips looked like they had an overdose of fatty injections, which if true were probably taken from her breasts which sagged like old damp clothes left hanging over a washing line. She was skinny, borderline anorexic, with ribs showing and a hollow stomach. She had a stained red dress with white spots and brandished a kitchen rusted cleaver.

She and Pa, while husband and wife, were also brother and sister.

Their father, Grampa, was paralyzed from the waist down, and used a wheelchair as a weapon, a monster of a thing with as many sharp and pointy objects nailed to it as he could fit. He used it with devastating force, using his mangled and plumped up hands to crush his way over anything, and anyone, who got in his path, cackling madly with wild bloodshot eyes. He was so wrinkly he might as well have been nothing but flaps of skin, and wore nothing but a pair of faded dungarees. When he grinned he liked to poke what was left of his scabbed tongue past the large gap in his mouth. He had only a few rotten teeth at the back.

He at least looked mostly normal; his wife on the other hand was an ugly bitch with a personality to match. Her face was bloated and blotchy red, her almost black eyes bulged, her mouth was sliced wide and her teeth, what was left of them, were deformed, some pointed, some jutting out, some cracked. She had no ears, just stumps of skin where ears should be, and a few wisps of grey hair which clung to her head. She wore what might have been a pretty yellow dress decorated with flowers, had it not been stained over the years with god knows what. She had been born with no legs, but that hadn't stopped her, and her arms were quite muscled from dragging her body around. She didn't need weapons; she preferred to dig her crooked teeth and overgrown claw like nails into flesh, gouging it out with a screeching laugh. It was her favourite thing to make people think she was slow, then rush at them and sink her teeth into their legs, bringing them down so her claws could get to work.

Ma and Pa had seven children, five sons and two daughters.

The sons Teddy, Russel, Simmon, Bradley and Duglas, were all alike. Although considering them human was perhaps being too generous. All were huge, bulging with muscles, with a great mass of a head that looked like a child had got into the mixing dough and smashed it together with no thought of shape. Somewhere in the mass were small beady eyes and crooked grins. None of them had hair.

The brothers barely had a thought between them. If the rest went on a hunt, they sprung up with childlike giggles, picked up their weapons, and followed. Teddy had a club, Russel a scythe, Simmon a rattling chainsaw, Bradley an axe, and Duglas a crowbar. They could at least speak, unlike Grampa and Grammy, but mostly they preferred to grunt and snort and act very much like a pack of wild pigs. Ma and Pa couldn't be bothered figuring out who was who, and even dressed them the same way, in ripped joggers and food stained shirts that stretched over their bellies just like their father.

The youngest daughter was called Sue Ellen, and looked around nine or ten. She was arguably the most demented of the group, for she was an expert at climbing trees and darting unseen and unheard through the forest. She could easily sneak up on a victim and, without thought for her self, spring at them like a wildcat, scratching and kicking and biting.

Her weapon of choice was a barbed ball and chain, the wire taken from a nearby fence and strung round the ball, which she liked to swung round madly when she got close, hitting victim and even family if they got too close. She had sharpened her teeth down to points, and had inherited her Grammy's black eyes. She seemed more animal than human, her very joints out of place as she crept around on hands and feet and bared her teeth to others, snarling and growling rather than talking.

Ma had tried to put clothes on the girl, but in the end she settled for a three sized too large pair of underpants, taken from Pa, tied at the waist to at least cover Sue's modesty.

The eldest daughter was completely different from her family. Morgan wasn't deformed, wasn't demented, and wasn't sure how she'd managed to get herself born into this family. Their bloodlust seemed alien to her, and at times she tried, mostly in vain, to help their innocent victims escape.

Morgan was also different in that, unlike her muggle family, she did possess some form of magic. She wasn't a witch, or a wiccan, but she could use a kind of psychic ability that allowed her to do things like telekinesis and premonition.

This, thankfully, scared her family, and they had left her alone when her powers caused one of her brothers to be lifted into the air and thrown into the huge soup pot.

Her younger sister sometimes hissed at her, but that was the most she was subjected to.

As the teenagers finally ran out of breath, the family burst through the bushes and fell upon them. It was a massacre. The pair barely had time to scream before Simmon's chainsaw ripped through one of their shoulders. Grammy had grabbed the second one and torn the back of her ankles, cackling as the girl fell screaming and the rest of the brothers set upon her. Ma and Pa were stabbing and bashing whatever part of the boy they could reach, while Grampa repeatedly ran over both teenager's legs and arms, babbling and laughing gleefully.

Sue Ellen had dropped down from the trees, determined to get her fair share, and darted back and forth swinging her ball without care as to who she hit. One of the brothers was caught in the head, and simply laughed as he continued slashing the pair to pieces.

Laughing the family finally lugged their prizes over their shoulders and jaunted back to their log cabin, even deeper into the black forest.

Once they returned, they wasted no time in heading to the large peeling red barn around the side of their cabin.

There, like a ritual, they set to work, hacking and chopping and pulling out pieces while Pa lit a fire in the huge pit at the centre of the barn.

Then family celebrates, whooping and cheering, dancing almost drunkenly around the fire, brandishing their weapons and boasting of their kills.

While the bloody and slowly charred remains of the six teenagers decorate the pit, like a magnificent work of morbid art.

OOO

Morgan watches the flicker of the fire from her room, her hands over her ears as she sobbed. She really didn't like this, and if it wasn't for her powers she would probably have been tortured and killed by her family years ago. But what else could she do? She had nowhere to go.

Just as she thought that, her mind went blank. Part of her recognised that she was having a vision, while the rest floated in a serene daze.

She saw a group of people, heading her way. Two older women, a link between them, sisters, carrying two young children, a boy and a girl. Three teenagers, the eldest a boy and the other two girls of different ages. The youngest girl shares another link with the brother, siblings as well.

This group was special; this group would be the answer.

Morgan snapped out her daze and managed a smile. Her visions had never steered her wrong yet.

OOO

In the morning, and after a quick run to the shops to pick up some supplies, the group start to pack up their things.

To ensure they were ready for their new, civilisation free life, they chose to buy such things as fruit and vegetable seeds and herbs so they could grow their own garden. They also picked up some potion ingredients that they were unlikely to find in the forest, such things as dragon ingredients and things usually harvested at sea.

While Lily, Petunia and Diego pack, Lucia is assigned to keep Helena entertained. As she helps the girl built a castle, though it looked more like a big tower, Marissa sat with Dudley and taught him how to levitate objects.

Fawkes perched in the corner of the room, watching over them. He would accompany them on their journey, as Albus intended, but as he was quite a rare creature he would do so at a distance. He would join them properly once they made camp.

Unlike the shield, levitation was a lot easier for the boy, since it didn't require any real power or imagination. Marissa was showing him how to levitate his new ball, and Dudley then attempted to copy her.

By the time the others has finished packing, he was proudly showing off his new skill and making his ball float a few inches above his head.

Petunia gave him lots of kisses and cuddles, making the boy giggle.

With the ball and Helena's blocks the last thing to pack, the group all headed downstairs, where Adrien seemed to be waiting for them.

'Your hotel is lovely, will you please let Albus know how grateful we are for his help?' Lily said as she handed the keys over.

'Of course I will. Are you sure you won't stay? Albus was rather hoping you would, and we'd be happy to have you'.

Lily smiled a little sadly. She figured Albus might have made a year's payment for a reason.

'I'm sorry, but we really need to go. I know we're being stubborn, but this is our decision' she replied.

Adrien sighed, but he figured the group wouldn't stay for long.

'What are your plans then? I promise I am simply curious, I won't mention anything to Albus'.

'We're going to take a bus to Madison country' Petunia replied, keeping it vague.

Adrien smiled, pulling a couple of things from his pocket.

'Then I insist you take these'.

He handed Lily what looked to be a toy van, and a small glass box like object. When she gave him a confused look he laughed.

'They will un-shrink if you tap them with your wand or focus item. The mini van will save you travel money, and the greenhouse will allow you to culture the seeds you bought earlier'.

'Thank you' Lily said in surprise.

'Don't mention it. Know though that if you ever decide to come back, you will be welcome, free of charge. I wish you luck on your journey, and I hope you remain safe'.

They said their goodbyes and waved as they left, deciding to find an isolated alley to un-shrink their new van.

'I think I saw an alley down this way' Diego pointed.

'So we'll be going this way then' Lucia replied, turning in the opposite direction.

The others laughed.

Finding the alley they un-shrink the van, pile in with Petunia taking the wheel, strap up, and away they went.

OOO

 _***Back at Beaver Creek Forest***_

The next day a search was launched to find the missing teenagers. It was led by the county sheriff, Herbert Marishall.

As he and his team checked the area, in his mind he was cursing. These teens weren't the only people to vanish in these woods. He had lost count of the exact amount, but over the last seven years people of all ages had gone in and never come back out.

And what was worse, absolutely nothing was found of any of them. It was like the forest swallowed them up.

It frustrated the sheriff, as well as angered him. It was his duty to protect these people and he had failed. He couldn't even help the victim's families find closure by solving the mystery, and he suspects the term victims is correct in this case.

Foul play had to be at work here.

The search lasts until dusk, with volunteers aiding the officers and dogs sent out to sniff the area. However, once again, nothing is found, and reluctantly Herbert is forced to call it off.

Once back at the station, Herbert calls his deputy Amara Yang into the office, where they try and figure out the darn situation.

'It' baffles me sheriff. I've checked the paperwork, in the last seven years there's been a hundred and sixty seven cases. A hundred and sixty seven! This can't go on Herbert'.

'Don't you think I know that?! But we've found nothing! No bodies, no blood trails, not even a single belonging!' Herbert replied, taking a draw of his cigarette as he runs his hand through his hair, irritated with himself and this whole situation.

Amara leans over and gently prises the joint out the man's hand.

'I told you those things will kill you' she scolded gently, grinding it out in the ashtray

Herbert lets his deputy, his mind reeling.

'It's like the damn forest is haunted or something' he mutters.

Amara laughs, it sounds hollow.

'Herbert, there's no such thing as ghosts and monsters. Look, let's grab some scotch to calm those nerves of yours, and we'll think more on this later'.

'You won't let me smoke, but you'll join me in drinking' Herbert managed to joke with a lopsided grin.

'Provided we don't go nuts, drinking is healthier than smoking' Amara grins back.

Herbert laughs.

'Alright, get the damn bottle. I could use it'.

OOO

After the pleasant buzz had died down, the two got to work trying to figure this case out. Eventually Herbert comes up with a plan of action.

'This is big enough now that we will have to ask help from other police departments. We'll call them all round, all across the state if we have to. Hell we'll get the FBI on this if we can. We need all the help we can get'.

Amara nods and heads for the phone. Herbert takes out his mobile and the pair start calling up every police department in the county, and as far outside of it as they can manage.

After getting positive responses from most of them, Herbert finally contacts the FBI. He mutters to himself as he waits for the line to connect.

'Can't believe it's come to this. Pushy sods will have this place condemned before we can say murder'.

He got through to the director and explained his case. As he thought, the man was willing to help, but only if they did so the FBI's way.

'We'll give you five days. I can't have my men wandering around the wilderness looking for lost teenagers when they have more important things to get on with'.

'This isn't about one teenager who took a wrong turn damn it! We've got over a hundred people gone missing in that forest and we need to find them!' Herbert argued.

There was a sighing sound over the line.

'Five days. If we can't find anything I'm ordering that forest condemned. I'm sorry, but if that many people have gone missing then this should have happened a long time ago'.

'Don't you dare pin the blame on me! I've had my men sweep that place each and every time this has happened. We have warnings everywhere to stay in groups and keep out the deepest parts where it's easy to get lost' Herbert growled.

'I realise you're doing what you can' the voice replied. The jerk didn't sound sincere.

'However this decision is final. Five days, then we're closing the place down'.

The line went dead. Herbert slammed the phone down and cursed. This was precisely why he didn't like these uppity folk.

'That bad huh?' Amara asked form the doorway'.

Herbert could really use a joint about now.

'They've given us five days, then they're closing the place off'.

He heard his deputy sucking in a breath, he agreed wholeheartedly.

'You know that's going to be darn near impossible Herbert. That place is huge, people go there all the time for camping trips. Hell it's a landmark'.

'I know' the sheriff grunts.

He shakes himself out his thoughts and stands, stretching and listening to his back pop.

'I'm getting too old for this! The search will start anew tomorrow, it'll give the reinforcement, including those damn jerks from the FBI, to arrive. Let's tell the others and get some rest. It's going to be a long week'.

OOO

 _***Back with the Evans family***_

The next day, after a quick stop for a nap, the group were back on the road. Petunia was still driving, though made mention of stopping soon for something to eat and changing seats.

She and Lily had been talking about options for Helena's future wiccan amulet, what metals they should use and what elements she might be bonded to.

Behind them, the children and Diego were sound asleep. The girls though were up, Marissa gazing out the window at the passing scenery while Lucia read through one of the new books on elemental magic found in the wiccan shop in New York.

Petunia clocked a sign displaying a nearby restaurant and asked how everyone was.

'Kinda hungry' Diego yawned, having just woken up.

The girls agreed, so she took the next exit and drew up in the parking lot of a Cracker Barrel restaurant.

'Looks good, I'm starving' she said, getting out to stretch her legs and wake Dudley.

Lily hopped out the passenger seat to see to Helena, while the teenagers worked out the kinks from sitting for so long.

'I'm thinking pancakes, smothered in syrup' Marissa hummed.

'Oh that sounds good!' Lily agreed as she picked up her now awake and babbling daughter.

'A bit sweet for me, though I am hungry enough for a full breakfast' Petunia spoke as she popped Dudley down and took his hand, letting the boy toddle alongside them.

Diego pulled out his Gringott's card with a grin.

'Good thing we've got this then' he joked.

'Thanks again for letting us use it' Lily said.

'No problem, there's more than enough to do us' the boy replied as they headed inside and found a seat.

After ordering they chatted for a bit while they waited for the food to be brought out. Dudley almost immediately noticed the gift shop and kept pointing at it with wide pleading eyes.

'Alright alright, no need for the puppy dog eyes. We'll go there after breakfast' Petunia laughed.

The boy cheered, grinning as the food came over and dig in happily to his pancakes, smearing syrup all over his face.

'Messy eater' Lily teased, cutting up Helena's pancakes into smaller pieces so her daughter wouldn't have quite the same problem.

With breakfast over everyone settled back with full stomachs.

'So where to now then?' Lucia asked.

'Well we were hoping to reach Beaver Creek Forest by today. Though we'll need to ask for directions' Lily replied.

'We can take the kids to the gift shop if you want' Marissa suggested.

'Good idea, I don't think Dudley can wait much longer anyway' Petunia replied with a smile.

Diego handed the sisters his card so they could pay for the meal, then hoisted Helena into his arms while Marissa helped clean off Dudley and set him down.

The sisters made their way to the till and while paying asked the girl behind it for directions to Beaver Creek.

'Here I'll write them down for you. Though are you sure you want to go there?' the girl asked nervously.

'It there something wrong with it?' Lily asks curiously.

'Well it's not exactly been a good place for a vacation these past few years. I don't know, maybe the wild animal population took a boom and there's been some scares or something' the girl replied.

She had noticed the group had two small children, and really wanted to warn them off, however she also didn't want to scare them with the truth about the disappearing people. No one knew where they'd all gone, but just about everyone suspected something evil at work.

After ringing up their meals she quickly wrote down directions, telling them one last time that it's not a good place to go before letting them go. She really hoped they took her advice and gave the place a wide birth.

'Maybe we shouldn't go there' Lily said as they headed to the gift shop.

'It's one of the best places t make camp though, plus it's got rich soil and a variety of plants and herbs we can use. If it is animals then we can always put up a ward' Petunia reassured.

'Mummy!'

They glanced over and had to smile as little Helena held up a bear and rabbit plush. Lily recognised them as the same mascots at the Fazbear stand.

'Please!' Dudley begged, holding up the bird, fox and a gold bear.

Petunia sighed, but smiled.

'Ask Diego nicely, it's his money we're spending'.

Immediately Dudley turned to the teenager and put on his best puppy dog look. Helena noticed this and copied him.

'Oh, so not fair! How am I supposed to say no to that?!' Diego complained teasingly.

Lucia and Marissa giggled, gently taking the toys off the children so they could head to the till. On the way there Lucia noticed a lovely jewellery box made of seashells. Diego clocked her gaze and rolled his eyes, grinning he told her to add it to the pile. She gave him a quick hug and picked it up, then ran to catch up with the sisters.

At the till the waitress smiled, cooing at the kids as she rang through the toys and the box.

'These are becoming quite popular; they're really cute as well'.

She held them up to show Dudley and Helena.

'See, this cheeky chappy is called Foxy the pirate fox. See his little eye patch. This one is Bonnie and he plays guitar in a band with these two. This is Freddy, he's the main singer, and this one is Chika. She likes her pizza so much she has her little bib on. Can you see how it says lets eat? This last one doesn't exactly have a name, but we just call him Golden Freddy. He's an older model, or so I've heard, and I don't think he comes out very often. He used to have a partner, Golden Bonnie, but I don't know what happened to that one. It just seemed to drop out of circulation. I think there used to be a toy for him, to match this one'.

'Aren't they cute, they have their own little personalities' Lily smiled, handing Bonnie to Dudley and Chika to Helena while the rest went into a bag.

The waitress nodded.

'They were created especially for the Fazbear restaurants. The toys are based on large animatronics that were programs to move around the place, mainly though they stayed on the stage to sing for the children. And Foxy, he was in the kiddie corner; he even spoke like a pirate. They're really winning both kids and adults over. It's getting to the point now that places like Craker Barrel might have serious competition from the company'.

'I hope not, while Fazbear food is delicious, the food here is great too' Petunia said.

'Thank you. We hope to hear you again' the girl smiled as they headed back outside.

'Right, my turn to drive' Lily said after strapping Helena in.

She climbed into the driver's seat and after making sure everyone was settled and bucked up, she started the engine and pulled back onto the road.

OOO

The group of aurors had managed to trace the creature out to muggle Madrid and down to the port. There, they split up to check on each boat and ask around the area.

'Looks like the killing spree was contained to magical Madrid. Not sure if that's a good thing or not' Devito said, scanning the sea as if the creature would burst out of it and put it's hands up.

He snorted under his breath, like it would ever be that easily.

'Anyone find anything?' he called out as the teams regrouped.

His men all answered negatively, though he heard some of the British aurors mutter under their breaths.

Devito growled softly, innocent people had been murdered and these idiots were complaining about who was heading the operation to find the killer.

'I'll talk to them' Amelia spoke from his side.

'For all the good it would do. They may respect you, but not even you can get them to stop their pathetic grumbles' Devito replied.

She nodded, but that didn't mean she wouldn't back him up. Her expression firm she took over.

'Alright people listen up! The trail led us down here so this thing must be around. Has every boat been checked?'

She got confirmation.

'You lot, you were tasked to ask round, anything?'

'Nothing ma'am!' one of the team replied.

'Not a damn thing! It's like this critter's vanished into thin air!' Moody growled.

'Some of those we talked to said the thing might be a sorgin. If so maybe it has vanished' another tem member mentioned.

'If it has then we have bodies to recover. Either way we still have to find them' Devito replied.

As the team split up once more, Amelia turned to him.

'I haven't heard of a sorgin before'.

'Be thankful. Sorgins aren't well known, but what I do know is if someone's summoned one, it won't rest until its mission is complete'.

'And you think its mission was to go on a rampage, or just specific people?' Amelia asked.

'I think its target was the Montoya family, the others were in the wrong place at the wrong time. What I don't get is why we have no massacre here. Why would it cause carnage in magical Madrid, and yet hide in the muggle end?' Devito grumbled.

'Can't imagine how bad the family must be if someone let this thing loose of them' Amelia said.

'Oh believe me Amelia, that family were rotten to the core. Well, the eldest girl was more interested in making money, and you rarely saw the pair we're hunting for so I can't say much about them, but Azkaban would have been too good for the rest'.

'Sounds like people I know' Amelia muttered under her breath.

'Sir!'

They turned as one of the team ran back to them, followed by an older woman.

'This is Michaela Salazar. She's got some information for us'.

'Salazar?' Amelia asked in surprise.

'Distance relative, nothing like him I assure you' the woman replied.

'What you got for us ma'am?' Devito asked.

'I'm captain of the ship, La Brujeria, we just got back from a cruise. Not long after we set off from here, we discovered the bodies of two of our crew members, it wasn't a pretty sight sir'.

'You think something snuck on board?' Devito asked.

'I don't think, I know. After finding the crew, we tried to track it down'.

She sighed.

'We found two of our passengers had come across this thing. Poor sods didn't stand a chance'.

'Have you reported this? Besides to us?' Amelia asked.

'Just finished talking to the officers about it when your auror here overheard and dragged me over. We put the bodies down below to prevent a panic, then went on a full scale hunt for this thing. Problem is, we couldn't find it. Thankfully we didn't find any more bodies either, but I haven't a clue where this thing went. Hell for all I know it jumped overboard and swam for it'.

'We're pretty sure this thing is a sorgin' Devito said.

Michaela sucked in a breath.

'Merlin!' she breathed.

'Tell me about it. We've got a massacre in magical Madrid, this thing left a very good trail right up to the Montoya family mansion, where it proceeded to tear the family limb from limb. All except two who managed to escape. Diego and Lucia Montoya, boy's seventeen, real white blonde hair blue eyes, and the girl's thirteen, brunette with brown eyes'.

Michaela thought for a moment, then frowned.

'Something about the blonde rings a bell'.

She then snapped her fingers.

'One of my crew ran into a boy like that. Too busy with finding this thing to worry much about it. He only told me cause he discovered a bit of a mess and assumed either the thing, or the lad had caused it'.

'You didn't think to stop the kid?' Devito asked.

'We were too busy looking for a monster! How were we supposed to know this kid in particular was supposed to be the one the thing was after. For all we knew it was planning on killing everyone of board!' Michaela protested.

'No point in making accusations Devito, she was doing the best she could to find this thing and prevent any more deaths' Amelia soothed, before turning back to the captain.

'Can you tell us anything else?'

'Fraid not, only that the ship ended it's journey in New York, and when it had and the passengers were all off we searched that boat from top to bottom. We found nothing. Either this sorgin jumped, or it got off in New York, and if it did surely it would have caused more of a stir' Michaela replied.

Devito groaned.

'Ok, so to sum up, the sorgin's disappeared, one of the kids was alive at least for some of the journey, the other one must have been with the first, and now we've got to search bloody New York for this thing'.

Amelia shared his views. This case just went from being a needle in a haystack, to a needle in an ocean.

OOO

A few hours later Lily pulled the van up and parked near the forest entrance. As the group slid out and stretched out their muscles, a car pulled up nearby.

'It can't be that bad if there's another family' Petunia pointed out to Lily as she saw to Dudley.

'Hi there, you here for camping too?' the man called.

'Yes' Lily replied.

'Nice place for it, huh? I'm Jeremy Simpson; this is the wife Winnifred and our son Samuel'.

'I'm Petunia Evans and this is my son Dudley, my sister Lily and her daughter Helena. Over there's Marissa, Diego and Lucia' Petunia introduced.

The Evans all said hi, with the children smiling and waving hello.

'Nice to meet you all, are those kids of yours cute. Come on Samuel say hi' Winnifred encouraged.

The boy, who had hidden behind his mother, peeked out and said a quiet hello.

'You'll have to excuse him, he's a bit shy around new people. That's why we decided to go a little wild this year and do camping instead of our usual hotel style holiday' Jeremy apologised.

'That's ok, nice to meet you Samuel. I hope you don't mind me asking , but I've not heard your accent before. Where do you come from?' Lily asked.

'Oh we're from Canada. Come to think of it, you've got a bit of an accent yourself, English?'

'That's us' Petunia laughed.

As they were speaking, Marissa had been staring into the forest. She got a weird feeling from inside, it made her feel a little uncomfortable.

She blinked, for a moment there she swore she could hear the voices of several people, calling out in anger or despair.

' _Don't stay!'_

' _Danger!'_

' _Go back!'_

They were gone as soon as it came, and she shook the thought away. She looked over at Lily and Petunia, wanting to tell them what she heard. But with the other family around she decided not to.

It could have just been her imagination. She didn't want to scare them. She'd wait until she got the sisters alone before mentioning it.

'Shall we head inside? It'll be nice to have some neighbours to chat to' Jeremy asked after they had finished talking.

The group agreed and after gathering their things, the Evans discreetly charming their backpacks to make it look like they had more, they headed in to hunt down a good place to set up camp.

OOO

As the group walked and chatted about this and that, none of them were aware that they were being watched.

Simmon and Bradley gave each other a grin, turning back to watch the group. The older women in particular were given lusty gazes.

They were going to have fun tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Simmon and Bradley returned to their cabin, to inform the family of what they saw. Bursting through the door they rush into the kitchen grinning wildly.

'Ma! Pa! We got…!'

'Not until you finish yer lunch!' Ma reprimanded, thumping down the pot of roast rabbit.

At the smell the boy's bellies rumbled and they briefly forgot about the newcomers as they grabbed a seat.

Everyone else joined them; except for Morgan who outright refused to eat with the monsters she unfortunately called relatives.

'Morgan! We're havin lunch! Come down!' Ma called.

'I REFUSE TO COME DOWN!' came the reply.

Russel growled and pushed away, storming upstairs. He kicked the door open and glared at his sister.

'Oy! Ma told you lunch was ready! Get downstairs!'

'I'm not eating with you animals!' Morgan growled back.

Russel saw red and stomped forward, arms out intending on making the freak come down. Unfortunately all he managed to do was break his fall as Morgan channelled her powers into a powerful blast that pushed him out her room and back down the stairs.

The rest of the family grumbled a bit but started eating, tearing into the meat like savages. It took little more than ten minutes to finish lunch, then Ma reminded her boys that they were about to say something.

Simmon looked confused while Bradley wracked his mind for what they did that day that was so important.

Oh wait.

'Ma! Pa! We got newcomers!' he cried.

'Newcomers! Yeah! Who we got?' Pa demanded.

'We gots four women like, two men, and some little uns!' Simmon described, having been prompted into remembering by his brother.

'Women?' Pa asked, a mad leer in his eyes.

Teddy, Russel and Duglas suddenly took interest in the conversation, while Ma muttered under his breath. She never liked how Pa and her boys took such interest in other women. However she did like that there were little uns, gave her another chance to be a mother again.

And the men folk would make wonderful new toys for Sue Ellen; she had been getting bored for a while.

The youngest girl simply grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the light. New fun things to play with!

'Alright boys, we hunt at sundown!' Pa hollered, having made up his mind.

OOO

Morgan, after finishing her meal of apples and berries found in the forest, sat and listened to her brother's big news.

She had a feeling someone new had come into the forest, but it worried her greatly that there were children in this group. It didn't help that she could actually feel the lust pouring from the male members of her family.

At the end of the conversation, she made her decision. She had seven hours.

She headed downstairs, a small jolt of fear as her family all turned to look at her.

'I'll be watching TV in my room. The first asshole who tries to come inside will learn just how strong I really am. They will face my fury, I hope I have made myself clear'.

Her fear died down as her family fidgeted nervously, they understood.

Nodding, she went back upstairs, slammed her door and locked it. Then she decided to push her desk in front of it as well, for extra insurance.

With one last glance behind her, she opened the window and used her powers to levitate down to the ground, then headed into the forest to find this group and warn them.

OOO

It took Morgan a few hours, climbing over tree roots and ducking under branches was second nature to her as she looked for any sign that the group was around.

She had lived in this forest all her life, and knew it like the back of her hand. Although she didn't eat meat, she could easily sneak up on animals and watch them without their notice. And she knew the best places to find fruits and berries.

A few times, when she was about to head in the wrong direction, her powers gave her a vision and helped point her correctly.

Soon she came across signs that the group were around, voices in the distance guided her to their location. However there were less of them than her brother described. The couple with the slightly older child weren't around.

The others must have separated from this group, perhaps going further into the forest.

Morgan crouched down behind some bushes, observing and trying to think of a way to get them to leave, or at the very least move into one of the safe zones she knew of, places that her family didn't know of.

Glancing at the sky, she gasped softly. The sun was already starting to set. In just an hour's time it would be too dark for her to track them. She had very little time left and she still needed to find the other group.

A rustle in the bushes opposite her made her jump, then pause as a small fox shuffled its way through as it hunted for food.

It gave her an idea.

OOO

While Morgan was searching, the large group were making their way down the main path of the forest. The adults chatted about where they came from and what they would do once they found a good place to set up camp, while the younger members entertained the children.

'Look Dudley, see this' Marissa pointed out.

The boy came over and looked at the little tracks the girl had found.

'These are bird tracks. A little bird must have been looking for juicy worms here' Marissa said.

'Yuck, worms!' the boy protested.

The teenager laughed.

'That's right Dudley, people don't eat worms, they're yucky. But birds really like them'.

Dudley didn't look very sure about the idea, but he looked again at the tracks, using his fingers to follow them until there weren't any left.

'No more'.

'I guess the bird must have had a full tummy and flew away' Marissa said.

Across from them, Diego had Helena in his arms, pointing to all the different things that they came across.

'Look! Look!' Helena called out.

'Hey clever you, you found a squirrel' Diego praised.

Giggling the girl pointed at the small thing, and the pair watched as it darted here and there before finally running out of sight.

'Aww!'

'Let's see if we can find any more' Diego encouraged, making her smile again.

Behind the pair, Samuel had warmed a bit to Lucia, and had taken her hand as they walked. Being closer in age than the others, they had taken to talking about things like school and what their favourite books were.

Lucia felt Samuel was quite smart for an eight year old. He could already track animals in the snow, and wanted to be a mountie when he got older, which he explained was like the police in Canada.

A few miles further the group arrived at a stream. Over it was a small suspended bridge.

'Looks like a good place for a break' Lily suggested, taking Helena from Diego so he could rest.

'We're good for a while longer. I think we'll go on ahead' Jeremy decides.

'Come along Samuel' Winnifred calls.

'See you later' Lucia says to the boy, who nods with a smile as he runs to catch up to his parents.

'See you later Evanses!' Jeremy calls out as they cross the bridge.

'Bye, we'll catch up soon' Petunia calls back.

As the Simpsons disappeared unto the trees, Petunia and Lily got out a blanket and the children's new plush toys for them to play with, while the others headed down to the stream to fill up their bottles.

'I still haven't seen anything to suggest there's something wrong with this place' Lily said.

'I know, it's odd' Petunia agrees.

Helena's squeal of delight calls their attention.

'Well never mind, it really is a nice place. It's getting quite late though, we should think about moving soon' Lily then said

Petunia nods in agreement. Around twenty minutes later they look up as the teenagers head back.

'Water's nice and cool' Diego said, handing over some of the bottles.

'Thank you. Here we go Dudley I bet you're thirsty' Petunia replies, handing one over to her son while taking a sip from the other.

Lily helps Helena take a drink, setting aside the plushies for now as the group plan their next move.

Helena who sat in her mother's lap, happened to glance over at the bushes. She let out a squeal.

The group turned to find a young fox snuffling the area.

'Aww he's so cute!' Lucia coos.

'Not quite a pup, not quite an adult. He's like a teenager' Diego laughs as the fox gives a little yelp and pounces on some leaves rustling in the breeze.

The fox seemed to sense it had an audience, glancing up to gaze at the group. Slowly, it came forward.

'He's a curious little guy isn't he' Marissa speaks softly.

The group remained still, the sisters holding the children to stop them running forward and startling the fox. The thing had now reached the blanket, sniffing curiously at the plush Bonnie.

Then, quite suddenly, it grabbed the rabbit and sprinted for the bridge.

'Bonnie!' Helena screamed, bursting into tears.

'Hey! Come back here!' Lily yells.

The group sprang to their feet and with a quick wave of Lily's wand their stuff was neatly packed back into their bags. Then they took off after the fox.

Diego was in front, wand at the ready hoping to try and levitate the little guy and bring him safely back to them.

The fox had other plans, darting into the trees like a little red bullet.

Diego cursed under his breath as he tripped on some pebbles.

'Almost had him!' he growled.

Marissa helped him up as the rest hurried past.

'Come on, poor Helena loves that toy' she said.

'Why couldn't it have gone for the blanket instead? We were all sitting on it!' Diego protests as the group head into the trees.

OOO

Morgan watched them go with a smile. She had telepathically hypnotised the fox to guide the group into the safe zone.

She only hoped they stayed there as she came out from her hiding place.

Now she could focus on finding the other family, and fast.

As she ran into the forest once more, the sun dipped further behind the distant mountains.

OOO

The fox led the group further into the forest until; finally, it dropped the toy in a clearing and took off. Puffing for breath, the Evans family caught up and Lily swiped the toy up off the ground, giving it a quick clean with her wand before handing it back to Helena. The girl's tears subsided and she clutched it tightly.

'Thank heavens for that!' Petunia panted.

After making sure that Helena wouldn't start crying again, Lily takes a moment to look round and figure out where the fox brought them.

'This actually looks like a good place to camp' she remarks.

The rest looked round, and they had to agree. The clearing was surrounded by trees and bushes on three sides, most of which had berries and even some apples giving the group a good food supply for a while, and on the fourth side, the side they had came in from, the river had curved and trickled nearby, giving them an easy source of water.

'You're right, this is perfect' Marissa agrees, and with that the group start unpacking.

Diego and Lucia are designated to set up the tents, while Marissa picks up some deep baskets and with a quick charm levitates them so she can gather some of the fruits.

Lily and Petunia, after setting down the children in a transfigured playpen and giving them some toys to keep them amused, start to ward the area.

Petunia rummages through her things and brings out ingredients and equipment to create a non human warding potion.

'Let's see…mortar and pestle, bowl, wooden spoon, measuring cup and spoon, fennel seeds, rosemary, cumin, blackberry juice, salt to crystallise the mixture into a powder, oh and the zucchini extract' she mutters to herself.

'Now just some water to get and I'm ready'.

After filling a bucket with water, she pours three cups of it into the mixing bowl, then grabs the fennel seeds and a third of the bouquet of rosemary and crushes them in the mortar until the powder is as fine as dust.

She adds five tablespoons of cumin to the water and stirs with a quick chant.

'Dearg mar an teine'.

As she repeats the chant over and over, the water begins to turn an orange red colour, very much like fire, and becomes as hot as curry.

Satisfied, Petunia then pours two tablespoons of blackberry to the fennel rosemary mix and stirs it together until it becomes a dark purple goo like paste, which does not look very appetising. She adds this to the mixing bowl and stirs again for ten minutes, checking every now and then.

At the ten minute mark the potion turns navy blue.

Petunia picks up the zucchini extract and adds one and a half cup to the mixture.

'You must want it very strong to add the zucchini. That increases the power by ten times, doesn't it?' Lucia calls from the tent, having watched the woman work.

'That's right. I'd rather not have to wake up in the middle of the night to find a grizzly bear in my tent' Petunia calls back.

'Good plan!' Diego grins.

Smiling the woman finally adds three grams of salt to the mixture, before stirring it and chanting once more.

'Tioram mar ghaineamh''.

She smiles when the mixture turns as white as egg shells, and to the touch is dry as sand.

'Perfect' she nods, taking the bowl and sprinkling the mixture in a circle around the campsite.

The potion, when brewed properly, creates a ring of white mushrooms that repels animals and insects unless they're let in by the brewer. By adding the zucchini extract, Petunia allowed the ward to be powerful enough that they would repel none invited magical creatures too. The best thing about it is that the only things that can undo it is the proper counter potion or controlled fiendfyre, a spell that most wizards are unable to control.

'Are you done Lily?' Petunia asks.

'That's me now' Lily replies.

While Petunia was mixing her potions, Lily had set up a muggle repellent ward. Taking eight obsidian stones and enlarging them to be half the size of boulders, she very carefully carved four runes onto each rock in a specific order. To make one mistake would ruin the ward. First the rune fehu, then ansuz, then hagalaz, and finally naudhiz. After carving each of them, and checking to make sure they were perfect, she places the boulders in a circle around the campsite, then lifts her wand and circles it above her head.

''Magicae saxa, excitant'

The slight flash indicated that the campsite is now invisible to normal humans that were not invited, very similar to the fidelus charm but without a secret keeper.

Lily had created this little gem of wizarding magic herself, during her seventh year. It had caused somewhat of a flurry of excitement with the Unspeakables, who had eagerly told her she had a place in their department for as long as she wished.

While happy with the high praise, Lily had declined in favour of a happy life with her family.

'Those should keep just about everything out' Lily said with a nod of satisfaction.

'We'll have to make sure the Simpsons can get in' Petunia pointed out.

'They're nice people, we'll just have to be careful about showing our magic' Diego said, finally finishing with his tent.

Lucia had finished up with hers, and Marissa returned baring lunch, so the group settled down to eat.

OOO

As night fell in Madison County, sheriff Marishall and deputing Yang stood outside the station waiting for the search party volunteers.

As cars began to draw up, Amara leaned in to Herbert.

'So how many agents are being sent up?'

'Three, and I've heard one of them's a right bitch'.

The woman snorted.

'You mean, more than the rest'.

'Oh trust me Yang, you better watch out for this one. Angel Redwood, head agent. Don't let the name fool you, not even her peers like her I've heard' Herbert warned.

'Bit of a snob then?' Amara asked, greeting the volunteers and waving them inside to the mess hall where the rest of Madison County's team were waiting with drinks and information.

'Bit is an understatement and a half. Woman would tell the sun how to shine and what it's doing wrong' Herbert muttered as he shook one of the volunteer's hands and thanked them for coming.

'You're kidding right?'

The man just gave her a look.

'Ah hell'.

Finally all the volunteers had showed up, and Herbert decided to head inside to wait for FBI guys to show. Amara figured she'd do the same, just as a flash black car pulled up and three black suited people stepped out.

'Well this is going to be a fun time' she muttered to herself as she led the three stern faced people inside.

'Alright folks, settle down. First off I want to thank you all once again for your help. Most of you have already heard the just of this, but I'm saying it again anyway. Over the last seven years we've had over a hundred people go missing in Beaver Creek forest. This isn't a case of campers gotten lost; at this point we're looking for bodies. Any clothing, personal items, anything you can find would be of great help to us. The last group lot who went missing were a group of teenagers. I know I'm hoping we find them alive and well, but considering our track record we'll be lucky, real lucky if we so much as uncover a backpack' Herbert started.

'And what, pray tell, have you been doing these past seven years' came a cold voice.

That'll be Redwood Herbert thought to himself, and sure enough the only female member of the FBI team had gotten to her feet.

'We've done exactly what we've always done when someone goes missing; we launch a search, comb the area, and scan the local area outside the forest just to be sure. I'm talking going door to door, flyers, ads in the paper…'

'Well obviously you haven't done enough!'

Herbert sighed.

'Look lady, my team may not be the busiest in the county, but you can be sure that if something goes wrong, we'll be there ASAP to help fix the problem'.

Some of his members nodded in agreement. It was true after all, be it fires or floods his team had pulled double shifts and all nighters, most of which was voluntarily done, trying to ensure the safety of the civilians. He would not have this stuck up woman telling him that wasn't enough'.

'I see'.

The woman pushed up her glasses and fixed Herbert with a glare.

'And yet, here my men and I are, pulled out our own busy jobs to come and solve your problems'.

'Out your cushy chairs more like' Amara muttered, causing a few sniggers.

The woman spun to her.

'Do you have a problem?' she all but hissed.

'None at all lad…'

'My name is Angel Redwood!'

'And it would have been nice if you introduced yourself beforehand so we knew this. By the way, I'm Amara Yang. And what I'm saying is I've got no problem with you or your team, you're here helping just like the rest of us. But right now we've got far bigger things to worry about than starting fights amongst ourselves. There are people going missing out here!'

'And that is why we are here, to stop this happening again' Redwood snapped.

'Yeah, betcha you aren't here voluntarily out the goodness of your hearts' Amara retorted.

By this point the two women had gotten right into each other's faces, while the others around them shuffled a little uneasily. Herbert sighed.

'Will you two knock it off already!'

He was ignored as the two squared off. No one could tell you who threw the first blow. The FBI agents would swear up and down that Yang was the culprit, while Herbert's team protested it was Redwood. The rest wisely kept their mouths shut.

'Bloody bitch!'

'Little cow!'

It took six men to separate the pair; by that point most had re-evaluated their opinion of Amara Yang. The woman was scratched to hell, but she had given as good as she got. Redwood hadn't stood a chance.

'ENOUGH!'

The fighting ceased as the group turned to Herbert.

'Damn it Yang you go on about more important things than us fighting each other then this happens. And Redwood, my team work harder than anyone I know, and we know that forest like the back of our hands. If you wind up getting lost in there, you'll wish you'd kept your mouth shut. Now the pair of you, hush up and sit down!'

Sheepishly, Amara slumped into a seat, gratefully accepting the first aid kit from one of the others.

Redwood sneered but took her own seat, snatching the kit from the unfortunate man chosen to hand it to her.

'Alright, now for gods sakes lets come up with a plan and get some sleep. We'll be out there bright and early tomorrow' Herbert said.

OOO

Three hours later, and a couple more verbal fights, and they had a plan ironed out. Since there were so many people they would split into three large groups, the FBI agents had their say about who would could where, and each group would pick an area of the forest and spread out, all working their way inwards until they met. Anything they found, from the tiniest scrap of material, would be bagged and packed away for analyses, and hopefully, they would find something.

OOO

Back with the Evans family, now that the area was warded, the group had headed inside one of the tents to relax.

The tents were huge inside, about the size of a small house. In each there were two bedrooms and a bathroom, a decent sized living room and a nice big kitchen area. The colours were neutral shades of cream and white which could be changed to suit each person's taste.

At the moment the group were in the living area of Lily and Petunia's tent, which had been done in warm shades of yellow and red. Dudley and Helena's toys had been set up on the floor and the pair were happily playing away, while older members sat around the kitchen table playing black jack.

'I swear Diego if you're cheating' Lucia growled.

'I'm not! I'm just THAT good!' the boy boasted with a grin.

The girls just grumbled under their breaths. While it was true Diego was good at the game, each time he won the arrogant attitude of the Montoya family shone through, and he would smirk and boast for the next ten minutes.

It was very annoying, and each of the girls was determined to knock the boy down a peg or six.

While they played, Helena had decided she was bored of her toys. She wanted to see some magic. However the adults were all busy, but she knew someone else who could do it.

'Duddy!'

The boy glanced up from his pop up book.

'Magic!' Helena demanded.

Dudley grinned.

'You want magic?'

She nodded eagerly.

'Ok!'

He scrunched up his face as he tried to remember the spell Marissa taught him.

'Oh! That's it!'

He shook his arm with the wrist band on it, and pointed to one of Helena's toys.

'Flotador!'

And, slowly, the toy began to rise. Dudley grinned, pointing to another and repeating the spell, and soon two of the plushies were zooming around the pair's heads.

'Yay! Duddy clever!' Helena cried joyfully, clapping her hands to encourage him.

'Aww' Lucia cooed, causing the others to stop and watch the touching scene.

Lily and Petunia smiled. Dudley really was fond of his little cousin. Lily especially couldn't wait for her little girl to start learning her own magic.

The sound of rumbling interrupted the moment, and everyone glanced at Diego, who blushed.

'Yeah sorry, that was me'.

Petunia felt her own stomach grumble.

'I guess it's time to eat. We've got fruits, mushrooms and herbs'.

'It's not much' Marissa said.

'Well, we could always find some eggs in the forest, and honey too. And I can transfigure some water into milk' Lily replied.

'And I've got some oat seeds that I can help grow to make into flour. With that we could have some bread and omelettes. That is if you can find enough eggs' petunia added.

'Still not much though. I really want some meat to go with it!' Diego complained.

'Well go out and find some yourself you lazy prat! While you're at it, you might as well skin and cut the carcasses as well!' Lucia snapped.

Diego scowled, then grinned.

'Fine, after all, I can hunt really well!'

And with that he transformed into a large grey wolf, startling the children.

Lily and Marissa quickly soothed the pair, while Petunia and Lucia gave the wolf a glare.

'Just because you want meat doesn't mean you should scare the kids!' Petunia scolded.

Diego at least had the decency to look apologetic.

'It's a good animagus form, I daresay it will come in handy. But are you sure you want meat?' Lily asked.

The wolf nodded. Lily sighed.

'Alright, you and I will go out to get food. But don't bring your catch inside, you don't want to make the children cry or scare them again' she warned.

Diego nodded again, and bounded outside, eager to stretch his legs and find some rabbits or squirrels. Shaking her head Lily followed.

'You two be careful! And come back quickly!' Petunia warned.

The pair agreed and quickly disappeared into the forest.

'Well, I suppose that's that. Come on girls, you can help me grow some of these seeds for flour' Petunia sighed, taking out her bag.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Morgan was still searching for the other family when she suddenly heard shouts to her left. Praying she got there in time she hurried to the scene, only to find a horrific sight.

Her family had beaten her to the spot.

The couple lay dead, numerous bloody patches and wounds on them. From the scene, Morgan thought that they had grabbed their son and huddled him in between them, trying desperately to protect the child. However it wasn't enough.

The boy was in Ma's clutches, crying and screaming and squirming to get out. He had his own injuries, however nothing looked life threatening.

'They were no fun!' Simmon complained, bashing his chainsaw against one of the corpses.

'Too slow!' Teddy agreed.

'Died too quickly!' Russel growled.

'Well maybe they'd have stayed live longer if you hadn't beaten them around so much!' Pa growled back.

He had been looking forward to playing with the female, but now his blasted sons had spoiled her.

Grampa didn't seem all that bothered the pair were dead, running back and forth repeatedly over the male's legs and crushing them into pulp with wild laughter. Grammy on the other hand was chewing at the man's arms.

Sue Ellen crept forward to have a sniff, and the pair had a furious hissing match over the flesh. The girl wanted her new toys to move again so she could play some more. She hadn't even had the chance to use her weapon before the lumbering idiots got in the way.

'All if ye hush up! We got something!' Ma yelled, holding the boy above her head and making him scream louder in fright.

Morgan saw red. She burst out from her hiding place.

'ALL OF YOU ARE MONSTERS!' she screamed.

'Ye've said that before you little bitch!' Pa hollered back.

The brothers simply sniggered, finding the word not the slightest bit insulting. Bradley raised his axe.

'You wanna have some? Here!'

And he cut off the female corpse's foot, picking it up and tossing it over to his sister.

The others found this hilarious and howled with laughter.

Morgan snarled.

'Ma! Let him go!'

Ma grins back.

'He's mine now ain't he? You ain't having him!'

Morgan had gathered how powers while Ma spoke, and now threw them out at her, channelling the wind into a powerful blast that saw Ma drop the boy with a cry of rage.

Samuel tumbled to the ground, rolling out of the way from grabbing hands.

'Run child!' Morgan yells, focusing her powers to deliver the final blow to Ma.

The boys weren't having it, and Teddy lunged for her, using his bulk to push her against a tree and knock her unconscious, her powers failing and releasing Ma.

'Bloody bitch! Ma growled, kicking Morgan.

'Where's the boy?!' she then demanded.

But Samuel had heard Morgan and started running. Ma cursed.

'After him! Duglas, you stay with the bitch. Don't do anything until we get back!'

'Aw Ma!' the boy complain.

'Don't Ma me! That girl's been nothing but trouble. We're gonna deal with her later'.

'Stay put!' Pa agreed.

And with that the rest of the family ran into the forest, leaving Duglas to huff and fuss and pitch a tantrum that he was missing out on the fun.

After about twenty minutes he had calmed down, wiping his crowbar off after bashing in what was left of the corpse's heads. He turned back to Morgan.

He hadn't realised before, but she was a pretty little thing. Relatively skinny with long blonde hair, in far better condition than Ma's. Searching the forest for fruits and herbs had toned Morgan's body and tanned it just a little.

She looked typical of a bubbly cheerleader, if Duglas had ever seen one.

'Heh, we're gonna have some fun' he leered, tossing his crowbar to the side and kneeling to paw at her clothes.

It was at this point that Morgan woke up, forcing her eyes to open, only to find her brother attempting to rape her.

She saw past red.

Duglas scrambled backwards as his sister's eyes opened, white as a corpse with black rings round the edges. He lunged for his weapon but Morgan was faster and with a heave, blasted him back with needle sharp shards of ice, pinning him by the legs and shoulders to a nearby tree.

'Wait! I wis just playin!' he tried to plead but she had had enough.

With a look of disgust Morgan ignores his begging and channels her powers into an enormous beam of light, launching it at her brother.

It tore him apart, first the arms, then his legs and finally cutting him in two at the waist.

Gathering her powers back to her Morgan takes a moment to calm down.

It was time she got rid of these monsters once and for all.

Hoping the boy had managed to make it to safety, she picked a tree and climbed it, waiting until her family returned.

OOO

Back at the tent, Petunia, Dudley, Helena and Marissa were outside planting oat seeds. Dudley, to his mother's encouragement, dug into the dirt with his little hands to make small holes, while the girls put a couple of seeds in each.

Once all were planted, Petunia brings out a small spray perfume bottle and fills it with a yellow coloured growth potion. She sprayed it onto the patch and within minutes a bright yellow aura formed.

The children watched happily as the seeds began to grow at a quick pace, and soon the little patch had more than enough to grind down into bread.

'Alright, lets get this lot harvested' Petunia orders, and the group soon have each stalk stripped and ready to bring inside.

Marissa, while the others were gathering seeds, had been charged with getting some water. It would be transfigured into milk when Lily returned.

Bucket in hand she headed to the river curve, kneeling and carefully leaning over to gather some water.

She had just summoned some magic to ensure the bucket would be feather light when she suddenly heard the whispering voices again.

' _Help your friends!'_

' _Danger!'_

' _They need your help!'_

Before she could question it, she received a vision.

 _Diego had just pounced upon a squirrel when an axe shot out from the trees and almost caught his shoulders. With a yelp that alerted Lily who was nearby, the wolf growled at the treeline._

 _The family's cackles were heard in reply, and as Lily ran up to see what had happened, Grampa burst out and shot at them._

 _Diego pushed Lily to the side, missing the deranged man's chair by inches. Lily though screamed when a scythe swung down at them, catching her on the arm. Again the pair dodge, but now the entire family had surrounded them, the lumbering boys closing the circle while the other members darted back and forth swinging wildly with their weapons._

 _Diego snarled as he jumped away from a shotgun blast, lunging forward to catch the man holding it by the throat. He tore at the flesh, ripping the man's head off before darting back as the woman with the kitchen knife swung at him._

 _Lily, clutching her injured arm, was trying desperately to keep away from the grabbing arms and leering faces. She cried out as one of the boys caught her, yelling out a cutting curse that thankfully caught the boy across the chest. As he lay gurgling on the ground she regrouped with Diego, wand at the ready to defend herself against the rest._

 _However neither of them were quick enough for Grampa's chair._

Marissa swallowed a sob as she heard the pair's dying screams. Stumbling to her feet she rushes to the tent.

'Petunia! Petunia!'

'Marissa what's wrong?!' the woman calls, catching the girl as she sobs.

'It's Lily and Diego! They're…they're in danger!'

She pushes away.

'I have to go! I have to help them! Stay with Lucia and the children!'

'Marissa wait! You can't go alone' Petunia calls, but the girl was already gone.

Marissa tore through the forest, calling a beam of light from her ring to guide her way. Hearing a cry she headed in that direction, only to be knocked back as Samuel ran into her, crying and bleeding from the head.

'Help! My parents!' the child sobbed.

Marissa checked him over, and after ensuring his wounds weren't serious she cast a quick sleeping spell on him.

'Duerma bien'.

Carefully she picks up the child and places him next to a nearby tree.

'Capullo de vid' she says softly.

The tree roots come to life, gently wrapping the boy in a protective cocoon.

'You'll be safe here. I need to find the others' Marissa speaks, heading off to continue her search.

OOO

With a smile Lily scooped up another pheasant egg and popped it into her basket. She and Diego had done quite well, alongside the eggs the basket held five rabbits and two squirrels. It was getting really heavy though, Lily thought to herself, deciding to call Diego and, after collecting some honey, start back to camp.

She glanced over, noticing the teen sneaking up on another squirrel. The boy was having a great time, his wolf side really showing as he made to pounce.

Setting the basket down Lily grabbed the bucket as she spotted a small bee hive not too far up on a tree.

However, before she had even reached out with her wand to summon it to her, a yelp made her jump.

Diego had just pounced upon the squirrel when an axe shot out from the trees and almost caught his shoulders. With a yelp that alerted Lily, the wolf growled at the tree line.

The family's cackles were heard in reply, and as Lily ran up to see what had happened, Grampa burst out and shot at them.

Diego pushed Lily to the side, missing the deranged man's chair by inches. Lily though screamed when a scythe swung down at them, catching her on the arm. Again the pair dodged, but now the entire family had surrounded them, the lumbering boys closing the circle while the other members darted back and forth swinging wildly with their weapons.

Diego snarled as he jumped away from a shotgun blast, lunging forward to catch the man holding it by the throat. He tore at the flesh, ripping the man's head off before darting back as the woman with the kitchen knife swung at him.

Lily, clutching her injured arm, was trying desperately to keep away from the grabbing arms and leering faces. She cried out as one of the boys caught her, yelling out a cutting curse that thankfully caught the boy across the chest. As he lay gurgling on the ground she regrouped with Diego, wand at the ready to defend herself against the rest, when the mad man in the chair came at them once more.

'RAYO DE LUZ!'

A powerful beam of light blasted the chair into pieces, and all but tore apart the man inside it

Marissa ran through the tree line, covering Lily with her powers ready to defend.

The remaining members of the family suddenly realised that these people were just as freakish as Morgan. With that thought, they scattered back into the trees before they lost another member.

Behind them, Pa, Teddy and Grampa lay dead.

Marissa, noticing Lily was injured, quickly cast a healing spell.

'Curar herida'.

'Thank you!' Lily sighed as her arm healed.

Diego transformed back, spitting the blood from his mouth.

'Who the hell were they?!' he demanded.

'I don't know. I had a vision not long ago. I saw you both die. I just had to do something' Marissa replied in a shaky voice.

Lily caught her in a hug.

'It's ok, they're gone'.

Marissa shook her head.

'Lily I found Samuel back a bit. He was screaming about his parents and bleeding. I think they're dead'.

The last part was spoken in a whisper, and both Lily and Diego sucked in a breath.

'Where is he now?' Diego asked quietly.

'Asleep. I put a spell on some tree roots to help protect him. We need to get him and go back to the tents. I don't know for certain his parents are dead, but we at least need to see to his injuries' Marissa replied.

The pair nodded, and while Diego grabbed the basket and bucket, Lily and Marissa kept their magic ready just encase the family came back.

OOO

The remaining members of the family made their retreat to the Simpson family camp site, where they had found and played with the couple.

Ma was furious. In fact, furious didn't cover it. The loss of her husband, father and one of her sons had hit her hard, and she was only too happy to tell the world.

'Fuckin little bitches and they're fuckin mutt! Fucking freaks the lot of them!'

'Ma calm down!' Russel tried to soothe.

Big mistake.

'CALM DOWN! YOU FUCKIN TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER THOSE BITCHES KILLED YOUR PA N GRAMPA AN TEDDY! I'LL KILL EM! I'LL TEAR THOSE BITCHES LIMB FROM LIMB WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!'

Behind her, Grammy snarled her agreement as she dragged herself across the ground. Sue Ellen had darted ahead, not really caring about the loss of her family members.

Simmon and Bradley quickly cuffed their brother across the head. They didn't want Ma angry at him, cause when Ma gets angry at one of them, all of them pay the price.

'He's sorry Ma!' Simmon cried.

'Yeah Ma, he didn't know what he wis sayin!' Bradley chimed in.

Russel wisely decided to stay silent.

The group finally made it back to the Simpson family's camp site, and Ma had only just managed to calm down a bit, when they stumbled across the remains of Duglas, and Morgan nowhere in sight.

That set Ma off again, and even Grammy crawled out the way as the woman went on a rampage, slashing trees and bushes and cursing enough to make a sailor blush.

'COME OUT YOU LITTLE FREAK! FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT!'

Before she could threaten any more, the family were blasted back and pinned to the nearby trees.

Morgan then jumped down from her hiding place.

'You want me to face my punishment, then you should face yours! For years you've murdered innocent people for no good reason! And for years I've had to suffer seeing those people die horrible deaths just because you thought it was fun! Well I've had enough! I'm sick and tired of trying to help those poor people escape just so you can hunt them down in the end! This ends here!' she rants.

Ma, realising the girl actually meant to kill them, tries to calm her down.

'Now hold on! We wis just keeping them off our land. What would they have done if they'd seen us huh? They'd have hunted us. We ain't welcome in their world'.

'Come on sister, let us go. We won't do it anymore' Bradley added, realising the same thing Ma did.

Morgan narrowed her eyes, the wind began to sweep around her.

'Not this time' she hissed.

She lashed out at Grammy, picking up a huge jagged branch and thrusting it through the woman's heart. The others began to panic as the elder woman gurgled her last breath.

'We won't do it again!' Russel pleaded.

'We're sorry!' Bradley begged.

'Come on, we're your family' Ma called.

Morgan shook her head. She had heard them plead with her far too many times to fall for it again. Every time they had tried to hurt her, she had used her powers to defend herself. And every time that happened each of them swore they'd be good.

But they never were.

The tree branch was pulled out of Grammy's corpse and thrown at Russel, smashing his head against the tree and crushing his skull. With a snarl Morgan did the same to Bradley and Simmon, and then turned her attention to Ma.

'Not this time'.

With one final scream of rage, she slammed the branch into the woman's face, hitting her over and over until there was little else but pulp.

Only then did she calm down. And at last she glanced at the last member.

Sue Ellen looked for all the world like a terrified animal, and Morgan realised she could harm her little sister.

But she could change her.

Approaching Sue Ellen carefully, Morgan settled herself comfortably on the ground, and tapped into her telepathic powers.

The process took hours. Every memory, every thought was looked at and modified. Sue Ellen had essentially been an animal from birth. Ma cared for her only until she began to find her own food at the age of three, then she was left to her own devices.

Morgan swept through everything, reprogramming her whole personality and mental functions. Everything from being able to use the bathroom correctly to being able to stand properly. As she worked she massaged the younger girl's joints, helping them to reset to what they should be, working slowly and carefully to prevent the muscles tearing and soothing any lingering stiffness out the limbs.

By the time she felt she was done, she was exhausted.

Sue Ellen blinked, then shook her head like she was waking up from a very deep sleep.

'Huh, wha…?'

She wet her lips, moving her mouth to try and create words.

'Who…?'

She glanced at Morgan.

'Big…Big sister?'

'That's right' Morgan replied, smiling tiredly.

The younger blinked again, then sobbed as years of death and destruction hit her like a tidal wave. What had she done? Why had she done this to all those people?

'I'm sorry!' she whispered brokenly.

Morgan released her and the younger fell into her arms.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'

'I know. It's ok' the older soothed, running her hand through Sue Ellen's hair.

Sue Ellen shivered, huddling closer to her elder sister, sighing when she felt herself heat up a little.

'We'd better get you some clothes' Morgan finally said, pulling the younger up. She caught her when the girl stumbled, helping her work out how to stand properly and instructing her to stretch her arms and legs to help with any pain.

Sue Ellen felt better than she'd ever felt before. She was in pain, a little, but that was slowly going away, and she marvelled at being able to stand upright.

She suddenly gasped.

'The boy! Where is he?! Is he ok?!'

Morgan sighed.

'I don't know. After we get you dressed, we'll go and find him. And the others as well. They'll look after him, if he's still alive'.

Sue Ellen nodded, cuddling closer as tears streaked down her cheeks.

'Don't cry, it's alright. I forgive you. It was the way you were brought up' Morgan hushed, before gently pushing the younger girl back.

She pulled off her jumped and fitted it over Sue Ellen's head, then turned to the remains of her family.

'I'm going to burn them' she said.

Sue Ellen just nodded, huddling down beside a tree as her older sister gathered what was left and stacked it, before setting the whole thing alight. She simply watched, feeling nothing for the family that killed and tortured with no remorse or regret.

'Come on. Some clothes, and then we'll go and see if the boy's ok' Morgan said, holding out her hand.

Sue Ellen took it, and the pair headed back to the house.

OOO

After retrieving little Samuel from his protective cocoon, Lily, Diego and Marissa returned to their campsite with the still sleeping and injured boy in Diego's arms. When Petunia saw the poor boy, her motherly instinct kicked in and she took Samuel from Diego arms and put him on the little sofa of their small living room.

Helena and Dudley had been put down for a nap. Their sleeping routine had been put out of joint by all the moving and the sisters wanted them to have as much sleep as they could until a new routine could be made.

'What happened?' Petunia asked while Lucia went to fetch some clean clothes.

Marissa went first, telling Petunia and the returning Lucia how Samuel had burst out the trees bleeding and screaming about his parents, and that she put the boy to sleep and had him protected while she continued to search for Lily and Diego.

Then Lily told their side, describing how the weird deranged people just started attacking them out of the blue, and how she had managed to kill one of them while Diego killed another. And then Marissa appeared just as they thought they would be killed by the old man in the killer chair. The people then fled and Marissa tended to Lily's wounds before they all headed to find Samuel and returned to camp.

The story really worried Petunia and Lucia. If these bizarre people, Lily thought they might be a family group, if they were going around killing others then the forest wasn't safe. They would need to leave and soon.

Suddenly the warning the waitress at the café made much more sense.

'So you don't know what happened to his parents? You didn't see them?' Petunia asked.

All three shook their heads.

'Here Petunia' Lucia said, bringing through some hot water and powdered bistort.

Petunia thanked her, mixing the powder into the water creating a salve that would stop the bleeding and help heal Samuel's wounds faster. They decided it was better to let the little boy sleep, and when he woke up get his side of the story.

Hopefully his parents were still alive.

'The sun is starting to rise. If we have a very quick breakfast then we can pack up and leave within an hour's time. Hopefully we can find the Simpson's camp soon' Diego pointed out.

The rest agreed, and quickly the eggs were cooked. No-one bothered with the rest of the ingredients, and Diego quickly tossed the dead animals into the trees to prevent them smelling up the camp.

Helena and Dudley were woken up to eat. They noticed Samuel and both looked worried about the boy, asking if he was ok.

Petunia and Lily didn't want to scare the children, so they told them Samuel had fallen and hurt themselves, and later they would find his parents.

Appeased, the children ate their breakfast while the adults, having finished theirs, began to pack up.

'Wait please' suddenly came a voice from outside.

The group, wands out as they didn't recognise it, peeked outside the tents. They saw two girls, one older one and one younger who Diego quickly recognised as one of the freaks who attacked him and Lily.

'Don't you come any closer!' he yelled, abandoning his wand to transform into his wolf form.

Lily quickly set of a small group of fires, blocking the pair's path to the tents, while Petunia and Lucia covered the tent the children were in, creating a large burst of magic that saw nearby branches come to life and start clawing out at the new girls.

'WAIT! PLEASE!' Morgan cried, holding her terrified sister close and calling her own powers to try and stop the attacks.

'You give us one good reason why' Lily growled.

'Please! I know what happened. Please just listen to me! The rest of my family are dead! They can't attack anymore people!' Morgan pleaded.

Petunia and Lily glanced at each other, having a quick silent conversation. Then they turned back, and the magic calmed.

'Alright, tell us what happened' Petunia demanded.

With Diego growling at their heels, Morgan told them.

'I was born different from my family, the sane one if you will. I tried everything I could to stop them from killing people. I even tried helping those poor people escape, but nothing worked. I have a kind of power that I used to stop them from hurting me, but that didn't stop them hurting others. Today they were going to come after all of you. My brothers they…they would have…raped you if they'd caught you. I just had enough. They had never been children before, and I knew if they'd found your children and the boy from the other family that Ma would force them to be just like the rest of the family. That's what she and the others did with Sue Ellen here. She didn't know any better because she hadn't been raised right. But she's not full of hatred any more, I've changed her back to what she should be'.

'Do you know what happened to the Simpsons?' Lily asked.

Morgan nodded, tears in her eyes.

'The parents are dead. I got there too late. I saw Ma with the boy and I attacked them but I was knocked out before I could do anything more than tell him to run. Have you found him? Is he ok?'

'He's fine, though when he wakes up no doubt he'll be traumatised by all this' Petunia replied.

She was thinking of how they were going to introduce the boy to magic after such a traumatic experience. She honestly didn't know if Samuel could stay with them, and although she was feeling guilty for the idea, she hoped once he calmed down they could take him to the police where he would be brought to an orphanage.

Sue Ellen started sobbing.

'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing! Please I want to make sure he's ok! I want him to be my brother! I'll take care of him, I promise!'

Morgan held her closer, looking at the group.

'We're both sorry. But what Sue Ellen says is right, we want to help. Sue Ellen doesn't have magic, and we would both love to take care of the boy, if we could. If not, then anything else we can do, just name it'.

'The rest of your family, they are really dead?' Lucia asked.

'Yes. I just couldn't take it anymore'.

Morgan noticed that the group looked like they were packing.

'I realise that you would still want to leave, but you don't have to anymore. The forest is safe. I wanted to make sure the boy was ok, and then I was going to leave the forest myself, go to the police and tell them everything. After that we'll try to start a new life. If…if you let us take the boy with us, then we'll love him like he was really out brother'.

The campers glanced at each other, not sure if they should believe her. After all they would be handing over a scared and hurt little boy to essentially strangers, one of which had attacked Diego and Lily. Their minds were made up though, by an unexpected source.

Helena, who had been peeking out between Lucia and Petunia, had decided she wanted to say hello to the new girls. She especially wanted to say hello to the younger girl, who looked really pretty in her white dress.

So, too fast for the others to register what she was doing, the girl decided to do just that, and ran out with a big smile, toddling over to the new girls and hugging Sue Ellen.

'Hi. Am Helena!' she introduced.

Everyone simply stood there in shock, until Sue Ellen snapped out if it and knelt down.

'Hi Helena, that's a really pretty name. I'm Sue Ellen'.

She glanced at the group nervously, unsure if she should be talking to the cute little girl. Lily quickly went over, but instead of snatching the girl away, she knelt as well.

'Now Helena you shouldn't have run out like that. We didn't know if they were nice girls yet' she scolded gently.

'Pretty girl!' Helena insisted, pointing at both Sue Ellen and Morgan.

Lily glanced at the pair, who stiffened as she seemed to look right into their souls.

'Helena is a very good judge of character. I suppose if she's happy to be around you, then we can trust you as well'.

Sue Ellen nearly sobbed in relief. She asked, and received permission to hug the little girl, who giggled as the older girl's hair tickled her face.

'So will you let us see the boy?' Morgan asks hopefully.

Lily nods, and with a quick swipe of her wand she levitated Samuel out and into Morgan's arms.

'His name is Samuel, he's eight years old' she explained.

'Samuel, that's a nice name' Morgan cooed, rocking the boy gently and checking his wounds.

Thanks to the salve they had all but healed.

She glanced back up, only to find Lily's wand in her face.

'You will take a vow, you will respect your promises and take care of Samuel like he was your own brother. You will eave the forest for good and tell the police what you need to'.

Morgan felt the woman's magic pressing against her, and agreed.

'I hereby promise that I and Sue Ellen will leave this forest and never come back. That we will tell the police everything we can. That we will treat Samuel as a brother and care for him properly'.

She felt her own powers seal her promise, and Lily's magic calmed.

'Alright. Take care' Lily said.

Nodding the pair took Samuel and used the nearest trail to leave the forest. On the way, Morgan used her powers to alter Samuel's mind a bit, making him forget the attack and believe that his parents died when he was young and that they loved him very much and left him with his new sisters. She hoped it would help him adjust when he woke up.

'There's some police officers' Sue Ellen said, calling out to get their attention.

OOO

Herbert had just got his team into the forest, ignoring Redwood as she muttered behind him.

He snorted. Some FBI agent if she couldn't even handle a stroll in the forest.

Before they had even made it ten yards in, a call stopped them in their tracks. Two girls, clearly sisters, a young one looking around ten while the oldest looked about seventeen or eighteen, came into view. The eldest held a young boy, who might be their brother, in her arms. He looked injured.

They were quickly swarmed, with his team asking all sorts of questions.

'Everyone back off! Can't you see they've had a hard time!' he growled, coming forward to introduce himself.

'Hi, I'm Herbert Marishall, the sheriff. You kids shouldn't be wandering around in here, it's dangerous. Is the lad ok?'

The older girl stepped forward.

'He should be fine. We were attacked by a mad group of people and he was hit over the head'.

'A mad group of people?' Herbert asked.

'Yes. My name is Morgan and this is my little sister Sue Ellen and out brother Samuel. We had decided on a short camping trip when we were set upon by this deranged family. They tried to kill us'.

'And where are they now?' Herbert asked, already making a note to see if these people were the cause of the disappearances.

'They're dead. I…I attacked them back using sticks from the fire. I didn't mean to set any of them on fire, I just wanted to stop them hurting my brother and sister. I know it's wrong to kill people, but they were after my siblings. I was just defending myself' Morgan replied tearfully.

Herbert noticed she was trembling, and the younger looked pale.

'Alright lass, it's ok. How about we take you down to the station? We can check the lad's wounds and you can tell us exactly what happened'.

'Will we go to jail?' Sue Ellen asked nervously.

Herbert smiled reassuringly. Poor things had been through a lot.

'No lass, you won't go to jail for defending yourself. Come on, let's get you all seen to. We can get you some hot chocolate and some blankets to heat you up'.

'Excuse me' a voice said.

Herbert growled as Redwood stepped forward.

'If I can ask, did these people mention anyone else they had attacked?'

'Christ woman, can't you see they're scared enough as it is?!' Herbert snarled.

Redwood ignored him, pinning the pair with a look.

Morgan wasn't about to take that from some bitch who didn't know a thing about what happened.

'As a matter of fact they did. They didn't mention any names, but they kept laughing that we would be played with just like all the others. I didn't like the way the males in the group looked at me, and even at Sue Ellen'.

'Nothing else?' the woman persisted.

'No. I believe I was too scared to really listen to their mad rambling. Now if you will excuse me, I have two young siblings I need to take care of'.

And with that Morgan pushed past the irritating woman and headed with the others back to the station, leaving Redwood steaming.

Herbert grinned despite himself. The lass was quite the little firecracker. While his team led the girls back, he radioed the other teams and told them the search was off. He would get as much information as he could from the girls, but from what he'd heard already, this mad family may well be the cause of the disappearances.

It would be of little comfort to the families of the people who went missing, but at least they would have closure.

OOO

As the group watched the girls leave, Petunia praising Lily for making Morgan give an oath, Marissa suddenly heard the voices again.

' _Thank you'._

' _We are saved'._

' _We can move on'._

She smiled. The victims of the family had finally found peace, and heading to the afterlife.

The last voices she heard as she entered the tent were those of Jeremy and Winnifred Simpson, thanking her for helping their son, and reassuring her that Morgan and Sue Ellen would love and care for him.


	12. Chapter 12

_And we're back! I was sorta hoping this fic would be over in a few more chapters with the summary DarkAmy1 gave me, but it appears she has a few more surprises yet. Enjoy!_

Chapter 13

 _*Time Skip*_

The Evans family continued to tour the camping areas of America, taking their time to truly enjoy themselves. From the massive trees and gorgeous scenery that wowed everyone in Sequoia and Kings Canyon National Parks California, to the sandy beaches and salty marshes of Assateague Island National Seashore Maryland, where the children squealed in delight at the site of wild horses running freely across the area.

It was decided not long after the incident at Beaver Creek, that Helena should receive her own wiccan focus item and start learning magic. Lily was pleased, and a little stunned, when her daughter wound up having two focus elements, fire and air. It took Lily and Petunia a while to come up with a good focus item for the girl, but finally they decided. As Helena had two elements, it made sense to give her two items, and so a pair of earrings was created. They chose brass as the metal, and crafted the earrings into small pentacles with little butterfly wings on each side. This represented Helena's affinity for air, which was told to relate to such things as telekinesis, telepathy and the ability to communicate with the dead. In the middle of the pentacles were small garnet stones, which glinted a slight red in the light. These would help her with her fire element, and such magics as candle magic, voodoo, blood magic and of course fire manipulation.

As Helena got older, and learned more, it was clear she was made for these elements, as she was almost drawn to blood runes and, like Marissa, could hear the whispers of the dead. Her speciality when it came to defence was to levitate herself and others out the way of danger, and if the situation called for it, levitate things around her to use to attack an enemy.

Dudley still had his cuff, and a great affinity with his earth elements, using it in both defence and offence, and simply to help him and his mother grow nice things. Both of them enjoyed using their wiccan magic and learning all they could about the cultures around them, while at the same time being careful not to let muggles see their magic in use.

When Helena turned seventeen, a birthday party was held, and Lily gave her daughter what Helena considered to be the best gift she'd ever received. When they were eleven, Lily and Petunia had told her and Dudley how they came to be in America, and Helena was stunned to discover that her own father didn't want her because of how she was.

Diego and Lucia told her of their own experiences with their former family, while Marissa simply comforted the younger girl, having no complaint against her own former family.

Dudley was shocked that a father would just throw away his child because of something completely out of their control. Though he felt sympathy about Helena, who still wanted to at least try and reconcile with James, he wanted nothing to do with Vernon. While Petunia tried not to describe the man as a monster, Dudley was smart enough to read between the lines, and what he found disgusted him.

No, Vernon may have played his part in creating Dudley, but the man wasn't his dad.

As for Helena, her gift was Lily telling her, and Dudley, that they were now old enough and strong enough that the Evans family could now come out of hiding and settle down properly.

Helena was overjoyed. It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed travelling America and experiencing new things with the others. Nor was it that she could finally leave the tents behind her, which by this point were getting a little cramped.

It was that finally, she had the freedom to make her own choices. And hopefully, when she saved enough money, one of those choices would be to meet with her twin brother, father, and uncles.

In a way, she didn't blame James for his outburst when she was a toddler. While she didn't like how he wanted to abandon her, she knew the Potter family at the time was going through some hellish times. Voldemort on the loose, his deatheaters attacking wherever and whenever they liked, and with two young children to look after.

She wouldn't forget, but she would forgive.

The family got together and decided where they would like to stay, and after some discussion, it was agreed that an apartment would be bought in Los Angeles.

The adopted members of the group, Diego and Marissa now thirty one while Lucia was twenty eight, liked that it got them to a place where they would fit in without any issues, while Lily and Petunia simply enjoyed the sights and sounds of their new home.

Once they were settled in, another discussion started about how they would live. Petunia and Marissa, having a fondness for potions, made the suggestion that they open a potion shop. The rest approved, and within the month the shop was thriving, with each of them utilising their own powers to ensure good quality potions and even muggle medicines were available for the public. Marissa was in her elements, having knowledge of shops from her memories of living with her grandmother, and as such was voted to be the manager, while the others took turns stacking shelves, making potions and working the till.

OOO

The investigation regarding the sorgin lasted for nearly a year before Devito called it off. The group did go to New York to search, but after confirming that no incidents had happened, took their search back to Madrid.

They had one tip off, just one, and it was enough to calm Devito's worry about the missing kids.

Two teenagers matching the description of Diego and Lucia were spotted with a small group of others. First in New York where they checked into a hotel, then via communication from a female who sounded like she was a teenager herself, who told Devito that she had come across the pair, plus the others, in a camping ground near Beaver Creek. She told him that they were happy, and safe. When Devito asked her who she was, she simply told him that she was a friend, and that she wanted to remain anonymous as she had a younger sister and brother to take care of.

After that the trail hit a dead end, but honestly Devito thought this was the best possible outcome. The kids were fine and seemed to have a new family, the sorgin was long gone, either killed or sent back to the afterlife, and he could now get back to his job and send those bigoted British aurors away.

Not without giving them a few choice words about their stupidity of course.

OOO

Back in Britain, the story wasn't quite as joyful.

James, Remus and Sirius recovered from their fight with Voldemort, and as Dumbledore predicted, Sirius was deemed too wounded to continue his career as an auror. It was heartbreaking for the man, but he found a new purpose taking care of Gerard while James and Remus continued to work. While James was assigned a new partner, and Remus travelled the country picking up jobs here and there due to his condition, despite both James and Sirius telling him he didn't have to, Sirius was left playing babysitter to his godson.

Truth be told he didn't mind, he just missed the action and adventure of being an auror. It made him feel old having to use a cane to get around, even with the reassurances of his friends that he was anything but.

He and the other two were considered heroes for fighting and surviving Voldemort, while Gerard was held up as a sign of hope for the community. The only person to have ever survived the killing curse. The boy who lived.

For a long while the three adults had no idea what to do with this new power. Had it been any other way, they might have pushed their achievements in other faces, parading around expecting praise and admiration.

However, Lily's disappearance with their daughter, and the memories of their fight, left James feeling less bravo and more humbled by the awe of the public, and as such Gerard grew not into an arrogant spoilt young man, but a cheerful if slightly temperamental one who enjoyed having friends simply because they were friends and not because they were with the boy who lived.

James, with the reluctant backing of Sirius and Remus, decided that it was best not to tell Gerard about where his mother and sister were until he was older. When Albus heard of this, he silently agreed, but to be on the safe side, he spoke with Severus Snape, and asked the man a favour. Should something happen to any of them by the time Gerard turned seventeen, he wanted the man to tell the boy what really happened.

Severus was of course told what happened, and he didn't like it. While he did approve of Lily taking Helena to safety, it meant that his childhood friend and crush was now completely out of his reach.

Severus still held some bitterness towards the marauders, not only for their behaviour towards him, but for James for taking Lily from him. He knew it wasn't logical to hate a man who shared his feelings for the red head, but he couldn't help but think at times that James knew how he felt and only persisted with Lily to spite him.

He didn't like the Potter brat because of that, however as much as he wanted to, he couldn't snap at the boy without thinking of his twin sister. The sister Gerard may not ever meet. And those thoughts led him to Lily.

He often wondered how she was. Was she safe? Was she happy? Did she still love James, even though he wanted to get rid of her daughter? Would she ever come back?

Severus promised Albus that he would take care of Gerard, and tell him exactly what happened just before that fateful Halloween night.

OOO

Gerard's first year at Hogwarts was signalled by a huge party at the manor. The moment Gerard took his letter from the owl James swung him up into his arms and congratulated him, calling the elves to bring out a breakfast feast.

Sirius and Remus simply laughed, waiting until their childish friend calmed before prying the boy out his arms and hugging him.

Gerard couldn't wait. He had already made some friends his age and now, as he got on the train he looked for them. Ron and Neville were his best friends, while Ron's twin brothers always left him in stitches with their pranks. He also knew Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood and Cedric Diggory who lived near the Weasley family, and even had a couple of friends who wound up getting sorted into Slytherin.

He wasn't all that keen on the arrogant Draco Malfoy, but overall he was happy in Gryffindor with Ron and Neville, and ready to show the world what he could do.

That was when the problems started.

In his first year a troll was let into the school, causing he and his friends to race into a girl's bathroom to help out one of their yearmates, and ended with him sticking his wand up the thing's nose while Rona and Neville knocked it out with a levitation spell. Thankfully Hermione was fine, though she was send home for a while to recover. When she returned Gerard made a point of getting to know her properly and soon had her as a new friend. He also apologised for her being bullied, and got Ron to do the same as it was his thoughtless words that had her crying in the bathroom in the first place. He really liked Ron, but the red head was rather bad at sticking his foot in his mouth at times.

The incident had James, Sirius and Remus storming Hogwarts, demanding to know what happened and how. Behind them came Madam Longbottom, and between them and Dumbledore's investigation, it was discovered that the new defence professor was being possessed by Voldemort, intending on getting closer to the boy who lived in order to kill him.

Dumbledore could only thank the stars he hadn't gone ahead with his half thought out idea of keeping a certain stone hidden in the school. It was bad enough Gerard was targeted, but if Voldemort had obtained the elixir of life…

He made a mental note to thank the Flamels for rather forcefully turning him away from his plan. Though he did wonder at times exactly where they decided to hide the stone in the end.

With first year being chaotic, Gerard was hoping for a peaceful second year. He had no such luck. A house elf invaded his home, and only the wards allowed James and the others to catch the thing. It couldn't tell them much, but what it could say was worrying. This time they decided to head off the problem before the kids even started back, and went to Dumbledore and the staff. It took the kids coming back, and the petrifications to begin, before Severus discovered a possible cause. It was a long shot, but the threat of a basilisk roaming the halls was enough to have a team of aurors in the school hunting down possible locations. For a while nothing was found, but then the person responsible made a mistake.

Hermione had also been researching the possible cause for the petrifications, and had finally stumbled across a potential answer. In her haste to get it to Dumbledore, she turned the corner a bit too quickly.

Once more, luck took over, and the small hand held mirror she carried took the brunt of the monster's eyes, causing her to be petrified.

Gerard and Ron caught up to her in the hospital wing, and found the page she'd torn out the book.

A few days later, Gerard found an old diary in the girl's bathroom frequently avoided by the girls due to a rather mournful ghost. Myrtle had told him how the diary got to be in the bathroom, and while Gerard wanted to take this information to Dumbledore, the school board, lead by Lucius Malfoy, had removed the man from the school.

Gerard was also upset to learn that at the same time Dumbledore had been removed, Hagrid had also been arrested. The half giant was always nice to him, inviting him for tea and cakes.

Instead Gerard sent a letter to James, who arrived with the rest of the marauders to try and piece together what the diary was and how it related to having a basilisk roaming the halls of Hogwarts.

To Gerard, and Ron's horror, it was discovered that someone had slipped Ron's little sister Ginny a diary that wound up possessing her. The possessed girl had then unleashed the monster hidden in the chamber of secret, causing people to be petrified.

It was luck and luck alone that prevented people from dying that year.

She had left messages on the walls, and her final one left Gerard and the others feeling cold.

Her skeleton will like in the chamber forever.

Ron was in a panic, talking about grabbing the defence teacher, charging down there and saving her himself, but Gerard, while wanting to do the same, had been raised to have a fairly good head on his shoulders, and managed to get Ron to listen. Together, instead of going to the useless Lockhart, really they had no idea why the man was hired in the first place he truly was an idiot, they went to the marauders. The news that a girl's life was in danger, worse that the girl was Ginny Weasley, had James and the others to storm Hogwarts once more, this time with Madam Bones at their backs, gather the aurors, and some teachers, and head to Myrtle's bathroom, Gerard's idea since it was there he found the diary, where they asked the ghost exactly how she died.

She seemed delighted to tell them, and confirmed that the last thing she saw were a pair of large bright yellow eyes, coming from the nearby sink.

After a brief examination, a small snake was found carved into one of the taps. Without thinking about the potential consequences, James and Sirius fired a blasting spell at the sinks, causing them to crumble and expose a large hole in the middle.

After being scolded about the dangers of using that spell in a small crowded bathroom, and the stupidity of making so much noise and potentially alerting the basilisk by Amelia, Remus and professor McGonagall, the group set off. Gerard and Ron demanded to go with them, refusing to stay behind, even going as far as to say they'd follow them using Gerard's invisibility cloak if they were left behind. None of the adults liked it, but eventually it was agreed the pair could come with, as long as they were at the tail end of the group, protected back and front by aurors, and holding mirrors just to be sure.

They came across another sealed entrance, but this time no amount of spells could break it. In despair they realised that only a parselmouth could open the door.

As they were coming up with a plan, and Gerard and Ron were getting more and more panicked, suddenly Fawkes flashed into view, a small book in his talons. He gave it to Madam Bones, who, somewhat confused, scanned through it, and exclaimed that it was full of possible translations of parsletongue to English. Dumbledore had apparently been busy.

The book was passed around until one of the aurors suggested they try using a spell to have the book read itself out loud.

To be honest it was a long shot, but it was all they had. Madam Bones had the group surround the children, wands at the ready with eyes on the ground, and cast the spell, highlighting only the small passage that hopefully spoke the words open the door in snake language.

They weren't sure whether to be surprised or stunned when it worked.

Together, slowly and carefully, the group headed inside. Immediately they spotted Ginny, lying at the far end of the room, with an older boy leaning down towards her.

Amelia wasn't wasting chances. She didn't know who he was, where he came from, what he was even doing down here, or why. She simply hit him with a stunner.

Or at least she tried to.

The boy laughed, explaining in a snide tone why her spell didn't hit, and who he was. He even showed them a little trick where he rearranged the words of his name.

If the group thought they were stunned before, this new development horrified them.

Tom stared the group down, smirking when his eyes landed on Gerard. This was his chance to be rid of the boy who apparently defeated his older self.

He turned and called for the basilisk, and the mouth of the statue behind him rumbled as it opened.

He hadn't counted on a very angry father and a very protective head of house, both of whom just so happened to be protégés at transfiguration.

Before the basilisk even had it's snout at the mouth's opening, James and Minerva had transfigured two of the surrounding snake statues into large cockerels, and with another spell made them crow.

It was rather anticlimactic how quickly it happened.

The basilisk, having just fitted itself out the mouth, began thrashing as the crows reached its ears. Then, quite suddenly, it stopped, and with its mouth open in an image of a scream, it fell.

Landing fang first on the diary that lay just a foot from Ginny's head.

Tom barely had time to be stunned before he too was screaming. And then he vanished, in a blur of black mist.

Although no one really did anything, everyone was exhausted. Ginny, having woken up, was taken to the hospital wing. Gerard and Ron were taken to their common room, and the aurors went home for a good nights rest.

The next day, both Dumbledore and Hagrid were back at Hogwarts, much to Gerard's delight.

The book Albus was working on was praised, and he encouraged to continue it.

In all the commotion, no one noticed Lockhart fleeing the school. To be honest, no one cared about the ponce.

He would up facing a wizard whose mind repelled the obliviation spell Lockhart tried to cast on him, and wound up in the permanent ward of the local hospital when the wizard in anger returned fire with his own memory spell, wiping Lockhart's memory almost completely.

Gerard's third year was thankfully quiet. Actually it was brilliant. Dumbledore had finally decided to hire a competent defence teacher, and had brought in Remus.

There was a minor hitch when Remus discovered the Weasley twins had the marauders old map, and after temporarily confiscating it had a peek for old time sakes.

What he saw was the name Peter Pettigrew, hovering in the Gryffindor third year boy's dorm room.

The same Peter Pettigrew that had slipped the net years before and managed to hide himself from both the marauders and the aurors.

Remus could not and would not ever forget that it was the rat that caused Voldemort to attack their family, and immediately rushed up to the common room to hunt the rat down.

He returned, a stunned and bound rat in his hand, and went straight to Dumbledore, who wisely called James, Sirius, and to be sure the men wouldn't kill Pettigrew before he got his trial, Madam Bones as well.

When Gerard heard what had happened, he angrily demanded to know why the twins hadn't told him and Ron they were sleeping beside a deatheater. The twins replied that they honestly had no idea the rat was an animagus in the first place. Whenever they looked in the map and saw him, it always showed him as Wormtail/Scabbers. They thought Wormtail had been a name Ron had given the rat and didn't question it any further.

When Gerard told this to the marauders, they explained that only they could see their real names when they were in animagus forms. It was a safety feature they had put into the map on the off chance one of the professors found and discovered its secrets. They hadn't wanted to let others know they were unregistered animaguses, or in Remus' case a werewolf.

Pettigrew was indeed put on trial, and after confessing everything it was decided that instead of Azkaban where he had a chance of escape, he would instead receive the kiss.

James, Sirius and Remus all had the same thought. Good riddance.

It was Gerard's forth year that the real drama begun, and the school year hadn't even started yet.

It all set off at the world cup, where deatheaters trashed the place and tortured a few people for old time's sake. The minister said it was drunks causing problems, but the marauders knew differently.

Then there was the tournament. That blasted tournament that helped cause the resurrection of Voldemort himself.

What was worse, Cedric Diggory had been killed. Murdered for the crime of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Gerard never truly lost the guilt he felt about telling the older boy to touch the cup at the same time.

And now, with Cedric's blood being the first to spill, the second war upon them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The second magical war thankfully didn't last as long as the first, but it was no less devastating for those involved.

To Gerard, the moment he finally destroyed Voldemort in what would have been his seventh year, was bittersweet.

After Voldemort came back to life, he spent a year laying low. Gerard tried to warn wizarding Britain, but only a few people cared to listen. It got so bad that, despite the protests of James and Sirius, minister Fudge wound up sending in a vile toad of a woman to "take care" of the school during Gerard's fifth year.

She was horrible, but compared to the next couple of years, Gerard actually wished Umbridge was all he had to deal with.

Her classes were horrible, worse than Binns, Lockhart and Quirrell combined, and her cruel and barely hidden remarks about creatures and those not of pureblood were making even the professors snappish around her.

It was rumoured Dolores Umbridge was also using a blood quill on students. Gerard only heard of it, after the Christmas holidays, from the whimpers of one of the younger members of his house, a muggleborn.

Naturally, he went to his father, and this time James went to Madam Bones.

The woman stormed Hogwarts, ransacked the toad's office, and found not one but three of the illegal dark items.

Not even the minister could save her from Amelia's wrath.

Sadly, the toad being carted off in chains couldn't raise the mood for long.

Voldemort finally made his move, going as far as to show himself in the department of mysteries deep within the ministry. He had been caught trying to find a prophesy sphere when a group of unspeakables found him. A fight ensued and the dark lord escaped, not without the commotion attracting the attention of many of those in the upper floors, including the minister.

Many of the unspeakables were injured or killed, and Fudge couldn't ignore the situation anymore, not that he'd seen the dark lord himself.

After being essentially told "I told you so" by James, Sirius and Dumbledore, the man finally decided to bulk up the aurors and put defences in place.

His preparations came a little too late, and the resulting years saw death and destruction wherever Voldemort and his deatheaters went.

Until finally, he and Gerard faced off, and Gerard defeated him for good.

OOO

What good did it do?

Gerard was numb. He'd probably went into shock somewhere along the line.

What good did any of their efforts do?

He knelt there, his clothes stained with mud and blood, his hands trembled as he looked upon the lifeless body that was once his father.

Further away, the rest of the marauders also lay, unmoving.

They'd fought with all they had, and it showed in the many corpses that lay around them.

But it still wasn't enough. Sirius had gone down first, a victim of the blood boiler curse. James and Remus, blinded by grief and rage managed to wipe of many of the attackers, before they too were cut down. Remus had howled as he was struck with a shower of silver, while James took a bone breaker to the ribs, crushing his organs alongside the bone.

Gerard clenched his eyes shut, determined not to cry. How could he, when he knew others had lost loved ones of their own.

Oh but he wanted to. He wanted to have his moment of grief. His moment where it was just him, alone in a cruel world with nothing left.

Slowly, he glanced to his right. He watched, sympathy in his eyes as the Weasley family mourned.

Can't have a twin act without one twin.

And over there, that purple hair, wasn't that Tonks?

She and Remus had gotten together hadn't they? Gerard was happy for the man, and really liked the cheerful woman that laughed at everything.

They even had a kid, he was named godfather.

Now who was left to take care of Teddy? He knew he should step up, but he just couldn't.

Idly he remembered that Tonks' mum was still alive, she would definitely look after the boy.

Crying reached his ears and he turned to watch as Dennis Creevy finally discovered his brother's body.

Colin had been annoying, but this wasn't right.

And Dumbledore, he was gone too. He died at the end of Gerard's sixth year, a victim of bloody Bellatrix's curse, after giving Gerard information about the horcruxes, even going as far as to enlist his help finding one.

Too bad it turned out to be fake. Too bad it took Gerard, Ron and Hermione nearly a year to find the real one.

And the rest.

It wasn't fair.

None of it was fair.

Despite his best efforts, Gerard felt tears stinging the corner of his eyes.

He was exhausted, and he knew it wasn't just him.

Oh how brave they'd all been. Not just the Gryffindors, but the Ravens and the Puffs, and even the Slytherins.

And this is what they ended up with.

Severus students dead, hundreds of innocents dead because the stupid minister couldn't think for himself, several people turned by werewolves.

He thought Lavender a bit of an airhead when he first met her, and now she had to live with an incurable disease that would have her shunned by others simply because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She wasn't dead, but what kind of life was she now left with.

The tears were heavy now, falling to mix with the blood and mud.

'It isn't fair'

Gerard wanted to scream, to cry out at the unfairness of it all, but all he could do was whisper hoarsely.

'It isn't fair!'

He slammed his fists into the mud.

'None of this is fair! None of this had to happen! Why!'

He barely felt the touch on his shoulder, but he did look up at the voice.

'I'm afraid there is no easy answer to your question. It's not fair, and it shouldn't have happened'.

He once hated the man, but he was forced to mature when he saw just how much Severus Snape did for the light side.

He turned, allowing the man to help him to his feet.

'I didn't realise you were still alive'.

'I almost wasn't. That blasted snake. However I had some anti-venom on me. It was enough for me to get myself somewhere safer to recover'.

Severus gently led the boy away from the carnage, steering him past the great hall where the dead were being laid out, down past the classrooms into his personal chambers. Leading Gerard inside, Severus cast a few cleaning spells on the boy, no the young man, and called softly for an elf to bring them some tea. He was sure to ask the little creature to add some calming draught to Gerard's.

'It's not fair' Gerard whispered, even as he sipped his tea.

Severus didn't reply. He sipped his own tea, wondering how the young man would react to what he was about to say.

Perhaps he should wait a couple of days, after the funerals, before keeping his promise to Albus.

Severus shook his head. No, it was best the young man was told now.

'There is something I need to tell you'.

He wasn't sure Gerard was listening, but as he continued he knew the younger was by the way he snapped his head round.

'It is about your mother and sister'.

'My mum, and Helena? What about them? Dad told me they hadn't survived the attack on Halloween' Gerard replied.

Severus shook his head.

'I'm afraid that isn't true. You were told that because you kept crying for them, and Potter couldn't properly explain to you what really happened. You were too young at the time'.

'So he lied?' Gerard replied, stunned and a little angry.

'Indeed. I don't believe the lie was supposed to go on this long. However for whatever reason, he decided to wait until you were of age' Severus answered.

Gerard's breath hitched. He remembered James saying something to him before the final battle begun.

 _***Flashback***_

' _Son'._

' _Yeah dad?'_

' _After this, all this, is over…there's something I need to tell you'._

' _Couldn't you tell me now?'_

' _No. This is something that will take time to explain. You will probably be angry with me for saying it as well'._

' _Why would I be angry?'_

' _I…I did something. Something horrible. Sirius and Remus think so too, but I made them promise not to say anything until I was ready to tell you myself. But I hope to fix it. I want to make it better. After this is over, this war. I'll tell you everything. I promise'._

' _Ok dad'._

' _Gerard'._

' _Yeah?'_

' _Just know that I love you, and your mother and sister. I will always love you'._

' _I love you too dad, and I know they did as well'._

 _***End Flashback***_

Gerard could never figure out why his last statement made his father look so upset, but by that point it was too late to ask, as the dark side had cast the first spell.

'He was going to tell me something important, about them' he whispered.

Severus nodded, then sighed.

'Albus wanted you to know what happened. However he abided by Potter's decision to wait until you were older. While he trusted Potter to tell you, he wanted to be absolutely sure that you learned the truth. Because of that, he asked myself, Black and Lupin to ensure you were told'.

The man looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

'I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, that I would be the one to tell you'.

Gerard was about to ask why, when he suddenly realised. If they were going in order, then Severus would have been the last on the list to tell him. The man didn't like it because him being there meant there was no one left.

He choked back a sob, furiously wiping his eyes before the tears could fall again. He was grateful when Severus didn't say anything.

'Alright, so what is it? What couldn't my dad tell me until now?'

Severus took a breath.

'I am not one for sugar coating words, so I will be blunt. Lily and Helena are still alive'.

He glanced at Gerard, but thankfully the calming draught had done its job, and all the young man could do was gasp.

'When you and Helena were young, before the dark lord's attack, Albus discovered that Helena didn't have a magical core'.

Gerard sucked in a breath.

'She was a squib?' he whispered.

Severus nodded.

'Albus told this to the Potters, and while Lily didn't care either way, Potter went off on a rant. I don't know exactly what he said, but the just of it was that Helena had to go as the Potters couldn't have a squib in the family'.

'WHAT?!'

'He and Lily got into a large fight that lasted several hours, before finally Lily kicked Potter out the bedroom and forced him to sleep on the couch. In the morning, Lily and Helena were gone'.

Gerard was still on the wanting to abandon his daughter bit, but nodded to show he was listening to the rest.

'It was later discovered that Lily's sister Petunia was also missing, alongside her son. When Potter woke up he launched a search for Lily that lasted months before Madam Bones finally called it off. I should point out that he did this after being verbally attacked by Black and Lupin for ever thinking of abandoning his daughter, for any reason'.

'So Uncle Sirius and Remus didn't mind that Helena was a squib?' Gerard asked quietly.

'No. In fact they probably would have taken her themselves if they could have. Potter realised what he had done, but by then it was too late' Severus replied.

'But what about mum and my sister? And aunt Petunia and Dudley. You say they're still alive, how do you know for sure?' Gerard asked.

He had been told, vaguely, about having an aunt Petunia and a cousin. But really his father couldn't tell him much, only that they were muggles and Petunia was Lily's sister.

'Albus sent his phoenix, Fawkes, to keep an eye on them. He also made preparations for them to travel to America via cruise ship, and stay in a hotel for as long as they wished, though he was later told they only stayed for one night. After that the trail would have gone cold, if it weren't for Fawkes. From what Albus told me, Fawkes remained with Lily, only making brief trips back once or twice a year to essentially say they were safe. I believe it was a pre agreed thing, to return on a certain day or days in the year, and only those days, if Lily and the others were safe. I'm sure that if they weren't Fawkes would have said otherwise'.

'So they're out there, in America'.

Gerard suddenly sprang to his feet.

'We have to find them! I want to see them, to know for sure they're ok. I want to be back with my sister. Twins shouldn't be separated!'

He felt a pang as that statement made him think of Fred and George, but stubbornly pushed it away. He had something to focus on now.

'While I agree with you about finding them, now is not the time' Severus gently discouraged.

'And why not?!' Gerard cried.

'Because there is still unfinished business here!' Severus finally growled.

That stopped the young man in his tracks. Severus put his cup down and continued in a much softer voice.

'There are buildings to rebuilt, a ministry to sort out…'

He sighed.

'Funerals to attend'.

Gerard let out a sob, and suddenly found the man's arms around him in an awkward hug.

'I don't think I can. It's not that I don't want to…but to have to stand there and listen to people saying how brave they were, that they were hero's…I saw my people die Severus! How can I stand there while others try to fake happiness about their lives? I can't stand it! When Cedric was buried I couldn't be there, but all I heard was that he was the perfect son. He had the grades, the girl, the titles, and yes it was all true, but no one spoke of the days he was grumpy, the days he didn't want to smile and play his part. No one mentioned his favourite foods, what he liked to read. Not even Cho said anything real about him. It all seemed so fake'.

He buried his face in the older man's robes.

'I know it doesn't make much sense, but I wanted to remember him, all of them, as real people. As people who had bad days and made mistakes and complained to others about stupid things. I don't want to hear hollow words about uncle Remus being a hero when most of those people shunned him for being a werewolf. I don't want to hear how Sirius was a shining light amongst the darkness of his family when people used to look at him with suspicion because he was a Black. I can't hear about my dad being a true Gryffindor when he was willing to give up his own squib daughter! And Fred and Colin and the others…'

He looked up at Severus, tears staining his cheeks.

'I can't listen to it Severus, I just can't!'

Severus waited until he was calm, then knelt to look into the young man's eyes.

'Then don't. Let the masses have their final goodbyes to their hollow hero's. You and the others affected by the deaths can have your own funeral. A celebration of the true lives of the fallen. Take your time, share your pain. After it's over, we'll travel, together, to find the rest of your family'.

Severus suddenly had a thought.

'Once you've found them, what then?'

'What do you mean? When I find them that'll be it' Gerard replied.

'Not exactly. It's been almost sixteen years Gerard. I know Lily will welcome you, and I'm sure Helena would do the same. But they have their own lives in America. As hard as it is to think of, you might find yourself an outsider in a new world'.

'I don't care. I just want to see them. It's been so long I can barely remember what they look like. My mum's got red hair, and green eyes, and she used to sing to us. And Helena, she has black hair like…'

Gerard sniffed.

'Like my dad, and green eyes like mum. And she was always smiling'.

He wiped his eyes.

'All I want to do is find them, to see them again and tell them I don't care what they are. To say I love them, and that dad loved them too. That he made a huge mistake and paid for it. That Sirius and Remus were always on their side. If…if after that they don't want me to stay, then that's fine. I'll come back here. I'll be an auror, or work at St Mungo's'.

'And what of Miss Weasley? As I recall you were rather sweet on her?' Severus asked.

Gerard shook his head.

'It was just a crush. A long crush on Ginny's side, but a crush nevertheless. We broke it off not long after I left. Partly because I wanted her to be safe, but also because I knew she had a thing for Dean, and her crush on me was getting in the way. It would have never lasted'.

Severus saw the truth in his words and nodded.

'Alright'.

He stood up and waved to his bathroom.

'Take a bath, a long hot one. You can stay here tonight if you wish. Tomorrow, we'll start preparations'.

Nodding Gerard hauled his way to the bathroom, where an elf had already filled the tub. As he lay in the soothing hot water, he ran over what Severus said.

The man was right.

He couldn't hide from the truth of the matter, nor could he hide from his emotions.

His family, at least the members he'd known for years, were gone. There was nothing else for it, but to give them a proper funeral, and to help others in any way he could.

He would take the next year, he decided, before he and Severus went to America.

Gerard let the warmth fully wash over him, relaxing for the first time in years.

Baby steps. Slowly but surely.

It would take him much, much longer to get over his losses, but he would manage.

And whatever Lily and Helena did, he knew he would always consider them family.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gerard stood before an ordinary muggle door, hand raised but not quite touching the cheery painted wood.

Beside him stood Severus, who was no less nervous but better at hiding it.

After the year had passed, the pair had made plans. First, they had told others the truth of what had happened with Lily and Helena. Understandably the rest were stunned. To know the light minded James had actually dared to suggest to Lily they get rid of their daughter was a shock. When Gerard told others of his and Severus' plans to find his mum and sister, he was met with a show of support. A few grumbled at him leaving, but over all they wished them the best and told them to keep in touch when they could.

Gerard's nineteenth birthday came and went, and the discussions on how to find Lily begun, only to be interrupted by the arrival of Fawkes, who had aided them in not only finding the woman, but bringing the pair right to the door of Lily's new home.

'Are you going to knock, or shall I?' Severus asked.

Gerard gave the man a glare, but it was half hearted at best as he knew the man was as nervous as he was.

Finally he let out a breath, and knocked sharply three times on the door.

When it opened he thought for a moment Fawkes had taken him to the wrong address, for the woman inside was nothing like his mother.

'Hello? Can I help you?'

Gerard swallowed, noticing Severus doing the same.

'I'm sorry to bother you, but we're looking for someone. I was led to believe they lived here' he replied politely.

The woman looked closely at him, and only Severus noticed her eyes widening a little.

'Do you know the name of the person you're looking for?' she asked.

Gerard nodded.

'Lily and Helena Potter, though I'm not sure if they're names are still the same. I can describe them to you if it helps'.

The woman shook her head, opening the door further.

'No need, I believe I know who you are'.

She turned to Severus.

'And I think I know who you are as well. Severus Snape, and Gerard Potter'.

'That's right! So you know my mum?' Gerard asked in excitement.

The woman smiled, but it was a guarded one.

'I do, though before I let you in I must ask. What is your purpose for coming here?'

Gerard was about to snap at her, what kind of a stupid question was that, until he realised that maybe the woman was worried that he turned out to be like his dad.

'I miss my sister. I know I don't know her well, but I miss her. My dad, James Potter, he told me she and my mum had died, but I've since learned from Severus that they left him. I was also told why'.

He hurried ahead, afraid she might close the door in his face before he even got a chance to see his mum and sister.

'I'm not like him! I don't care what people are. I was horrified to hear he wanted to get rid of Helena just because she is a squib! I just…'

He let out a shuddering breath. Severus' hand on his shoulder helped.

'I just want to see them. A lot has happened since they left. I just want to know they are safe and happy'.

The woman took sympathy on him, her eyes softening as she held the door open wider and invited them inside.

'My name is Lucia. Your mother and aunt kinda of adopted me and my brother some years ago. I am a squib like your sister, and though my brother is a wizard, he knew our family would kill me if they knew, so he and I ran away as well'.

She led them into the living room, where Petunia sat reading the local newspaper. When she saw the pair she jumped to her feet with a shriek.

'Oh my goddess! Severus, and Gerard that couldn't be you surely!'

'Petunia' Severus confirmed with a nod, bracing himself for an onslaught.

Instead she rushed out the room, and Lucia waved them to sit.

'Diego, my brother, and the others are currently at the shop. We opened it not long after moving here. We all take shifts making potions and medicine. Petunia and I are off duty at the moment. She is probably going to get the others'.

'It's a potions shop?' Severus asked with some approval.

Lucia nodded, just as a clamber of footsteps was heard and the door Petunia swung shut was thrown open. Gerard stood, and found himself in his mother's arms before he could blink.

'Oh my baby boy! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I left you! I just couldn't take your sister being in danger!'

Gerard thought he had cried enough to last a lifetime within the last year, yet now a fresh well of tears sprang up, and so sobbed as he curled his arms round Lily and hugged her tight.

'I don't blame you mum. I'm sorry dad was such a jackass' he whispered.

As Lily cried into his shoulder, he glanced over to find what had to be his sister. The hair was a slight mess of black curls, inherited from his dad no doubt, and her eyes were the exact shade of green as their mum. She stood there somewhat hesitantly, not sure what to do about him being there.

Gerard gently extracted himself from Lily and went over, holding out his hand.

'I want to say I remember you perfectly, but all I know is you had black hair and green eyes. And that you liked to smile'.

He smiled softly as tears filled her eyes, and instead of a handshake she followed her mother's example and rushed into his arms.

'I remember you too. Mum never let me forget you' he heard her whisper.

Behind them Lily was having another tearful reunion with Severus, who while a little uncomfortable about being hugged was nonetheless relieved she didn't hate him.

It took time, but eventually everyone was introduced and they all sat down to, what Gerard thought, was the worst part of the whole trip.

Letting his mum and sister know what had happened back home.

'Um…mum, Helena…There's something you need to know…'

OOO

'And then he was hit too. I was too far away to do anything. It was afterwards that Severus told me what really happened with you' Gerard finished, fighting back tears with Severus' hand on his shoulder for support.

At first there was no reply to his story, and he glanced up to find Lily had gone white, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'I'm sorry mum. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything' he whispered.

That snapped her out her daze and she rushed over, holding him close. She was so deep in her own guilt for never contacting her husband and his friends, even just to tell them she was ok, that for a moment she hadn't thought about how her son must have felt seeing what he believed to be the last of his family killed before his eyes.

Looking over she saw Petunia comforting Helena. The girl hadn't really known her father or her uncles, but the news that she would never get to know them, get to talk to James and ask why he did what he did, get to laugh at one of Sirius' pranks, or show off some of her wiccan magic to Remus, had hit the girl just as hard.

'No baby, you did everything you could. It's not your fault' Lily spoke, petting his hair as he cried against her shoulder.

Severus meanwhile sat there feeling like an outsider. This group had been living together for years, knew each other well, and Gerard was of course welcomed being Lily's son and all. He felt out of place.

What was he to do now?

Severus knew when Albus died so did his last chance of walking through magical Britain a free man. Last he'd heard, any remaining deatheaters were being rounded up and put on trial.

He figured those like Lucius would probably miss out of Azkaban, however Lucius had the money and the political backing to do so. Severus had nothing, little money to call his own, a shabby little house in muggle Britain, and certainly no help in the ministry.

He was glad Gerard was reunited with his family, but now he had to figure out what to do himself.

And a part of him, a very small part that was firmly pushed to the very depths of his mind, wondered if it were at all possible to try once more with Lily. To have one more chance to kindle the feelings he felt for her, even now as she sat with her family and grieved the loss of her husband.

OOO

Helena felt somewhat numb. There really wasn't much else she could feel at that moment.

When Lily told her what her father had tried to do, she was shocked. Shocked and angry. How dare he just try and abandon her like that! How dare he think she wasn't worth it just because she was a squib. And worse still if she had stayed there and learned wiccan magic, he would have treated her even worse.

She couldn't understand magical Britain's prejudice. What was it about those simple minded fools that made them think they were the best of the best when all they did was treat others like rubbish?!

She had held onto that anger for years, even as she smiled and laughed with the others, it was there, buried away and never going out.

She had planned on using it one day, going back to Britain when she grew up and facing her father, showing him how strong she was, proving to him that race or blood didn't make the person.

And now that chance was gone for good. And with it went the anger.

But the need was still there. How could she ask him why when he was no longer there to answer?

It was as she thought that that it hit her. There was a way to ask him, but it would require a rather complex ritual and the help of her family.

She gave her aunt a smile, feeling Dudley's hand squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. He hadn't known his father either, but he took it in his stride. Anyone who treated others the way Vernon did was not fit to be a dad, Dudley had said, and that was the end of it. Petunia agreed, though it would have been a different story if she hadn't, like Lily. Lily still loved James, and even though Helena barely knew him, that love prevented her from having the same dismissive attitude as her cousin.

'Mum' she called softly, catching Lily's attention who carefully glanced up from hugging Gerard.

'There is a way to get closure' Helena continued.

Lily looked lost, but the other girls knew exactly what Helena meant.

'She's right. There is a ritual to briefly speak with the spirits. It takes a few hours to set up, and everything had to be absolutely perfect otherwise it won't work' Petunia explained.

'However if we all work together we can ensure there are no mistakes' Marissa followed.

Gerard looked confused, though Severus believed he knew what they were talking about. It rather surprised him, if what he thought was true.

'By any chance, are you referring to a wiccan ritual?' he asked cautiously.

'Something wrong with that?' Diego retorted in warning.

Severus quickly shook his head.

'I am not as prejudice as some back in Britain. I was merely curious. May I ask how many of you are wiccans? I know Lily isn't'.

'Everyone except Diego and Lily practice the wiccan ways' Petunia answered with a little smile.

Now that made Severus blink in surprise.

'Yourself included? You are a squib?' he asked.

'That's right, myself and my son. I learned not long after Lily got her letter. Our parents knew as well. In fact I got the information from our mother, who in turn got it from her grandmother who practiced the art. I'm not sure why our grandmother didn't, but I know our mother didn't really bother with such things. She didn't hate it, rather she preferred the non magic life. When Lily came to me saying Helena was a squib, it was my chance to pass it on, not only to my son, but to Helena as well' Petunia explained.

'Wait. So all of you, except mum and Diego, are squibs who use magic? I was always told being a wiccan was dark' Gerard said.

'Not that I agreed with them exactly. Uncle Remus always told me that it doesn't matter what you are, but rather who you are' he hurriedly explained when he got warning looks.

He then turned to Helena looking excited.

'So you can really do that kind of magic. That's brilliant!'

Helena beamed at her brother, glad he wasn't judging her like her dad did.

'Do you want to see?' she asked somewhat hesitantly.

He nodded and she looked around for something to do. Clocking Severus' cloak that had been placed over a chair, she grinned and, with her finger pointed, had the cloak raise up and do a little dance around the room. Both Gerard and Severus noticed her earrings gave off a soft glow when she did.

'That's wicked!' Gerard exclaimed.

'It's something witches and wizards do everyday though, isn't it?' Dudley asked confused.

'Well yes. But…well most witches and wizards use a wand, and speak the spell. The levitation spell is learned in our first year at Hogwarts, so I know it's not really that much of a big deal. But at the same time, this is something those snobbish purebloods keep saying squibs aren't capable of, and yet here you are doing it with no problems whatsoever. You're not even saying anything! Is all wiccan magic like that?' Gerard tried to explain.

'Not exactly. When you start out it's best to say the words which helps you focus. As you get older though you can learn to do the magic without words. Really it's all about visualisation and focus' Petunia explained.

'Plus, most witches and wizards outside of Britain can do wordless and even wandless magic quite easily. They learn it the same way we learn our wiccan magic. It's odd really, Britain seems to be the only place, or one of the few places, where doing wandless or wordless magic is looked upon as a great thing. Even back in Madrid there are people who can wave their hand and transfigure something with ease. Granted, most of the time they rubbed that fact into others faces' Diego followed.

'You used to live there?' Severus asked.

The younger boy nodded.

'Lucia and I came from a pretty large family before we met the Evans family. They weren't nice people though. When Lucia discovered she was a squib I knew they would at best abandon her, and at worse kill her if they found out. So we ran away'.

He gave a little chuckle.

'Turns out we weren't the only ones running away that day. We met with Lily, Petunia and the kids on the boat to New York, and Marissa not long after, though she wasn't exactly running away at the time'.

'So you guys have travelled around America. That sounds cool, I wish I had had the chance to do that, or at least get out of Britain. Don't get me wrong, I have friends there and it's my home and all, but I have often wondered what it would be like to go on holiday abroad' Gerard said.

'You've never been. What was James thinking?!' Lily said in surprise.

'Well I did meet people from Bulgaria and France in my fourth year, though it was for that damned tournament…'

Gerard shook his head, pushing the memories away.

'So you mentioned a ritual. How long would we have to talk to the spirits?'

'If it works, I'd say around half an hour' Petunia replied, glancing at Lily.

The red head looked conflicted. She hadn't yet got over the fact that James, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore were truly gone. To bring their spirits back would really cement it in her mind.

But this wasn't just for her. She glanced at her daughter. Helena deserved to at least talk to her father. And Gerard looked like he could use some closure as well.

'Alright. But not until tomorrow. For the rest of the day we're going to catch up and spend some time as a family'.

She turned to Severus.

'That includes you Severus. I've missed my old friend, and it can't be good for you to go back to Britain now'.

The man sighed.

'I confess it would not be best. I would be in Azkaban before I could blink'.

Lily swallowed a gasp and nodded firmly.

'Then it's settled. The two of you will stay here with us. We have plenty of room, and we could always use some more men around the house'.

'Agreed!' Dudley piped up with a grin.

Diego rolled his eyes, though secretly he agreed. When the girls got together sometimes it was chaos. He and Dudley really could use some more guys to balance things out.

Lily giggled a bit, glancing at Gerard.

'There's nothing stopping you from going back to Britain, be it a visit or to stay. But right now I think we could both use our family. We won't stop you from contacting your friends'.

'Thanks mum' he replied gratefully.

While he had no real intention of returning, he didn't want to loose contact with his friends entirely.

And with that the group sorted out who was sleeping where and arranged to collect things for Severus and Gerard. Then it was decided that they were too exhausted to cook, and ordered take out for dinner, much to Gerard's delight as he had never had Chinese food before.

OOO

Early the next morning Gerard and Severus watched with interest as the ritual was set up.

Helena had chosen a Japanese style ritual that she learned of over the internet from a wiccan friend in Tokyo. It suited her needs as Japanese rituals tended to be done for more death situations than others.

The woman she talked to told her it was how her culture worked, that having that link between life and death helped the living in several ways, from aid as seers, to helping others draw comfort from lost loved ones.

Helena cleared the coffee table to be used as an altar, and placed on top of it a Japanese shrine mirror. She then placed twenty five perfectly white candles around the table in a rough circle, ensuring each was placed exactly five inches apart.

With the help of Petunia she obtained some myrrh incense and lit it beside the mirror, letting the soothing scent flow into the air as she prepared a mixture of yarrow, hawthorn flowers, heather and white rice. This was crushed to a fine powder which she then spread in a circle just inside the candles around the altar.

Finally, she asked Gerard if he had a non moving picture of James, Sirius and Remus she could use.

After rummaging through his things he found a small pile of photos from a muggle camera uncle Remus had bought. He remembered with a smile how fascinated he, his dad and uncle Sirius was at the thing, and how they snapped away at each other and anything that caught their interest, eager to see how non magic photos look.

He handed over three of the best pictures, one for each of the men, asking if they were ok as they were a little blurred from being shot too quickly.

Helena said they were fine, taking a moment to look at the family she never had, before gently setting them down next to each other in between the incense and the mirror, with the photos facing the mirror.

'That was the easy bit' she explained.

'Really, it looked complicated. I mean you were measuring the distance between each candle each time you set one down' Gerard said looking baffled.

Putting the candles down alone had taken almost an hour as they had to be absolutely perfect.

'Oh it is. The incense needs to be tilted just so so that the fumes fog the mirror, but only a little. The powder needs to be very fine and dry, which is quite hard to do when rice is involved. And the photos need to sit at an exact distance from the mirror and the mirror tilted in such a way that it shows the photos as if they were sitting upright' Helena replied.

'But all that can be done over and over to get it perfect. If you mess up during this stage it's easy enough to start over. It's the chanting that's the hard part. You only have one try and you need to speak the words exactly otherwise the whole thing is ruined. At best you'll have a sticky mess to clean up, but at worse…'

Here she paused.

'Thankfully it's never happened with us, but I've heard that if you really mess up the chant the spirits do appear, but angry and vengeful and will haunt you to your deathbed'.

'It's very similar to summoning a sorgin, though sorgins are more about bloodshed while spirits in this ritual would rather eat away at your sanity' Marissa pointed out.

Gerard gulped.

'I assume, in order to prevent this, you have learned this chant by heart?' Severus asked, both curious and a little nervous.

Helena nodded.

Last night and this morning before you woke up I practiced the chant. I even spoke with my friend in Tokyo who went through it with me bit by bit. I'm confident I can do this right'.

'Do you need us to do anything?' Gerard asked.

'No. If you could sit with the others though. Probably be prepared to catch me, the ritual does take a fair bit of energy' Helena replied.

Nodding the pair went to sit with the others, who had placed themselves just behind Helena to ensure someone would catch her if she fainted.

Helena took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before beginning the chant. There were many rituals that would allow a chance to speak with the dead, but not all of them were specific to who you wanted to talk to, while others demanded a sacrifice of sorts.

Helena had been taught several languages over the years, from Japanese to French to Gaelic. She used these languages to aid her with her wiccan magic, depending on which spell or ritual was used at the time.

'Korera no kotoba o kiite, watashi no sakebigoe o kiki nasai, hantaisoku no mitama, watashi ni ki nasai, watashi wa anata o shokan suru, ima oini bunretsu suru'.

A howling wind blew up as she completed the last word. She fell forward a bit, catching herself and turning to the others who had jumped up to help.

'I'm ok' she said over the noise of the wind.

It continued to get stronger, causing a small hurricane in the living room, seeming to pull at their very souls. Thankfully the group were prepared and had taken everything not nailed down out of the room before Helena started. Gradually the wind died down, and once it had died entirely, three shapes appeared hovering above the table.

'What in the world…?!' James started, before he was stunned into silence at seeing his wife before him.

Sirius on the other hand was too busy wondering how he went from lying on a tropical beach in the afterlife to finding himself in a random living room, and was being quite vocal about voicing it.

Remus gave his friend a clock to the back of the head, shushing the mutt and pointing out the tearful faces in front of them.

'Pup? Oh, I get it. You've brought us back so you can kill us yourself for leaving you'.

Gerard sobbed a laugh. Even in death the three were exactly the same.

It was Remus who finally noticed the black haired green eyes girl in the room.

'Helena? Is that you?'

That got the other's attention.

'H…Helena' James stuttered out.

'Good Merlin look at you! You've gotten so big! And beautiful! I bet you're pushing the boys back with a stick!' Sirius exclaimed with a big grin.

She choked out a laugh before sobering. Lily had told her about Sirius' joking nature, and Remus' calm one. But the person she really wanted to hear was her father.

Helena glanced at Gerard, but he shook his head.

'You first. I'm just happy to know they're the same as usual'.

Smiling a little tearfully, she turned back, looking her dad in the eyes. It took her a while to find the right question, a part of her wanted to rant and scream and through obscenities at him, demanding to know why he wanted to abandon her all those years ago. Problem was, she already knew why.

James had been born from an older than usual mother and father, and because they had had a child so late, he'd been spoilt. He'd grown up accustomed to having his way, but he was also made aware of his duties as the future head of the house. When his parents died, James was determined to be the perfect head of house. He was to continue the Potter line, thankfully the Potters were more open minded than other families, and felt having a muggleborn put into the family once or twice a century was the best way to overcome inbreeding, so Lily was happily welcomed with open arms.

Unfortunately the Potters didn't see squibs in quite the same way. Oh they certainly wouldn't harm any squib born into the family, but rather the proper procedure was to send the child away to the muggle world where he or she would be adopted into a nice family and live happily ignorant of the magical world.

James had only tried to follow this procedure, and had Lily been a pureblood brought up in such ways she might have agreed to let the child go to the muggle world.

But Lily wasn't a pureblood, and hadn't understood why sending a child away was a good thing.

Lily had been told this by both James and his parents, and in turn explained all this to Helena. Helena couldn't exactly blame her dad for wanting to live up to the Potter standards, but at the same time it hurt knowing her own father didn't want her.

'Why did it matter that I was a squib?' she eventually asked.

OOO

Oddly enough, when James "awoke" in the afterlife, he thought his troubles would be over. Yes he left a son behind, and yes said son was now technically an orphan. But James wasn't in pain, had all his limbs back, had his brother and his parents, and he knew Gerard was old enough to take care of himself.

Perhaps it was a selfish thought, but in the afterlife people thoughts tended to be honest.

James knew that had he lived through the war, he would have had to tell his son the truth about the boy's sister and mother. Gerard would probably have been angry with him, perhaps even cutting ties to him. He would have wanted to search for Lily and Helena, spending who knows how long trying to track them down. Had he found them he would have either tried to bring them back home, or worse decide to stay with them and leave James behind.

James might have even had to speak with a girl he wanted to abandon.

Overall it was better that he died, though he could have done so without the intense pain of the curse.

Bastard Lestrange, hope someone hit them with the bloody killing curse.

So he lived on, as it were, enjoying the benefits the afterlife brought.

But now he was here, in this unfamiliar living room, looking at the one person he really didn't want to see again.

Don't get him wrong, he loved Helena, he really did. He was just trying to follow protocol by wanting to have her sent away. She was a squib, she couldn't do magic. And if she could it would have been that wiccan stuff that everyone knew was dark.

She would have been bitter if she'd stayed, more so when Gerard was the boy who lived and she was just Helena the squib sister.

It would have brought Gerard's popularity down to have her around. It would have shamed the Potter family if she stayed.

It would have embarrassed James when she didn't go to Hogwarts, and people started asking why.

His family had not had a squib born in nearly a thousand years. And compared to say the Malfoys who were rumoured to have had a squib born as recent as fifty years ago, it was pretty damn impressive.

And he had to go and break that streak. Him. Not his parents or his children, but him.

He looked into hurt green eyes, feeling the glares of his brothers at his sides. They knew why he wanted her gone. Lily knew. Hell he bet even Severus knew.

Helena apparently didn't, and now he had to tell her.

'I was embarrassed. The idea that I had helped conceived a squib, I just couldn't take it. A lot of thoughts were going through my head at the time, some good, some bad. The idea of walking down Diagon Alley with you and having to tell people that no, I'm not shopping for wands or potions ingredients because you won't be going to Hogwarts was terrifying. I tried so hard to be a perfect light person, to continue making the Potter family perfectly light, that I guess I was blinded to what I was really doing'.

He gave Lily a small smile.

'I'm glad you told me straight. I'm only sorry I was too pig headed to understand until after you'd left. I tried, I tried so hard to find you both that I neglected pretty much everything else in my life. Only Gerard was more important, and not because he was magical, but because he was the only family I had left. Even Remus and Sirius were giving me the cold shoulder for what I tried to do'.

He gave the pair a weak grin.

'Please don't think for a second they were on my side in this. Both were just as determined, no more so, to find you than I was. In the end I just gave up. Your mother had hidden you both too well. I wanted to continue, but with Voldemort's attacks becoming more and more violent. And then when he attacked us, well after that everything was pushed to the side to ensure Gerard was safe and well'.

He sighed. This was actually easier to say when he knew he would be returning to the afterlife. But having to say it at all was like a kick to the stomach. He shouldn't have had to say these things at all, he should have listened to Lily. Then perhaps they would have been together, a big happy family. Sure he would have had to put up with scorn from other purebloods for having and keeping a squib, but really that shouldn't have mattered to him.

His children, closely followed by their mother, should have been the most important thing in his life, and he willingly allowed that image to shatter.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't apologise enough'.

There was really nothing else he could say, and Helena sensed that.

'Dad. I'm a squib, and I'm also a wiccan. My aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley are also wiccans. Marissa and Lucia over there are the same, while Diego is a wizard'.

She gave James a hard look.

'He's actually more man than you, because when he found out his little sister was a squib, he didn't follow in his family's footsteps by agreeing to send her away or worse, he stayed by her side and helped her get away from a potentially abusive situation. He stayed with her, abandoning his own family believes, just because he was her brother'.

She scrubbed her eyes when she felt the sting of tears.

'What you are should never matter to family. Others may bully or torment you, but family should always stick together. I can forgive you for what you did, but I won't forget. I can't forget that my own father was too worried about his own shame than his daughter'.

She gave Remus and Sirius a warmer look.

'Thank you. I don't know exactly what you did, but you defended me. I wish I'd gotten to know you better, to be able to call you uncles like Gerard does'.

'Aw come on kiddo you're making me tear up' Sirius spoke with a sniff and a smile.

'No reason why you can't think of us as uncles now. We've never stopped thinking about you, or Lily, and how you were doing. And neither of us think any differently of you for being a squib or a wiccan. I actually suspected you were the one who summoned us, and if so that must have taken a great deal of power. I'm very proud of you. Both of you' Remus said, glancing at Gerard.

'Me too!' Sirius piped up.

Helena beamed, wishing she could rush into their arms.

'Thank you uncle Remus, uncle Sirius' she whispered.

They both smiled back, then as one turned to James with matching glares.

'And now you Prongs' Sirius warned.

James cringed, feeling somewhat trapped as the pair closed in.

'I am proud. Ok so being a wiccan is a shock, but how could I not be proud. I know that just because some kinds of magic is different from the stuff we learned, doesn't make it dark or evil. It took me a while to realise that, but I know now'.

He glanced at Helena, looking her in the eye.

'Thank you for forgiving me, and I understand when you say you can't forget. Just don't let my stupidity put you off trusting others'.

He took a breath.

'I love you, and your mother, and your brother. I love you so much. I'm sorry I could tell you this when I was alive'.

He glanced at his brothers, sighing in relief when they allowed him to back away so they could talk. He really wasn't in the right frame of mind to chat and catch up.

He noticed Gerard coming towards him, managing a smile for his son.

'Dad, I just want to say I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you three…'

James went to interrupt with a protest that there was nothing Gerard could do when the boy continued.

'I also want to say that if you were alive I would hex you for being so stupid as to try and abandon Helena. Severus told me everything, said Dumbledore asked him to if anything happened'.

Gerard sighed.

'I was angry, really angry at you dad. So angry that for a few moments I was actually glad you were dead. I felt so guilty for thinking that afterwards. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, he helped us find mum and Helena. He's been watching over them, making sure they were ok'.

He looked at James.

'I'm going to stay here, with them, and so is Severus. We'll go back to Britain to visit, and I'll keep in touch with my friends, but without you, Remus and Sirius, it's just not home there. I don't know how you feel about this, but to be honest I don't care. I want to get to know my twin, and my mum. I want to hear everything they've done, get to know the people they've lived with all these years. I've barely been out of the country until now, and I want to learn everything I can. I know you've kept me close to keep me safe, but I want to explore now'.

James really wished he could hug the boy.

'Then I hope you enjoy every moment if it son. I'm sorry I didn't take you anywhere, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you what really happened with your mother and Helena. I planned on waiting until you were older, but the age just kept going up. I was going to tell you at five, then ten, then eleven and finally at seventeen. I'm glad you were told in the end, and I'm glad you've reunited with the rest of your family'.

He managed a laugh.

'I'm especially glad you've got your mothers brains. Merlin knows how you would have turned out if you'd been just like me'.

He smiled at his son.

'Go and live your life Gerard. Know that I'll think about you, and the others, always'.

Gerard bit back a sob, nodding and desperately wanting to hug his dad.

'I'm glad you're ok with this' he whispered, before making his retreat to calm down his tears.

James chuckled softly. Gerard had always wanted to be the big man, and big men don't cry. At least that was what he believed. James knew it wasn't true, and knew Gerard didn't really think so either.

He watched the group at they chatted, overhearing things like names and placed they'd been to and thinking how lucky they were to have gone on such adventures when he clocked Severus glancing at him.

Another thing he had been putting off. He motioned for the man to come closer, which he grudgingly did.

'Can we talk a moment?'

Severus simply nodded, fixing the spirit with a cold look. James flinched.

'I know this is far too late, and selfish of me to do when I'm dead, but I'm sorry I was such an ass to you in school. And after'.

He looked for a reaction, but found nothing. He pushed on regardless.

'I know how you feel about Lily. It was pretty obvious. I don't know what your plans are but…if you're planning on staying with them, can you promise to watch out for them. I know they can probably take care of themselves, but it would make me feel better if there was someone else keeping an eye on them. Someone who cares for them'.

Severus sighed, fighting to stop his eyes rolling. Typical of a dead man to ask for such promises.

Thankfully, he had already decided to do just that, so making such a promise was easy.

'Fortunately for you Potter, that promise I can make. And I accept your apology regarding the tormenting, even if I haven't quite gotten it yet'.

James smiled, nodding gratefully. He suddenly felt a pull around his chest, realising with a painful smile that it was time to go.

It seemed the others had realised as well, as all were having tearful goodbyes. Just before he faded back to the afterlife, he caught Lily smiling at him, and smiled back when he realised what she was whispering.

'Thank you James. I love you'.

OOO

It was the morning of the twin's twenty first birthdays.

After the ritual, life slowly worked its way into a settled routine. Both Helena and Gerard felt as though a weight was lifted from their shoulders, and Gerard had his closure. Lily was in much higher spirits as well, and had even started picking up on the feeling Severus was showing her. They took their new budding relationship very slowly, and after a year had become very close. Marriage was mentioned a couple of times, but Lily always insisted she didn't want to have anyone feel like they were going too quick.

Petunia translated for Severus what the red head really meant, and the man had proposed during their first Christmas day as a family.

Helena and Gerard were over the moon, though Gerard joked that it would be weird to have his old snarky potions professor as his new step father.

The pair married a few months later, and as the group grew the younger members all decided it was time to leave the nest.

Dudley had always wanted to go back to New York to live, and even had a few offers from modelling companies asking him if he was interested. The idea had never really crossed his mind, but at the promptings of his family he decided to give it a shot, and found he actually quite enjoyed the glamorous life. It was something he never thought he'd do, and would never have done if he were still living in Britain with Vernon as his dad.

The twins on the other hand had decided to move together to Aurora Colorado, where the very first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was, according to Helena who was even after all these years still a big fan of their food and animatronics.

She still had the plushies in her room.

Her big plan was to open an occult shop, and she'd been planning it out for the last month leading up to her birthday. Gerard simply wanted to be with his twin.

Lily was busy preparing a cake for her children, to celebrate both their birthday and their big move away. While saddened that they were leaving, she had always encouraged them to live their own lives and go exploring the world.

'You're daydreaming again'.

She giggled as Severus wrapped his arms round her, swiping his hand away when he tried to sneak some icing.

'I'm just wondering how we'll cope without the three of them around. When Dudley left Petunia was a mess for a while. Did you see her smother him when he came for the party?'

Severus buried his nose into her hair.

'They will be fine. The paperwork is already through for the apartment and they've already worked out where they will find work to pay the bills. They've certainly inherited your brains'.

'They do have good heads on their shoulders' Lily sighed.

'Indeed. Now let's bring that cake through and see them off properly. It's their big day after all' Severus murmured.

'I would if you'd let me go!' she laughed.

OOO

'So how much is this a month again? I still can't get my head around the changes in money' Gerard asked as he looked over the contract.

Helena giggled.

'You've been with us for nearly two years and you still haven't worked out conversion rates! The place is a hundred and seventy five dollars a month. That's about a hundred and forty pounds, which if I've got this right makes it around twenty nine galleons'.

'That's not bad, I think' Gerard commented as they went inside.

'It is quite good. Well, if I'm going to fund my shop, I need a job' Helena said.

'Still thinking about working at Freddy's?' Gerard asked.

'Yep. Just think of the free pizza!' the girl exclaimed.

'And those creepy robots. Now those plush toys I don't mind, but just think about working alongside the real thing'.

'The word is animatronics, not robots. Although they are very similar. And what's wrong with working alongside them? That would be so cool!' Helena protested.

The pair spent the rest of the day unpacking and settling in, Gerard checking the local paper for jobs while Helena worked on her CV for Freddy's.

'Say's here the night shift job is two hundred and fifty dollars a week. Is that good? I mean it certainly covers our bills. Oh hey look! Here's a job at a place called Cracker Barrel. Pay's four hundred a week and its full time'.

'It's not bad considering its only six hours a night. That sounds good, Cracker Barrel's got pretty good food as well. Is it far?' Helena asked.

'A bus ride away, though once I see it I can apparate no problem. Mind helping me sort out a CV? I haven't a clue what to put down' Gerard answered.

'Sure'.

Only a week later Helena waved Gerard off as she made her way a few blocks down the street to her new job as a night guard in Freddy's. She was a little disappointed that it was a night position, but the job sounded pretty easy, and she was even told she could see the animatronics walk around. Apparently they used to walk around during the day, but an incident happened and the owners stopped it, only letting them move at night to stop their servers shutting down.

It sounded odd, and they never did explain what the incident was, but Helena was confident she could manage six hours looking after a group of animal animatronics.

What could go wrong?


	15. Chapter 15

***NIGHT 1***

Yawning a bit, Helena let herself into the building, keys the manager had given her jangling from a small chain on her belt as she took in her new position.

'Now quite what I expected from a much loved restaurant'.

The building was old, and it looked it. Wherever she looked she saw small cracks, damp areas and even cobwebs. The main part, the part where the customers went was clean though, and the bathrooms didn't look too bad, so overall she was happy with her new job.

Helena made her way to the office, spending a few minutes figuring out how to work the cameras and the door lights and shutters.

'Why in the world would the doors themselves need lights? And what's with the shutters? Surely it would be easier to have simple doors'.

Shrugging, she sat down and fished out the newspaper clipping that had advertised the job.

 _"Help Wanted_

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

 _Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift._

 _12am to 6am._

 _Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

 _Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._

 _$250 a week._

 _To apply call..."_

'It really doesn't seem too bad. Though it's odd there's no-one here to show me around'.

As she said that she heard the phone ring. She went to pick it up but it cut off before she reached the receiver, and a light indicated that a message was about to be played. Shrugging she settled down to listen.

 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

 _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

 _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

'Stuff you into a suit?! The bite?! What the hell!'

She wondered who had been bitten, and which animatronic had done it.

At least now she had a clue as to why there were hardly any people applying for the job, and why the manager didn't seem too bothered that a young woman, not much of a deterrent if intruders broke in, wanted to work as a night guard.

'They were probably just desperate enough that they'd hire anyone' she mused.

However, she at least had some instructions now, so that was a plus. Although why the guy couldn't have just told her face to face rather than leave a message she didn't know.

Shrugging the thoughts off she figured she might as well get started, and turned on the cameras to have a look. Everything looked pretty much the same, old pictures on the walls, tables set up for future parties.

'Definitely needs a good clean though' she murmured, brushing away a cobweb near the screen.

There was even old rubbish just lying around her. She made a note to cast a few cleaning spells before she left. She was too neat to just leave all this lying there. And really did the fan need to be on? It was actually quite cool in here.

She reached round to find the cord and unplugged it. After all she was supposed to save power. Silly rule, but she wasn't the boss of the place.

Movement on the screen caught her eye and she noticed that one of the animatronics had moved from the stage.

She smiled.

'Bonnie's on the prowl. Now where did he go?'

She flicked through the screens until she found him, standing vacantly in the back room where the costumes were hung.

'Huh, he doesn't look quite as bunny like anymore'.

She flicked through the cameras a few more times, noting areas like pirates cove, where Foxy was if she remembered right, and the blackness of the kitchen.

'Must not be working, maybe I'll have a look and see if I can fix it later'.

Magic, wiccan or otherwise, didn't work quite as well on electronics. Made them go a bit funny. However if it was something simple like a broken piece she was sure a repair spell could sort it out.

'Maybe the animatronics did it so they could swipe some pizza in peace' she joked with a grin.

She clocked Bonnie in the corridor, realising while she had been pondering, he had come closer to her office.

'He's definitely changed somehow. He's more…human like'.

What in the world?!

Was it her magic? Her mother had told her that her magic made odd things happen. Even though she was a squib she still had accidental magic of a sort. Perhaps her magic was doing this to the animatronics.

She checked Chica and Freddy, but both were still as normal. Frowning Helena checked pirate's cove, but Foxy was completely hidden.

'This needs a bit of investigation'.

Before she could stand up she heard sounds to her left. Glancing over she hit the door light, and saw Bonnie leaning in the doorway. But he was now nothing like the chubby blue bunny that was on the stage.

He was human, well besides the large blue rabbit ears. Looking around eighteen or nineteen, he had dark purple hair reaching just below his shoulders and light purple eyes. He was wearing a purple suit with a red bow tie. The colour choice aside, he was actually very handsome.

'Uh, Bonnie?'

All she got in return was a dark look. Remembering the advice of the guy on the phone, she gave the rabbit man an apologetic look, and closed the door.

She heard him growl, but beyond that he simply stood there for a bit, then wandered off. She glanced at the camera to find he had gone to the party room.

And now he was less human and more rabbit.

It had to be her magic. What else could it be?

Helena realised she hadn't checked on the others in a while, and flicked the camera to the screen. Freddy was still there, but now Chica was missing. Checking the cameras she found the animatronic near the bathroom. And just like Bonnie, Chica now resembled less of a chicken and more human.

Helena glanced at her watch. It read four thirty.

'So my magic appears to be affecting these animatronics, and they don't seem to like me. Or at least Bonnie does'.

Helena wasn't exactly afraid, at least not much. She felt comfort in her magic and its ability to protect her.

Chica had now reached the right corridor.

'And I thought they were cute' Helena pouted as she noticed Bonnie glaring at her from the cleaning cupboard.

The phone guy's words came back to her. Something was clearly going on at this pizza place. No one just casually mentions bites and missing lobes if there were no problems.

She heard noises to her right, and checking the camera she noticed Chica had come closer still. The noises the now mostly human animatronic were making were kinda creepy, like rasping breaths.

Bonnie was at the left corridor again. It was like they were closing in on her.

Flicking the door light on just as Chica appeared, Helena took a moment to check out her appearance before closing the door.

Chica looked a bit younger than Bonnie, around seventeen, with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She wore the same bib as her chicken form, and a yellow summer style dress which came to just above her knees. The only parts of her that were chicken like were the small yellow feathers in her hair. Helena thought she was super cute.

At least she would be if she wasn't sneering.

'Bitch!' Helena heard as the door closed.

'So they can talk'.

Just at that the alarm on her watch beeped. Helena, startled by the noise, glanced at the cameras to see where the animatronics were. But they were all back at the stage, still and lifeless as if they'd been there the whole time.

'This is creepy. I'm glad my shift's over'.

She hurriedly turned off everything, forgetting about cleaning up and making her way out the door. As she passed the party room she peered at the animatronics, but they didn't so much as twitch.

Helena hurried home, eager to get to bed.

OOO

When she had the chance, she grabbed Gerard and told him about the strange goings on at her favourite pizza place.

'Really?! That's creepy. I mean, how does magic even turn robots…I mean animatronics, into humans? I know magic can do a lot, but that's just taking it a bit far don't you think?'

'I really don't know what to tell you. My magic is the only thing I can think of that is changing their appearance. Unless someone else has used magic on them before me' Helena replied.

Gerard played with the straw in his drink.

'Are you sure they were glaring at you?'

'I'm very sure. Bonnie just stood there glaring, he made no move to come into the office, but I think he might have if I hadn't closed the door. And I swear Chica called me a bitch'.

'But you've never met them before! Unless they're linked with all the plush toys in the world. But even if that was the case, what in the world could you have done to make them hate you?!' Gerard exclaimed.

Helena frowned, picking at her chips.

'I think…I think they were angry that I was working there. Maybe it's not me specifically that they hate, but my position as a night guard'.

She looked at the pin the manager of the place had given her. It was a large brass thing with Freddy's face on it and the place's name.

'You think?' Gerard asked sceptically.

''I don't know what to think. I was so excited to be working in a place I had loved for years, then all this happens. I mean what do you think about this bite issue?' Helena replied.

'That's gotta be the creepiest thing of all of this. I mean you have this person, a kid even, who's been attacked, possibly by one of the animatronics, and had part of his brain bitten off. And yet the place is still open, and the animatronics are still wandering around'.

'Only at night' Helena pointed out.

'Yeah but still, they're still there performing for the kids after this has happened. I know you love those plush toys, and the food is amazing I can't deny it, but surely an incident like that would have the police swarming all over it? For the manager to just keep it open is a bit weird. Not to mention all that stuff about filing a missing person case after cleaning carpets and whatnot, that just screams cover up. I agree with you, something is definitely going on there'.

He took a bite of his burger looking at his sister warily.

'You still going back?'

Helena didn't answer for a while, running over everything she'd seen and heard from her first night.

'I think so'.

'You're not afraid one of them might attack you?'

'Well…I guess I am. But I have my magic, it hasn't failed me before. Besides…'

She paused, taking a drink as she thought.

'Something about them turning human, about the way they were glaring at me. It's a crazy thought, but maybe they were glaring because they thought I had done something'.

'Or the person before you did' Gerard finished, having picked up on her train of thoughts.

'Exactly. So maybe I need to stay. Maybe I need to talk to them. They can talk back after all, if I could just get their side of the story. Who knows, maybe something really horrible happened in that place, something besides that bite incident. Maybe all they need is to just tell someone'.

She nodded firmly.

'One of my elements is associated with death. It's a long shot, but maybe that has something so do with what happened'.

'You think the person who was bit died?' Gerard asked.

Helena tilted her head.

'Well yes, but also no. I remember doing some research when we were travelling. There was this man, quite famous in his time, who had a spear shot through his brain…'

'Ouch!'

'Indeed. But he survived. He wasn't the same person though'.

'Huh?'

'What I mean is, having his brain damaged changed his personality. Things like not having any fears or worries'.

'That sounds like a good thing' Gerard spoke with a grin.

'Well yes, but think of it like this. You don't go near fire because you know it will burn you. Your brain tells you it's something to be wary of. But if you didn't have that trigger, then what's to stop you throwing yourself into a fire just because you felt like it?'

Gerard winced.

'Point taken. Ok so the person bitten may have died or he may not have. But you still think something really bad has happened there? Something that has caused the death of someone?'

'Maybe' Helena replied, staring off into space.

After a few moments she shook herself out of it and smiled at him.

'So, change of subject. How was your first day on the job?'


	16. Chapter 16

***NIGHT 2***

Helena was determined to do better this night. To start with, she checked the cleaning cupboard the moment she got in, locating some black bags, a brush and cleaning products. With these in hand she set to work, occasionally checking the cameras and listening to the phone guy's second recording while she cleaned up the office.

" _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

'Congrats indeed! That guy knows something, I'm sure of it' Helena muttered to herself.

" _Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that"._

'I'm not buying it'.

" _Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon"._

She sighed.

'Of course, why not. Freddy and Foxy might as well join in with Bonnie and Chika. I wonder how they'll be with me'.

Sweeping some rubbish into the bag, she glanced at the tattered pictures, remembering that other such tattered pictured hung around all around the building.

'I don't really want to get rid of the pictures, but is there really any sense having them in the office where the kids can't see them?' she pondered to herself as she carefully brought them all down. She'd put them with the others, after casting a quick spell on them to clean them up a bit.

With a few cleaning and air freshening spells to help her out, she had the office done within the hour.

Bonnie had at that point come off the stage and made his way slowly to the left corridor. And she was sure Freddy had moved, though he was still on the stage.

'Ok the bathrooms and the party rooms are fine, and the kitchens are thankfully spotless, so really it's just all the rubbish and whatnot in the halls. Which means I'll have to go out there and probably meet up with Bonnie or the others'.

She had decided to talk to them anyway, so with that in mind she grabbed the bag and the other cleaning supplies and headed outside the office.

'Do they not have a cleaner in this place? And just look at those wires just hanging there. What if a kid tried to grab one of them?!'

Those she'd deal with later, first she had rubbish to pick up and pictures to sort out.

'I hope I don't get into trouble for this. I mean I'm only cleaning up, but I am supposed to stay in the office'.

She noticed a sign showing the rules of the restaurant.

" _Safety Rules_

 _1 Don't run_

 _2 Don't yell_

 _3 Don't scream_

 _4 Don't poop on floor_

 _5 Stay close to mom_

 _6 Don't touch Freddy_

 _7 Don't hit_

 _8 Leave before dark"_

'Well some of those rules are odd. I mean sure don't run in the restaurant, and don't hit each other fair enough, but stay close to mom and leave before dark. Doesn't sound much like a fun place if you have to stay close to your parents instead of playing with the other kids, and leaving after dark, how to they keep business in winter when it gets dark at two in the afternoon?'

And why just Freddy, or did that rule mean all the animatronics? Were they really too dangerous to touch? Stranger and stranger.

She faintly wondered how many times kids had pooped on the floor before the rule was created. It made her giggle a bit, though at the same time she kept a close watch out for any suspicious stains on the floor.

Aware that the animatronics would probably be walking around, she got to work sweeping up cobwebs and gathering up rubbish. What she hadn't realised was that she was being watched. And the watcher wasn't quite sure what to make of her.

OOO

Bonnie had creepy down the corridor, mind still on the young woman he saw the night before.

He knew she wasn't the one that started this whole thing. Hell she was a girl for one thing. But even so, he couldn't get rid of the anger he held for the person wearing that golden badge.

And right now, that badge wearing night guard was outside her post, cleaning the left hallway.

Bonnie should have lunged. He was all set to attack her, there was really nothing stopping him. Any yet he stood there, glaring but faintly puzzled.

None of the others had come out the office, certainly not after they knew he and the other animatronics were after them. And yet here she was, cleaning up years of cobwebs and making the place seem just a little brighter.

Bonnie narrowed his eyes, shaking the thoughts from his head.

She was the enemy, he shouldn't be standing there just watching her. This was a perfect chance to get at her without those blasted doors closing in his face.

Slowly he moved forward.

OOO

Helena heard him before she saw him, spinning round as he moved within a few feet from where she stood.

For a moment it was a stand off, with both staring at each other.

Then, slowly, Helena put down her bag and brush, and, ensuring her wiccan magic was ready just encase, held out her hand.

'Hi. I'm Helena Evans'.

OOO

What in the…?!

He was there to kill her! Why was she just standing there?!

Finally he had the sense to respond.

'I am here to kill you'.

He was rather surprised by his voice. After what he and the others called "the incident" his voice had become very raspy or even gravely depending on what he said. And yet this time his voice was quite nice sounding.

She must have noticed his confusion, which in itself was confusing. He was a robot, robots can't look confused, can they?

'Are you? Why? You seem a little confused'.

Bonnie shook himself out of it and glared at her.

'It is of no concern to you! I am not here to play nice! I am here to kill you!'

And before he could think on it more, he lunged at her, intending on stuffing her into the closest suit he could find. However Helena was faster, and darted back into the office, slamming the doors closed and using a little wiccan magic to stick them closed should the power run out.

Bonnie snarled, lashing out with fists and feet at the door.

'What was that about?'

He froze, turning to sneer at Chika.

'How much did you hear?'

'Pretty much all of it. Why didn't you attack the bitch when you had the chance? Why'd you let her go?'

The man growled.

'I did NOT let her go! She confused me! ALL of this is confusing me!'

He gestured to himself, having noticed while he was trying to get the door open that his appearance had changed.

Chika blinked, how had she not noticed that? Come to think of it…

She glanced down at herself, gasping when she realised she too had changed. Even her voice was different, loosing its robotic quality and becoming more feminine.

'What is going on?!'

'You think I know!' Bonnie yelled back, giving the door one last kick before he decided to abandon his attempt.

'Let's get back to Freddy. Maybe he can figure something out'.

Chika frowned but nodded, glancing through the window at the guard she gave the girl a glare as they headed back to the stage.

Only to find that they had both changed back by the time they got there.

'What the hell?!' Bonnie exclaimed, realising his voice had also changed back.

He glanced at Chika, and together they turned to Freddy.

'Oy Freddy! You know what's going on here?' Chika asked, wincing at her voice. She thought she had gotten used to it after all this time, but hearing what her voice should have been like made the robotic voice sound horrible.

The bear finally turned to them, tilting his head before shaking it.

'Some help you are' Bonnie muttered with a huff.

He glanced at Chika.

'Alright, I'm getting fed up. Tomorrow we'll just kill the guard and be done with it. Right?'

Chika nodded.

OOO

Back at the office Helena caught her breath, noting that she had at least managed to clear up most of the left hallway before he attacked her.

She'd have to grab the rubbish bag on her way out though, no way she was getting it now.

'Well, we almost had a nice conversation' she muttered to herself.

She glanced at the cameras, seeing Bonnie and Chika return to the stage. They appeared to be arguing, and for a moment Freddy looked like he was joining in. Or at least listening.

Odd, she thought to herself. Kinda looked like the pair were turning to Freddy for advice.

'Almost like he was the leader of the group. Perhaps if I spoke with him he'd get the others to back off until I can clear all this up'.

Although what exactly she had to clear up remained a mystery. Bonnie pretty much told her that he didn't care who she was, he was going to kill her simply because she wore the outfit and badge.

'Clearly something must have happened between them and one of the guards. Something bad enough to make them blind to who is actually wearing the badge'.

She idly wondered how the other guards managed, then realised they probably didn't last long.

'One night here with that lot and they'd quit'.

Taking another look at the cameras she noticed that the curtains on pirate's cove were opened a bit, and she could see something inside.

'So Foxy's starting to get active as well'.

As her watch beeped six she decided that tomorrow she'd try cleaning the right corridor. She had noticed that Chika seemed to go there more often, and Bonnie to the left. For whatever reason.

She hadn't yet interacted with Freddy or Foxy, but that was for another day.

Tomorrow, she'd try her chance with Chika.

OOO

'So? Get anywhere this time?'

Helena sighed, thudding her head against the arm rest.

'Does having a random conversation about killing me count?'

'What? Really?' Gerard said looking worried.

She hummed and nodded, closing her eyes.

'And you're going back there again? It honestly doesn't seem as though they want to be friends' the young man said.

'That's just it Gerard. Bonnie had the chance to attack me right then and there. Why did he stop? Why did he even talk to me in the first place?'

Gerard sighed, stretching he went to get a drink.

'So did you at least manage to clean up the office? From what you told me it could have used a good scrub down' he asked, tossing her a soda.

'Yes. Took me almost an hour but it's completely clean. I hope the dayshift guard doesn't mess up my work'.

She sat up at that thought.

'Wonder if he has the same trouble, or do they only do this at night?'

'Well they do have the kids to entertain during the day. Too many people to start a killing spree' Gerard pointed out.

'True. But then what about that bite? I still don't know who got bitten or even what animatronic did it. Or was it even one of them?'

'Who else could it be?' Gerard asked in confusion.

'Well. I've heard that the company has other animatronics, beyond the usual four'.

She took a drink as she tried to remember what she read about the company.

'They started with just Freddy. Then after an incident the company closed and was bought over'.

'Another incident?! How many does this place have?!'

She gave a small smile.

'This one was different. From the little I've read about it, a child was killed outside the building. No one was caught, and there wasn't a motive. It wasn't a sex crime, the child was simply killed. The company at the time was just a small one. A family run idea to start a food business and draw in customers with a new kind of robot. I'm not sure if they planned on having more than Freddy at first, but apparently he was a big hit. After the child's death the business was bought over by a pair of friends who turned it into the big company we know today. Can't remember their names. One began with A I think. Af…At…well, something like that. Anyway one of the friends was the creator of the animatronics, and the other dealt with the business side of things'.

'And the one who made the things made more' Gerard said.

Helena nodded.

'They opened up restaurants all over the place, and had different animatronics for each place. Freddy got some friends with Bonnie, Chika and Foxy, while at another place a golden version of Freddy and Bonnie were made. And I'm sure there was something said about others. Some kind of puppet and a new form of Freddy'.

'And what's to bet they're all like this?' Gerard sighed.

'Well, I hope not, but if they are then it means whatever happened to the ones at Freddy's has happened to all the others as well'.

Gerard groaned.

'Great. So we've got an army of killer robots out there'.

Helena giggled.

'This is all just a theory silly! We don't know anything yet'.

'But you're going to find out. Honestly Helena when you decide to do something, nothing's gonna stop you from doing it' Gerard complained with a grin.

He then sat up, tossing his empty can into the bin.

'Are you going to tell the rest of the family about this?'

She gave him a look.

'What do you think? Mum and dad would forbid me from going back. Diego would harass me until I let him go with, then harass the animatronics. Would give them a good reason to want to kill us. Though I suppose telling Marissa and Lucia would give me an advantage. They could research while I work'.

She nodded firmly.

'I'll tell them, but not about then trying to kill me'.

Gerard just shook his head with a sigh.

'Tell me again why I decided to move here with you?'


	17. Chapter 17

_***NIGHT 3***_

" _Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

 _Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

 _Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side!"_

'Things start getting real, huh?'

Helena had come earlier than normal, carefully winding her way past the remaining customers as she made her way to the office.

She thought more on the issue last night, and she couldn't help but think the guard leaving her these messages knew something. She may not be able to talk to him today, but she was hopefully going to talk to whoever was working the dayshift.

Perhaps that would give her some leads.

The guy at the desk looked pretty average. Quite tall, shaggy brown hair half hidden under the cap. He seemed easygoing by the way his legs were swung carelessly over the arm of the swivel chair.

Helena though saw her first big clue that all wasn't right.

His eyes. They looked haunted. Like he knew what these animatronics were doing at night.

'Perhaps he was the one she was looking for. The guy leaving her messages'.

'Excuse me' she called out, tapping the door.

She winced when he almost fell out his seat in fright.

'What?! Oh. Sorry. Customers aren't normally allowed back here. Did you need anything?'

Helena nodded, fishing her own hat and badge out her bag to show him.

'I'm the night guard. I'm here a bit early because I was hoping to speak with whoever ran the dayshift'.

The guy shifted uneasily in his seat.

'Eh…nice to meet ya. I'm Jeremy. Jeremy Fitzgerald'.

'Helena Evens, nice to meet you'.

He shook her hand, then seemed to recover from his fright and cleared his throat.

'Erhem…so what do you want to speak about? Are you, having problems?'

'Well sort of. I'm mostly interested in the business though. To be honest I don't know too much about the company or who owns it. And my first night here there was a message mentioning something about a bite…'

She noticed him flinch at that.

'Do you know anything about it? You wouldn't happen to be the guy who left the messages'.

He cleared his throat again, clearly uncomfortable.

'No, I'm not him. I got left messages as well when I first started. Got moved to dayshift after my first week'.

'Oh, so you worked night shift as well' Helena said, perking up a bit.

He swallowed, almost as if he hadn't meant to say that.

'Err, well yes'.

He shook his head again and fixed her with a look.

'Alright look. You want my advice? I say get yourself out that job and go elsewhere. I honestly don't know what's going on around here, but when I worked nights…'

He shivered.

'Well lets just say I'm lucky I'm still here. I'm sure you know what I mean by that'.

Helena nodded.

'You been here long?'

'This will be my third night' she replied.

He stared at her, blinking in surprise.

'Third…you're still here after seeing all that shit?!'

'It's that that I want to talk about. You've seen them come alive, you know how they seem to come after us'.

The guy shuddered again.

'Why do they do that?'

'Hell if I know' Jeremy muttered.

'So you really don't know anything?' Helena pressed.

Jeremy groaned, running a hand though his hair, hardly caring that he'd knocked his hat off in the process.

'Look. When I worked nights, I barely escaped with my life. I heard about the bite as well, but I don't think it was a kid that got bit'.

'You don't?'

'No. Heard a rumour about it. Just a rumour mind you, but I think one of the newer animatronics bit a night guard at one of the other buildings. Left the poor guy a mess'.

Helena winced.

'The guy doesn't work for the company any more. They kept it all hush hush, why he left. Said he got a better job elsewhere. Seems legit, but all those whispers. You heard the bit about company policy regarding missing people?'

Helena nodded.

'What kind of bull is that?! They don't say anything until the carpets are changed!'

Jeremy glanced round, then waves her closer, leaning towards her.

'There's some messed up shit going on here. First that kid getting killed, then those missing kids, and now that bite. Don't know if those damn robots are to blame for all of it, or if they're being used to cover up something shady. Kids just don't go missing without some evidence. And they're saying it was an employee that killed them'.

'What?!' Helena whispered. She had heard of the missing kids incident, but not this part.

'Yeah. Saying he or she dressed up in one of the suits and luring the kids away'.

Jeremy glanced round again.

'You been told of the back room yet?'

Helena shook her head.

'It's for employees only. No cameras there, not even the animatronics have it in their system. Least that's what I heard. It's been bricked up now, but I think that's where them kids were taken. Police never did find the bodies'.

'You think the company covered it up?' Helena asked with a shiver.

Jeremy nodded.

'Why else would the room be bricked up. It was just a back room for keeping old suits'.

He straightened suddenly when some kids ran down the corridor towards the bathrooms.

'Look. My advice would be to quit. Don't know why they hired you in the first place, and no that wasn't a sexist remark. They should just close up this place entirely'.

'Why are you still here?' Helena asked curiously.

Jeremy shrugged.

'To be honest I don't know. I kept saying I'd quit, and I kept coming in the next day. God knows why I came back night after night, knowing what was waiting for me'.

He managed a smile.

'Day shift's not bad though. Less creepy with screaming kids around, and the things don't move around either. You know the reason they don't move is because of that bite'.

'No I didn't know that'.

Jeremy nodded.

'To dangerous for the kiddies. Of course they still put the night guards in danger. Didn't want the servo's to lock up they said. Load of bull'.

'Do you know who it is leaving messages?' Helena asked.

Jeremy nodded.

'Don't know much about him mind you, but I do know him by face. He's the head guard, or at least he was'.

'Was?'

'He was linked to the missing kids, but they didn't charge him because there wasn't enough evidence'.

Helena gasped in surprise.

'Do you think he did it?'

'Honestly, I don't know. He seemed like a pretty nice guy, liked kids. Has two of his own I think, or was it three? Anyway, after he was charged and let off, he just disappeared. Not sure where he went'.

'He's not working here anymore?' Helena asked, feeling dejected. Her first big lead and she'd lost it before she even fully had it.

'No. After all that bad publicity about him I can't blame him for leaving. I heard he was actually one of the owners of the business, though I don't know if that's true or not'

'You think he was the one who created the animatronics?'

'Don't know. Didn't seem to like them all that much'.

'Do you know his name?' Helena asked, hoping for at least a little more information about the man.

Jeremy frowned in thought.

'Um…What was it…?'

Then he snapped his fingers.

'Afton! William I think his first name was'.

They both started as a small alarm sounded.

'Ah, that's my shift over. You going to hang around until your starts?'

'Yes. I was thinking of cleaning up the halls' Helena replied.

'Ah, so you're the one who cleared up in here? I did wonder' Jeremy said with a smile.

'Isn't cleaning up usually the job of janitors?' Helena asked.

'It would be, but I've never actually seen any. The cooks see to the kitchen, and the rest of the staff sorts out the bathrooms and the party room. The office and the halls are forgotten about though'.

'Ever thought of cleaning it yourself?' Helena teased.

He grinned back.

'Too busy. Alright too lazy as well'.

He stood up, popping his hat and outer coat into a nearby bag.

'Well, I think you're crazy for staying, but I wish you well anyway'.

He held out his hand and she shook it.

'Good luck. My third night here was chaos. Word of advice, keep an eye on that blasted fox. And if Freddy comes off stage at any point, watch your back. The others like to give you a heads up before they pounce, but he's a right dick'.

'I'll keep that in mind, thank'.

She watched as he gathered his things, giving her a teasing grin as he put his trash in the bin. She rolled her eyes, waving him out as she watched everyone else pack up for the night. In the hour between Jeremy leaving and her arriving, the place was cleared. Tables were sorted for the next day, the kitchen was scrubbed, and pouting kids were gently ushered out the door alongside relieved parents.

She attracted some strange looks as she got to work clearing up the right corridor, but no one bothered her as she had changed into her uniform. She was hoping she could finish everything before her shift officially started, and she was left alone with the animatronics.

OOO

She sat quietly, watching the screens, smiling a bit at the new cleaned corridors darn near shone in the cameras. She'd even managed to grab one of the other employees to help her push the wires up out of the way and ensure the ceiling tiles were firmly back in place.

'Much better'.

They still weren't sure what to think of her. None of the night guards had ever come in over an hour early. None of them were sure why, though Helena of course knew. After all, who would want to spend more time than they have to in a place where the animatronics come after you?

She'd already listened to the recording, didn't think much of it, except that this phone guy definitely knew something.

Jeremy didn't seem to think that the guy, William, would have done anything bad. But the messages did seem suspicious.

Who would casually talk about bites and frontal lobes? Who would make far to make remarks about being in danger? Or in this case, not being in danger.

William did stress several times so far that Helena, or any other night guard, wouldn't be in danger.

'People would get more nervous listening to him than watching the animatronics' Helena muttered to herself, taking a small sip of the flask she'd brought with her.

On the cameras, both Bonnie and Chika were coming towards her. Helena idly closed off the left door, deliberately leaving the right one open. She was hoping to speak with Chika tonight.

Preferably without the others sneaking up on her.

Movement on the screen caught her attention. Foxy had peeked his head out the curtains.

Helena was too busy watching him that Chika had completely snuck up on her.

With a snarl the other girl lunged at her. Helena recovered her surprise and dodged to the side, spinning and blasting the humanoid chicken against the wall. Before Chika could recover Helena had her wrapped up in ropes and had sealed the right door, locking them both inside.

'BITCH! LET ME GO! I'LL KILL YOU!'

Helena noticed Bonnie outside the left door, staring in looking baffled.

'I won't let you go until you listen to me' she replied firmly.

'BITCH!'

Helena sighed. Clearly it was going to take much more than a simple offered hand to calm Chika.

'Why do you hate me? Is it because I'm a night guard?'

'I'LL KILL YOU!'

'Why do you want to kill me? Did something happen? Did a night guard hurt you in some way?'

Finally Chika calmed, staring at her suspiciously.

'I'm not telling you anything!' she growled.

'Does any of this have anything to do with William Afton?' Helena tossed out on a whim.

That stopped Chika dead, and even Bonnie had froze.

'What do you know about him?' Chika whispered harshly.

'At the moment nothing. But Jeremy, the guy who was here before me, he says this Afton person was connected in some way to bad things happening here. I know children have gone missing, and I know at least one child has died here'.

When Chika didn't answer Helena sighed.

'Look, all I want to do is help. I took this job to earn some money so I can open up a shop. I'm not here to hurt anyone, and the more time I spend here the more I'm suspicious of just about everything. Is there anything you can tell me? Anything at all?'

Chika chewed her bottom lip, glancing at Bonnie who looked just as conflicted.

'You really want to help. If you are tricking us we will kill you'.

'I promise'.

Bonnie knocked the window, making a motion that he wanted to speak. Helena hesitated, but eventually nodded and opened the door, letting him move to block it from closing.

'If you want answers, then so do we'.

Bonnie had given a lot of though in regards to this new night guard. When he watched her clean up a part of him noticed that she was kinda cute. The rest of him had quickly pushed that part away, determined to just kill the girl and be done with it. Her talking to him, not running and slamming doors in his face confused him. And now she'd even managed to calm Chika down, someone who had never wavered in her determination to kill the guard, regardless who they are.

Helena noticed Bonnie was blushing just a little, assuming he was embarrassed and confused she chose not to comment.

'I can agree with that, though I don't know how much I can answer'.

The pair glanced at each other, and Chika shifted, giving Helena a significant look.

'Ah, sorry'.

She made the ropes vanish and the yellow haired girl stood, rubbing her arms where the ropes dug in.

'So what can you tell me about this place?' Helena asked.

'Us first. How were you able to blast Chika away?' Bonnie replied.

Helena took her seat, conjuring a couple of seats for the pair and waved them over. Confused how the seat appeared, the pair crept over, testing the durability before carefully sitting down. Realising the chairs were quite solid and wouldn't break, they looked at her expectantly.

'I'm what's known as a wiccan. I suppose the best way to explain that is to start at the beginning. There is a world hidden away from others, called the magical world. In it, there are witches and wizards. Normally these people don't leave their own world, but occasionally children are born who can't do magic, and these children are sent to the non magic world. Well either that or killed'.

'Killed?' Bonnie spoke.

Helena nodded.

'Some witches and wizards don't like people who can't do magic. There are also people who can do magic that are born into non magic families, and magic people think these people have stolen magic in some way. Anyway, squibs, that's the name of non magic people born into magic families, they do have a way to access magic. That what wiccan magic is, a way for squibs to use magic'.

'Are you are a squib?' Chika asked.

'Yes. We squibs can use magic from the nature around us, whereas witches and wizards use magic from their core, which is rather like part of their soul'.

The pair flinched at the word soul, which she silently noted.

'Witches and wizards use wands, wiccans, that is squibs using wicca magic, use focus items'.

She pointed to her earrings.

'It doesn't matter what the items are. My cousin Dudley uses a wrist band, and my aunt Petunia uses a ring'.

'So all of your family are squibs, or wiccans?' Bonnie asked curiously.

Helena shook her head.

'No. My father and godfathers were wizards, and so is my brother'.

'Were'.

'They died a few years back. I didn't really know them. My brother Gerard stays with me. He came to find me and my mum when he turned eighteen' Helena replied with a sad smile.

'Did your father, not like you being a squib, or a wiccan?' Chika asked, having read between the lines.

'That's right. When I was only a year old it was discovered Gerard had magic but I didn't. My parents had a huge argument about it, and father insisted that I was to be sent away. He didn't want the shame of having a squib in the family. Eventually mum had enough and left with me, meeting up with my aunt and cousin and all of us leaving Britain, where we sued to live. If I had stayed, and father learned I was using wiccan magic, he would have been even worse. At least that's what I'd been told. He did eventually realise he'd done wrong, but at that point it was too late'.

'How do you know?' Bonnie asked.

'Gerard and my new dad Severus found us after father and our godfathers died. I knew of a ritual that would briefly bring spirits back to the living world, and used it to ask father why he wanted to abandon me. We were all there, my mum and aunt and cousin, alongside my new siblings that were adopted into the family after we'd left Britain. We learned that James, my father, realised how wrong he was, how he searched for us to apologise, how Sirius and Remus, our godfathers helped him. In the end they had to stop, magical Britain was at war. There was an evil wizard who was trying to take over the world, killing anyone he thought was beneath him. He and his followers were responsible for their deaths'.

'Is he still around?' Chika asked.

'No. Gerard killed him'.

The pair nodded, not at all bothered by the idea that a kid killed this evil wizard.

'So what can you tell me about this place?' Helena then asked.

The pair shared a glance, Chika shrugged and Bonnie turned back to Helena.

'We are spirits, but we are not able to move on. We were killed, when we were children, by a man dressed in a Freddy suit. He lured us one by one into a back room in the restaurant'.

Helena gasped, horrified at the thought.

'We don't know why he killed us. When we woke up, we were in the animatronics. We could move them, talk to each other. We knew each other when we were alive. We…weren't ourselves after we were killed. We were all angry, blind to who we were angry with. At first we were angry at the night guard. We thought he'd killed us, but later learned it was another person entirely. We know the name William Afton, because we heard it being said during the investigation. We had never seen him before, so we don't know what he looked like, but we were angry at him for killing us. We wanted him to pay. We've been here, all this time, waiting for him to come back, attacking every guard on the off chance they were him'.

'Until you' Chika muttered.

'Me?' Helena asked.

'You wore the uniform, so we still have the anger, but you are female. We know it was a man who killed us, we remembered his voice. He talk to us, even as he killed us, and kept chanting in different languages. You being here has left us confused'.

Helena nodded. So Chika insulting her was ingrained, even though they knew she hadn't harmed them.

And wasn't that horrifying. These poor souls were killed by this monster, put inside the suits and left to haunt the building.

Now it made more sense, why the animatronics were after the night guards. Jeremy certainly had a right to be terrified of them.

Helena though only felt sadness. These children, now grown up, had lost their lives for some unknown purpose. Was the man who killed them doing it for a reason, or was he simply killing for the sake of it?

And was the killer really William Afton?

Her musing was interrupted by a screaming cry, and a blur of red rushing past the window and into the room.

Bonnie and Chika unintentionally blocked Foxy's lunge and the three wound up sprawled out on the floor.

'Oh! Are you all ok?' Helena cried.

Rushing over she offered her hand to Chika, though the girl slapped it away and got up herself. Bonnie also got up himself, glaring at the young man still on the floor.

'We were talking!'

'Talking?! What the fuck Bonnie?! Why are you TALKING to the guard?! You should be killing him!'

Helena took the chance to examine the man. Foxy had spiky red hair, yellow eyes one of which was covered with a pirate like black patch, and wore a more relaxed outfit of loose brown trousers, and a faded white open coat, making him look even more like a pirate. And that was without taking into account the hook he had in place of his right hand. He looked the same age as Bonnie. His pirate appearance actually made him look really quite hot, in Helena's opinion.

Foxy turned to her and snarled, brandishing his hook and swinging it down. Helena flinched back, but the hit didn't come. Opening her eyes she noticed Bonnie had grabbed Foxy's arm.

'That's a girl' the rabbit said.

Foxy blinked, staring at Helena, more specifically staring at her breast. Helena felt a little exposed by the stare covering her chest with her arms.

Chika snorted.

'Huh? So she is. Why the fuck is she a girl?!'

Bonnie rolled his eyes, giving Helena a somewhat apologetic glance.

'He has never been the same since he accidentally attacked on of the children'.

'What happened?' Helena asked.

'Kid was being a brat. More of a teenager really. Old enough that Foxy mistook him for an adult. Didn't help the kid was wearing a costume that made him look like a guard'.

'Oh, I see' Helena spoke sadly, watching as Bonnie dragged Foxy out the room and back to the stage.

'I wish I could help' she mumbled, forgetting for a moment Chika was still in the room.

'You can't'.

Startled she glanced up at the other girl.

'You can't. We're already dead. Unless that magic of your can bring us back, we'll stay like this until we kill the man who killed us'.

Chika suddenly narrowed her eyes, glancing down at herself.

'Did you have something to do with this?' she asked.

Helena blinked, then realised the girl was talking about the change from animatronic to human.

'To be honest I'm not sure. However part of my wiccan magic is linked with death and the afterlife. Its how I was able to perform the ritual to bring my father and godfather's spirit's back for a while'.

Chika stared at her, eyes still narrowed, before nodding.

'This has never happened before, so I suppose it must be you doing it'.

'Don't you like it?' Helena asked.

For a moment Chika looked like she was going to cry, then she furiously shook her head and glared at the dark haired girl.

'It doesn't matter. It's almost morning, I'm going back to the stage'.

And with that she left, just as Helena's watch beeped six.

OOO

'Ok, so we have a mass child killed, possibly on the loose, four haunted animatronics holding a major grudge, and a potential business owner linked to all of it'.

Gerard fell silent, then managed a grin.

'Well, at least they talked to you'.

'Yes, after I was attacked twice. And Foxy attacked so quickly I didn't even have time to use my magic. He was like a blur' Helena replied.

'So what now then?' Gerard asked.

The girl shrugged.

'I don't know. This is more than I could have ever imagined. How can there be a happy ending when these souls are already dead?'

'See what you mean. But maybe you can help them go to the afterlife. Or maybe they'll decide to stay in these new bodies you appear to have given them. If only we knew for sure who killed them. They did say they'd be appeased when this bastard was dead'.

'Maybe'.

Helena slumped back.

'The more I know about this place the more sad the story becomes. Too many deaths, not enough justice'.

She then sat up.

'But I'm not giving up. I will finish this. I will help those animatronics'.

Gerard simply nodded, silently giving her the support she needed.


	18. Chapter 18

_***NIGHT 4***_

It appeared that their talk yesterday had convinced the animatronics to leave her be. At least for the moment. She kept an eye on Foxy though. His speed was remarkable, and she didn't want him sneaking up on her again.

The phone rang, and Helena pulled her attention from the screens to focus on what phone guy had to say this time.

" _Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

 _Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did._

 _Uh, hey, do me a favour. *banging* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *banging* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*._

 _You know...*deep moan* oh, no - *noises followed by a loud screech and static*"_

'I…I think I know what happened to Afton'.

She was truly shocked. From what the message said, it seemed as though the animatronics had managed to get their guy. That was, if phone guy and William Afton were one and the same, and had indeed killed the children.

But if that were the case, then why were the animatronics still actively trying to kill people?

Wait…What did the guy say about the suits?

'Check inside the suits. Why would he ask us to check inside the suits? Was it because of the whole stuff inside the suit thing? Or was it because he knew bodies were inside the suits to begin with? Did Jeremy pick up on that part?'

Helena suddenly realised that she had to find the back room, the one Jeremy said was sealed off. The one that held the unused suits.

Before she could reach the door, she was blocked.

By Golden Freddy.

'Where did you come from?!' Helena cried in fright, jumping back and clutching her chest.

The bear animatronic, unlike the others, was still in robot form. However right before her eyes he began to change. Yellow fur became a faded yellow suit, pinprick eyes turned blue. The tallish man had short golden hair with a black top hat and bow tie. When he turned slightly she could see a small stubby tail poking out the back of his trousers. Bonnie had the same, though of course his was rabbit like. He looked older than Helena, around twenty three. The only thing that made him bear like was the small furry ears on the top of his head.

Helena guessed that when she eventually met Freddy, he'd look similar.

'So this is what it is to be human again. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you'.

Helena tilted her head, confused. This was new. None of the other animatronics so far had apologised to her.

'Uh…that's ok' she replied.

The man smiled, inviting her to sit back down and in turn hiking himself up onto the desk.

'You may wish to close the doors. You have made an impression on Bonnie and Chika, but Foxy still wishes to harm you, and Freddy may still come to visit'.

Nodding, Helena closed the doors, sitting back down and regarding the man in suspicion.

'Are you a spirit as well?'

He sighed and nodded.

'You don't seem as aggressive as the others'.

'I know. The suit I was put into did not have it's endoskeleton. I could do very little with it, and over time the anger I held faded. I have had time to think, time the others didn't have'.

'Because they were able to move around and search for their attacker' Helena spoke.

Golden Freddy nodded, then regarded her seriously.

'You were about to look for the back room'.

Helena blinked in surprise. The man chuckled softly.

'I am not here to stop you. I am here to give you more information. We have all been here for some time, waiting for our chance to move on. Driven by their anger, the others haven't been able to listen to the voices around them'.

'Voices?'

'Yes. There are more spirits here than us, and while most of them have moved on, they occasionally come back. To whisper their secrets. The others used to be able to hear them, but it faded quickly. I can still do so'.

'So what more can you tell me?' Helena asked.

'A fair bit. But it is best, as you say, to start at the beginning'.

'You heard me last night?'

Golden Freddy nodded.

'I listened from the hallway, but chose not to come in'.

'So what happened then?' Helena asked.

The man settled back, preparing himself to bring up bad memories.

'This business was started by two men, William Afton and Henry. I don't know his second name. Henry was the one who created the animatronics, while William was on the business side of things. They started with a small family style business called Freddy's family diner'.

'So they didn't buy that from the original owners?' Helena asked.

'No, they owned it, or more specifically, Henry owned it. The diner did close due to a child's death, what people don't appear to realise, was that the child was Henry's young son'.

'What?!' Helena cried.

'Indeed. Henry had two children, twins from what I've heard. The one who died had moved on, but he returns when he can to tell us what he is able. His name was Michele, and his sister's name is Charlie. I do not know what has happened to Charlie, though I suspect she had tried to forget what happened'.

'That's horrible. Poor Michele' Helena spoke softly.

'There is more. Before he moved on he found his soul trapped in a recently created animatronic. We call this one simply the Puppet, though others have called it the Marionette. It was this animatronic, who helped us'.

'Helped you?'

Golden Freddy stared into space for a moment, remembering.

'When I was killed, my spirit was trapped within Golden Freddy. I was scared, and angry, and confused. The Puppet came to me, came to all of us. He explained that we were killed by the same man who killed him. However he did not know who this man was, as he wore a suit when he performed the act. He suspects though that it might have been his father's friend, William Afton. This is the reason Bonnie and Chika froze at the name. They want to kill this man, but they don't know who he is, so they attack males at random in hopes they will find the right man'.

Golden Freddy realised he was rambling and returned to the main story.

'The Puppet, Michele, told this to us, and aided us in possessing the animatronics. Some time after this, we cornered a man the Puppet insisted was the one we wanted. We attacked him together in this office, while he was recording a message'.

'The one I just heard'.

'Yes. He escaped though, finding his way into the back room. He is still there'.

'What?! How?! Is he dead?!'

Golden Freddy shook his head.

'But why? Surely you all saw him get trapped. If you didn't know he was dead you could have checked' Helena asked.

'That is true. However that back room is hidden, from cameras, from the public, and even from us. Is it like a spell was cast over it, preventing us from finding it again. The Puppet helped us find it when the man ran, but the moment we left we forget where it was. He truly could still be in there, alive'.

'So do you want me to find the back room? Is that why you're giving me this information?'

'You have magic. You can do things the other guards can't. Plus you seem to care enough about us and this business to want to help. I am not just talking about cleaning the place up, though that was kind of you. You truly sympathise with us, you don't consider us monsters, even before you spoke with us'.

Golden Freddy smiled.

'I'd like you to help us. Please find that room, find out if he is really dead. Help us find our peace'.

'Then you'll be able to move on' Helena replied with a nod.

'Well…not exactly. These bodies you've been giving us, they are rather nice. The chance to return to life, return to being human and leave this place, is tempting. If this becomes permanent, then there is a chance we will want to stay'.

'To be honest I'm not sure how I'm doing this. I guessed my wiccan magic is responsible, but it's not deliberate. However if that's what you want then I could research and try to make it permanent' Helena said.

'You could, however I believe you don't need to. I believe this may become permanent simply by wishing for it'.

'Then why wouldn't it be permanent now?' Helena asked.

'Trust. You're magic reacted on it's own, but you don't trust us, so it doesn't make the change permanent. I can understand though, we are attacking you. But you want to trust us, and that may just be the thing that makes it happen'.

Helena nodded, it made sense in a way. If she got them to trust her, she in turn could trust them, and maybe they could be human permanently.

'What about the animal parts? Do you think they will stay?' she asked.

Golden Freddy reached up to finger the yellow fur.

'I'm not sure'.

Suddenly he tensed, then stood.

'It appears Freddy has finally decided to visit. Despite what your friend Jeremy has said, Freddy isn't a bad person. However he was the oldest of us, at the age where he was seeing girls as girls. He has not come across a female guard before, but considering the remarks I have heard him say, you may wish to watch your back with him'.

'He's not going to try and molest me, is he?' Helena asked, partly joking.

Golden Freddy smiled, but didn't answer, choosing instead to hit the button to open the left door and leave. Helena watched the cameras to see him shuffle down the hall, becoming less human until finally he slumped over as an empty suit, and then vanish.

'He's more spirit than he made out' Helena couldn't help but comment.

Movement from her right made her jump, and she braced herself as Freddy finally made an appearance.

She was right, he looked exactly like Golden Freddy, though with brown clothes and ears. He was a little older looking though, around twenty five.

And he was leering at her.

Helena shivered, this was worse than when Foxy did it. She kept her eye on the door, ensuring she was close enough to hit the button should he try to open it. But he didn't. He simply stood there, watching her.

She was thankful that Foxy didn't decide to come after her, as Freddy continued to watch her right up to the point her watch beeped, to which he frowned and reluctantly shuffled back to the stage.

Helena was quite glad to leave that night, having animatronics try and kill you wasn't nearly as bad as having them mentally undress you.

She didn't let Gerard know that bit when they spoke about what Golden Freddy said.


	19. Chapter 19

_***NIGHT FIVE***_

The recording, what there was of it, was nothing more than a jumble of cries and raspy breathing. Helena turned it off after a few seconds.

Her goal now was to find the back room.

And to avoid Freddy and Foxy, at least for now.

This time though, she had a far better plan. Really she should have thought of it ages ago. What was the point of invisibility spells if you didn't use them.

'Invisibilia!'

She shuddered as her body faded from view. She'd heard the spell to disillusion people felt like cracking an egg over your head. This spell was similar, though rather than a single egg it was like dumping a while heap of yolk over you and letting it seep in.

Checking to ensure she was completely invisible, Helena headed out the office, using another spell to cause an illusion, making it look like she was inside. After closing both doors, she first checked the walls of the corridor, feeling for newer brickwork or fresher paint.

It was a no show, but it was just one corridor, so she continued down, quickly pressing herself up against the wall and holding her breath when Foxy ran past her.

Clearly he'd decided she was not to be trusted. She hoped the doors held. She'd sealed them with a sticking spell, though if the power ran out she wasn't sure if they would remain stuck,

She checked the kitchen, carefully moving chairs and tables out the way as she felt around the walls. She didn't think the back room would be there, but better safe than sorry. When that failed she made a very brief check of the bathrooms, then crept out into the main party room. Freddy was the only one on stage, and he was twitching and jerking around a little. Helena figured that was a sign he was ready to come off.

They weren't pulling punches this night if all of them were active this early.

She hoped Bonnie and Chika had thought more on their conversation, and hopefully realised she was on their side. It would be a disaster if all of them were still after her.

Well besides Golden Freddy, but she wasn't quite sure what to make of him. Did he have an ulterior motive for giving her all that information, or was he truly being nice?

Suddenly Helena spotted what must be the entrance to the back room. In the corner of the party room, just beside pirate's cove, was a section of wall that looked newer than the rest. By this point Helena had checked the storage room and the back stage, so this had to be it.

She scratched a fingernail down the paint, checking just how fresh it was. It seemed a few years old, but in comparison to the decades old paint next to it, it was obvious.

'I found you'.

She yelped, spinning round to find Freddy standing inches away from her. He had changed into human form, and was grinning slyly.

How had he seen through the spell?!

'I know you're there. I can hear you, smell you'.

Helena silently cursed. She hadn't thought to silence her breathing and scent with a spell.

Freddy lifted a hand, finger out, and went to poke her, but she dodged out the way, covering her mouth to keep her breathing quiet. He frowned, looking round carefully, then grinned again and swiped towards his left. Helena cursed again when he scraped her arm, and he chuckled.

'There you are'.

Realising she was well and truly discovered, Helena darted past him, heading for the office. Laughing he followed, easily hearing her footsteps.

Unfortunately Helena chose the wrong corridor to come down, as Foxy was still on the left side, staring at the door looking puzzled.

Helena all but ran into him in her haste, pushing both of them to the floor.

'What the…?! Pretty big mouse we have here'.

Before she could get up he pinned her to his chest, his hook very close to her cheek.

'Foxy, you caught our guest'.

The younger man tilted his head.

'Huh. But the guard's in there'.

Freddy gave the office a glance, and rolled his eyes.

'Fake'.

Foxy made a noise of surprise, then grinned.

'We've got the night guard, let's play with him'.

Helena squeaked as he tightened his hold.

Freddy though shook his head.

'Hard to play when we can't see. Bonnie said she was a girl'.

The fox blinked, having forgotten that conversation.

'She is?'

By way on answering his own question, his hand travelled down, groping around until he found her breast, and have it a squeeze.

'Huh, what to you know, she is'.

'Do you mind?!' Helena cried, blushing furiously as she cancelled the spell. It was useless now anyway.

She pushed against him, managing to haul herself away, only to find herself falling into Freddy's arms. And he was feeling her up because he was curious.

'Pretty little guard, ain't she?'

'Yeah'.

Helena had had enough. With one quick blast she left the pair sprawled out on the ground. By this point Bonnie, Chika, and even Golden Freddy had appeared at the end of the corridor, watching on with mixed expressions.

'That's it, I have had enough! I was really looking forward to working here, to meeting all of you, even if at the time I didn't know you were alive. I've loved your food, and your characters since I was a toddler, and I will not stand being sexually harassed or threatened when all I'm trying to do is do my job and make some money! Can't you see I'm trying to help you?! I'm trying to find out who killed you and where he is! None of you are helping me by acting this way!'

She felt herself tearing up.

'I understand that you've been through a horrific experience, and you want revenge on the man who hurt you. I really do understand that. I find it so horrifying that someone would even consider doing this to children, to anyone! Don't you want peace? Don't you want to move on, or even leave this place and become human again?'

Sobbing she slumped against the wall, burying her face in her hands.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this has happened to you. But I can't help you when you keep attacking me. I just want to save you. I just…'

The last sentence was spoken in a whisper as her voice left her and she sat, crying on the floor, while the humanoid animatronics stared at her in shock. Even Foxy had calmed down and was thinking clearly.

Finally, after a moment where all that was heard was Helena's sobs, Bonnie sighed and pushed his way forward. He knelt down beside her, awkwardly patting her shoulder. When she tensed up he turned and gave Freddy and Foxy a glare.

Both looked a bit sheepish. Truthfully, Foxy had rather liked what he'd seen when he was first told she was a girl. She was really cute. Freddy had pretty much the same thoughts.

All of them were killed before they became teenagers, and while Freddy was the oldest, none of them had properly hit puberty. None of them really knew how to comfort someone, or how to act more grown up.

Foxy had always been the kind of kid who liked to scream and shout and make as much noise as he could, just for the fun of it. He loved playing the drums, pretending he was a police car with sirens blazing, anything really that allowed him to run around and make noise.

He tried to make noise when he was dragged away by the man in the suit, but his mouth was covered, and soon he could make no noise at all. When he woke up and found himself stuck in a suit, he got angry. Just angry in general. It was that anger that caused him to accidentally lash out at the kid. He acted like a typical grumpy kid, taking a tantrum and making a fuss. Of course a kid would be told to knock it off of they'd be punished, but an animatronic would be put out of order, left alone in a dark place. It was understandable that he took it badly, and really it was no one's fault that it happened.

No one but the guy in the suit of course.

Freddy was a little more mature than the others, save Golden Freddy. He was at the age were he was curious about the opposite sex, and had snuck off with a few of his older brother's adult magazines. He wasn't exactly sure what the deal was about the pictures, only that they had girls in them, and the girls were naked. He knew girls didn't like to be seen naked by boys, so in a way he understood the trill of seeing the pictures. When he died and awoke in the suit, at first his thoughts on girls didn't really show. He was getting attention, making friends, even if they never called him by his real name. Yes he was angry at the person who killed him, how could he not be, but he was still having some fun. And being taller than the kids made him feel good, like he was somehow smarter than then because he was bigger. After all his dad always said that being grown up meant they knew more.

And when older girls started appearing at the restaurant, he remembered seeing the pictures, and started imagining what was under the girl's clothing.

If he were older, he would admit that he became a bit perverted. He could stare all he wanted, and even catch glimpses of girls and woman doing things like adjusting bras and skirts, and even a few couples making out. No one thought it strange when he looked, like they would have if he were a kid.

So when this new night guard came, and was a girl, he was overjoyed. They always scared and even hurt the night guards, this was his chance to do more than look. Maybe he could even touch.

Seeing her crying on the floor was something that he'd never experienced before, and it made him guilty. It made him wonder.

Did the man who killed then touch Chika the way he'd touched this girl? Wouldn't that make it bad?

None of them, being spirits trapped inside the animatronics, had really grown up much, but this week they had done a lot of thinking that no child would have thought. Without realising it, Helena's magic was not only making them human, but growing them up as well.

The child in Freddy would have just laughed, or sneered at a crying girl, but Freddy didn't want to do that. He wanted to comfort her.

It was all still confusing, but overall he realised he shouldn't have done that, and that he was sorry he did.

When Chika noticed what Foxy and Freddy were doing to Helena, she got mad. Sure she didn't exactly like the girl, but she remembered how bad it felt to be touched like that. The man who killed her had indeed touched her, though thankfully hadn't gone as far as removing clothing. Still, it had felt wrong, and she'd been scared.

To see Helena crying, brought those memories back, and she realised that she'd been a bitch towards the other girl. Helena was trying to help, really she was. It wasn't her fault they'd been killed, and they all knew she wasn't to blame.

It was a bit hard to express all this though, so she was glad Bonnie had stepped in. Even though he looked just as uncomfortable.

Bonnie was wondering why he'd even tried to comfort Helena. He was a boy, what did he know about comforting girls?! Why wasn't Chika doing this?! But, as he gently rubbed Helena's shoulder, he remembered the way his mum used to comfort him. Gently, he pulled the girl to her, wrapping his arms round her and letting her cry it out. Mum told him it was ok to cry, and it was best to just let him get all the tears old before solving the problem. He remembered, the night before he was killed, being help by his mum, crying about having a nightmare or something. The very last time she held him, the last time she told him she loved him.

He was too much of a boy to say he loved her back. He regretted that now.

Bonnie was glad to see Freddy and Foxy looking embarrassed and guilty, the last thing they needed was for the pair of them to do the same thing the next time.

'Are…are you ok?'

God but he had no idea what to do here!

Although, clearly what he'd done so far had appeared to work, as Helena sat back and wiped her eyes, giving him a smile.

'I'm ok now. Thank you'.

Bonnie blushed, then grumbled a bit and stood, pushing past Freddy as he made his way over to Chika. She gave him a look, giggling a bit when she realised what was going on.

Freddy scratched the back of his head, taking his cue and stepping forward.

'I'm…I'm sorry. I uh…I…'

Helena had quickly sussed out the problem. These were technically still kids, even if they looked adult. She couldn't really blame them.

A part of her wondered just what they had planned on doing, if they even knew. Although she had just been assaulted, the thought made her giggle. Like a young boy touching a woman's boobs because he was curious why she had these mounds on her chest and he didn't. It couldn't be classed as sexual assault, really.

'I'm sorry too. But don't think we're pals now. I still don't know who you are or why you're here' Foxy spoke, huffing a bit and crossing his arms. She giggled softly.

'It's ok. Now that I'm calm I realise you just scared me. Really though you shouldn't go around touching girls there, it will get you in trouble.

The pair muttered an agreement, it was probably the best Helena was going to get under the circumstances.

It was just then that Chika noticed the second Helena in the office.

'There are two of you?!' she shrieked.

Helena gasped.

'Oh I'm sorry! I put up an illusion to distract you while I went looking for that back room. I also stuck the doors closed. Here let me sort it'.

And to the amazement of the group, she cast a spell on the doors to open them, and another to cause the fake her to vanish.

'You really can do magic. I know you made those ropes and chairs come out of no where, but that could have been easy tricks. I've never seen someone create a copy of themselves before. I honestly didn't know if I believed you'.

Helena gave Chika a smile.

'Well now you know now, and I promise I have no intention of hurting any of you with my magic. I would only use it for self defence'.

Freddy and Foxy, who had never seen her using magic before, looked sceptical, but the others nodded.

'So did you find it then?' Bonnie then asked.

Helena smiled.

'Yes! At least I think I did'.

'Find what?' Foxy asked.

As Freddy hadn't heard either, the group settled in the office, Helena conjuring up more chairs, to discuss all that had happened, and form a plan.

OOO

Behind all of them, watching from the end of the corridor, Golden Freddy smiled. His friends were finally coming to their senses, and this girl could very well be the one to help them solve their problems.

He himself would like to hope that once it was all over, the body he'd been given would be permanent, and he could start a new life. He couldn't remember much about his family, but he knew a long time had passed since he'd been killed, and it was possible they might not be around anymore.

Golden Freddy headed back to the party room, to the corner Freddy had made his way to. He noticed a small scratch in the paintwork, and suddenly realised how newer the patch was to the rest.

Could this be it?


	20. Chapter 20

The group spoke long into the morning, the animatronics having to hurry back to their places when Helena's watch beeped six. Helena herself packed up and headed out, vaguely wondering why Golden Freddy hadn't joined them. She was sure she'd seen him during her rant.

Golden Freddy meanwhile had tried every trick he knew to get into that room, but to his dismay nothing worked.

He had noticed, very early on, that he and his friends had a kind of power all their own.

Freddy was strong, very strong, like ten men kind of strong. He was able to teleport himself short distances, allowing him to sneak up on guards, and possessed a kind of mind ability that let him mess with the guard's minds, causing psychological torture and even almost scaring one guard to death.

Chika was quite slow, probably the slowest member of the group, and weaker than the others, but was still strong enough to potentially kill a human with ease and fast enough to outrun one at any time. She was however the stealthiest one of them all, to a point where she was all but invisible to the cameras. Like Freddy she has some degree of psychic powers, just enough to predict her victims moves before they happen. What she did possess though was a slight tendency to take a bite out of any guard she managed to catch. Golden Freddy wasn't sure if this biting thing transferred over, as she had never bitten before, or if it appeared after she had woken up in the animatronic.

Foxy was without a doubt the fastest one in the group, so much so he looked like a blur on the camera when he passes through. He also seems slightly more intelligent then the others, though his attack on the kid had left him acting like he was less so, he was still quick to pick up things, and he was much more aggressive than the rest, which was clearly demonstrated with his attacks on Helena. He also had an odd ability to absorb electricity into his body, to temporary increase his strength, giving him the same strength as Freddy. Golden Freddy wasn't sure where that had come from at all.

After Freddy, Bonnie was the strongest of the group, able to overpower a human adult with ease. He was the second fastness in the group in the group as well, no where close to Foxy's speed but easily able to keep up with the fastest guard. He possessed the same limited teleportation powers as Freddy, and a strange kind of telekinetic power, allowing him to disable cameras and jam doors.

Golden Freddy himself had an almost ghost like ability, allowing him to pass through walls and doors, though not enough to let him leave the restaurant. He could teleport wherever he wanted to in the building, become invisible and move things with his mind. Like Freddy, he had a degree of mental abilities, causing him to mess with people's heads if he so wished. He couldn't properly life things, or touch people. It was a weird disability that he believed was due to his being inside a suit rather than an animatronic. The endoskeleton had been removed a long time ago, and was still in the back room.

All this though wasn't helping him in the slightest. He couldn't pass through this particular wall, he couldn't teleport inside. Heck at first he hadn't even seen the newer paintwork. It was like he was being distracted from seeing what was really there. It took a lot of concentration to actually see the new paint, causing him to believe that some kind of magic or power was trying to stop him from getting in.

He wondered if that was why this room had yet to be found. It clearly didn't have a camera, and none of them had even gone close to it. It was like it was invisible, until he really looked hard, until he forced himself to ignore whatever magic was making it invisible to him.

He would need to see if the others could help, he couldn't do this on his own.

Thankfully, Helena, who had apparently made herself invisible, had been able to see this stretch of wall. Why else would Freddy be over there, talking to nothing.

Golden Freddy was sure his counterpart had sensed Helena's brainwaves, allowing him to find her, or at least her general location. Her running into Foxy was unfortunate, but had turned out well in the end.

Golden Freddy glanced over as the others returned to their places, was it that time already? Noticing Helena come out a few minutes later, he smiled and headed back to the storage room where he usually sat.

This girl was indeed the key to saving them all.

OOO

 _***NIGHT 6***_

The next night Helena all but rushed into the office, quickly changing before leaving and going right up to the stage.

The animatronics still didn't trust her completely, but the thought of having their revenge, and their peace was enough to convince them to help.

'Are you ready guys?'

Her watch beeped twelve, and the animatronics came to life. Almost immediately they changed into human form, and they stepped off their places and came over.

'You really think this will work?' Chika asked, looking both determined and worried.

'I really hope so'.

Sure he's really in there?' Foxy muttered.

She gave him an apologetic glance.

'Not sure at all, but Golden Freddy believes he is, and if he is then we're going to finish this once and for all'.

'Where is that bear anyway?' Bonnie wondered out loud.

'Right here'.

The rabbit jumped back, glaring at the grinning bear.

'Woops, my bad'.

'Urh! This is no time for your games. Nor yours Freddy!' Chika reprimanded, catching Freddy about to grab Golden Freddy in a headlock.

Helena fought a laugh, instead leading the others to the newer patch of wall.

'I don't see anything'.

'Me either'.

'It's there. Golden Freddy can you see it?' Helena asked.

'I can, but only after I looked hard. I noticed Freddy here yesterday, assumed you were also there somehow, and followed both of you down the corridor. When I saw everything was ok, I came back here. Look carefully everyone, you need to force yourself to see the newer area. There is definitely a spell on it, causing us to forget'.

The others looked, and finally Foxy saw it.

'I see it! I remember now we chased that guy here. We even went inside, with that puppet! This has to be it!'

It took the others a while to see the patch, all the while Freddy was grumbling that Foxy had seen it first. However none of the rest of them could see it.

'Here, maybe I can help' Helena said.

Facing the wall, she cast a detection spell, to see what was there.

She was shocked.

Notice me not, disillusions, even weak muggle repellent wards. This was no muggle that did this. Was this guy a wizard.

'So? Can you fix it?' Bonnie asked.

Helena snapped out her musing.

'I can, but you have to listen first. I think this man, if he's in here, is like me'.

'A squib, or a wiccan?' Chika asked.

'Perhaps both, or even a wizard. The reason you can't see this part is because specific magic was used to hide it. Magic only a wizard or wiccan could cast'.

'Great! So this bastard could be more dangerous than we thought!' Foxy snarled.

'Maybe, let's first get this wall away, find the back room, and see if he's actually there. If he is for all we know he could have died all those years ago. I really don't know how he could have survived otherwise, I mean everyone needs food and water'.

'We don't' Chika replied, then blinked as her stomach growled.

'What the…?!' Bonnie could say no more as his own stomach growled.

The other three looked surprised, jumping when their own stomachs joined in.

'That's never happened before! Damn I'm starving!' Foxy exclaimed.

Helena watched them, as surprised as they were. She wondered though if maybe this was the result of the changes becoming permanent, or at least better than they used to be.

'Think we could so this later? I feel like I'm gonna collapse!' Freddy groaned.

Glancing at the wall, Helena nodded.

'Hopefully the restaurant won't notice some ingredients missing. Are you ok with pizza or will I make something else'.

'Pizza's fine, we just need food!' Bonnie agreed, and they all headed towards the kitchen.

Helena clicked on the light, using her powers to fire up the oven and sort out a load of pizzas. The others helped out, adding toppings and cheese and with a quick cooking spell they were all tearing off chunks and moaning in relief.

Golden Freddy's stomach had also grumbled, and he looked pained at the thought of not being able to eat with the others. So it was to his surprise that when Helena handed him a slice of pizza, he was able to pick it up. Grinning he tore into it, as relieved as the others.

Once the pizza and the drinks were done, there came another long forgotten issue. Thankfully there were enough toilets for everyone, otherwise a fight would have broken out.

Helena giggled as they rushed past her, more and more convinced that her magic was somehow causing the changes to be permanent. She was curious why the animal parts were still there. Perhaps they would eventually go away like the rest, or maybe they would stay.

She knew having them stay would cause the group problems, but it didn't stop her hoping they would. The group just looked so cute with fuzzy ears and tails.

Not that she'd tell them that, she was only just getting them to trust her.

Finally everyone was seen to, though they had wound up spending more time in the bathroom than normal, more so because they had forgotten what it was like to have clothes and be able to remove then.

'All set then?' Helena asked.

The group nodded, and she set to work breaking the spells over the wall. It was hard, very hard. In fact she was ready to collapse after almost an hour.

Freddy caught her, taking care not to feel her up again. Though a part of him wanted to, not because she was a girl, but she was a particular girl.

Damn it but he was starting to like her, and he just knew this would cause problems with Bonnie. The blasted rabbit already had a crush on her, that much was clear.

He wondered how Foxy and Golden Freddy felt.

'You're exhausted, let's take a break'.

Helena shook her head, but she didn't have the energy to move away from Freddy's arms.

'Just a bit longer. I almost had it'.

Freddy snorted, determined little thing wasn't she. Shaking his head he scooped her up.

'Nope. Back to the office'.

With Helena's protests being ignored, the group headed back, chatting about what else they could do.

All of them were surprised when Helena's watch beeped.

'We barely got started!' Foxy cried.

'Yes, but we did stop to eat' Golden Freddy pointed out.

Grumbling the group slumped off to the stage, all but Freddy, who still had Helena in his arms.

He gazed at her, taking note of her silky black hair and delicate features. She was out cold, and he knew the day guard would find her easily if they left her there, but he couldn't bring himself to put her down.

'Freddy'.

He glared at the yellow bear, who was grinning slyly.

'Put the pretty girl down. Time to go back' Golden Freddy sang.

Freddy growled, but he had no choice. Gently propping Helena on the chair, he left the office, glaring at his yellow counterpart as he headed back to the stage.

Golden Freddy laughed, noticing that all of them had changed back to robot form. It was fine though, them feeling hunger was certainly new, and it meant something was happening.

Something was changing in their world.

OOO

'A…Alright Hele…'

Helena woke up to find Jeremy hovering over her.

'Oh thank god! When I found you there I was sure they'd got you! Are you alright?'

Moaning a bit at her stiff muscles, Helena gave him a tired smile.

'I'm fine. I must have fallen asleep' she yawned.

'Fallen asleep?! With those things out there?!'

'Honestly Jeremy. They're not as bad as you think. And we're close, so close…'

Jeremy had no idea what she was talking about, but he helped pack her things and gently ushered her out the door. She didn't look injured, so it was all he could do.

'Go and get some sleep'.

She nodded, waving him goodbye as she left the building. Jeremy shook his head. She'd managed to last a week, and yet she didn't look at all scared of coming back.

He wished he had her courage.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 _***NIGHT 7***_

'Now…now hold on a minute…HOLD ON ALREADY! Why the hell I'm I coming with you?!'

'Because Gerard, whoever killed these kids is possibly hidden behind that wall. And whoever he is he has magic of some kind. Plus we really could use the help of another magic person, it took me hours to even make a dent on those wards!'

'But…but…but mysterious deaths…and creepy buildings…and killer animatronics…and why do I have to go already?!'

Helena huffed, dragging her brother to her office and parking him on the swivel seat.

'Gerard they honestly won't hurt you…'

'Says you!'

'And we're going to need all the help we can get…'

'Then ask your pal Jerome or whatever his name is!'

'Jeremy! And he has no magic! I need you!'

Gerard paused in his ranting, groaning when his sister gave him the puppy dog eyes.

'Urg! Ok, look. It's not that I don't want to help. I was all for helping you at the beginning but you wanted to do this alone. It's just that I don't trust those animatronics. I know you say they won't hurt me, but they've attacked people in the past, and the only reason they've pretty much left you in peace is because you're a girl. You said so yourself they know the one who killed them is a guy, so they hesitate around you. What makes you think they won't go back to attacking randomly if they see another guy?'

This drew Helena up short. It was true the animatronics had really only listened because she was a girl. And Jeremy had told her about how they treated him, for no other reason than he was male.

Ok, maybe bringing her brother along to help wasn't the best idea she's had.

'Alright, so you may have a point'.

Gerard grinned.

'Soo, can I continue with the whole running screaming into the street?'

She drew him a look and he laughed a bit.

'I would like to meet them, really. I just would prefer it to be at a time where they won't stuff me into a suit'.

'But it's so much fun!'

Gerard almost crapped himself. Swinging round, wand glowing he found himself face to face with a grinning golden haired man.

'Could you not!'

Golden Freddy's sniggers grew into full out laughs. Even Helena had to giggle at the man's antics.

'That really wasn't nice!'

'Says the one almost pissing herself laughing!' Gerard exclaimed.

That set the pair off again, and the young man sighed. Figuring he'd be better off waiting until they calmed down, he hesitantly peeked out the left door.

And came face to chest with Bonnie.

'AHHH!'

'FUCKIN HUMAN!'

'WAIT BONNIE THAT'S MY BROTHER HE'S COME TO HELP!'

Bonnie paused, idly holding Gerard up against the wall.

'Your…brother?'

Helena nodded frantically.

'He's here to help! He's a wizard. Remember I told you about him'.

Slowly Bonnie lowered the younger man, frowning at him.

'Fine'.

Helena sighed in relief, giving Gerard an apologetic look when he dashed back inside and hid under the desk.

'Wouldn't hurt me my arse!' the man whined.

Golden Freddy chuckled.

'Bonnie are the others coming? I want to introduce you all to Gerard, and this time get that wall blasted open' Helena asked.

Bonnie was still watching Gerard in bemusement.

'Yeah, sure. Freddy and the others are in the kitchen. We all felt hungry when we woke up so we're sorting that out now'.

'Good plan. Come on guys lets meet them there' Helena replied, leaving the rest no choice but to follow her down the corridor.

Bonnie watched her go, glanced at Gerard, then grinned.

Gerard whimpered.

Stalking over he hauled the younger man out from under the desk.

'You and I are gonna have some fun' he spoke softly, dragging the man by his collar to catch up with Helena.

Still chuckling, Golden Freddy followed.

OOO

'Ok, so is everyone on the same page here?' Helena asked, finishing off her last bite of pizza.

Gerard wondered if he'd see his mother again. He was currently sitting in between Freddy and Bonnie, effectively pinning him down. The pair grinned at him.

'Sure! He's yer brother, that makes him our buddy! Ain't that right old buddy?!' Freddy exclaimed, happily squeezing the younger male in a side hug.

'Of course he's our friend! And we'd never harm our friend, would we?!' Bonnie laughed, ruffling the man's hair roughly.

Golden Freddy just sniggered, while Foxy was eyeing the man and polishing his hook.

'Ok!' Gerard squeaked out.

Helena rolled her eyes. The group had been surprised at Gerard's presence, and a little angry, but Helena had explained who he was and that he could do magic and that he could be a big help to them. She made them promise not to hurt him, but that didn't stop the guys joking around.

Chika was just plain out annoyed that a man was there, but at least she wasn't going for him.

'Thank you, I think. Anyway it's time to tackle that hidden room, and whatever's behind it'.

The group calmed down and nodded, joking forgotten they made their way to the section of wall. Gerard managed to peel himself from Freddy, examining it.

'This is strong magic. You say this drained you?'

Helena nodded.

'Jeremy woke me up and sent me home'.

Gerard ignored the odd blush on Freddy's cheeks and focused on the patch, then stepped back and regarded the others.

'Ok, here's how I see this. Helena and I will blast this thing together. The moment the spells are down we'll signal. Um, Golden Freddy?'

'Hmm?'

'You told Helena that you all had some kind of powers?'

'That's right. Freddy's strong, Foxy's fast, Chika's got stealth, and Bonnie can disable electronic devices'.

'And you?'

'Well normally I can phase through walls, but either the spells are blocking it here, or the whole turning into human is taking away my ghostly power'.

Helena frowned a bit as she pondered that.

'Does it bother you that you're possibly loosing that power?'

Golden Freddy tilted his head.

'In a way yes. I've been doing it so long that to loose it would be annoying. But on the other hand being human again easily counter balances the whole being a ghost thing'.

He shrugged.

'If I keep it great, if I don't then no real problem. The purpose of all of this is obtaining peace. If that peace makes us human again then what do we need with powers. Same if it lets us move on'.

Helena felt a twang of sadness at the thought of the five passing on and leaving her, but she pushed it aside.

'Alright, so we hit it hard, and if Golden Freddy still can't phase through the wall to check, then the moment the spells fall Freddy will break the wall down, Bonnie will fry anything electrical inside, and Chika will sneak in. If there is anything in there Foxy will grab her and bring her out. Does that sound like a plan?'

Chika was a little grumbly about having to go in first, but overall the plan was sound, and Gerard and Helena got to work, intertwining their different magics to shatter the wards.

'Its coming' Gerard warned.

Golden Freddy stood to their side, waiting.

'Almost there' Helena panted.

The group noticed the wall suddenly shimmer, and then something snapped.

'NOW!'

Golden Freddy immediately put his hand against the wall, but found he had indeed lost his ability to move ghost like through objects. With a frown he turned to Freddy, and with Gerard and Helena jumping to the side the oldest member of the group steeled himself, and rammed against the wall.

It shuddered.

Growling he rammed it again.

A crack appeared.

'One more time!' he snarled, and lunged.

Plaster crumbled and bricks fell, revealing what they'd hoped to find. A simple wooden door.

'Get ready' the brown bear spoke, taking aim and rushing forward.

OOO

 _***FLASHBACK***_

'Almost there. Just a few more sacrifices'.

He eyed the crowd, easily picking out which children were being watched by their parents, and which weren't.

He smiled.

William Afton may well have turned out a decent guy. That was if he had been born with magic like his parents. As it was when he was five and had yet to display any accidental magic, his parents outright disowned him. He was all but thrown at a nearby orphanage, and that was that as far as his parents were concerned.

But not to William. Knowing he had no magic, and being turned out his home for the same reason, caused him to grow bitter. It was a shame really, the orphanage he was put in was really nice. The ones who ran it always made sure the kids had what they needed, the kids themselves were nice enough, and any attempt at bullying or tormenting was quickly stamped out before it could spread. Really if he had been younger, less aware of his situation, William would probably have been adopted and happily lived his life.

His bitterness however refused to leave. Regardless of the anti-bullying policy, he was constantly picking on the other children. All of them were afraid of him, even some of the adults. He was simply too different, too angry, for the others to feel comfortable playing with him.

Of course, coming from a magical household posed another problem. It didn't take long for William to get his head around the new muggle things, but at the back of his mind there rang the words of his parents, the things they had told him before they went and threw him out.

Muggles were filth. Muggles had no right to live.

William had taken these words to heart, at least at the time. But being abandoned by his parents twisted his teachings. Now it wasn't just muggles he thought of as filth, but witches and wizards as well.

When he turned seventeen and finally left the wretched orphanage, he discovered a new world, one sitting between muggle and magic. A world were squibs like him could belong. He grasped at this new power like a starving child to food, and spent the next few years devouring everything he could find about wiccan magic.

It wasn't enough. The bitterness was still there. Worse still he learned that magic kind didn't like wiccans, thought them evil.

Well if they wanted him to be evil, then who was he to say no.

He started with his parents, using his magic he tortured them until they were little more than empty shells, bloody and broken in their precious mansion.

He had smiled as he listened to their pleas, before casually slitting their throats. A few spells cleaned everything up and now he had access to his old home, and everything that went with it.

He still chuckled at times, thinking how easy it was to "convince" his father to bring him back into the family. Watching the man slink off to the goblins while he held his mother captive never failed to bring a smile to his face.

Of course he wasn't going to keep his promise about leaving the pair alone, oh no, that wasn't part of the plan at all. And now he had the opportunity to do far more. World domination sounded nice, but he knew it would take time. For the now, he wanted Colorado.

His very nature twisted his powers, causing his heart to turn black with greed. By the time he discovered a black magic ritual, there was no goodness left.

The ritual would double his power, in exchange for a sacrifice. An innocent, pure sacrifice.

Naturally it meant a child, however snatching a child from the street wasn't easy. But with planning, and magic, anything is possible. His very first victim was a young girl, perhaps six or seven. She was picked because she reminded William of a similar looking girl he once knew from the orphanage. A stuck up little bitch who thought she was better than everyone else. The child's fear was addictive, and the rush of power that surged through him when he let the blade fall was even better.

He craved more.

But the girl's disappearance was causing problems in the area, so he moved, found a new place, and snatched another child. A boy just on the cusp of teenage hood.

A pity he never reached his next birthday.

This continued for a couple of years, and soon you couldn't turn on the TV without hearing about another child going missing.

William felt incredible. Almost dizzy.

If he had looked more closely at the book, he would have realised that such a ritual was not limitless. Doing it too often led to bad side effects, such as magic leeching out

But now people were watching their children more closely. He couldn't get at them.

As it happened, around this time an old wiccan buddy, soft hearted fool that he was, came to William in need of help opening a pizza restaurant. The guy had this great idea to built walking talking robots and set them loose in his new place for the children to play with. They would sing, dance, serve pizza, everything little Suzie or Billy could want.

It was perfect.

At first the guy simply needed help with the finance side of things, so William gave him some start up money. In exchange, William wanted to know all about these animatronics, and what else they could do.

When he heard the guy planned on having suits as well as robots, William was over the moon. He had just been handed, on a silver platter, an easy method of snatching children. Grab a suit, do a little song and dance, and they'd be trailing along behind them like rats to the pied piper.

The sap that was his business partner hadn't a clue, and that was lucky, because the next child William killed happened to be the guy's youngest son.

In retrospect William probably should have paid more attention to the guy when he drabbled on about his family. The boy had a twin sister, and it was by chance that he got them together, playing in a cupboard where the suits were hung. Of course they had no idea who he was, and he wasn't the only one dressed up, so he had no problem picking one and dragging him away.

But something went wrong.

Oh he got his power rush, but in the process some of his magic bounced back, hitting the dead child.

At the time he hadn't realised anything was wrong. The boy was the youngest he'd killed, so hiding the body inside a small puppet suit wasn't too hard. It was actually quite amusing, seeing everyone rush round looking for the kid, and knowing he was right under their noses.

In fact, it was so amusing that he did it again. Not right away of course, but a few years later, when the hubbub had died down, and more suits became available.

Such a poor sod his partner was, building more robots in his grief not realising they would be the burial place of more dead children.

The business did take a hit, but after a name change and a refurb it bounced back, and became more popular than ever.

Bringing more children right into William's grasp.

It was like taking candy from a baby. Will the crowd giving him plenty of cover, another child was removed, then another, then a third, until William had managed to snatch and kill five more children.

That's when things went wrong. He was caught on camera. Wretched muggle things. Thankfully he wasn't caught killing the kids, but he was caught with them around him. Of course he said it was his job to entertain kids, but the police weren't so convinced.

It took several questions, a lie test, then several more questions, before they had no choice but to let him go. There simply wasn't enough evidence that he had done it.

Foolish muggles.

So he was about to return to the restaurant, but he was being watched closely. It didn't matter, at least at first, as he had no intention of taking any more children. He had done the ritual so many times that surely he was now more powerful than even the strongest wizard.

Except he wasn't. He didn't know what had happened, but his powers weren't responding properly.

That's when he realised.

The animatronics he'd put the bodies into, they were acting strange. Almost like they were alive. And that blasted puppet, it was doing the same.

Finally William took another look at the book, and found the page detailing the side effects of using the ritual too many times.

He was furious. But he was being watched too closely to simply remove the bodies and try to get his magic back.

So he took on the position on head guard, using the night position to aid him. On his first night he was set to dismantle the animatronics, but they were quicker. He found himself hounded, night after night, by the very robots he set out to destroy. And worse still, it seemed as though the puppet was in charge of the others, bringing them ever closer and thinking up new ways to get at him.

But he was smarted than a group of dead kids, regardless of them possessing the suits, and he prevented them.

But it isn't enough, and he realised with dread that if they do get him then that would be it.

The thought caused him to shudder. Ever since he'd been disowned he feared being killed by his parent's wands. He feared death, perhaps more than the average person.

His unstable magic, and the fear, caused him to think strange thoughts. He couldn't outright tell people why he was scared, they'd realise what he'd done, but telling them through messages, that would work. In fact, it might work so well that others would destroy the animatronics, thinking them evil and doing his work for him.

With that thought in mind, he used the old recorder, leaving cryptic messages for anyone who might hear. He played himself as a victim, being hounded by bloodthirsty robots.

Soon enough the animatronics caught up to him, catching him unawares in the back room and blocking off his escape route.

In sheer desperation William spotted and grabbed hold of the very same suit he'd used to kill them, squeezing himself into it in hopes that it might scare the children off.

Had he been thinking clearly he would have realised his almost fatal mistake.

The suit hadn't been used in so long, and the building was getting old. The back room specifically had a small drip from the roof that no-one had bothered fixing, and the spring locks on the suit were damp.

As he stood facing the blocked door, the locks finally released. Had he been an endoskeleton, an animatronic without a suit, then the locks would have fitted perfectly into the holes on the metal, allowing the suit to become a robot.

But William wasn't an endoskeleton, and the locks had no holes to fit snugly into. Instead, they pierced his skin, broke his bones, tore muscle, and had he been muggle, it would have killed him on the spot.

But he wasn't, and as he collapsed to the ground, and ever growing puddle of blood around him, William screamed.

The last thing he saw before blacking out was the door being pushed open, and the silhouettes of six animatronics peering in.

OOO

When he awoke, it was dark. The pain was intense, but he'd stopped bleeding. In fact, the pool of blood he'd fallen in was gone.

And the door was sealed.

He tried moving, tried calling out, but all he could do was lie there, gasping for breath, his magic willing his body to stay alive.

He couldn't even use it to break the door down, it still didn't properly respond to actual commands.

At least it worked, but wasn't much comfort for a man who would wind up staying in that bricked up room for the next ten or so years.

OOO

'Chika, do you see anything?'

The blonde haired girl peered into the darkness, scrunching up her nose at the foul smell lingering in the room, making out shapes here and there which she identified as random pieces of old and broken furniture.

There was nothing in here that Bonnie could fry, though he tried anyway.

Chika finally made out the lump on the floor, a lump she quickly recognised.

When the puppet had led them inside, and they'd seen him bleeding in that suit, all of them didn't really know what to do. It was Freddy who suggested they simply leave them there, clean up the blood and make people think he was just a broken suit. It was an easy vote, and they got to work scrubbing the blood and positioning the suit just so.

Chika remembered hearing the man inside groaning a few times, but now he was dead. He had to be, he'd been there so long. Even if he was alive when he was discovered, and the room bricked up, having all those sharp pieces of metal driven into him had to have killed him at one point.

'He's here. He's dead' was what she finally replied.

With an air of relief, the rest of the group came in. Gerard shone his wand, after casting an air freshening spell, and he and Helena got to meet William Afton for the first time.

'It's horrifying to know there's a body in there' Gerard muttered.

'And what are we?' Foxy growled.

Helena rolled her eyes and pushed the pair apart before another fight could break out.

'He didn't mean it like that' she said, stepping over the bits and pieces and crouching down next to the suit.

'Careful' Golden Freddy called out.

She nodded, motioning for Gerard to bring the light closer. She shuddered.

The suit had, probably due to exposure to dampness by either the blood or the leak, rotted away in places. And through those holes, she could see bits of rotting flesh.

She felt the bile rise up in her throat. A hand touched her shoulder and she glanced up to find Bonnie motioning for her to move away. Gratefully she did, taking his hand she got to her feet. She felt another touch at her side, and turned to find Chika had half hugged her, her head turned away.

'Even though he's dead, I can't help but remember' the blonde whispered with a shiver.

Helena hugged her properly, pleased Chika appeared to finally trust her enough to act this vulnerable.

'So what now?' Foxy asked.

'I'm not sure. You said you'd find peace when you know for sure he was dead, either in the afterlife or as human once more' Helena replied, releasing Chika but keeping hold of her hand.

'That we did, though personally I'd like to be human again. Have we ever thanked you for that?' Golden Freddy asked.

Helena smiled.

'No, but you didn't need to. I'm glad I could help'.

'Can we get on with it?!' Foxy said gruffly, blushing a bit at the girl's smile.

Golden Freddy cleared his through, somewhat embarrassed.

'Yes well, I suppose we expected something a bit more than this. A signal that it was over' he mused.

Foxy poked the suit with his hook, making a face.

'So do we just leave him here? It's not like it would be linked back to us if he was found'.

'Wouldn't it be best to take him out of it and call the police?' Gerard asked.

'What I mean is that if the police were able to link the missing kids back to this guy, then there would be people out there who would find closure' he added when the others looked at him curiously.

'He has a point. It's horrible now knowing' Helena agreed, remembering her conversation with James and the others.

'I suppose so. But who's gonna take him out of there? He can't be much more than a skeleton' Freddy asked.

The group all balked, but eventually it was agreed that all they really had to do was release the spring locks. That way the police could see for themselves that there was a body inside, without them having to actually remove it from the suit.

'Anyone know how to unlock them?' Gerard asked.

'Not a clue. Can't be too hard, the people who wore them had to do it every day after all' Bonnie replied.

With the girls firmly refusing to go near the suit, the boys argued between themselves, and eventually Gerard was chosen as he had no link to the man inside.

'Why me? I don't even know how to unlock the suit' he grumbled.

'Try your magic' Freddy said, looking at him as if he were stupid.

Sighing the young man went over, holding his breath even though the air was fresh, and reaching round to figure out where the latch or leaver or button was. His fingers found a small nub which felt as though it slid over. It was stiff, but with a quick spell he could move it.

'I think I've found it' he said

OOO

William heard the group before he saw them. It started with mumbled outside the door, and now there was banging. William had lost all sense of time, he didn't know if it was day or night, if it was June or December.

But as the door was finally pushed open, he knew it was time to start again.

In the years since he'd gotten stuck, he'd been waiting. Listening to the world outside, unable to make contact, hoping someone listened to his messages and came to him, to let him loose so he could continue his plans of world domination. And finally someone had.

However he wasn't expecting who came through the door.

What was this trickery?! Most of these people were grown up versions of the last five children he had killed. How was this possible?!

As the group talked amongst themselves, William watched them through the suit's eyes. The more he heard, the more he was stunned, and angry.

These kids had not only managed to possess the suits, but now they had come back to life, and used the suits as new bodies. That one with the rabbit ears, that was clearly Bonnie, and there were two men with bear ears. And the one with the fox parts. But how? And who were the other two?

But then William heard a word that made him grin.

Magic.

Someone here had magic. The new ones had magic. Better yet, the girl was the one who made the children human again. He could use this.

William knew there was very little left of his body, but if he could use the girl to give him a new body, then there was no stopping him.

'I think I've found it'.

Yes boy, unlock the suit, release me from this prison, and I shall show you true power. Do it. Do it now!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Magic surged through the building, shattering lights and causing great cracks on the plaster. The entire restaurant shook as Afton's magic finally had the chance to escape, narrowly missing the group as they all dove for cover.

Helena and Gerard's own magic was quickly overcome and there was little any of them could do but try and make their way out the room.

'I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!'

'HE HAD TO BE! HE'D BEEN IN THERE FOR YEARS WITH NOTHING TO EAT OR DRINK! PLUS HE'D BEEN TRAPPED IN THAT SUIT, IT HAD TO HAVE PUNCTURED HIS LUNGS!'

As more and more magic crashed and burned through the back room, the group found themselves watching in horror as the suit began to rise. Afton found the strength in the surge to haul himself to his feet, and lumbered towards them.

Chika screamed, which caused the rest to snap out their shock and start running, but the magic was now creating a thick barrier between them and the exits.

With nowhere else to go they headed for the office, and Helena slammed her hand down on the door buttons, causing both to seal tight.

'That's not gonna keep him out long, if at all' Foxy panted.

'You got a better idea!' she snapped back.

'What the hell are we going to do now?! I came here expecting to find a dead guy, or if he was alive to find him in a crumpled heap and fairly easy to destroy! This wasn't what I signed up for!' Gerard exclaimed.

The others couldn't help but agree.

'Wish that damned puppet was here' Freddy muttered.

The crashing outside grew slightly calmer, causing the group to wonder.

'Do you think he's running out' Chika asked.

'Magic doesn't really work that way' Gerard pointed out.

'Well maybe after lying almost dead all these years has weakened him!' the girl snapped back.

'Actually, that may be exactly what's happening' Helena spoke.

The group turned to her as she explained.

'Maybe if we wait a bit longer, if we can, then he will use up all the energy he had stored. If we can get his magic down to normal levels, say to the point where all it can do is keep him alive, then we can stop him for good'.

'Not a bad idea, but it's not like it'll take him long to get here. How long would it take for all that to ease off?' Golden Freddy replied, waving his arm towards the door.

They all jumped when a large surge caused a crack to appear in the ceiling.

'Well whatever we do, we need to do it fast before the whole place comes down on top of us' Bonnie said.

Helena started as the computer screen flashed to life. On the screen, not far from the back room, stood the lumbering figure of Afton.

'That surge must have hit the generator. Thankfully it didn't destroy it'.

She watched as Afton took a slow step in their direction, having guessed where they might have gone.

'He's slow. Him getting up must have taxed him'.

'Still not gonna help us' Foxy stated.

'No, I think it might'.

She turned to her brother.

'Gerard, if you and I use our magic to make noises in other rooms, he might be fooled into thinking we're there'.

He nodded in understanding.

'It would buy us time, and if we hit this room with protection spells it might last long enough for his magic to fail'.

'We're not letting you go out there!' Bonnie growled.

The others nodded in agreement.

'But we can't use out magic in here. We have to actually be in the other rooms to make noises there' Helena protested.

The group were set to argue, when a particularly large surge caused one of the doors to fail and snap open.

Ok, clearly we have no time to stand around chatting. Freddy and Bonnie will go with Helena, Foxy with Gerard, Chika and I will stay here and keep an eye on Afton from the screens. We can use these to communicate'.

Golden Freddy brought out some walkie talkies from the drawer. At Helena's curious look he shrugged.

'It was going to be two or three people on night duty, because the place is quite big. I remember someone saying the office will have these because of that. Didn't work out that way, money issues, but it helps now'.

With the plan settled, reluctantly for the animatronics who still hated the idea of Helena going out there, they split up and the four headed out.

Gerard they weren't so bothered about, but they knew Helena would be upset if he got hurt.

Helena, Freddy and Bonnie took the left side, while Gerard and Foxy took the right. Gerard and Bonnie held the walkie talkies, specially charmed to ensure Afton wouldn't hear and catch on to what they were doing, and all listened very carefully for directions.

'He's heading towards the left side. Gerard, Foxy you two better start making some noise. The rest of you hide!'

Foxy signalled for his partner to follow him, and together they sucked into the kitchen, where they grabbed whatever they could reach and clattered it together.

'Good, he'd turned in that direction. Helena you and the others make for the bathrooms. Be careful, don't get trapped inside'.

Mindful of the raging magic around them, the trio headed off, waiting for their cue.

Chika nudged Golden Freddy and pointed to the screen, where Afton had appeared to pause.

'You two stop, you three start' Golden Freddy spoke.

Bonnie nodded to the others, who took turns slamming toilet lids down.

'Perfect, he's coming your way. Does it look like the magic's calmed any more?'

'It seems to have, there aren't any more cracks appearing in the walls' Helena replied as they ducked out the bathroom and into pirate's cove.

Golden Freddy and Chika shared a smile, their plan seemed to be working.

'Alright. We'll make some noise here and let you two get into the main party room. If you can break open a door it would give us a way out if this goes belly up'.

'Sounds like a plan' Foxy whispered as they headed in that direction, hearing an overdramatic scream that sounded like Chika.

'Drama queen' the fox muttered.

Gerard stifled a snigger, it wasn't really the time to be cracking jokes. Carefully they manoeuvred their way passed tabled and chairs. They reached the door, but even at first glance they knew the barrier wouldn't fall so easily.

'It would take a team to pull this down. How in the world is he doing this, he's half dead!'

Foxy simply shrugged, before both froze as they heard an all too real scream of terror.

OOO

William was getting tired of this game. Oh he'd fallen for it for a while, but now it was obvious what they were trying to do. Even now he could feel his magic slowing down, ebbing what little strength he had.

He had to get to the girl, and quick, but where was she?

William tried to get his magic to point her out, but it simply wouldn't listen to him. It was like a wild beast, preferring to lash out at the larger target.

He sighed, which came out as a raspy as he had very little throat left, and his lungs were all but gone.

Quite by chance, his magic finally appeared to help him, and he heard a soft voice he recognised as the girl, coming from behind the curtain in pirate's cove.

If he had the muscles left to grin, he would have.

He lumbered closer, hearing a voice from what had to be a walkie talkie telling the girl that he was coming in her direction. There was some noise from down the hall, but he ignored it.

Finally they realised he wasn't fooled, and the curtains parted to reveal three of them, each springing from the stage.

Using all the strength he had, and all but begging his magic to cooperate, William lunged.

And by some miracle of chance snagged the girl's ankle.

OOO

Helena screamed.

Bonnie and Freddy almost tripped over themselves as they rushed back to help, but Afton's magic blasted them back.

Seeing them slump down against the wall they'd hit, Helena screamed out again in fright, sure they were dead.

'Give me life!' came a rasping voice.

His breath smelled terrible, like stale death, and she struggled to get loose.

'Give me life!' the man demanded once more.

Helena realised with sudden clarity that Afton knew what had happened to the animatronics, and that she was responsible.

And now he wanted her to do the same for him.

Helena tried banishing him back, but his grip on her was too strong. She tried burning him, but his own magic cancelled hers out.

With horror she realised she couldn't use her powers at all.

'GIVE ME LIFE!'

'NO!' she screamed back, kicking uselessly at the metal suit.

She cried out as Gerard and Foxy ran round the corner, followed by Chika and Golden Freddy from the other side of the room. Gerard was first to see Bonnie and Freddy, and direction Chika who had frozen to the spot to check on them.

It took a few moments for her to snap out her frozen state and obey.

Gerard attacked Afton with as many spells as he could fire, but the man's own magic seemed to swallow them up. Even in this state the man was powerful, and Gerard realised with horror that if he got Helena to give him a new body like she did with the dead children, then he would be unstoppable.

Foxy hadn't stopped to think, he simply acted.

'YOU LET HER GO!'

The tip of his hook managed to catch a part of the suit that had rusted through, and dug itself into what was left of the man's flesh.

Afton barely felt it, but he swung at the fox man all the same, grabbing one of Foxy's ears and tearing him away.

At this point Chika had managed to wake Bonnie and Freddy up, and while dazed, both sprung to their feet and charged Afton. Freddy, ducking around Helena, threw his arms round Afton while Bonnie grabbed Helena. It became a tug of war to free her, while she aided as best she could by kicking and hitting at the suit.

Once more the magic surged, but as they'd hoped, it was weaker, much weaker than before.

Helena saw her chance, and casting the most powerful fire spell she knew, she launched it inside the suit.

Afton screamed. Or he tried to.

Bonnie managed to pull Helena away, holding her close as Freddy let go. All of them backed off as Afton's magic attempted one last surge. But all it did was help ignite the fire.

All of William's years of hard work came crashing down, as his own magic delivered the final crushing blow. Fuelled by the fire Helena caused, it ripped through the little body he had left, within seconds reducing him and the suit into ash.

All at once everything went silent.

And then, each of the animatronics let out a groan, doubling over in pain.

'Are you ok?!' Helena cried.

They couldn't answer, though not through lake of trying. Helena's magic had allowed them to take on the appearance of humans. Really that's all they were, children's souls inside humanoid animatronic bodies.

But as the days went on, the animatronics became less and less robot, and more and more human. The hunger, and eventual need to sprint to the bathroom, was a side effect, but now it was becoming permanent.

With Helena's power, and Afton's lingering magic, bodies were being repaired, muscle and bone that had before only been borrowed, were now growing en masse throughout their bodies.

They may have been in pain, but if they ever wanted to stay in the mortal world, wanted to finally confess their feelings for a certain green eyed girl, then this pain was necessary.

It was the signal they had wanted.

And by the time the pain stopped, it was as if their deaths never happened.

The only remnant of their tragic pasts, were the cute animal parts that Helena had secretly wished would stay.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

'It's over'.

Helena and Gerard jumped at Golden Freddy's quiet voice. After their groans had calmed it had gone so silent that even a whisper would have startled them.

The golden haired man tentatively reached up and touched his hair, pausing when he felt the bear ears.

'Huh?'

The others, noticing he still had them, checked their own animal parts.

'So are we back to normal, or aren't we?' Bonnie asked.

'You have to be, surely. After all that it would be cruel to just leave you as you were' Gerard answered.

'Then why these?' Foxy demanded gruffly, reaching up with both hands, thankfully the hook had gone, to pull his ears.

He winced a bit, resolving not to yank them so harshly next time.

Helena blushed, wondering if her magic was at fault. She had wished they would keep the parts, and indeed they did.

Chika noticed.

'Something you want to say?' the yellow haired girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

The others turned to her. She smiled weakly.

'I kinda thought the parts were cute' the other girl confessed.

The former animatronics glanced at each other, then turned to her.

'Will you two give us a moment' Freddy requested.

Curious the siblings nodded and left for the office.

The remaining five waited until the pair were out of hearing range, then all but exploded at each other.

'It was me who met her first!'

'You tried to kill her!'

'We all tried to kill her!'

'I saved her!'

'I'm the same age!'

'You're a girl!'

'What's that got to do with anything!'

'Can't we ask her?!'

The arguing froze as they turned to Golden Freddy.

'Mind repeating that?' Bonnie asked, narrowing his eyes.

Golden Freddy sighed.

'It's clear we all have feelings for her, but arguing like this won't solve the problem. Why don't we all just ask her? Confess how we feel and let her decide'.

'But then only one of us gets to be with her!' Chika argued, almost certain that if they asked then she'd be out immediately.

Helena would certainly choose one of the guys.

'Lets just ask and we'll see' Golden Freddy replied.

He'd noticed Helena's glances at all of them, and had an idea how she'd choose if they provided her with the offer.

Idly he wondered how Gerard would take it. He chuckled.

'Fine. So we'll ask her. But not all at once' Freddy said.

'So how do you propose we do it?' Foxy asked.

'We each take her to the side and confess, then after all of us have we get together and ask how she feels, and what she thinks'.

'Gotcha. Gives us a chance to talk to her privately' the fox agreed.

Freddy glanced at the others, who all nodded, then they headed towards the offices.

OOO

'Any idea what they want privacy for?' Gerard asked as they hung around in the office.

Helena finished switching off the cameras, having no need for them now. Once the others came back they'd clean up the damage left over by Afton.

'I don't know. Though I do wonder what they'll do now. They can't stay here, or perhaps they want to'.

Gerard nodded.

'Even if we glamour them to look like the animatronics it's true they can't stay. They'd need somewhere to sleep, something else to eat and drink besides pizza and sodas'.

He eyed his sister.

'Say, Helena?'

'Hmm?'

'How do you feel about them?'

He grinned at the girl's blush.

'You like them, don't you?'

He laughed when she glared at him.

'Hey, don't be that way!'

Still smiling he continued.

'Look, the whole trying to kill me thing aside, I like them. Not into guys, but even I can tell they're hot looking. And Chika, she's cute. And it's clear they all have feelings for you, be it love or simply like sibling love. So…how do you feel?'

Helena chewed his bottom lip, hiking herself up onto the desk.

'I like them Gerard. I really like them. Sure they weren't very nice to me at first, but after everything we've been through I can't help but want to keep them with me'.

She turned to her brother.

'Is it weird that I want them all? Even Chika?'

'Not weird at all. Sure some people might think so, but if all of you feel the same way, then what's to stop you'.

He sighed and sat back on the chair.

'I've told you what growing up in magical Britain was like, all that prejudice. If you were muggleborn, squib, a girl, black. They got you for everything. I've never really understood it, any of it. Does it really matter what you are? Who you are with?'

He nodded, mostly to himself and turned back to her.

'If you want to have five lovers, one of them another girl, and they are happy with that, then I'm not going to say a word against it. And I know mum, Severus and the others won't either'.

The chair went skidding back as she launched herself into his arms. Smothered a bit, she almost missed his next bit.

'But you have to explain where they came from. Might want to leave out the whole tried to kill you part though'.

OOO

The group found Helena all but in her brother's lap when they headed inside.

'Something you want to tell us?' Foxy asked with a grin.

Grinning back Helena pulled herself away.

'Just confirming something with Gerard'.

The group paused for a moment, then Bonnie stepped forward.

'Mind if I talk to you for a minute?'

Nodding Helena left with him, leaving Gerard with the others. He grinned, time for him to tease them.

'Finally going to confess are we?'

Startled the rest turned to him, Foxy curling his hand into a fist. Gerard laughed.

'Oh calm down! I'm not against it'.

Grinning he pushed the chair back to the desk.

'I was just chatting to Helena about exactly that subject'.

He mentally gave himself a point when the rest blushed.

'What'd she say?' Freddy asked.

'Ah ah, you need to find that out by yourself. What I can say is that regardless of what happened, you've got my support. And the support of our family' Gerard replied.

He jumped when he felt arms going round him from behind. Chika, still a little hesitant around males, buried her face in his shoulder.

'Thank you' he heard her whisper.

He simply nodded.

OOO

Bonnie glanced at the camera as he led Helena into the nearby closet.

'I saw you turn those off, right?'

'Yes, didn't see much point keeping them on now. And would you believe it, the tape didn't record' she replied with a wry grin.

He chuckled.

'So what now?' Helena then asked.

Bonnie scratched the back of his neck nervously.

'Not sure'.

They stood for a moment awkwardly.

'Oh, what the hell…'

She went to ask, only to find his lips on hers. Her eyes widened, then she all but melted against him. Sadly the kiss had to end, and panting a bit Bonnie rushed to explain.

'I love you! And not just because you helped us. You're just so…'

He blushed and mumbled under his breath.

'So…' Helena prompted.

He groaned a bit.

'Beautiful, ok?'

She joined him in blushing.

Bonnie glanced back at the camera, then sighed.

'The others wanted to talk to you as well, we should head back.

OOO

Chika grinned when the pair returned, both blushing. She couldn't remember seeing Bonnie blush so much before. Well, when they were kids at least, robots couldn't blush.

'Helena, I need to speak to you as well' she called, grabbing the other girl's arm and dragging her out the door towards the bathrooms.

Bonnie watched them go, then grunted as an arm was thrown roughly round his shoulder.

'Have fun?' Freddy asked.

The rabbit glared and shrugged the other off, glancing at Golden Freddy.

'You know we'll have to give you a new name. We can't keep calling you Golden Freddy after all'.

'Good point. Freddy, Bonnie and Chika are ok. What about me though, will Foxy work?' Foxy replied.

'Don't see why not' Freddy said.

'What if we call Golden Freddy Fredrick? I mean there's no reason why there can't be two Freddy's. And Golden Freddy could be like a nickname' Gerard pointed out.

'Fredrick? Not bad' Golden Freddy tested out the name.

'Plus, we can call him Goldie for short' Foxy snorted.

The golden haired man caught him in a headlock.

OOO

'So what do you want to do now? Helena asked.

Chika shrugged, then decided to skip the talking and grabbed the other girl, smashing their lips together.

Helena gasped, then moaned a little. It felt really good, even if she was kissing another girl.

'I love you!' Chika exclaimed as she pulled away.

Helena didn't have any time to respond as the yellow haired girl chose to return almost running back to the office. Blushing a bit Helena followed.

OOO

'That was fast. Where's Helena?' Foxy asked, just as the other girl appeared.

'Guess it's my turn' Freddy said, grasping Helena's shoulders and spinning her back round.

'Was it worth my while coming back here' Helena half joked as they left.

Gerard laughed, glancing at Chika.

'Did you even talk at all?'

Blushing, the girl shook her head, touching her lips softly with her fingers.

The guys laughed. She growled.

OOO

Freddy brought Helena to the stage, shushing her before she went to speak.

'I love you. Got a feeling the others have said the same. Not going to say any more but…can I kiss you?'

Helena could only nod.

OOO

'Do you guys still have those powers of yours by the way?' Gerard asked curiously.

The others glanced at him, then each other. Then to test it out, Foxy took off in a sprint, making it out the office, right round the building, and back in within a minute.

'I guess that's a yes!' Gerard laughed.

They turned as Freddy and Helena returned.

'What in the world was that?! Foxy, did you just appear in the main party room?' Freddy asked.

'Just testing out if I still had my powers. Going to guess the rest of you do as well. So anyway, back again so soon. Ah well, me next!' Foxy said with a grin.

Helena hadn't even bothered coming in the office, still reeling over the fact that three of them had kissed her, so it was easy for Foxy to bring her to pirate's cove.

'Got a feeling you know what I'm gonna say. But I'll say it anyway. I love you Helena, and since the others have kissed you, I'm not missing out'.

He pressed her against the back wall and kissed her, idly noticing that she tasted like oranges, and wondering if the others noticed as well.

Dazed, Helena blinked several times as he pulled back.

'I think I'm seeing a pattern here' she pondered out loud.

Foxy laughed, ruffling her hair.

'Well, one more left and we're done. Then all of us have something to ask'.

And with that he led her back and passed her over to Golden Freddy, who took her to the kitchen.

'Brains leaking out your ears yet?' the golden haired man teased gently.

Helena just nodded. The man laughed.

'We really mean what we say. All of us love you. You're gorgeous, you're kind hearted, and you're very powerful in your own way'.

He leaned in close, she felt his breath against her cheek.

'Not sure if the others asked or just kissed you, but I want to ask. Can I?'

She nodded, so he kissed her.

OOO

I'm dreaming, she thought. This has to be a dream. Why else would five incredibly cute people want to be with her?

Helena was struck with a sudden chilling thought.

Would they make her choose?

She couldn't. She just couldn't.

Helena allowed Golden Freddy to led her back to the office, idly nodding when he mentioned he was going to be called Fredrick from now on.

Would she have to choose?

OOO

'You ok Helena?' Gerard asked in concern.

His sister nodded, but it was clear she wasn't paying much attention. Gerard tilted his head confused. Wasn't she supposed to be happy about this?

Why did she look so upset?

'Helena. Hey Helena!'

The girl snapped out her thoughts, turning to Bonnie.

'Sorry, lost in thought. What did you say?'

Frowning Freddy repeated himself.

'I said, now that we've all told you how we feel. We were wondering what you thought'.

I knew it, she thought with a sigh. They were going to make her choose.

OOO

Gerard noticed first, and gently led her away, telling the other to wait a few moments.

'Hey Helena, shouldn't you be happy about this?'

She turned to him, tears stinging her eyes.

'They want me to choose' she replied.

Gerard resisted the urge to slap himself on the forehead.

'Helena! I thought there was something seriously wrong!'

Chuckling he grasped her by the shoulders.

'Helena, they all love you, and they all want to be with you. They don't want you to choose, they just want to know if you love them back'.

He laughed at her expression.

'You mean it?' she whispered.

'Duh! Now get in there and tell them!' he replied, spinning her round and pushing her back inside.

'Daft sister' he spoke quietly, eyeing the damage. Sighing he pulled out his wand, deciding he might as well start repairing the building.

OOO

'Are you ok?' Bonnie asked the girl.

In answer she threw herself into his arms, then turned and hugged the others as well.

'Everything's fine! I love all of you! I want all of us to stay together!'

The others burst into smiles, grabbing each other in a big group hug.

'What are you going to tell your parents?' Fredrick asked after they'd all calmed down.

'I have no idea!' Helena laughed.

OOO

After that, and with a lot of discussion over pizza, it was agreed that they'd tell no one what happened. Well no one at Freddy's, Helena needed to tell their parents how she'd wound up with five boyfriends/girlfriend.

Gerard jokingly complained that she got all the luck.

As for how they'd explain the missing animatronics, they'd decided that the five would wear a glamour, and Helena would try to convince the owner that they needed repairs, thus allowing her to take them away for a while.

They'd work out something more permanent later.

Gerard mentioned wanting a holiday after all the chaos, and the others took an interest in seeing Britain, and meeting his friends there. So as they got to work repairing the building, they chatted about where they'd go and how long they'd stay there.

Of course this would be after letting the Evans family meet the Fazbear group.

As Helena's watch beeped six, she and Gerard rushed to make the five look like animatronics once more. They headed for their areas, giving her a sad smile.

'It won't be for long. We'll work something out' She reassured, giving each a kiss.

Nodding, the group waved them off, and the pair locked up and headed home.

Lily had wanted them to call her once a week to catch up, so this phone call was going to be an interesting one.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Helena came in the next evening early, smiling and waving Jeremy out the door, resisting the urge to push him out when he lingered to chat.

Finally he was gone, and the second her watch beeped six her new partners appeared at the door.

'Well that was a horrible day' Freddy groaned as their glamour was lifted.

'What happened?' Helena asked.

'The same thing that's been happening for years. Grabby kids with greasy hands. Fine when you're a robot, but human, not so much' Chika complained.

Helena winced.

'Sounds harsh'.

'My ears hurt! I never realise just how much those brats grabbed them' Bonnie groaned.

'Kinda glad I'm hidden away behind pirate's cove' Foxy muttered with a slight smirk.

He got glares for his troubles, though Fredrick didn't bother mentioning that his night went just as well as Foxy's.

Helena ushered Bonnie into a seat, reaching up to massage his ears she sent out a few healing pulses.

Both of them chose to ignore Bonnie's blush.

'Better?'

He just mumbled in agreement. Freddy sniggered and sauntered over.

'Hey Helena, I hurt _all_ over, think you could work your magic on me too?'

Both she and Chika giggled.

'Prat!'

'So flirting aside, have you thought of what to say to the owner?' Fredrick changed the subject.

'Gerard and I talked it over, and we let mum know everything. That was a conversation and a half, but she and the others took it pretty well I think. Mostly at least. They want to meet you, and they helped me come up with a plan' Helena replied.

'And…' Bonnie pressed.

'And, we were thinking that if I glamoured you all to look broken, then I could convince the owner that vandals broke in and wrecked you. I'd rather not use any compulsions, but if I have to then I'll convinced him to let me take you all to this guy I know who's brilliant at fixing robots, in Britain. Then I could conjure up a receipt stating that the guy will need to keep you for, oh around two weeks. Naturally I'll be the one paying the guy as the damage happened on my watch and he was my suggestion'.

'And our animal parts?' Chika asked, fingering one of the feathers in her hair.

'Use a glamour when needed, it's a lot easier to glamour a bit of you than all of you. Once the two weeks are up then we can sort out something else, but this at least gives you some breathing room' Helena answered.

'Huh, that's not bad. I was going to ask how you'd get around the whole damage thing, as if Afton wasn't the one who made the animatronics, then this owner is, but you even saw to that. You think it'll work without compulsions' Freddy asked.

'I hope so, but even if it doesn't it won't harm him at all. It will just make him think it was his idea' Helena replied.

'Well alright then. Vacation in Britain here we come!' Foxy cheered.

OOO

It took a few days for Helena to get the owner, one Mr Henry, to agree. She wasn't able to meet with him in person, but she did manage to contact him via letter. Thankfully he agreed without any compulsions required, which would have been difficult as she couldn't see him, so after locking up on Thursday, Helena took the gang home where Gerard, who had been told the plan, had already sorted out spare beds and bought some extra clothing and whatnot.

'You know if you guys are gonna stay here, we're gonna need a bigger apartment' he joked.

'Or you could just make Helena's room bigger' Foxy teased with a leer.

'Not until you meet the family and they approve!' the brother replied firmly.

OOO

The siblings decided they would first introduce the group to the family, and then book tickets for Britain.

Diego was the one to open the door, and as they had decided to let them see the former animatronics with animal parts attached, he stood for a moment simply staring.

'Diego that's rude! And let us in already its cold out here!'

He blinked, then quickly stepped to the side.

'Sorry, couldn't help myself. Not everyday you see robots turn into actual humans after all'.

Helena ushered the group inside, where the rest of the family were waiting. It turned out to be anticlimactic. Sure there were some reservations about her being in a relationship with more than one person, but other than that they all got on like a house on fire.

Lily and Petunia's hearts had gone out to the lost children's souls that had been trapped inside the animatronics, and they were all used to seeing Helena do things that even wiccans couldn't do, so the idea that Lily's daughter had changed these possessed robots into human wasn't all that much of a shock. To Diego, Lucia, Dudley and Marissa, it was just Helena bringing home some friends, with the potential to be more. That for them meant a lot of teasing towards their little sister/cousin.

Severus was a bit newer to the situation, and thus a bit more surprised at the whole robot turned human issue, but like Gerard he warmed up to the idea, thankfully without the whole threatening issue, and welcomed them like the others.

'So Helena, you spoke about this Jeremy guy. Is he cute?' Lucia asked with a grin after greetings had passed and drinks were handed out.

'I suppose he is kind of cute, but I don't really know him all that well' Helena replied, pointedly ignoring the annoyed expressions of her new partners at the idea that she may like someone else.

'Well, since you seem to have enough partners for yourself, maybe you could introduce us sometime' the older girl said.

'Urgh! Always with the flirting! You haven't even met this guy! How do you even know you'd get along?!' Diego complained.

'You hush! You've never liked any of my boyfriends, even after all this time!' his sister complained right back.

'Well none of them were right for you, and they proved it when they broke up with you' the boy argued back.

'The pair of you hush! Honestly we have this same argument each time the issue comes up. Act your age' Marissa scolded, though she was fighting a grin.

They both stuck their tongue out at her.

Bonnie leaned over and whispered against Helena's ear.

'Is this something we can expect every time we visit?'

She giggled slightly at his panicked expression.

'They just like to tease each other. Lucia had always gone on about staying single, but then always finds a nice guy and winds up going out with him'.

'Some nice guys if they all dump her' Chika spoke.

'They didn't always dump her. Sometimes she dumped them, and sometimes they just drifted apart' Helena explained.

'Which is why I'm staying single. No girls for me!' Dudley jumped in with a smirk.

'Yeah right! What about that girl you were eyeing up before we left?' Gerard teased.

His cousin went red.

'Shaddup!'

'Alright I think that's enough joking around for one day. Really we don't always act like this. It's just seeing Helena with potential partners that has us in this mood' Lily spoke up, hushing the others.

'Mum!' the girl blushed.

Fredrick grinned, reaching over to ruffle her hair.

'I like your family'.

'You shut up!' Helena grumbled.

OOO

After a few days to properly meet the family, the group sorted out a flight to Britain. Dudley all but begged them to bring him with, and they were quick to give in. The others preferred to stay put, Lily Petunia and Severus especially having very few good memories of Britain, while Lucia Diego and Marissa did not want to return in any way to a country where they were shunned for what they were.

Gerard was almost giddy at the chance to see his friends again, even though he wrote to them at least once a week. But, as he argued when they pointed that out, writing wasn't the same as actually seeing. It was true of course, Helena thought as he prattled on about the Weasleys and Hermione and his old quidditch buddies and dorm mates while on the plane ride over.

'So you say this guy likes his plants then' Foxy asked.

Gerard nodded.

'Neville's great. See magical Britain is a bit, ok a lot behind the times. It's kinda stuck at a point where families get their wealth through monopolies, such as farming or livestock, or potions ingredients. Neville was always teased by others for having green thumbs, but after we graduated, and Voldemort was destroyed for good, he went on to become very rich growing and selling plant ingredients that was way better than any competitor. He all but rules that area, very few can really match up to him, and most of them are out with Britain'.

'Didn't you say he taught?' Helena asked from the next seat over.

'He does. He can teach and grow at the same time. Those greenhouses at Hogwarts are practically his' Gerard explained.

'That's pretty impressive. So these Weasleys, you say two of them opened a joke shop. How did that work out?' Fredrick asked.

'It worked great! There was already a joke shop in Diagon Alley, but it was small and didn't introduce much new things all that often. When Fred and George opened their shop not only did they have joke items, but they kept creating more things, branching out into other departments and going so fast that Zonko's couldn't keep up'.

'And they managed to stay in business, even with the war going on? You'd have thought that if their shop was so popular it would be a good place to attack' Chika asked curiously.

'They had some great defences, but they will also tell you they were very lucky. Voldemort didn't have much interest in them or their shop. The few times he or his deatheaters did attack Diagon it wasn't a specific attack on them, so the twins were able to keep them out with their defences. Plus with the shield clothing they created that had the ministry drooling over, Fudge realised that without the joke shop, there would be no more protective clothing at cheap prices, so when the order was made to put more protections on the alley, the joke shop got just a little more than the others. I know that sounds bad, but that was Fudge for you' Gerard explained.

'Well that's one stop I really want to make' Dudley said with a grin.

'Of course you would' Helena huffed.

'Those older brothers probably helped as well. A curse breaker and an actual dragon tamer' Freddy said, ignoring the bickering pair.

'Oh I bet they did, but they certainly didn't say anything. I know Bill knows some awesome spells and curses. And Charlie's not a dragon tamer, just a carer on the preserve. He can't fly on them or even pet them. They are wild animals after all' Gerard replied.

'Still, to work with actual dragons' Freddy sighed.

'It's not a picnic, I can say that. Charlie regularly gets burns and wounds just by doing routing check ups of the area. But he loves it, says he couldn't stand working anywhere else, despite his mum worrying about him sometimes. Bill's the same, he and his wife Fleur both love what they do, wouldn't give it up for the world. Well maybe for their kid if she give the pair the puppy dog look. Oh wow! This'll be the first time I'll have seen their kid. I hadn't thought of that. We should stop by a toy shop and get some gifts' Gerard said.

'Are we expected to entertain many kids on this trip?' Foxy asked, rubbing his ears as if already feeling the pain.

'Not sure, besides this is a holiday, not work! Besides, you'll be in glamour until you feel comfortable showing the others, and if that happens we'll make sure to keep little hands off the animal parts' Gerard laughed.

'Oh good! No offence but if one more kid grabs my tail I will kick their butt!' Freddy groaned in relief.

Gerard just laughed.

OOO

It was the end of their trip before they realised.

Gerard's friends were overjoyed to see him again, and the group were introduced to plenty of new faces. Helena received plenty of hugs and hellos from people who had heard all about her from Gerard's letters, and she must have told her story at least a dozen times.

Not that she minded of course, it was fun to meet her brother's friends.

The Fazbear gang decided quite early on to keep their animal parts a secret. Although there was only one child, they didn't want to give her the excuse to start grabbing as she was too young to understand that grabbing meant hurting. They received quite a few compliments, and Helena quite a few envious remarks when it was let known that they were all together.

Gerard explained that one of the good things about magical Britain was that people didn't really care about how many people you were with. They cared mostly about who you were with.

Of course none of his friends cared that the group weren't magical, or that Helena and Dudley were squibs.

They got to see all the sights of magical Britain, from Diagon alley to even Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall gave Gerard a mock lecture about seeing him back in school again, before happily showing the group around the school, smiling as they oohed and ahhed. The woman couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like for young Helena to have gone to school with her brother.

Would she have been in the same house? Minerva privately thought the girl would have gone into Ravenclaw, she certainly had the intelligence for it, or perhaps even Hufflepuff.

They got to meet Neville while they were there, which led to an extensive tour of the greenhouses where they were fascinated by the plantlife.

Though some of the plants were just a little too friendly, and had cottoned on to some of the group having invisible animal parts.

Foxy got the worst of it, though Bonnie, Freddy and Fredrick weren't ignored either. Chika was thankfully spared, though she did enjoy a laugh at the expense of the others.

Gerard had mentioned that during the final battle, Neville, while the adrenaline was high, had rushed to find the girl he had a crush on and tell her how he felt. Gerard didn't really know what had happened afterwards, as he was mourning for his dad and godfathers. As it turned out, Neville and his girlfriend Luna were engaged to be married, and hoping to have the wedding next year.

Naturally the group were all invited.

When it was the twins turn to show them their shop, the pair leaped at the chance. Dudley was in his element, and Fredrick found himself impressed and delighted by the items on offer.

The rest hoped the pair didn't actually buy anything, otherwise they'd all be watching their backs for the rest of the trip.

With the joke shop out of the way, the next place on the list was the burrow, where all the Weasleys had gathered to see Gerard and his family. Gerard was introduced to Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire, with a potential second and third on the way, at least according to Fleur who was giving Bill a few significant looks. Molly and Arthur, a little grey around the edges, were none the less exactly as they were before, and each member of the group received one of Molly's famous hugs. Freddy and Foxy had the chance to meet and chat to Charlie, who showed them pictures and even some pensieve memories of his workplace, thanks to Hermione who had saved up for a pensieve of her own after seeing the usefulness of one. The pair were thrilled to watch the dragons in flight and guarding eggs.

Of course they couldn't leave without seeing a quidditch match, and it just so happened Gerard's old team leader Oliver Wood was now managing a professional team of his own. Naturally he wouldn't stand for anyone other than himself being the keeper, and he'd roped his old chaser trio into the act. With those four, and a few carefully scouted beaters and seeker, they had one of the best teams in Britain, and were only happy to let Gerard's family see them in action.

It seemed they'd only just got settled that they had to return, and with plenty of hugs and kisses and promises to visit and send letters, the group headed back home.

In the whirlwind of excitement, Helena had barely remembered to think of a plan regarding the former animatronics. They simply couldn't stay under glamour, eventually they'd be found out.

She had to think of something.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

'You ok in there guys?' Helena whispered.

There were a few grunts and some mumbles.

'We're nearly there, just a bit longer' the girl reassured, clutching the fake paperwork she'd created to show the receipt for repairing the animatronics.

After a couple of days to settle back in from their holiday, the group had their glamours put back on, and Gerard had conjured a crate. There were protests, but Helena said that it was better for them to be taken back in via crate, rather than simply walk as it might freak out people.

Or worse, make people want to touch them.

With that horrifying thought, the group let her close up and seal the crate, and off they went back to the restaurant.

'Helena!'

The girl smiled as Jeremy headed over.

'Hey! All sorted then? They looked a right mess, I can't believe you offered to pay for their repairs'.

'Its fine, it did happen on my watch after all. And yes, they're as good as new'.

Helena then noticed the replacement animatronics. Jeremy clocked her looking.

'Mr Henry, he's the owner. That is he's the other owner, after Afton. Anyway, he brought these spare models in from another building'.

'I've never seen these ones before' Helena said.

'They're not as old as the usual Fazbear group. After the missing kids thing, some parents from other areas realised that there were very little safety features actually in the restaurant. That led to them thinking that the Fazbear animatronics weren't all that fun to look at any more either, so the company decided they'd bring in a whole new line up. Here missed it, unfortunately, but elsewhere models were created with a kind of built in scanner. Think it was linked to the police or something. It was supposed to pick up anyone on the criminal database, and if it did then the animatronics would sound an alert. Kinda of a relief that they're finally bringing them here too, though Mr Henry still wants to keep the old animatronics around. Sentimental reasons I guess. Here let me show you'

He brought her over, pointing to the three on the stage. They were around the same size, though instead of patches of fur they were plastic, cartoonish things with painted smiles.

'They look a bit like Freddy, Bonnie and Chika, though less furry. How will that work with the old models coming back?' Helena asked.

Jeremy nodded.

'That's right. They're calling these ones Toy versions. You know, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and whatnot. As for what will happen…well I guess they'll sort something out. Maybe the old models will come out some days and the new ones others'.

'Does Foxy have a toy version as well?' Helena asked.

'Nah, the whole hook thing had parents up in arms, so they remodelled him entirely. He was supposed to be this cute white girl fox'.

'Supposed? And girl?'

'Yeah. When they made him white I guess he just looked too girlish to keep him male. Plus they put make up on him, not cool for a dude. Here I'll show you'.

Helena was led into a storage cupboard, where a pile of wires and animatronic limbs sat.

'What happened?' she gasped.

'Kids kept playing too roughly with it. I've had to help build it back together a couple of times, but after the fourth we all realised there was a design fault and just left it here. Bit of a shame, it was popular when it worked. We call it Mangle, you know, cause she's in parts'.

'I get it' Helena replied with a roll of her eyes.

Jeremy grinned, leading her back into the party room.

'Got a new one as well. You can see Balloon Boy over there. He's pretty self explanatory'.

Helena glanced over, and sure enough there was a small model of a cute little boy holding a bundle of balloons. He was smiling and laughing and extending his arm to anyone who came close, offering a balloon.

'I heard rumours there was supposed to be another animatronic. A puppet…? No wait. They called it the Marionette. Anyway, they couldn't find it. Probably for the best, heard it was creepy as hell'.

'What was he supposed to do?' Helena asked, remembering Fredrick talking about the Puppet.

'Think it was something to do with prizes. Well we don't have much of a prize area so he probably wouldn't have been used much even if they could find him'.

'You sound like you're happy with these new models' Helena pointed out.

'I am! I mean, no offence to the people who like the older ones, but they freaked the hell outta me! Creepy as shit! They probably weren't always like that, but still. These new ones don't bother anyone. They walk around and chatter away, but that's pretty much all. No attacking poor security guards'.

Jeremy pointed his thumb to the crate.

'So, we opening this up?'

'Sure'.

By this point a small crowd of kids and some parents had gathered round the crate. Helena was asked a few times if the old models were back, and if they were properly repairs by some concerned parents. She assured everyone they looked good as new, and with one last heave they got the crate opened.

'Here, let me turn them on' Helena said, ducking inside.

She sidled up to them.

'Did you guys hear about the new models?'

'Some of it' Fredrick whispered back.

'It'll be ok. It might actually work out better this way. If people think the new models are better, then you could be thrown away'.

'And we'd be outta this joint, gotcha' Foxy agreed.

'So what do you want us to do?' Bonnie asked.

Helena made like she was reaching for a switch as Jeremy stood lingering outside.

'Act like the animatronics used to act before you possessed them. If that doesn't work then we'll try something else'.

'Right' Freddy whispered.

'Alright in there' Jeremy joked.

'Just coming!' she called back, stepping back out.

'Let me see! Let me see!' one little boy cheered.

Helena laughed.

'Are you kids ready for Freddy Fazbear?' she called, remembering the saying on the food boxes she used to get.

'YEAH!'

She made a small motion with her hand, and the animatronics sauntered out.

' _Hey kids! My name's Freddy Fazbear, and these are my band mates, Bonnie and Chika. We're gonna sing you a song!'_ Freddy called, the statement all but ingrained into his memory.

' _Hi kids, I'm Chika! Who wants pizza?'_ Chika cheered.

' _Bonnie's here to play some fun games!'_ Bonnie followed.

Finally Foxy waved his hook.

' _Ahoy mates! I'm foxy the pirate! Arr!'_

The children cheered, while the adults wondered over how good the repairs were.

'Wow! That's some guy you know' Jeremy whistled.

'Yep, he's really good. Though it might be an idea to tell the kids not to be rough on them' Helena pointed out.

'Good plan. So what about Golden Freddy? You took him as well, right?' Jeremy then asked as the animatronics were led onto their stages by the other staff.

'Well yes, because he looked just as bad as the others. He can't walk as he doesn't have his endoskeleton, but the guy didn't need that to fix him'.

Helena pointed to the far corner of the crate, where Fredrick sat. Jeremy nodded in approval.

'He looks great. Are you putting him back in the storage cupboard?'

'Sure, give me a hand?'

Together they lugged the gold bear out the crate and passed the crowds, gently placing him in his usual spot in the cupboard. Jeremy wiped his forehead.

'For a suit he's pretty heavy'.

Helena just laughed nervously, while Fredrick tried not to snap out a sarcastic mark under his breath.

'I'll admit they look good, but I still wouldn't want to spend another night with them. Can't believe you're still here' Jeremy spoke.

'Why wouldn't I be? I mean they've been repaired, so surely they won't go attacking people any more' Helena reassured.

Jeremy nodded, though he didn't look convinced. They pushed the crate back outside. Leaving it for the bin men, and headed to the office where they chatted for an hour until Jeremy's shift was up.

'Well, let's hope you're right about them?' he called as he headed out the door.

'I'll be fine' she called back.

OOO

Henry looked over his newer creations, smiling with pride. It had been his dream for years to make children happy, and he loved making new fun animatronics to help entertain them.

There was that tragic incident with the missing kids, where he almost had to close his business down, but he bounced back. It truly was a shame the children hadn't been found though. Henry couldn't help but send up a prayer each year that they were at peace. He kept thinking of his own son, who was killed years back, and what he'd be doing if he were alive today.

He understood the parents suffering all too well.

When his business partner William was arrested, Henry was the first to protest. William loved kids! Why would he possibly harm them?! It was sad when the man left town, but Henry understood. After all being arrested for killing children, even if you didn't do it, was a black mark on anyone's record, and would make even the nicest parents turn on you if you continued to stay at the restaurant.

Henry reached round and tweaked the switch, watching as the final model came to life. While he held a special place in his heard for his original creations, he was just as proud of these ones. And in the absence of the old animatronics, these will be just fine.

' _Hello everyone! My name's Bonnie!'_

'Hmm…I should tweak that a bit, make him say Toy Bonnie instead. Otherwise when the old ones come back there might be problems'.

Still muttering to himself, Henry headed to his office to gather his tool. As he left, Toy Bonnie seemed to shudder a bit, alongside the other four.

' _Do you think this is it?'_ Toy Foxy asked.

' _Looks like a right nice place'_ Toy Chika spoke.

' _And there'll be kids!'_ Balloon Boy cheered.

Inside each of the suits, a glow of fiery light seemed to hum with joy.

' _Well alright then. I say we've got ourselves a new home!'_ Toy Freddy stated.

The others cheered, then quickly reverted back to robot talk as Henry came back in.

'One quick look over and you'll be ready to perform' the man spoke with a smile.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

'How are you guys managing?' Helena asked.

'Noisy kids, and greasy hands, touching, yanking...' Freddy shuddered.

'And no showers!' Chika wailed.

'Were we like that when we were young?' Bonnie asked.

'I daresay we were' Fredrick replied.

'Guys you don't get it! Showers!' Chika yelled.

'We get it Chika! No showers. We'll have to make do as best we can' Foxy yelled back.

'Actually guys. Gerard came up with a solution to that one' Helena piped up.

All eyes were on her, a desperate gleam in Chika's.

'He's arranged a portkey for you all' the girl continued.

'Portkey? That's the thing that zaps you to another place, right?' Bonnie asked.

'Yes. I can hold up the fort here while you all go home for a few hours. Change clothes, get something to eat' Helena said.

'And shower!' Chika sighed dreamily.

'As I recall Chika, you didn't care much for bathing when you were young' Fredrick pointed out.

The yellow haired girl spun to glare at him.

'When I was young it didn't matter! But now look at me! My hair's a mess and my clothes are covered in greasy handprints!'

She turned back to Helena.

'I would hug you and your brother, but I don't want you covered in grease'.

'You can hug us when you feel better' Helena laughed.

She dug around in her bag and pulled out a jumping rope. Handing it over she noticed the confused looks.

'Remember, a portkey can be made from anything. This way you can all hold on to it without crowding each other. Once everyone's holding it, the activation key is sanctuary'.

'What kind of keyword is that?' Foxy snorted.

'One you're hardly likely to say in normal conversation. It's a two way portkey that will bring you there and back as many times as you like' Helena replied.

'Does this mean we can go now?!' Chika asked eagerly.

Laughing Helena nodded, and the other girl quickly snatched the rope, holding it out for the others almost as a side thought.

'You coming?'

'You gonna be alright here?' Foxy asked Helena.

'Sure. Jeremy says these new animatronics are fine. On you go, and be sure to come back before six' the girl replied.

Chika squee was all she heard as they were transported back to her and Gerard's flat. She giggled.

'Silly guys. Though I can understand their need to get away from screaming kids with dirty hands'.

With that done she settled back to watch the cameras, figuring her shifts from now on would be rather boring.

'Oh that one's broken'.

The white fox, a replacement for Foxy, was in pieces in a corner. Helena wasn't sure she could fix it, not with all those parts.

'What in the world happened to her?'

Then she remembered what Jeremy said as he left.

OOO

' _Enjoy your night. Oh and don't worry about Toy Foxy'._

' _Why should I worry about him?' Helena asked curiously._

' _Actually it's a her. And I'm saying that because you'll probably notice she's broken' Jeremy replied._

' _Broken. What happened?'_

' _Toy Foxy is more child friendly than normal Foxy. No hook for one thing, and she's out in the open for the kids to play with. Problem with that is there's an issue with her parts. The kids grab her and her parts just fall off. It's a shame, the kids loved her at first, but since she keeps falling apart the parents won't let them play with her any more. We've had to put her back together god knows how many times, I think the others have given up with her. We've contacted the owner but he hasn't responded yet. I think he's busy at another place'._

 _Jeremy grinned._

' _I kinda call her Mangle now'._

' _Jeremy that's horrible!' Helena scolded, fighting a grin herself._

' _What? She's a big old lump of mangled parts. If you look closely, you'll even see a second head. I think she was supposed to have another animal on her shoulder, maybe a parrot, but at the last minute they scrapped it. When she moves without her parts the second head moves almost independently, it's kinda creepy'._

' _Lovely' Helena muttered._

' _Anyway, enjoy your first shift back. Don't let the Mangle get you' the man teased._

' _Oh away with you!' she laughed, chasing him out the door._

OOO

'Mangle. Well I can certainly see now why she's called that. Shame though'.

She suddenly jumped when she heard a noise down the corridor. Glancing at the cameras she noticed something strange.

'Have they always been looking in that direction?'

Helena frowned. Jeremy told her these ones were just normal animatronics, no problems with them at all, well besides Mangle…err Toy Foxy. She really hoped Afton hadn't done anything to them as well.

'I must have been seeing things' she decided.

She flicked the camera to the main room, smiling at the cute little boy animatronic holding balloons.

'I bet he's popular'.

She froze. What that…a child's laugh? Quickly she turned back to the others, but they hadn't moved. Frowning she then switched to the party room, where Toy Foxy lay. There was an odd buzz in her ears, like the static of a radio trying desperately to broadcast music.

'That's odd'.

Suddenly she didn't feel quite so comfortable by herself any more. She didn't believe she was in danger, but there was certainly something going on with the new animatronics.

She waited nervously for the others to return, keeping close watch on the cameras and refusing to leave the office, just in case.

When the group finally arrived back, she could have hugged them in relief.

'You look in better spirits' she noted with a smile.

'Hmm…What a shower can do!' Chika sighed.

She squeaked when Foxy poked her in the side.

'You were in there for ages!' the fox complained.

'Well I had to be clean! And there was plenty of hot water left for you all!' the bird protested.

'So, all quiet here?' Fredrick asked as the pair bickered.

'Pretty much, though I don't think these animatronics are as normal as Jeremy says' Helena replied.

The pair stopped arguing and turned to her.

'How'd you mean?' Foxy asked.

'Well…It's hard to say. I thought I saw the three on stage move their heads, or at least I didn't think they were facing that way before. Then when I was watching Balloon Boy I swore I heard a child laughing. And Mangle, I mean Toy Foxy, when I looked at her I heard this odd static like noise. Like a radio'.

'Huh. So you think Afton did something to them as well?' Bonnie asked.

'No. I don't think so. I don't feel like I'm in danger, just a bit nervous'.

She laughed nervously.

'Kind of like I was seeing ghosts, except that can't be right. Gerard told me all about the ghosts at Hogwarts, so I know they exist. I shouldn't be frightened of the idea of ghosts'.

She squeaked a bit when Freddy lifted her up and scooted onto her chair, lowering her onto his lap.

'But something's going on?' the bear asked quietly.

The others sniggered as Helena blushed.

'I don't really know, I could be imagining it' she mumbled, taking comfort in his arms despite her embarrassment.

Fredrick leaned over and checked her watch.

'Well we've only got around an hour left. Why don't we go check them out?'

Freddy growled, reluctant to move, and Fredrick rolled his eyes.

'Yes yes we get it, but you can't hog her forever'.

Helena giggled, sliding off a protesting Freddy's lap.

'That's actually a good idea. I feel better with you all around'.

'Well it's settled then' Bonnie said with a nod, reaching out to pull her to him and taking her out the office.

The others followed, giving the rabbit dark looks for catching her before they could.

OOO

'See you all tomorrow' Helena said, kissing each of them on the cheek as she reapplied the glamours.

'Oh sure, leave us with Jeremy' Foxy sneered playfully.

'Oh you hush! And don't give him any problems, you hear me' the girl spoke sternly.

'Yes ma'am!' Fredrick saluted.

Giggling Helena shooed them to the stage and waved as she left.

'Sigh…another day until I can get to that shower' Chika whined.

'Oh hush up' Foxy snapped as the lights went on and Jeremy came in to start his shift.

OOO

' _Did you see that?'_

Toy Freddy couldn't believe what he'd just seen. Neither apparently could the others.

' _She turned them human. But how can that be?'_ Toy Bonnie said.

' _Hush you two! We'll be discovered!'_ Toy Chika scolded.

From the party room Balloon Boy sighed. He had a little more freedom than the others as they were in the same room as the old animatronics, but due to the cameras he couldn't do much. He'd seen what the others had though, that these old robots weren't actually robots, and the girl was responsible for changing them into human.

' _She seems nice. Maybe she'd do the same to us'_ he mumbled to himself.

He stilled when some children came running in, smiling and handing them some balloons.

' _So much for having fun at night'_ he grumbled as they left.

In the prize room, Toy Foxy twitched.

' _Why haven't they fixed me'_ she muttered in a garbled voice, looking longingly at the children as they played.

None of them went near her any more.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 _***NIGHT 2***_

'SHOWER!'

Helena couldn't help but laugh when Chika all but demanded the portkey. The others looked just as desperate, so with a kiss for each of them she let them head home, a part of her wanting to go with them.

She couldn't help but remember the odd feeling she got from the new animatronics last night, and really didn't want a repeat of the eeriness.

However, as she glanced at the cameras, she realised with a start that she would have no such luck.

Toy Bonnie was coming her way.

'Just calm down. They aren't possessed. Jeremy did say these ones were allowed to walk around. Maybe someone forgot to switch them off'.

To be sure, she closed both doors and double checked the rooms where Balloon Boy and Toy Foxy were. Both hadn't moved, and neither had Toy Freddy or Toy Chika.

'I can do this, they can't be as bad as the others, surely'.

She checked the cameras again, and noticed that she'd lost sight of Toy Bonnie. Which meant.

Helena switched on her door lights, and sure enough there he was. But he wasn't so plastic looking any more.

'What in the…?!'

Somehow, the blue rabbit was now a young blue haired man, with large blue ears and a big fluffy tail peeking out from behind him. He looked around fifteen.

'This isn't happening' Helena whispered in horror.

Surely these animatronics weren't also used to put children's bodies into. Surely.

But as she watched with horrified fascination, Toy Bonnie began to realise that he was different. And to her surprise, he looked overjoyed rather than confused. After checking out his new body, he glanced up and gave her a huge smile, then suddenly rushed away. Helena watched as he made his way back to the stage, wondering if the change was permanent or, as with the others, he would revert back.

It was the latter.

It was almost comical how Toy Bonnie froze in place, looking down at his plastic parts. It wasn't so funny when he looked up at the camera, and glared.

Helena shivered. It wasn't intentional, it was just a part of who she was that these things happened. Oh she hoped this wouldn't cause them to come after her like the others did.

But it was not to be, for almost immediately after she looked away from the camera, Toy Bonnie reappeared at her door, and he wasn't happy. But to his surprise he found himself human once more.

Now both of them looked confused, but Toy Bonnie soon realised what was going on. He made a few trips back and forth, travelling to each room to see what would happen to him. He soon discovered that his change was only present when he was close to the office, and for an animatronic he looked quite thoughtful as he made his way back to the stage.

None of them moved again, and Helena dared not open the door until the others had returned, and once they did a couple of hours later she told them what had happened.

'Did he threaten you?!' Foxy snarled.

'No. He didn't seem harmful at all, at least not until he changed back. I think he thought I was playing a trick on him, but he seemed to understand what was happening' Helena replied.

'Nevertheless, we should speak with them. If Afton has caused this then we can sort it out quickly' Bonnie spoke.

'True, but we hardly have the time to do so now. Tomorrow night we'll try' Helena responded with a nod.

The rest agreed, and before her shift ended she was reassured that if they could the group would talk to the new animatronics, and hopefully work out why they appeared to be possessed.

OOO

 _**NIGHT 3***_

'Did you figure out anything?' Helena asked.

'Not a thing. None of us could get near them, the place was so busy' Chika replied.

'We'll just have to ask them tonight. None of us are leaving this time' Freddy said firmly.

Chika made a noise of despair, but even she didn't want to leave their new found partner on her own with these new animatronics.

'Alright. I think this time instead of staying here we should head out and meet them. If we're able to talk to them without being attacked, then we can hopefully get the whole story' Helena said.

The rest nodded, unaware that someone was listening in. Before they could get out the office, they were met by Toy Foxy. She too had turned human, similar to Foxy, but white ears and a big white tail. She looked just a little older than Toy Bonnie, and for a moment she was stunned as she glanced at herself. It gave Fredrick and Bonnie time to put themselves in front of the girls, while Foxy and Freddy made ready to fight.

' _Wait please!'_ Toy Foxy quickly garbled, wincing as her voice remained unchanged.

Helena winced alongside her. The voice was quite bad, like the static sound she'd heard the other night. It must be hell on her throat.

Toy Foxy didn't seem to know what else to say. She was still amazed at her new body. Fredrick took control.

'Were you listening to us?'

She nodded.

'In that case, you know what we want' the yellow haired man continued.

Again she nodded, then motioned to the main room where the other animatronics were. Although she was in pieces as an animatronic, as a young girl she looked fine, with no obvious damage. Helena secretly felt relieved, she thought it was such a shame that the animatronic wasn't able to play like the others.

'Alright, but be aware that if you attack we will fight back' Fredrick warned, and the group followed her down the hall, Chika and Helena flanked by the guys.

' _Toy Foxy! What…hey what happened?! My body!'_ Toy Freddy spoke as they came in.

He looked almost like a younger twin of Freddy, ages with Toy Foxy.

' _That's exactly what happened to me! We thought it was her who changed the others and we were right!'_ Toy Bonnie spoke excitedly, admiring his body and hoping around with laughter.

' _We should get Balloon Boy here. He wouldn't want to miss this'_ Toy Chika spoke, hopping down off the stage and, with a smile to the group, headed off to the other room to fetch the boy. She was far more bird like than Chika, with a feathered tail and more obvious feathers in her hair. Though Chika did notice, with a slight amount of frustration, that Toy Chika was a little bigger than her in the chest department, despite looking younger. She looked the same age as Toy Freddy and Toy Foxy.

Helena and the group didn't really know what to say to the situation. The animatronics barely took any notice of them as they checked out their new bodies. And when Balloon Boy came in the excitement grew as he too changed into a slightly chubby ten or eleven year old boy, with big blue eyes.

 _Look at me! Look at me!'_ he cheered, accidentally letting go of his balloons as he joined Toy Bonnie in jumping around.

Finally Helena realised she would have to get their attention, or they would never work out what was going on.

'Um…Hello'.

The animatronics suddenly turned to her, and without a second thought they rushed at her. Helena gasped, but all they did was hug her, babbling in excitement.

The others had made to jump to her defence, but now they stood there, watching and fighting grins as she was smothered.

'A little help guys!' she called.

Laughing, Fredrick came over and gently urged the others away, tugging her to him. She frowned at him for laughing, but otherwise snuggled into his arms.

'Alright calm down!' Freddy ordered.

His yell startled the group, but soon they had settled. There appeared to be no leader of the group, though Toy Chika was keeping an eye on Balloon Boy as they found seats.

' _Sorry about that hun. Got a little excited to have actual bodies'_ she apologised.

'Actual bodies?' Helena asked curiously.

The young girl nodded.

' _We borrowed these here robots so we could play with the kids'._

' _No one plays with us otherwise'_ Balloon Boy followed with a sad frown.

'What do you mean by borrowed?' Fredrick asked.

The group became a little fidgety, realising they might have said a bit too much.

'We're not going to hurt you, we just want to be sure you aren't going to hurt anyone else' Helena reassured.

' _We wouldn't hurt anyone! We just want to play!'_ Toy Bonnie protested.

'Uh huh, so what was that about last night with you storming the office' Bonnie asked with a growl.

Toy Bonnie looked sheepish.

' _Sorry. I wasn't going to hurt her. I thought she was pranking me'._

'You mean by turning you human?' Helena asked.

The boy nodded.

' _See, we didn't know there were other animatronics here, but when you arrived we were happy because we thought we could use you to invite more of our…kind…to play. But then we realised you were human, real humans made to look like robots'._

' _We couldn't understand why at first. But then we realised that you were once robots, and that the miss there turned you human'_ Toy Freddy continued.

'And you wanted that for yourselves' Helena said in understanding.

They all nodded.

' _When I became human, I thought you had been told, so I went to get the others so you could turn them as well. But then I changed back when I got there. Sorry I glared. I wasn't going to hurt you, but we just want to be human so badly. I was going to ask you not to trick us and if you could change us permanently'_ Toy Bonnie explained.

'But what are you?' Helena pressed.

Again the group fell silent, glancing at each other.

' _I don't think we can tell you. We're not supposed to'_ Toy Freddy finally replied.

' _It's against our ways'_ Toy Foxy followed.

' _Plus we'd get into super trouble!'_ Balloon Boy piped up.

Helena sighed.

'Alright, I won't push you. However you must understand that I can't control this part of me. Yes I turned the others human, but that may well be because they were once human. If you weren't, or aren't human, then it may not work permanently' she said.

' _They were once human? I don't really understand hun, how does that work?'_ Toy Chika asked, her head tilted to the side.

'We were…murdered, when we were kids. Some bastard put our bodies into the suits. We possessed them' Bonnie explained gruffly.

The animatronics looked shocked.

' _Someone hurt you?!'_ Balloon Boy exclaimed in horror.

' _But who would do that to a kid?! That's just not right!'_ Freddy argued.

Toy Chika and Foxy seemed too stunned to speak.

'It's good to know you feel that way, but there are bad people in the world who would hurt others to get their way' Helena replied.

' _Did he get caught?'_ Toy Bonnie asked in a small voice.

'He did, sort of' Fredrick responded, unsure whether he should tell them what really happened.

The entire group jumped when Helena's watched beeped.

'Is it that time already?!' she cried, jumping up and ushering the group back to their spaces.

' _But what about us?!'_ Balloon Boy asked, gesturing to his body.

'It should change back when I leave. However I still don't' know if I can change you permanently. Please, we'll talk tomorrow, I promise' she replied hurriedly.

' _No problem hun. We'll see you tomorrow'_ Toy Chika replied, having finally found her voice.

Helena had just enough time to apply the glamours before rushing back to the office to grab her things just as Jeremy and the other workers appeared at the doors. Thankfully the other group had returned to animatronic form.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 _***NIGHT 4***_

'Alright, so how are we going to do this?' Helena asked.

After she had ushered Jeremy out the door, she'd gathered everyone and they picked a table in the main party room. She'd then handed the portkey to Chika, who rushed home for a quick shower and change of clothes, then returned and handed to Bonnie. After all five of the group had showered and changed they settled down. The new animatronics had been interested in the concept of showering, but Helena asked that they didn't, just in case. That they hadn't heard of a shower before was odd, and as they were inhabiting robots she didn't know if putting them under hot water would damage the parts. For Toy Foxy especially.

' _Well, we didn't really have a chance to talk during the day, so I'm not sure'_ Toy Freddy replied, looking nervous.

'Look, we get that you can't tell us what you are. But you were the ones who approached Helena wanting to be human. How are we supposed to help if you can't tell us?' Foxy said.

It caused some shuffling. The code was quite strict about this kind of thing. However, there hadn't been a case of their kind turning human before.

' _Think maybe you could tell us how you can do that in the first place hun?'_ Toy Chika finally asked to break the tension.

'Of course' Helena replied.

She realised that if they wanted to know what these beings were, they would need to trust each others. So with that thought in mind, she explained to them about her magic, and the magic of her family. It took a while, and Bonnie, anticipating this, had nipped to the kitchen and sorted out some pizza. The older group dug in, but the new group didn't touch theirs.

'Aren't you hungry?' Helena asked, pausing in her explanation.

' _We don't eat. At least not in the same way'_ Toy Freddy replied.

Nodding, the girl continued. She was curious, extremely curious, but she didn't want to scare them off and cause more problems for the restaurant. She finished her story at the same time as she finished her drink, and she fell silent to see what they would say.

' _I getcha, so you're one of those magic humans. We haven't seen one of those in a long time'_ Toy Chika said.

'You already know about witches and wizards?' Helena asked in surprise.

' _Well we don't call them that, those are human words. But yes, we know of them. Our kind occasionally wander into human settlements, mostly looking for a home as we've done here…'_

' _This place is great!'_ Balloon Boy chirped with a grin.

' _Yes well, some times those settlements are full of magic humans. But we don't stay there long. Magic humans can sense us, and sometimes they aren't happy that we're around them'_ Toy Freddy continued, giving Balloon Boy a mock glare for interrupting him.

' _But we've never heard of magic humans being able to turn other things into humans'_ Toy Bonnie spoke up.

' _We've been away for magic humans so long, maybe they can now'_ Toy Foxy said with an idle shrug.

'Well not really. I'm not sure how I can do that exactly. Marissa told me once that I've done it before, but she wouldn't tell me when or who. She said it was a special gift' Helena said.

' _So you can't change us?'_ Toy Bonnie asked, looking upset.

Helena couldn't help but give the younger boy a hug. He just looked so adorable.

'Sorry. I honestly don't know. I don't think I've ever change something that wasn't once human. Even Marissa says that when I did it before that the person was once human'.

The boy huffed a bit sadly, leaning his head on her shoulder. It felt nice, he decided, and he snuggled in a bit more. He heard an odd noise and glanced at Bonnie, who was glaring at him, though he was confused as to why.

' _Oh well…'_ he sighed.

Helena giggled a bit, ruffling his hair. She found the more she spoke to the animatronics, the more she liked them. Yes they were cute, but not in the same way as her group. It was more like a younger sibling kind of cute.

'So what about you?' she asked, looking at the rest.

The group glanced at each other, not as nervous as before but still hesitant.

' _Think we could have a minute?'_ Toy Chika finally asked.

'Sure, take as long as you need'.

The group got up, Toy Foxy pulling Toy Bonnie away and out to the other party room, despite his protests that he was comfortable where he was. Helena laughed as she heard Toy Chika tease the boy.

'She's kind of like their mother, even though they all seem the same age. Well except for Balloon Boy. I wonder what age they really are'.

'Young, at least. Younger than us' Fredrick guessed.

'I'm not sure' Helena replied.

'At least the others aren't clamouring all over you. That rabbit was bad enough' Freddy grumbled.

'Oh, you mean like you did?' Helena teased with a grin.

The man just huffed.

'So what do you think they are?' Chika pondered out loud.

'I'm not sure, I can't think of any being like them. Maybe Gerard would know' Helena replied.

'Well, let's go with what we already know. They don't eat, they generally don't go near humans, though they do like children. And they know of magical humans, though they seem a little wary of them. They can possess animatronics, but they don't appear to be spirits' Bonnie reasoned.

'Spirits…Hmm, I wonder' Helena hummed, just as the group returned.

OOO

' _Aww! We're not human again!'_ Toy Bonnie complained.

' _Nevermind that. Do you think we should tell them?'_ Toy Freddy asked the group.

' _They seem nice'_ Toy Foxy spoke.

' _Though Bonnie was looking at me funny'_ Toy Bonnie added.

Toy Chika laughed.

' _He was just jealous hun. I think that little group like each other'._

' _You're saying the miss is with all of them?'_ Toy Freddy asked.

' _Uh huh. They're protective of each other, and you've seen them kissing'_ Toy Chika replied.

Balloon Boy scrunched up his face.

' _Isn't that what mates do?'_

' _That's right hun, and those six are all mates, I'm sure of it'_ the bird replied.

 _Humans are weird!_ ' the youngest laughed.

' _They look at us like we're younger, but we've been around for hundreds of years'_ Toy Foxy idly spoke.

' _True, but they're seeing us in those human bodies, and they do look like young bodies. Plus, you speak like we're old Wisps, we're still young ourselves, even if we aren't as young as they think we are'_ Toy Chika replied.

' _We're getting off subject. Do we break the code this once and tell them, or do we not and never get the chance to possible become human for real'_ Toy Freddy said.

The others fell silent, deep in thought, before reaching a decision.

OOO

' _We've talked it over, and we've decided to tell you'_ Toy Freddy said.

Helena smiled, inviting them to sit back down. She had a suspicion, from what Bonnie said, as to what they might be. But she would wait and see if she was right.

' _But before we do, we want to make sure you won't be angry with us'_ ToyFreddy continued.

'We would never be angry with you. I know some witches or wizards have something against other beings, but not me. I was taught to accept all beings, providing they weren't looking to harm others' Helena replied.

Toy Freddy glanced at the others. Foxy huffed, but spoke up.

'Wouldn't bother us either way'.

' _Well…alright'_

Toy Freddy took a breath.

' _We're Will O The Wisps'._

'Huh? So you are a kind of spirit' Fredrick spoke.

'What are Will O The Wisps? I've never heard of them before' Foxy asked.

'Me neither' Chika said.

'Oh they're adorable beings! They're mostly found in Scotland, but they live pretty much everywhere. Most of the time you'll find them in a forest, and if you loose your way sometimes they will help you out by lighting your path. There's a really famous legend that says they led a Scottish princess to a witch who created a special spell for her. It didn't really work out the way she wanted, it turned her mother into a bear, but in the end everything turned out fine. The Wisps helped the princess throughout her adventure. I've never met them before' Helena replied in excitement.

' _You think we're adorable?!'_ Toy Bonnie squeaked, blushing madly.

' _Ooh! Did the princess get her happily ever after?!'_ Balloon Boy asked eagerly at the same time.

'She did. Her mother turned back into human, and the kingdom was at peace again. I'm not sure what the exact story was, legends never stay the same as the years go on' Helena replied with a smile.

She then looked at Toy Bonnie.

'And yes, I do find you adorable. The ones I've heard of have small red flames. Are you the same?'

Toy Bonnie couldn't answer, too busy blushing and mumbling under his breath, so with a snigger Toy Chika answered for him.

' _Not red hun, we're blue. We're a small group, as you can see, and we wanted a nice home. When we saw this place, saw these fancy suits, we realised we could hide in them'._

' _And make the kids happy!'_ Balloon Boy added.

' _But when we saw these humans, and heard they'd been turned into human, we started wondering if we could do the same'_ Toy Foxy spoke.

Helena chewed her bottom lip. She wasn't sure she could make them human permanently, and even if she could she wasn't sure they could handle it. At the moment it looked like the robot parts had been turned human, rather than the Wisp spirits. But they said themselves that Wisps don't eat, and the little she'd read said that they didn't appear to sleep either.

They wouldn't be able to handle being actual human, she was sure of it.

Thankfully before the subject could turn back to them changing, her watch beeped. She'd set it a bit earlier so they all had plenty of time to clean up and return to their areas. This time, knowing now that Toy Foxy was feeling left out, Helena used her powers to repair the animatronic. Toy Foxy seemed surprised that she'd helped, and she smiled at the fox as she left.

' _Thank you'_ she heard on her way out.

OOO

'You're just not normal Hel. First those dead kids, now this'.

Helena playfully punched her brother. Sighing the girl sat back.

'I just don't know what to do. We still haven't thought of a way to get our group to leave the restaurant, and now we've got Wisps wanting to be human'.

'So why not let them, I mean if you can?' Gerard asked.

'It's not that simple. Let's say I could change them permanently, these are beings that don't need to eat or possibly even sleep. They have very few needs at all. But if they become human, they'll find themselves overwhelmed with things that we take for granted. It would be like teaching a baby how to be an adult' Helena explained.

'Oh, right. That is a problem. So now you've got to persuade them to stay as they are, and get the others out of there. Have you made any leeway into that by the way?'

'No. The only thing I could think of was to tell the owner what really happened, and hope he doesn't have me taken away to an insane asylum, or arrested' Helena replied with a sigh.

'Haven't really thought of anything myself. I spoke a bit to them when they came here to wash up. They haven't a clue what to do either. They don't seem to happy about these new animatronics trying to get your attention, though I think that's just the jealousy talking' Gerard said, trying to cheer her up a bit.

It worked, she giggled.

'So you think taking that chance and talking to the owner might work?' he then asked.

'I don't know. What if I do that, and he decided to have us all taken away. Who knows what they'd do to a squib and five ghosts brought back to life. At the same time, it may be the only way to give them a new life'.

Helena sighed one last time, leaning against her brother's shoulder.

'I don't know what to do anymore'.

Gerard sat his chin on her head, the pair falling into silence, each within their own thoughts.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 _***NIGHT FIVE***_

Helena barely slept. She kept turning ideas over in her head, making new ones up and scrapping others. After her talk with Gerard, she was still no closer as to how to free the old group. As for the new group, while it took some hours, she finally decided to explain everything she had told Gerard, about how the Wisps would be too uncomfortable being real humans. She hoped she was able to convince them to give up the idea.

She came in, waved Jeremy out, and headed to the office to change. When her group came in she handed them the portkey and asked if at least one could stay with her, giving the rest the chance to properly clean up and have something other than pizza to eat. There was a small argument, but Fredrick claimed the rights to stay after a hard game of rock paper scissors.

Sometimes Helena wondered if they were actually grown up, or just pretending.

With the others gone, and the new group looking in curiously, The pair headed out and had the group follow them back to the party room.

'Aright everyone. I've thought over everything' Helena started.

' _Will you make us human?'_ Toy Bonnie asked eagerly.

Helena smiled, thought it was a bit sad.

'I'm still not sure if I can. However before I try I want you to understand that being human isn't easy'.

' _So we'll eat and sleep like you do. That's not hard'_ Toy Freddy said. He had been somewhat hesitant about the idea of becoming human at first, but the more the others went on about it, the more excited he became. Toy Chika was the same, though her reasoning was that if the others became human, then she'd need to keep them in line.

'It's not just eating and sleeping. Humans are complicated. If you're human then you need a place to stay, a way to get food. You would need to work and earn money'.

' _What's money?'_ Balloon Boy asked.

Helena brought out some loose change she had in her pocket.

'This is some of the money humans use'.

' _Those little pieces of metal. They should be easy to get'_ Toy Bonnie said.

'Not really. You can't just pick these up. Humans need to work to earn it'.

' _So they have to work, and sleep, and eat. What else?'_ Toy Freddy asked.

'The average human sleeps for about eight hours, normally at night though not always as some work at night and sleep during the day. To stay healthy we eat three proper meals a day, things like pizza we can't have every day or we'll feel ill, and we need to clean ourselves regularly or we'll start to smell bad. Our bodies will turn the food we eat into energy, and we have to get rid of any waste by going to the bathroom'.

' _That's the rooms down the hall? With the little blue and pink humans on the door. Is that what the humans do when they go in there, get rid of waste?'_ Toy Freddy asked.

Helena nodded.

' _How do they do that?'_ Toy Foxy asked.

The pair glanced at each other, blushing a bit. How do you explain bathroom duties to beings that apparently don't need to use such facilities.

'Well. There are two ways to get rid of waste. First if the liquid waste, which...um' Fredrick glanced helplessly at Helena.

'When you were examining your bodies, I remember you seemed a bit confused about the bits down there' Helena picked up, pointing to her lap.

' _Those bits are odd. We were talking before you got here and we realised Toy Foxy and I have different bits than the others'_ Toy Chika replied.

'Well those are the bits that get rid of liquid waste. Boys are able to stand in front of the toilet and…well aim, whereas girls have to sit down'.

' _That's what humans do?!'_ Toy Bonnie exclaimed.

' _EWW!'_ Balloon Boy cried.

Helena giggled a bit, thought she was rather hoping this awkward conversation would change their minds. Heaven help her if she had to explain other concepts like having children, or periods to the girls.

' _Hun, are you sure you're not having us on?'_ Toy Chika asked sceptically.

'No, and that's just the liquid waste, the solid waste has to come out as well' Fredrick replied.

' _EWW! EWW! EWW!'_ Balloon Boy gagged.

' _I don't want to know!'_ Toy Bonnie protested, pulling his ears down and covering them.

Toy Freddy cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

' _So…how often does this happen?'_

'At least three times a day' Helena replied.

' _A DAY!'_ both Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy yelled.

' _If you don't eat, then you don't have to get rid of waste'_ Toy Foxy, who had been quiet for a while, spoke up.

The younger boys looked relieved at the thought.

'But humans have to eat or they'll die' Fredrick replied.

The pair drooped.

' _You humans are complicated'_ Toy Freddy grumbled, clearly downhearted himself

' _And we were so looking forward to it'_ Toy Chika sighed.

'Sorry. There are lots of other things humans do as well' Helena said.

' _What about mates?'_ Toy Bonnie asked.

'Mates?'

' _You six are mates, yes? We know humans need mates to make the kids, but how does that work?'_ the rabbit responded.

Helena blushed madly, and Fredrick wasn't too far off himself. And it wasn't because these Wisps had guessed correctly that the group were all together, now they had to explain babies.

'Well yes, we are mates. Normally humans only have one mate, and it's the girls who carry the babies, that is the kids'.

' _What do you mean girls carry the kid?. The kids that come here aren't carried, unless they hurt themselves and need comfort'_ Toy Foxy asked.

'Have any of you seen older girls with smaller kids in their arms?' Helena asked back.

' _Oh is that what they are. So that's how girls carry the…babies?'_ Toy Chika asked.

'Well no, not in that way. To make babies you need special ingredients from both the male and female, and when both ingredients mix they create a tiny human which is carried inside the girl's body until it is old enough to come out. Have none of you seen animals giving birth?' Helena replied curiously.

' _Giving birth? Is that what it's called when little animals come out of the bigger ones?'_ Toy Freddy asked, as he had seen this happen, but hadn't linked it with kids.

'That's right, that exactly what happens with humans. It takes a human baby nine months to be born. Other animals have different lengths of time'.

' _So if we became human, we would need to do all these things as well. We would need mates, and have to carry babies?'_ Toy Foxy asked.

Helena just nodded.

' _And then take care of them as well I assume? Those tiny humans don't seem to be able to do anything, so the humans carrying them would have to do it all for them'_ Toy Chika said.

' _Does that mean a human would have to help the tiny human get rid of waste as well?'_ Toy Bonnie asked, making a face.

'Well yes. A baby is too small to sit on a toilet, so they would have to wear special clothes that catches the waste. The parents would then have to clean that clothing several times a day' Helena explained.

She laughed as all of them looked at her in horror.

'Just another part of being human. Not every human wants to have babies, but those who do have to do this just like animal adults have to take care of their babies'.

' _I think you've convinced us hun'_ Toy Chika spoke, looking a little green.

OOO

'So were you able to convince them?' Freddy asked.

'Yes, though I won't tell you how' Helena replied, blushing.

Behind her Fredrick choked on his drink, Foxy helpfully slapped his back until he cleared his throat.

'Alright, so what about us then?' Freddy then asked, looking at Fredrick curiously.

Helena idly played with her straw.

'I think…I think the only way to get you out of here, is to come clean with the owner'.

'But what happens if he decides you're lying?' Bonnie asked.

'We can show him your animal parts, and explain about Afton'.

'He may still not believe us. Plus us being murdered then coming back to life and taking control if the suits, if he did believe us, may have him calling people out to experiment on us, to find out how it happened' Foxy said.

Helena nodded, she had thought pretty much the same think when she spoke about it to Gerard.

'I can't think of anything else, and sooner or later you will be discovered. Isn't it best to let him know and hope he believes us, and doesn't tell others?'

The others murmured in agreement, though none of them really wanted others to know. Having Helena's family know was one thing, they had been so nice and knew about magic so knew how to keep a secret. But the owner, they were sure he was normal, not a wiccan like Afton otherwise he might have realised what Afton was up to. If he didn't believe them, then what?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

When Jeremy arrived that morning, Helena had asked him if there was a number she could call, or an email, something to reach the owner faster than a letter. Jeremy scratched his head, and told her he'd look into it, promising he'd have something for her the next night.

Hoping he was right, Helena spent that shift simply hanging around with the animatronics, sharing stories about their lives and avoiding the subject of what else humans needed to do with their bodies.

The animatronics had given up on their plan of getting her to make them human permanently. They at first wanted to make her do so by force, but realised she was just to nice to threaten. That, and she had quite a group of bodyguards at her back. That night they simply enjoyed being human, or artificial human, as Helena had shared her theory about them still being Wisps inside a humanoid animatronic suit. They agreed it was probably what happened, as they could still feel their true spirit bodies inside the suits.

They had experimented a little, Balloon Boy trying to eat a slice of Pizza and Toy Bonnie bravely deciding to see if he could use the toilet. Both were a complete failure, with the youngest spitting out his food having been unable to work out how to chew, and Toy Bonnie all but fleeing the bathroom after figuring out what the button at the side of the toilet did. He had figured this out while sitting on the pan.

Helena and Chika hadn't blushed so much in their lives. The boys just found it hilarious.

The group had agreed, after the new members had been told, that telling the owner everything was the only plan they had. If anything happened, then Helena would be counted on to alter his memory, and they would think of something else.

With that in mind, when her shift ended Helena lingered back and waited for Jeremy. He appeared after just a few minutes and, with a victorious smile, handed her a slip with the boss' email on it. Hugging him she rushed home and immediately set up the computer. It had been a housewarming gift from Lily and Severus, carefully spelled to work in a magical environment. She sent off a quick message to Mr Henry, the name on the slip, asking if he could possibly come in, and that she had something very important to tell him regarding his animatronics. It was too late for a reply, so she kept her fingers crossed that he would agree.

Her next shift was tense, with each of them wondering if he would show and how he would react.

OOO

Helena felt Freddy nudge her, glancing up at him.

'He's the owner. I remember seeing him a few times' the bear whispered.

She turned back to the man, then with a nod and a relieved smile headed over. She had waited on after her shift, hanging out with Jeremy who had noticed her odd mood but hadn't said anything, thought she could see he wanted to ask. When he came out into the main room after a few hours chatting, she went with him, lingering by the wall and smiling a bit as she watched her new friends entertaining the kids. They really did appear to enjoy living at the restaurant.

'Excuse me, sir?'

'Yes, ah Helena is it? My animatronics are looking good, you must tell me who it was you took them to. Why there are almost good as new!' the man spoke with a smile.

Before Helena could reply he steered her into the far corner. She noticed Freddy Bonnie and Chika glance her way for a moment before continuing what they were doing.

'I have to say I am very pleased with your work my dear. Not many night guards have lasted so long, or been so attentive. Why if you weren't here who knows what else those vandals would have done to my animatronics. They are pretty special to me'.

'Oh um…thank you sir'.

'Call me Henry'.

'Henry. Actually, there's something I have to tell you. As my email said, it's about them' Helena replied.

Henry tilted his head curiously.

'Oh?'

Helena took a breath, then asked if the man was willing to wait until after closing time, or come back, and that it was very important. Henry mulled it over, but eventually agreed at her pleading look. He didn't have long to wait anyway and he had nothing else to do, so why not.

Thanking him Helena retuned to her corner, noting that Jeremy was no longer around and must have gone back to the office. While she had agreed with the others about only Henry being told, she wondered if it was better that Jeremy was told as well. He had been a night guard, had known how the animatronics acted up, even known a bit about what happened. If he was told, then he might understand why they acted the way they did. It might also make him feel better, knowing nothing else will happen.

She noted the time, when quickly headed back to the office, catching Jeremy as he was packing up. The man stopped and grinned.

'I meant to say earlier, but you, are a miracle worker'.

'Huh?'

He pointed to the cameras, where both old and new animatronics were shown.

'Them! Ever since you got here none of them have acted strange or done anything unusual. I was beginning to think this place was cursed when those new ones started behaving weird'.

'They were acting weird?'

'Yeah. Not bad or anything, but at times they would act odd. Like yesterday, Toy Bonnie kept moving towards the bathrooms, and Toy Foxy, great job fixing her by the way, don't know how you managed that, anyway she kept coming out the prize room. It was like they were exploring the building. Even Balloon Boy was doing it'.

'Oh' Helena couldn't help but smile at the thought of Toy Bonnie at the bathroom, probably trying to work out what actually went on in there. Good thing he didn't understand that if he were caught as a human doing that he'd be in trouble. It was simply an innocent curiosity.

She glanced at Jeremy, then nodded to herself.

'Jeremy, I was going to tell Mr Henry something after everyone left. Maybe it's best you got told as well, since you were once a night guard'.

Jeremy looked puzzled, then it dawned on him.

'You mean you know something, about what's going on here?'

She nodded.

'If you're willing to listen, then I'll tell you and Mr Henry everything. I'm not sure if you'll believe me, but everything I say is true'.

He looked at her curiously, then suddenly glanced at the screens.

'Ah crap, that means you want me here after hours, when the old ones start moving'.

'You just said they weren't bothering people any more' Helena pointed out.

'Well yeah, but they still creep the shit outta me' the man mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

Helena just giggled.

OOO

'So then, what is it that was so important that it had to wait until after closing time?' Henry asked, giving Jeremy a glance.

'Sir, I mean Henry, I asked if Jeremy could stay as well. He knows what usually happens at night, so I thought he should hear what I have to say as well' Helena said, noticing his curious glance.

'Ah, very well then'.

Henry got himself settled on a spare chair, waving her to continue.

'Before I start, there are a few people I want you to meet' Helena began.

Both men looked at her puzzled, and both men started when all of the animatronics appeared at each side of the office, effectively blocking them in.

'What the hell?!' Jeremy exclaimed, backing up into a corner.

'What is the meaning of this?!' Henry demanded.

'Please! It's ok, really. Look I know you think of them as robots, but they're really not!' Helena said.

She turned to Bonnie, smiling at him as she released his glamour.

Both men gaped as rabbit turned into man. They gaped more when she did the same to the original Fazbear group.

'Jeremy remember what I said about this being hard to believe, well I need you both to listen without judgement until I'm done. I promise you'll be ok'.

Henry turned to his day guard.

'You know about this?!'

'I knew about them wondering the halls at night and attacking night guards, but not turning into human!' the man replied in protest.

Henry eyed the man, then glanced at his beloved animatronics. Then he turned to the newer ones.

'You changed the others, but they were human to begin with?'

'I'll explain them in a minute. Will you please listen?' Helena pleaded.

Seeing her pleading look, and realising that this indeed was a big deal, Henry sighed, finding his seat he made himself comfortable once more.

'Alright'.

Helena turned to Jeremy, who was still watching the animatronics warily.

'Jeremy?'

'As long as they don't come in. Sorry but I've been through hell with those old ones, and the new ones haven't exactly been angels either'.

The Fazbear group had the decency to look ashamed and apologetic, while the new group just looked confused.

Helena sighed.

'Alright, thank you'.

She transfigured chairs for the animatronics, ignoring the startled looks of the men at her magic display, and settled herself on the desk.

'I have magic powers. I come from a long line of witches and wizards, though my own powers are somewhat different…'

And so she told them a bit about herself, how the old animatronics changed around her, and how they got to know each other. She explained why the animatronics attacked night guards, and what happened to the children's spirits inside. She spoke of Afton, who and what he really was, and what he had done to children, including the very first child, Henry's, who briefly took over the body of the Puppet. Ignoring Henry's spluttered protests, she told them of the back room, and how she and the animatronics turned human had gone there and found Afton's body inside one of the old Golden Bonnie suits, and how they'd all worked together to stop him for good. She then explained about the glamours, and her taking the old animatronics away for repairs had been an excuse to get them out the building for a while and reintroduce them to the world.

She didn't bother mentioning how they and she had all gotten together.

Then she told them about the new animatronics, about how they were inhabited by will o the wisps, and how they simply wanted a new home. She explained that they'd been acting weird because they had noticed the old animatronics were really human, and wanted bodies of their own, but she'd been able to convince them otherwise. She explained that at the moment her magic was making them human temporarily, but the moment they moved away they would return to being animatronics, and that they weren't real humans as it was just the suits that changed.

Finally she told Henry and Jeremy that while the new animatronics would love to stay and love entertaining children, and certainly wouldn't harm anyone, the older former animatronics were now no longer robots, and couldn't be kept in a restaurant.

As she spoke, the older group added their own pieces to the story, building up a rather gruesome and tragic picture of a mad wiccan on the prowl for children, who just so happens to find a naïve man wanting to open a pizza restaurant and willing to make him co owner. Of suits used as final resting places for lost souls, of killers never caught and bodies never found.

They all apologised, especially to Jeremy, for causing problems, even the newer ones though they hadn't caused quite as much chaos as the older. They were simply curious, despite being horrified about what Helena had told them about humans, and wanted to see exactly how humans acted.

Finally the story was over, and they all waited with bated breaths.

It was Jeremy who finally spoke.

'That…explains a lot actually. I mean Afton was the head night guard for a while, and they didn't know what he looked like. It was obvious they would go after any night guards that came after the bastard. Sure, would have been great if they'd given us a heads up so we could tell them we weren't him'.

'Wouldn't have believed you' Chika spoke.

Jeremy smiled a bit.

'Well ok, maybe not, but still I know I could have tried to help out if I knew. I mean shit, what kind of guy kills kids?!'

'He was already drunk on power when he became co owner of this place. My brother once fought off a wizard in Britain who was exactly the same. People like that would kill for an ice cream, then not eat it. Had the ritual required adults then Afton would have moved on to them. Actually, he probably would have killed adults as well, once he was back at full power once more' Helena spoke, shivering at remembering the rotting flesh and rusting metal grabbing her and demanding life.

Henry, who had been silent for some time, finally spoke, so softly they had to strain to hear him.

'He killed my son. He turned this place into a bloodbath, and for what?'

Tearfully he glanced at the Fazbear group.

'I am so sorry. Sorry that you went through that. Sorry I let him come in here'.

Clearly uncomfortable, Freddy replied.

'It wasn't your fault, you didn't know'.

Henry simply shook his head.

'I was rarely here. At least not after my son was…'

He turned back to them, a pleading look in his eye.

'You said he helped you. Is he finally at peace?'

'He is. After Afton was trapped in the suit the Puppet simply faded away'.

'That explains why we could never find the suit' Henry muttered under his breath.

He then stood and faced the new animatronics.

'So all you want is a home? To stay and make children happy?'

They all nodded, and Toy Freddy spoke up.

' _We would never harm anyone. We like possessing these suits, and making them smile and laugh'._

Henry nodded, sitting back down he fell silent. For a while he barely moved, deep in thought. Then he seemed to make a decision.

'Alright. I can say the older models have retired. Some of the kids may be disappointed, but after hearing all this I can't in good conscious keep you prisoner. As for the new models'.

He smiled tiredly.

'You can stay. The kids seem to really like you. Though I would prefer if Toy Foxy was properly repaired before returning to work'.

' _Thank you, I was feeling left out when the kids didn't play with me'_ came the slightly garbled voice of the white fox.

Henry frowned at her.

'I'll need to tweak that voice as well. It would be better if you could speak properly'.

Toy Foxy grinned.

Henry took a deep breath, then got to his feet.

'Well, that's it then'.

Wiping his slightly sweaty palms on his trousers, he offered his hand to each of the old animatronics.

'I assume you have made some kind of plan with Helena here? If you need anything, don't hesitate to come speak to me. I wish you well'.

Somewhat stunned, each of them shook his hand. Helena grinned joyfully.

'Thank you sir!'

'No my dear, thank you. Thank you for helping out these poor lost souls. I suppose you'll be leaving us as well then? For that shop of yours?' Henry replied.

Helena noticed Jeremy looking disappointed. She smiled.

'I've still got some saving up to do. I can stay a while longer, if you're ok with that?'

Jeremy grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Henry laughed, though it sounded a little forced.

'Of course! Stay as long as you like. Well then, if it's all the same, I have a bit of thinking to do. Thank you once more. I give my word I will keep this a secret'.

And with that the man nodded to the group and left. Helena smiled sadly as she clocked him on the camera giving the back room a glance as he headed for the exit.

'Poor man. It must have been horrible to loose his son'.

'Yeah, especially like that' Jeremy nodded in agreement.

He then stood up as well, giving the new animatronics a glance.

'Well, looks like I'm working with you guys permanently. Let's try to keep the chaos down from now on, right?'

' _We can do that!'_ Balloon Boy chirped with a smile.

Jeremy glanced at Helena.

'I swear every time he talks I feel like I'm about to be pranked'.

She laughed. He sighed dramatically.

'So much for a boring day shift. So, will you be staying tonight?'

'Of course! It's my job isn't it?' Helena replied.

He grinned, patting her on the shoulder as he passed her on the way out. He paused as he reached the former animatronics.

'Um…Well…Not really sure what I should say'.

'Do you accept our apology?' Fredrick asked.

'Huh? Oh sure! I mean how could I not after hearing all that. And I'll keep all this a secret as well, though I'm not sure who would believe me if I didn't. Err…mind if I?'

The group moved to let him pass, and he waved and called out a "see ya!" as he headed out.

Helena let out a breath and slumped into the seat he'd vacated.

'That went surprisingly well'.

'It's no surprise. It seemed like both of them would have accepted just about anything if it explained why we were acting funny, and give Mr Henry some peace of mind regarding his son' Fredrick said.

'True, though it's sad that it had to be like this. I mean, what if Afton wasn't such a bad person? What if he hadn't killed children, or his magic not brought them back to life? You all could have grown up, gone to highschool, college, had nice jobs. Lived a good life' she replied softly.

She jumped a bit when Foxy wrapped his arms round her shoulders.

'All true, but then none of us would have met you' the fox said.

'You might have. You never know' Helena pointed out.

'Yes, but not like this. We've been through a lot. It just seems a fitting end to a tragic story, don't you think?' Bonnie spoke.

For a moment there was silence as each was lost in their own thoughts. Then Toy Chika decided enough was enough.

' _Alright! No more wallowing if what ifs! We've got ourselves six hours, whatcha want to do?'_

' _Pizza!'_ Balloon Boy exclaimed.

' _You don't eat hun'_ Toy Chika hushed.

' _I know. I mean for the others. We could have a pizza party!'_ the boy replied.

Helena laughed as the youngest wisp's antics lightened the mood.

'You're right. I'm sure Mr Henry won't mind if we have one last celebration'.

'To the kitchen!' Freddy called.

The ovens were fired up and soon the humans in the group were tucking in.

'Could I just say one thing?' Fredrick called.

'What's that?' Helena asked curiously.

The golden haired man grinned, picking up his slice in a toast.

'Nothing big. I just wanted to give a toast'.

Chuckling the rest held up their own slices and sodas.

'To friendship, to magic, and most of all, to pizzas!'

'TO PIZZAS!' the rest chorused.

End


End file.
